13 Heures
by Lullanallaby
Summary: [Traduction de *Trece Horas* de FannyBrice] /AU\ Combien de temps mettons-nous réellement pour tomber amoureux ? Quand Régina se retrouve coincée pendant 13 heures dans un ascenseur avec Emma… /SQ\
1. Heure : 0

_salut les loulous !_

 _Comme promis, une petite traduction... Enfin petite... Allez je vous la présente._

 _Résumé : Combien de temps mettons-nous réellement pour tomber amoureux ? Quand Régina se retrouve coincée pendant 13 heures dans un ascenseur avec Emma…_

 _Administratif : Rien ne m'appartient sauf la traduction. Les personnages appartiennent à ABC hein comme tout le monde le sait... Mais l'histoire appartient à deux personnes : Meghan O'Brien qui a écrit et publié ce roman en Anglais "Thirteen Hours" qui date de 2008 et FannyBrice qui l'a traduite en espagnol et adaptée pour Emma et Régina. A savoir que je me suis pas mal aidée de la version Anglaise car il y avait pas mal d'incohérences dans la version Espagnole.  
_

 _Je tiens à vous prévenir... /!\ Cette fic regorge de M /!\ Elle est séparée en 2 parties distinctes. Dans l'ascenseur et après l'ascenseur. Je vous aurais prévenus ! x) Faut bien le dire, ça fait parti des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai choisi cette histoire^^_

 _Je ferai le maximum pour publier une fois par semaine, j'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance, ça devrait le faire. Il y en a d'ailleurs 23.  
_

 _Et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, comme d'habitude, je mettrai un point d'honneur pour y répondre._

 _ _Enjoy les loulous !__

* * *

Heure : 0

Il était approximativement 19 heures, le soir de son vingt-huitième anniversaire. Un vendredi après-midi qui, jusqu'à ce moment-là, était arrivé sans aucun incident au bureau. Régina Mills se retrouva nez à nez avec la poitrine la plus parfaite qu'elle n'ait jamais vue, nue. Le fait est que la seule expérience qu'elle avait eu face à des seins nus jusqu'à maintenant, se limitait aux coups d'œil furtifs dans les vestiaires du gymnase et de la désagréable expérience, à ses 12 ans, d'avoir vu sa grand-mère se changer dans sa chambre avec la porte ouverte, peut-être que ça ne voulait pas dire grand-chose.

Les seins appartenaient à une strip-teaseuse à moitié nue qui s'était assise sur ses genoux et qui n'arrêtait pas de se balancer au rythme d'une horrible musique Dance qu'on entendait à fond depuis l'Ipod qui était apparu tout seul sur son bureau.

Incapable de bouger avec le poids de l'autre femme sur ses cuisses et sans savoir où mettre les mains, la seule chose que réussit à faire Régina, était de rester assise et d'admirer les tétons rosés qui se secouaient devant son visage.

Ils étaient parfaits, et dans un instant de folie, elle oublia la proposition qu'elle était en train de rédiger et considéra la possibilité de prendre ces seins entre ses mains. Cependant, Régina était une femme tout ce qu'il y avait de plus responsable et, en plus, elle n'était pas du genre à tripoter des strip-teaseuses. Honteuse de ses pensées, la colère la dominait. Sa proposition était beaucoup plus importante qu'une émotion de pacotille que pouvait lui offrir cette femme.

 **\- Putain, qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire ?** S'énerva Régina. **Lève-toi et éteint ça. Tout de suite.**

La strip-teaseuse aux cheveux blond se balança contre son corps.

 **\- Je suis ton cadeau d'anniversaire.**

Elle étendit la main, prit celle de Régina et la colla sur un de ses seins parfaits.

 **\- Profite de moi.** Lui susurra-t-elle lascivement à l'oreille.

Les doigts de Régina se courbèrent d'instinct en sentant le téton durcit de l'autre femme contre sa paume. Elle prit une profonde respiration par le nez et répéta :

 **\- Eteint la musique, je ne veux pas me répéter.**

La strip-teaseuse la regarda droit dans les yeux et arqua un élégant sourcil sans bouger son regard.

 **\- Je dirais que tu es plutôt en train d'apprécier.**

Régina ne voulait pas que la honte se voit sur son visage.

 **\- Lève-toi de là. Et remets ta chemise, mon Dieu.**

Cela n'avait pas été son intention d'être aussi dure, mais tant de chaire nue devant elle la rendait nerveuse et elle était bien décidée à ne pas perdre le contrôle. Quelqu'un était coupable de ce mauvais coup, certainement un collègue de travail qui allait regretter d'avoir eu cette idée.

Heureusement, la strip-teaseuse avait bien compris qu'elle n'était pas en train de rigoler. Elle se leva et s'écarta de la chaise. Quand elle se baissa pour récupérer sa chemise laissée dans son sac, Régina essaya de ne pas lui regarder les fesses, mais elle échoua lamentablement. La strip-teaseuse sourit par-dessus son épaule.

 **\- Tu as vu quelque chose qui te plaît ?**

 **\- Je me demandais seulement comment tu as fait pour arriver jusqu'ici sans qu'on t'arrête pour prostitution.** Contre-attaqua Régina, pendant que son invitée indésirée ajustait correctement sa chemise et un de ces jeans taille basse. **La vérité est ce qu'elle parait être. Le style de vêtement, c'est pour ton travail ou parce que tu aimes ça ?**

La vérité, c'est que la jeune femme était jolie. Sous la ceinture du jean se trouvait une culotte noire et elle avait dans sa main le soutien-gorge noir à dentelle qu'elle s'était enlevé en s'asseyant à califourchon sur Régina. On pouvait parfaitement distinguer les tétons durcis sous sa chemise.

 **-Killian avait raison,** dit la strip-teaseuse, **tu as besoin de te détendre.**

 _Je le savais._

 **\- C'était donc Killian.** Murmura Régina sans aucun humour. **Bien sûr.**

 **\- Bien sûr, mais il ne m'a pas averti que tu étais une sorcière. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Les femmes nues te font peur ou quoi ?**

Régina regarda la femme froidement.

 **\- J'aurais surtout peur de ce que je pourrais attraper si tu te frottes à moi comme ça.**

La strip-teaseuse fulmina du regard.

 **\- Va te faire foutre. J'me casse. Joyeux anniversaire et va chier.**

Elle prit l'Ipod posé sur le bureau de Régina, mit son sac sur son épaule et fit demi-tour pour sortir du bureau. Régina se leva et lui attrapa le bras.

 **\- Je t'accompagne dehors.**

Elle n'allait pas laisser une parfaite étrangère, une intruse dans ses quartiers, déambuler comme ça dans les couloirs.

 _Et après, j'appellerai Killian et il va regretter d'avoir ruiné un après-midi parfaitement productif avec sa petite blague stupide._

L'autre femme se libéra d'un coup, avec des yeux flamboyants.

 **\- Ne te dérange pas, si j'ai pu rentrer, je pourrai sortir.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas une suggestion,** dit Régina, je te conduis en bas. **Je ne sais pas très bien comment tu as pu entrer en dehors des horaires d'ouverture, mais tu ne devrais pas être ici.**

Pendant qu'elle traversait la pièce avec la strip-teaseuse, celle-ci protesta :

 **\- T'es vraiment super sympa ! Quelle mouche t'a piquée ? Laisse-moi deviner, ça fait au moins 5 ans que t'as pas baisé ?**

Régina ne mordit pas à l'hameçon et se dirigea à grands pas vers l'ascenseur au fond du couloir. Le couloir était sombre puisque l'immeuble était désert. Tous les autres étaient rentrés à la maison bien avant pour commencer à profiter du week-end. Pour Régina, être à la maison était ennuyant en comparaison au bureau. Boynton Software était exactement où elle souhaitait être et où elle se dédiait entièrement à sa passion : la gestion de projets.

Elle s'arrêta face à l'ascenseur et appuya fortement sur le bouton. Le plus incroyable, c'était que la strip-teaseuse ne s'était toujours pas avouée vaincue. Après avoir donné un petit coup sur l'épaule de Régina, elle lui dit :

 **\- Si je prends pitié de toi et qu'on couche ensemble, est-ce qu'on moins tu pourrais sourire un peu ?**

 **\- Pour moi, le sexe n'a pas autant d'importance que pour toi, on dirait,** dit Régina. **Ce qui me rend heureuse, c'est travailler, tu sais, ce que j'étais en train de faire avant que tu m'interrompes.**

 **\- Ah oui, ça avait l'air fascinant.**

Régina ne fit pas cas du commentaire sarcastique et regarda l'écran. Combien de temps pouvait mettre un ascenseur pour monter du rez-de-chaussée au 29ème étage ? En cette soirée particulièrement, ça lui paraissait très long… Ou est-ce que c'était dû au fait qu'elle était très énervée ?

 **\- Mais je me doute bien qu'une femme qui se déshabille pour de l'argent ne doit pas connaître la satisfaction du succès.**

 **\- Je me doute bien qu'une sorcière amère comme toi ne doit pas savoir ce qui est vraiment important dans la vie.**

Régina éclata de rire.

 **\- De quoi ? Qu'une strip-teaseuse bon marché me mette ses seins sur la figure ?**

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent juste à temps pour éviter que la conversation monte d'un ton. Régina traîna l'autre femme dans l'ascenseur puis appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée. Quand les portes se fermèrent, la strip-teaseuse murmura :

 **\- Mes seins avaient plutôt l'air de te plaire, jusqu'à ce que tu te souviennes que regarder un peu pouvait peut-être t'enlever le titre de Reine des Glaces.**

Régina tourna la tête, prête à le nier, mais à ce moment-là, les lumières de l'ascenseur vacillèrent puis s'éteignirent. L'ascenseur vibra puis s'arrêta.

Le mouvement soudain leur fit perdre l'équilibre et Régina entoura Emma avec ses bras instinctivement, pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe au sol. Pendant quelques secondes, l'ascenseur resta complètement dans le noir. Jusqu'à ce que les lumières d'urgences s'activent et inondant la cabine de leur douce lueur. Au bout d'un moment, les deux femmes regardèrent les portes de l'ascenseur et le panneau des boutons.

La strip-teaseuse, toujours entre les bras de Régina, revint à elle avec ses yeux émeraudes grands ouverts.

 **\- C'est pas possible…** Murmura-t-elle.

Régina réagit, elle la lâcha et fit un pas jusqu'aux portes en faisant non de la tête.

 **\- Ce n'est rien. La seule chose à faire est d'appuyer sur le bouton d'urgences.**

En disant ça, elle regarda le panneau en recherchant le bouton qui les sortirait le plus rapidement possible de cette prison.

 **\- On est… coincées ?**

Régina fit à nouveau non de la tête.

 **\- Non. Jamais de la vie je resterai coincée dans un ascenseur avec une strip-teaseuse alors j'en suis qu'à la moitié de ma proposition de projet !**

 **\- La proposition ?** répéta la strip-teaseuse avec incrédulité. **Tu es coincée dans un ascenseur le soir de ton anniversaire, un vendredi et la seule chose qui te préoccupe c'est ta proposition ?**

Régina se mordilla la lèvre alors qu'elle appuyait sur tous les boutons les uns après les autres. Aucun ne s'alluma et aucun ne sembla enclencher le mécanisme de sécurité.

 **\- C'est une importante proposition.**

 **\- Supeeeer… Je suis coincée dans un ascenseur et il faut que ce soit avec la femme la plus chiante du monde.**

Pendant qu'elle essayait le tout dernier bouton, Régina tapa la porte de l'ascenseur avec la paume de sa main.

 **\- Merde ! Je peux pas croire qu'on soit vraiment coincées !**

 **\- Mais quelqu'un va s'en rendre compte, non ? Et nous sortira de là ?**

 **\- A un moment donné oui, mais tout le monde est déjà parti aujourd'hui.**

Régina n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était sortie de son bureau sans son portable. C'était évident qu'elles resteraient enfermées jusqu'à ce que Leroy, le chef de la sécurité, arrive le lendemain matin.

 **\- A un moment donné ?** Dit la strip-teaseuse. **Pour rien au monde je passerais la nuit dans cet ascenseur ! Et encore moins avec toi !**

Régina fit la moue devant cette démonstration évidente de mépris.

\- **Et tu crois que ça ne m'emmerde pas, moi ? Tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu n'étais pas venue me déranger avec ta petite danse…**

 **\- Eh ! Je faisais seulement mon travail !** Répondit la jeune femme. **Tu sais, celui que ton ami m'a payé pour faire ! Si t'es en colère, tu dois l'être contre lui et pas contre moi.** Elle s'éloigna de Régina autant qu'elle le put et lui tourna le dos, les bras croisés. **Même si je comprends pourquoi il avait l'impression que c'était nécessaire. Ça se voit tout de suite que tu as l'âme d'une personne qui aime faire la fête.**

 **\- Fantastique.** Se susurra Régina à elle-même. **Joli cadeau d'anniversaire : une emmerdeuse de strip-teaseuse rien que pour moi et toute la nuit. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je vais le lui faire payer à Killian.**

Sa première idée fut la castration, mais elle était ouverte à toute autre punition plus élaborée.

 **\- Génial,** murmura sa partenaire fâchée. **Vraiment trop génial !**

 **\- Tu me l'as ôté de la bouche.**

Elles se regardèrent l'une et l'autre pendant un petit moment. Dans lequel elles étaient totalement d'accord. Régina supposa que c'était d'ailleurs le seul sujet sur lequel elles étaient d'accord.


	2. Heure : 1

_Salut les loulous !_

 _Eh bien, je vois que le début vous plaît déjà ? Et ça ne fait que commencer...!_

 _Réponse aux guests :_

 _LoliNews : Ahhhh pas de spoils alors hein ? Oui, il va s'en passer et on ne risque pas de s'ennuyer, c'est clair !_

 _Guest : Thanks for your review, it was very instructive and soooooo brillant. Nonetheless, no one forced you to read._

 _Je suis choque : C'est quoi ce pseudo x) ? Tes reviews ont l'air plus sympas que les siennes alors j'ai effacé mais je me suis réservée le droit de lui répondre ! Comme quoi, il y a vraiment de tout sur cette planète ! Et oui, Killian a eu une suuuuper idée ! Attends de lire la suite x)_

 _Guest 2 : I understand, don't worry !_

 _Allez, je vous laisse avec le chapitre 2 ! Ah oui, je ne vous l'ai pas dit mais peut-être l'avez-vous compris, tout ce qui est en italique, ce sont les pensées de Régina.  
_

 _Ce chapitre est assez court aussi mais ils sont un peu plus longs à partir du suivant ^^_

 _Enjoy ! [Ou pas :-* ]_

* * *

Heure : 1 – 19h00

Son nom était Emma.

 **\- Ouais, t'imagines ?** Dit-elle après avoir révélé ce fait. **Les strip-teaseuses ont un prénom… Comme les gens normaux.**

Régina sourit sans grande conviction, finalement, en regardant par-dessus sa partenaire. La jeune femme était assise avec les genoux repliés sur sa poitrine, les bras entourant ses jambes. Elle observait Régina de ses yeux émeraudes, orageusement.

 **\- Eh, si on doit être coincées toutes les deux ici, est-ce qu'au moins tu pourrais être un peu plus polie ?**

 **\- On va faire un marché, Emma**. _Joli nom. Qui vont bien avec les jolis seins._ Régina fronça le sourcil dans son raisonnement, elle continua rapidement, **tu restes assise en silence de ton côté de l'ascenseur et je ferai la même chose de mon côté. Si on arrive à gérer ça, ça se passera bien.**

Emma la regarda avec dédain.

 **\- Vraiment ? C'est quoi ton problème ? Je peux répéter si tu veux. Être coincées ici n'a pas lieu d'être aussi misérable que ta détermination à ce que ce le soit.**

Fatiguée de discuter – _Avec une maudite Strip-teaseuse_ – Régina ne répondit pas. La seule chose qu'elle ne voulait pas faire, c'était d'être aimable avec une femme que Killian avait embauché dans le but précis de faire une déclaration concernant sa vie. A partir du moment où sa surprise avait fait irruption dans son bureau, Régina s'était sentie vulnérable et exposée. Être coincée dans un espace minuscule avec elle paraissait être une punition particulièrement cruelle.

Elle leva les yeux, regardant les faibles lumières d'urgences qui illuminaient la cabine d'ascenseur, elle se souvint qu'elle n'avait pas sauvegardé son document, elle espérait que la coupure électrique n'avait pas eu raison de ses heures de travail. Elle inclina la tête contre le mur et commença à reconstituer son mémorandum mentalement. Et fut surprise quand Emma recommença à parler.

 **\- Ma chatte Isis va me tuer.** Dit-elle a Régina. **Je lui ai promis que c'était ce soir l'heure du bain. Elle aime s'assoir sur le bord de la baignoire et mettre le nez dans les bulles. En général, ça m'énerve, surtout quand elle éternue mais ce soir je donnerais n'importe quoi pour l'heure du bain.**

Régina sentit ses lèvres trembler mais cacha cette réaction.

La mention de « l'heure du bain », provoqua des images qui lui fit froncer un sourcil.

 **\- Bon je suis désolée, tu es coincée et tu vas être obligée de me supporter.**

La bouche d'Emma s'entendit dans un lent sourire. Ses dents très blanches et ses lèvres de couleur rouge laissèrent Régina totalement distraite, tellement qu'elle avait oubliée de maintenir son air froid et désintéressé. Malgré elle, son regard devint chaud. Après, avec la même rapidité, elle obligea son esprit à repenser à sa proposition, celle qu'elle avait perdue parce que Killian avait eu l'idée d'envoyer Emma « seins parfaits » prendre soin d'elle cette nuit. Son humeur redevint noire, et avec lui, son envie de tuer Killian. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les tétons durcis d'Emma, esquissés par le coton de son t-shirt. Le soutien-gorge qui était censé protéger ces deux distractions était toujours dans les mains d'Emma.

 **\- Ça te dérangerait de mettre ton soutien-gorge ?** Demanda Régina d'une voix rauque. Nerveuse, elle ajouta **, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont en train de me regarder avec ces choses qui me visent.**

Emma étira ses jambes et pencha la tête. La suppression de ce qui semblait être un grand sourire d'amusement, elle dit :

 **\- Tout ce qui te fera plaisir, Régina.**

Elle enleva le t-shirt pour la deuxième fois de la nuit. Régina essaya de ne pas regarder fixement, avec les yeux écarquillés, les seins nus de la femme. Surprise, elle tourna la tête pour ne pas céder à la tentation.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

 **\- Je mets mon soutien-gorge, comme demandé.** Il y avait du sourire dans sa voix. **Tu as peur des femmes nues, non ?**

Régina jeta un coup d'œil à Emma, essayant de ne pas frissonner, devant ce qu'il se trouvait devant elle. Ses seins ne paraissaient pas moins spectaculaires que quand ils étaient exposés.

 **\- Je n'ai pas 'peur' des femmes nues.** Répondit-elle avec une voix remarquable. **J'imagine que je passerais des mauvais moments devant le miroir tous les matins si c'était le cas.**

Emma bougea les yeux en direction de Régina et l'observa posément.

 **\- J'imagine qu'il y aurait peu de personnes qui passeraient de mauvais moments en te regardant dans le miroir tous les matins.**

Pourquoi diable avait-elle dit ça ? Après un moment de débat intérieur, Régina exprima ses soupçons :

 **\- Killian t'a embauché pour avoir des relations sexuelles avec moi ?**

Cillant fortement, Emma dit « **non** ». Rapidement et visiblement avec les mains tremblantes, elle passa son t-shirt sur sa tête et tira dessus jusqu'à sous son torse.

 **\- Je ne suis pas une prostituée, juste une strip-teaseuse.**

Régina haussa les épaules.

 **\- Je suis désolée si je t'ai offensée, je suppose que je ne pouvais pas le dire avec certitude.**

Emma se remit de son côté contre le mur.

 **\- Tu as raison,** dit-elle d'une voix plate **, pourquoi nous ne nous assiérions pas en silence en attendant d'être secourues ?**

Mission accomplie. Régina se demanda pourquoi elle se sentait aussi mal de cette attaque personnelle. Elle regarda distraitement la ligne de boutons sur le panneau à côté de la porte de l'ascenseur. La femme était une danseuse strip-teaseuse, pour l'amour de Dieu. Elle se déshabille pour de l'argent. Régina resta indécise et garda le silence cinq minutes avant que la culpabilité ne l'accable.

 **\- Écoute, je suis désolée, ok Emma ? Je suis désolée.**

Emma haussa des épaules.

 **\- Pour quoi ?**

 **\- Pour avoir supposé que tu puisses avoir des relations sexuelles pour de l'argent. C'était mal et je suis désolée si je t'ai offensée.** Quand elle n'eut pas de réponse, Régina lança un soupire explosif. **Tu sais, quand tu fais ces choses comme mettre la main de quelqu'un sur tes seins…**

 **\- J'essayais de te détendre.** Dit Emma en tournant son regard froid vers Régina. **J'avais l'impression que tu allais me manger toute crue mais que tu ne savais pas par où commencer.**

 **\- Non,** répondit Régina. **J'étais juste en train de me demander ce que tu pouvais bien être en train de faire sur mes genoux ! J'étais trop surprise pour réagir et encore moins au début.**

 **\- Bon, je suis désolée si je t'ai offensée. En fait, je suis désolée d'avoir pris ce stupide travail.** Emma frotta sa joue avec revers de sa main. Régina sentit son estomac se serrer.

 **\- Tu pleures ?** Elle avala les nœuds de pure terreur qui se présentaient dans sa gorge. **S'il te plaît, ne me dis pas que tu es sur le point de pleurer ?**

 **\- Je ne pleure pas.** Répondit Emma, un peu trop rapidement. Elle repassa le revers de sa main sur les yeux alors qu'elle se tenait contre le mur. **Je vais très bien. Coincée dans un ascenseur un vendredi soir, sans rien à faire, la femme qui est coincée avec moi m'appelle « prostituée » … Je suis loin de ma chatte, le livre et la baignoire dont je rêvais de profiter ce soir. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'irais pas terriblement et fantastiquement bien ?**

Cette déclaration fit sentir Régina comme la personne la plus conne de la planète. _Génial_ , pensa-t-elle, se passant les doigts dans les cheveux. _Simplement génial_. Elle se força à ouvrir la bouche :

 **\- Je suis désolée, Emma, vraiment.** Elle essaya d'expliquer ce qui avait incité son commentaire tranchant. **Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as dit ce que tu as dit. Tu sais, à propos de me regarder dans le miroir.**

Emma la regarda quelques secondes sans ne rien dire du tout. Puis, elle murmura :

 **\- Je l'ai dit parce que tu es une femme physiquement séduisante.** Elle dit une pause. **Contrairement à ta personnalité qui ne l'est pas du tout.**

Régina sentit le commentaire silencieux comme un coup de poing dans la poitrine.

 **\- Oh.** Elle ne savait pas que dire de plus.

Elle se regardait les mains. _J'adore cette nana. Quarante-six minutes avec elle et je me rends compte que je suis vraiment une conne_.

 **\- Tu es pardonnée.** Dit Emma.

Des larmes de frustration arrivèrent aux yeux de Régina, elle baissa la tête pour se cacher de sa partenaire. Elle n'est pas ce genre de femme qui succombe devant la pression. Elle se dit qu'elle ne recommencerait pas à parler jusqu'à ce qu'Emma dise :

 **\- Tu as vraiment cru que ton ami avait payé quelqu'un pour avoir des relations sexuelles avec toi ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas.**

 **\- Tu n'as pas l'air d'être le type de femme qui apprécierait ce geste.** Régina regarda en l'air.

 **\- Je ne le suis pas.**

 **\- Alors pourquoi un ami t'offrirait-il ça ?**

Emma paraissait avoir un véritable intérêt pour la réponse et Régina vit qu'il n'y avait aucune malice dans ses yeux. Elle fut vaguement tentée d'explorer cette question, mais la journée avait déjà été longue.

 **\- Je ne sais pas,** répondit-elle, **peut-être un truc d'hommes.** Emma hocha la tête comme si elle acceptait ce raisonnement.

 **\- Bon, c'est ton anniversaire.** Elle lui demanda avec un sourire : **Ce n'était pas une bonne journée ? Je veux dire, à part le strip-tease.**

 **\- Pas plus que les autres. Je suis venue, j'ai travaillé et je me suis retrouvée coincée dans un ascenseur avec une femme à moitié nue qui me fait me sentir conne.**

 **\- Si tu te sens conne, je suis désolée.** Emma paraissait touchée par cette pensée, le regard fixe. **Être coincée dans un ascenseur va ruiner quelques grands plans pour ta soirée ?** Régina repensa à sa proposition et soupira. Ça supposait que le projet « urgent » l'aurait empêché de profiter de son solitaire et ennuyeux anniversaire. La stratégie d'Emma et Killian l'avait très habilement ruiné.

 **\- Non.** Murmura-t-elle. **Il n'y a pas de grands plans et je pensais, peut-être, regarder un film demain, mais il va falloir que je refasse la proposition qui est restée telle quelle.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? La recommencer ?** Régina leva le bras et lui montra les lumières d'urgence.

 **\- La coupure de courant. Je suis certaine de ne pas avoir sauvegardé le document.**

 **\- Oh,** dit Emma. **Bon, en réalité, ce n'est pas de ma faute, tu le sais. Mais… J'espère que tu n'auras pas à le refaire.** Elle espérait que Régina réponde, mais quand elle vit qu'elle ne le faisait pas, elle lui demanda : **quel type de proposition c'est ?** Régina s'efforça de trouver comment rendre la proposition assez importante pour avoir rejeté Emma de cette façon.

 **\- C'est pour un projet de développement de software. Nous voudrions vendre à nos clients un peu plus de fonctionnalités additionnelles. On programme des morceaux du software faits sur mesure pour eux. Et je veux leur envoyer par mail avant lundi matin.** Emma cligna des yeux.

 **\- Tu écris le software ?**

 **\- Non.** Régina se mit à rire et secoua la tête. **Je gère les programmateurs qui écrivent le software. Ils font le travail de l'application et moi je la fais fonctionner.**

 **\- Tu aimes ?**

 **\- Oui, beaucoup.**

 **\- Ça parait un peu… ennuyeux. Sans t'offenser, c'est simplement pas mon truc.** Régina se mit aussitôt sur la défensive.

 **\- C'est un bon travail, il me pousse dans mes retranchements**. Elle ne put résister d'ajouter : **Ne me dis pas que tu peux dire la même chose de ta carrière ?**

Emma maintint son sourire sympathique :

 **\- Ce n'est pas ma carrière, même si je sais que tu n'en as rien à faire. Et je crois que le meilleur dans mon travail, c'est toutes les grandes personnes que j'ai rencontrées.** Dit-elle en lançant à Régina un sourire significatif, **comme toi.**

 **\- L'opportunité de gagner de l'argent sans aucunes compétences.** Répliqua Régina. **Être au point mort dans la vie avec tes seins parfaits.**

Emma inclina la tête sur le côté :

 **\- Tu crois qu'ils sont parfaits ?** Régina devint toute rouge et tenta de se rétracter de sa révélation imprudente.

 **\- Je crois que tu leurs donnes beaucoup d'importance.** Emma éclata de rire

 **\- Oh oh ! C'est pour ça que j'ai des traces de brûlures sur ma peau partout où tes yeux se sont posés sur moi.**

 **\- Tu rêves.** Dit Régina rapidement en fronçant les sourcils.

 **\- Si tu l'dis.**

Refusant d'admettre son intense fascination pour ces seins qui l'avaient captivée. Régina décida de sortir l'artillerie lourde.

 **\- Je ne suis pas lesbienne.**

Le sourire d'Emma fit place à un regard de surprise :

 **\- Quoi ?** Gesticulant d'incommodité devant l'évidente surprise d'Emma, Régina répéta :

 **\- Je ne suis pas lesbienne, tes seins sont sans importance pour moi.**

 **\- Je ne comprends pas alors pourquoi diable Killian m'a embauchée ?**

 **\- Crois-moi,** dit Régina, **dès qu'on sera sorties d'ici, je le découvrirai.**

 **\- Alors, tu as un petit ami ?** Demanda Emma avec un voix prudente.

 **\- Non.** Elle ne donna pas plus de détails. Désireuse de détourner l'attention loin d'elle, elle demanda, **et toi ?**

Emma esquissa un large sourire, montrant à Régina ses dents blanches :

 **\- Non, JE SUIS lesbienne.** La gorge de Régina s'assécha.

 **\- Oh.**

Comment était-il possible que cette femme la laisse autant de fois sans voix ?

 **\- Ça te dérange ?** Demanda Emma.

Quelque que chose de complice dans son regard irrita Régina :

 **\- Il n'y a rien de plus à ton propos qui me gêne.**

Emma rit.

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas utiliser ta sexualité contre toi-même, ni contre personne.**

 **\- Je t'en remercie.** Régina esquissa un léger sourire.

 **\- Tu vois ?** Murmura Emma. **Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas si mal d'être ici toutes les deux.** Régina bougea la tête en signe de reconnaissance.

 **\- Oui, c'est mieux qu'être assises dans un silence complet pendant la nuit entière.**

 **\- Qui sait, peut-être que demain matin on sera amies.** Régina roula des yeux.

 **\- Ne t'avances pas non plus. La nuit va être très longue, tout peut arriver.**

A ce moment-là, Emma croisa les bras sur son ventre, étreignant son corps. Son expression paraissait plein d'espoir, et un peu timide.

 **\- Tu as raison, il pourrait vraiment tout arriver.**

Régina pouvait seulement se demander ce que les douze heures pourraient apporter.

Espérons, pas plus de larmes.


	3. Heure : 3

_Salut les loulous !_

 _Merci encore pour votre accueil ! Je vois qu'on est tous pressé de savoir comment l'ambiance va se détendre un peu !_

 _Réponses aux guests :_

 _75 : Il y a de l'idée, oui, mais tu verras qu'on aura pas TOUTES Les heures. Mais le principe est le même._

 _Not Chock : Encore un pseudo étrange ? Ah non, elles sont loin d'être incompatibles, elles sont juste parties sur le mauvais pied ! Maintenant il va falloir bosser pour que ça se détende... Et quoi de mieux que... ? Ah non, je ne spoil pas !_

 _Elsyciel : Oh te revoilà ! Ravie de te compter parmi nous :) La suite est là !_

 _Guest : Oui, je comprends, j'ai adoré le concept aussi, un peu comme 24h chrono dont parle 75 dans sa review. Et donc, voici la suite !_

 _Allez, 3ème chapitre !_

 _Enjoy les loulous !_

* * *

Heure : 3 – 21h00

 **\- A quoi tu penses ?**

 **\- Je rêve de m'échapper.**

Régina observa la trappe carrée en métal au-dessus de leur tête.

 **\- Tu crois que si je te porte jusque là-haut, tu pourrais ouvrir cette chose ?**

 **\- D'aucune façon !** Répondit Emma sans hésiter. **Ce n'est pas possible, tu n'obtiendras pas de Mme Rosen qu'elle escalade l'arbre de Noël.**

Régina reconnu la référence immédiatement. « L'aventure de Poséidon », un de ses préféré. Son estime pour Emma augmenta un peu, quasiment contre sa volonté. Elle baissa les yeux. Elle se sentait légèrement nerveuse avec des picotements dans son ventre.

Elle sourit à Emma d'un air moqueur.

 **\- Où est ton sens de l'aventure ?**

 **\- Probablement à la maison avec mon livre, ma chatte et ma baignoire.** Répondit-elle avec un grognement d'impatience. **Je refuse de monter là-haut. On n'est pas dans un bateau qui coule. Ça ne nous fera pas mal de rester où nous sommes et d'attendre de l'aide.**

 **\- Ça fait mal à ma productivité.** Protesta Régina. Une fois de plus, elle leva les yeux, voulant le toit.

 **\- Eh ! On va pas en faire un film catastrophique pour une stupide proposition.** Dit Emma fermement. **J'ai toujours dit que je serais un des premiers personnages à mourir si j'étais dans un de ces films. Je suis convaincue que du fait que je ne suis ni intelligente ni tenace… Ni chanceuse, et ma vie est plus importante qu'aller au travail le vendredi soir.**

 **\- Importante pour qui ?** Murmura Régina.

 **\- Profite de ce temps pour te détendre.** L'expression d'Emma s'adoucit dans un sourire flatteur. **Je m'engage à ce que tu t'amuses.**

 **\- Cet amusement inclue la mauvaise musique et une danse nue ?**

 **\- Seulement si tu me le demandes gentiment.** Elle fit une pause. **Techniquement, la demie heure était il y a deux heures.**

Régina tourna la tête, elle était morte de honte.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas dire à Killian à propos du peu de rentabilité de son cadeau d'anniversaire ?**

Emma claqua la langue et lança à Régina un léger regard de désapprobation.

 **\- C'est entre Killian et moi, maintenant. Si tu veux savoir, tu pourras lui demander.**

 **\- Je le ferai si un jour on sort d'ici.**

 **\- Je pensais que les téléphones portables fonctionnaient dans les ascenseurs**. Dit Emma. Le sien était au sol entre elles, laissé tombé, puisqu'il ne captait aucun signal. **La technologie. Je suis sûre que tu te sens nue sans lui, n'est-ce pas ?**

Régina hocha la tête, honteuse.

 **\- Oui, je crois que c'est comme une couverture de sécurité pour moi en ce moment. Je me sens très vulnérable… sans mon téléphone.**

 **\- Je suis pareil.** Emma soutint ses mains, les secouant d'un tremblement exagéré **. Je me mets déjà dans un état de nerfs en me disant que je ne vais pas pouvoir consulter mes mails ces 12 prochaines heures.**

 **\- Ma boîte de réception diminue les week-ends.** Régina se permit un sourire autocritique. **Tu ne me croirais pas si tu savais le nombre de personnes qui prennent du repos le samedi et le dimanche.**

 **\- Bon, j'ai quelques mails de l'école, mais les principaux sont personnels, spécialement les week-ends. C'est pour ça que je les regarde tout le temps.**

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Emma était une « freak » d'ordinateurs, Régina réfléchit. Mails et « L'aventure de Poséidon ». Elle était pleine de surprises.

 **\- Je ne reçois pas beaucoup de mails personnels. Seulement les choses habituelles de papa et maman.**

 **\- Où est-ce qu'ils vivent ?**

 **\- Royal Oak.**

 **\- Tu as des frères et sœurs ?**

 **\- Une sœur. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle vivait encore quasiment chez mes parents.**

 **\- Je n'en ai pas. Mais j'ai toujours pensé que ça aurait été sympa.** Dit Emma. **J'ai des amis vraiment gentils de partout dans le monde. Tu sais, des amis en ligne.** Inexplicablement, elle rougit. **Je ne suis pas vraiment le type de personne qui sort dans des bars ou autre. J'ai tendance à rencontrer mes amis intimes en ligne. L'amitié est plus concentrée sur la communication entre nous et moins sur le repas ou l'alcool.**

Régina se rendit compte qu'elle avait stéréotypé Emma, elle se sentait stupide et honteuse. Elle n'avait eu aucune idée de qui était cette femme et pourtant elle l'avait insultée de toutes les manières. Voulant compenser son manque de sensibilité, Régina essaya de donner de l'intérêt aux penchants « en ligne » d'Emma.

 **\- Alors… De quelle partie du monde sont tes amis ?**

Emma sembla contente de parler de la manière de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes.

 **\- Australie, France. Ah, et parfois je communique avec une femme très intéressante du Portugal.**

Régina essaya d'imaginer être aimable avec un inconnu virtuel, quelqu'un qu'elle n'aurait encore jamais vu dans la vie réelle. Elle pouvait à peine se faire des amis en face à face, et se sentait encore moins de le faire en étant séparés par des kilomètres d'océans. Killian était son ami car ils avaient grandi ensemble, rien de plus.

 **\- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?** Demanda-t-elle.

 **\- On parle de tout, de ce qui nous arrive dans la vie, de nos préoccupations, nos peurs. Politique, religion, évènements d'actualité. Sexe.** Emma s'arrêta pour lui lancer un sourire de louve.

Régina rougit aussitôt, se mettant dans un état de nerfs quand Emma parla de sexe. Elle fit une pause, l'observa, douta un moment, puis lui demanda :

 **\- Tu aimes… le cybersexe ?**

Emma éclata de rire à cette question inespérée.

 **\- Non, nous ne faisons que parler de ce qu'on aime, ce qui nous plaît, ce qu'on aimerait essayer. Basiquement, de tous nos fantasmes.** Régina se sentit incroyablement gênée par la tournure que prenait cette conversation. Pourtant, elle ne put résister à lui poser une dernière question.

 **\- Tu en as déjà fait ? Du sexe en ligne ?**

 **\- Oh, bien sûr.** Dit Emma. **De temps en temps. Normalement, quand je suis désespérée et que la masturbation ne me suffit pas. C'est sympa, j'aime bien. Mais ce n'est pas aussi sympa que la réalité. Tu sais ?** Presque comme une sorte d'après coup, elle dit, **tu as essayé ?**

Même s'il n'y avait aucune raison réelle pour Régina de rougir après la révélation d'Emma, elle avait son visage en feu.

 **\- Oui. Une ou deux fois.**

 **\- Je l'ai fait avec un homme, une fois.** Dit Emma. **Seulement pour voir comment il était et je peux te dire une chose, si les hommes sont, ne serait-ce que la moitié aussi mauvais que ce type au lit qu'avec un clavier, je suis sûre que je ne perds rien.**

Régina haussa les épaules.

 **\- Probablement pas.**

Régina n'avait fait qu'une rencontre avec des hommes ou des femmes en ligne. Les hommes ont tendances à la tuer avec leurs phrases crues et leurs évidentes fautes d'orthographe. Sans parler de leurs discours sur le pénis.

 **\- Alors ils ne sont pas aussi mauvais au lit qu'en ligne ?** Demanda Emma.

Régina pensa à Graham, son premier et unique compagnon.

 **\- Parfois.**

 **\- Tu n'aimes pas parler de sexe, n'est-ce pas ?**

Emma la regarda amicalement. Régina regarda ses genoux, désespérée à l'idée trouver une façon de détourner la conversation dans une direction différente en restant vide. Après un long moment de silence incommodant, elle lui demanda :

 **\- Tu crois qu'on pourrait changer de conversation ?**

 **\- Bien sûr.** Emma étendit une jambe pour pousser un des pieds de Régina avec la pointe de sa chaussure. **Qu'est-ce qui ferait plaisir à celle qui fête son anniversaire. Dis-moi, de quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ?**

Inévitablement, l'esprit de Régina refusa de céder aux pensées sexuelles. _Ce serait l'idéal le sexe avec Emma._ Régina imagina fermer ses lèvres autour d'un de ses turgescents tétons qu'elle avait vus avant, suçant fortement la chaire rose. _Seigneur Régina, contrôle-toi._ Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

 **\- Quel livre est-ce que tu allais lire ce soir ?**

Elle frissonna devant l'image d'Emma lisant son livre, dans la baignoire et nue.

Emma cacha un large sourire derrière sa main.

 **\- C'est un mauvais essai d'essayer de changer de conversation, je crains. C'était une collection de littérature érotique lesbienne.**

 _Seigneur, c'est une obsédée sexuelle._ Régina tourna la tête.

 **\- Donc, je suis coincée dans un ascenseur avec une nymphomane lesbienne.**

 **\- Je ne pense pas qu'il me soit arrivé pire que ça un vendredi soir.** Répliqua Emma. **Et je ne suis pas une nymphomane. J'ai seulement un très sain, bien que peu utilisé, désir sexuel.**

 **\- Bien, tant que tu gardes ton sain désir sexuel de ton côté de l'ascenseur, tout ira bien.**

Régina regretta ses paroles aussitôt dites, quand elle vit le regard d'Emma.

 **\- Ne te fais pas trop d'illusions.** Murmura Emma.

Merde. Elle avait seulement voulu changer le cap de la conversation, pas énerver son unique partenaire de cette longue nuit.

Luttant pour pousser aux oubliettes sa gaffe verbale, elle s'arma d'un autre thème, se souvenant de la discussion d'avant.

 **\- Alors tu vas à l'école ?**

 **\- Oui, dans le Michigan.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu étudies ?**

 **\- Médecin-vétérinaire. Je passe mon examen dans 6 mois.**

Ce qui laissa Régina figée. Elle était profondément impressionnée. Elle se sentit trop stupide en se souvenant des propos négatifs sur le fait qu'elle ne comprenait pas « le plaisir d'avoir du succès ».

 **\- Wow ! Ta chatte Isis doit être fière de toi non ?**

Emma sourit et fronça son nez de manière adorable.

 **\- Oui, sauf quand je pratique sur elle.**

 **\- Tes parents doivent être fiers aussi, non ?**

C'était une tentative d'en savoir plus sur Emma, mais Régina ne s'en préoccupa pas. Elle avait ce désir étrange de tout savoir sur elle.

Emma perdit son sourire radiant, même si les esquisses de sa bouche restaient levées dans un sourire nostalgique.

 **\- Ma mère est fière, oui.**

 _Pas son père ?_ Régina fit exprès de ne pas poser la question, par peur de créer un malaise. A la place, elle dit :

 **\- Je te dois des excuses, tu sais…**

 **\- Si je sais ? Pourquoi ?** Répondit Emma.

Régina se plaint intérieurement, pourtant, une partie d'elle était contente. Ça lui fit presque plaisir qu'Emma ne lui permette pas de s'en sortir aussi facilement.

 **\- Je voudrais m'excuser pour les commentaires que j'ai fait à propos de te déshabiller. En supposant que c'était ta carrière et tout le reste.**

Emma esquissa un sourire.

 **\- Même si je n'étais qu'une strip-teaseuse, je ne méritais pas d'être traitée comme ça. Je connais beaucoup de nanas qui se déshabillent pour gagner leur vie, et aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, ce sont vraiment des êtres humains décents.**

 **\- C'est que j'étais embarrassée.** Dit-elle repentante. **J'essayais de te blesser.**

 **\- Alors tu ne penses pas réellement que je sois une strip-teaseuse bon marché ?** Les yeux d'Emma brillèrent.

 **\- Non.**

Régina regarda la moquette hideuse estampillée sur le sol de l'ascenseur. Se souvenant des seins parfaits qu'elle avait demandé à Emma de couvrir. Elle dit :

 **\- Je suppose que tu es l'étoile principale, en réalité, tu dois être la plus désirée.**

 **\- Non,** dit Emma, avec un geste dédaigneux, **en général, les hommes n'ont pas besoin de beaucoup. Surtout si je danse pour une femme. Les types aiment qu'une femme fasse une danse érotique à une autre femme. Ils sont faciles.**

Régina se sentit honteuse à cette même pensée.

 **\- Grace à Dieu, j'étais seule au bureau. Je suppose que les hommes avec qui je travaille n'auraient pas considéré ça comme « chaud », pas avoir moi d'impliquée.**

Après un long moment d'examen visuel intense, qui fit se tordre Régina, elle s'assit à un autre endroit, et lui dit :

 **\- Tu es dure avec toi-même, non ? C'est même probable que ce soit tout le temps ?**

Sa voix était gentille, mais la question secoua Régina. Elle commençait à avoir mal à la tête.

 **\- Tu es celle qui m'a jugée comme étant la femme vivante la plus ennuyeuse, tu t'en souviens ?**

Même dans la pénombre, elle put voir le visage d'Emma rougir.

 **\- Je suppose que c'est à mon tour de te présenter mes excuses**. Dit Emma. **Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas vrai.**

 **\- Parfois, je le suis.** Admit Régina.

 **\- Tu vois ? Tu es trop dure avec toi-même. Tu dois arrêter ça.**

Régina émit un rire nerveux.

 **\- Je ne peux faire aucune promesse. Tu sais ce qu'on dit des vieilles habitudes.**

 **\- Au moins pour le reste de la nuit ?**

Emma fut si sérieuse dans sa demande que Régina n'eut pas le cœur de refuser.

 **\- Oui, madame.**

 **\- Maîtresse.** Corrigea Emma.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?**

 **\- Madame me fait sentir vieille. Maîtresse me fait sentir dominatrice qui donne des fessées ou quelque chose comme ça.**

L'instinct de Régina fut d'abandonner, mais au lieu de ça, elle fit quelque chose d'inhabituel. Elle n'en avait plus rien à faire.

 **\- Qu'il en soit ainsi, Maîtresse.**

 **\- Beaucoup mieux.**

Régina rit entre les dents, puis elle frémit en prenant conscience de la douleur croissante. _S'il vous plaît, non_ , pensa-t-elle en son for intérieur. _Faites que ce ne soit pas une de ces mauvaises migraines._

 **\- Il y a un problème ?** Lui demanda Emma.

Régina se concentra sur sa respiration, essayant d'éviter que la douleur massive à la tête n'augmente.

 **\- Seulement une migraine de tension. J'ai l'habitude que ça arrive quand je me sens anxieuse.**

 **\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ?**

 **\- Tue-moi.**

 **\- Je ne veux pas faire ça.** Dit Emma. **Tu commences à me plaire. Pourquoi tu ne t'allonges pas ? Ce n'est pas très confortable d'être assise toute courbée comme tu l'es.**

Régina lança un regard septique à la moquette sordide.

 **\- Je ne m'allonge pas ici. C'est dégoutant et il n'y a pas de place.**

Le mal de tête s'intensifia. _Parfait._ Elle était sur le point d'obtenir la pire douleur de sa vie alors qu'elle était coincée dans un ascenseur avec une strip-teaseuse, jolie, nymphomane, lesbienne qui était quasiment vétérinaire. Elle se sentait conne. Avant que Régina ne puisse protester, Emma s'approcha et lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

La voix de Régina était forte et accusatrice. Le choc du toucher d'Emma fit place à une claire agonie et se prit la tête dans les mains. Emma la rapprocha un peu plus près d'elle.

 **\- Allonge-toi sur moi, mets ta tête sur mes genoux et essaye de te détendre, d'accord ?**

Serrant les dents, Régina s'éloigna.

 **\- Je vais bien. Retourne de ton côté, tu empires les choses.**

 **\- Non, tu es celle qui les rend pires. Si tu ne faisais que te coucher, tu te sentirais mieux.**

Régina lâcha un soupire explosif. Sa tête se sentait si lourde et douloureuse que c'était tout ce qu'elle se sentait capable de faire pour rester en position verticale. Mais Emma ne la lâcha pas.

 **\- Arrête de te battre contre moi.** Dit Emma en tirant Régina sur ses genoux.

Un frisson de plaisir traversa Régina quand son bras frôla les seins d'Emma.

Elle devait admettre que ses genoux paraissaient attractifs. Au lieu de luter, elle se surprit à accepter. Elle se bougea de manière à ce que sa tête arrive sur ses cuisses, étirant les jambes à travers la longueur de la cabine d'ascenseur.

 **\- Merci,** susurra Emma.

Elle regarda la douce peau de ses joues, l'élégante forme de son nez, la couleur verte intense et sincère de ses yeux. _C'est pas bien_. Régina n'allait jamais se reposer en regardant ce visage. Elle tourna la tête, elle avait besoin de regarder ailleurs, mais il était trop tard, mais elle avait tourné dans un mauvais sens. L'estomac d'Emma était pile face à elle. Elle prit des respirations courtes, essayant de ne pas penser à la proximité qu'avait son visage avec l'entre-jambe d'Emma.

 **\- T'es bien installée ?** Demanda Emma à voix basse.

Son estomac bougeait un peu sous sa chemise serrée pendant qu'elle parlait.

 **\- Oh, oui…**

Il y a deux jours, ça lui aurait semblé impossible d'être aussi proche d'une jolie femme. Régina avait beaucoup de mal pour créer ce qui était réellement en train de se passer. C'était une espèce d'intrigue invraisemblable. Ça lui faisait faire des grimaces quand elle lisait un livre. Elle gémit quand Emma rencontra les muscles tendus, noués entre les omoplates.

 **\- Oh, Seigneur, ça fait du bien.**

Emma massa plus durement, tapant tous les endroits corrects, petit à petit pour détendre les muscles torturés de Régina.

 **\- Tu aimes ça ?**

Il y avait de la satisfaction tranquille dans sa voix.

 **\- C'est incroyable.**

Bien qu'incroyable, Régina sentit ses muscles se détendre, et sa tension dans la tête à se dissiper. Gémissant, elle dit :

 **\- J'ai mal au dos, aussi.**

Emma se mit à rire et bougea sa main tout le long de la colonne vertébrale de Régina.

Est-ce que c'était une allusion ? Régina se blotti plus près, elle sentit aussitôt l'acceptation de l'attention, elle ne pouvait pas nier l'effet que ça avait sur elle. Son mal de crâne, qui était pire que d'habitude, était en train de se dissiper. Une bonne douche chaude n'avait rien à voir avec les douces mains d'Emma. Et la sensation d'être touchée depuis tellement longtemps était plus qu'accablante. Elle n'admettrait jamais le désir du contact humain, mais le fait qu'Emma lui fasse un message approfondi, faisait qu'elle sentait qu'elle en avait besoin. En ne cherchant aucune relation avec les autres personnes, elle pensait pouvoir éviter les complications. Peut-être était-ce vrai. Mais le prix était trop élevé, et elle se demanda si elle ne s'était pas trompée elle-même, se trouvant bien de raisons pour éviter de se confronter à la réalité. Se convertir en une célibataire boulimique de travail était une manière pathétique de faire face à sa peur du rejet.

 **\- Eh ben, tu es si raide.** Dit Emma. **Trop tendue. C'est pas étonnant que ta tête te fasse aussi mal. Je suis sûre que c'est le stress d'être coincée dans un ascenseur.** La provoqua-t-elle. **Et c'est probable que la danse érotique ne t'ait pas aidée.** Elle n'avait jamais été aussi mal en si peu de temps. **Tu as vraiment régulièrement ces douleurs à la tête ?** Demanda Emma.

 **\- Régulièrement.** Susurra Régina. **Je me sens souvent très stressée.**

Lui donnant du crédit, Emma ne fit pas cas de ce commentaire et continua avec elle :

 **\- C'est exactement pour ça que tu as besoin de sortir le vendredi soir.** Dit Emma. Régina laissa passer le commentaire sans argumenter. **Même si bien sûr, de préférence, pas dans espace de 2 mètres carrés.**

 **\- Bien sûr.**

Emma passa les doigts dans les cheveux de Régina, massant doucement son cuir chevelu. L'autre main continuait de lui masser le bas du dos, dessinait distraitement des motifs.

 **\- Comment va ta tête maintenant ?**

Régina résista à la tentation de ronronner. Elle avait l'impression d'être une montagne de gélatine.

 **\- Peut-être un peu mieux.**

 **\- Je peux sentir que tu commences à te détendre. Ecoute, tu dois juste laisser de côté ton stress, tout le monde en a besoin.**

Emma n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle avait réellement besoin.

 **\- Hum… Tu crois que tu pourrais continuer quelques minutes de plus ?**

 **\- Oh ! Alors tu aimes vraiment ça ?** La voix d'Emma était chaude.

Elle massait le bas du dos de Régina avec une nouvelle intensité. Oubliant complètement sa douleur, Régina lutait pour ne pas avoir un orgasme ici et maintenant.

 **\- Ça aide beaucoup…**

 **\- Un peu.**

Emma avait des mains magiques, Régina était si reconnaissante du rapide soulagement de sa douleur et du plaisir des massages, qu'elle ne put censurer ses mots.

 **\- Ça fait tellement de bien d'être touchée.**

Elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait dit, et la manière pathétique dont ça pouvait être perçu, quand les doigts d'Emma tremblèrent pendant un petit moment. Régina essaya alors de s'assoir mais Emma lui posa une main à la moitié de sa colonne vertébrale pour l'en empêcher.

 **\- Ne t'en vas pas.** Dit-elle. **Moi aussi je profite du moment. À part mon esprit qui est coincé dans un endroit aussi petit. En plus, j'aime la sensation de devenir un peu plus qu'une emmerdeuse.**

 **\- Oh, tu as toujours été plus qu'une emmerdeuse,** murmura Régina, **une épine dans le pied, une crampe, une…**

 **\- Une chanson dans ton cœur.** L'interrompit Emma. **N'essaie pas de le nier… Je suis une lumière dans ta vie.**

 **\- Très bien, tu as raison.** Dit Régina. **Tu es un diamant brut pour moi.**

Régina émit un petit son de désapprobation.

 **\- Non ?**

Régina regarda le visage d'Emma et se rendit compte de sa proximité.

 **\- Non, nous jouons un rôle, mais…**

 **\- J'ai tout gâché, non ?**

Elles échangèrent un sourire niais.

 **\- Tu sais quoi,** dit Régina en rompant le contact de leurs yeux. **Je me sens beaucoup mieux.**

 **\- Vraiment ?** Le sourire radieux d'Emma lui faisait paraître jeune et impossiblement belle.

 **\- Je suppose que tu as réussi.**

Régina se sentait honteuse de ce qui s'était passé. Maintenant que sa douleur était passée, elle était à nouveau stressée. Se mettant bien droite, elle dit :

 **\- Je suppose que je devrais m'assoir maintenant.**

 **\- Si tu insistes.**

Régina regretta la perte des doigts dans ses cheveux, mais elle donna un sourire à Emma pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète et qui démentait sa confusion interne. Elle se posa contre le mur, frôlant l'épaule d'Emma. Et elle profita de ce frôlement chaud où leur corps se touchèrent. Régina ne voulait pas laisser ce toucher innocent.

 **\- Tu veux que je retourne de mon côté maintenant ?** Lui demanda Emma sans enthousiasme.

 **\- Pas besoin.** Régina fit un geste absent, elle espérait qu'Emma n'entende pas son cœur battre à tout rompre. **Tu peux rester ici, si tu veux.**

 **\- Au moins, si tu es à côté de moi, il fait moins froid.** Dit Emma.

Un petit rire stupide chatouilla la partie postérieure de la gorge de Régina quand Emma s'appuya contre elle. Elle flirtait, non ? Elle profita de cette pensée un instant. Puis lui revint à l'esprit quelque chose qui effaça la vertigineuse diversion en un instant. _Merde, je n'ai pas l'once d'une idée de comment on drague une femme._ Avec le magnifique style de Régina Mills, elle réussit à répondre ce qui n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle aurait vraiment voulu dire.

 **\- Tu me dragues ?**

Emma vacilla rapidement.

 **\- Bien sûr que non. Tu n'es pas lesbienne, tu te souviens ?**

 **\- Ah, oui.** Reprenant ses esprits, Régina demanda aussitôt ce qu'elle voulait savoir. **Tu as une compagne ?**

Emma lui fit un sourire timide.

 **\- Je t'ai dit que j'étais célibataire, tu te souviens ?**

 **\- Non, tu m'as seulement dit que tu n'avais pas de compagnon et que tu es lesbienne. Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu étais célibataire.**

 **\- Bon, je suis célibataire. Alors je peux flirter avec toi.**

Le cœur de Régina fit un bond. Mais elle décida de continuer la conversation, joueuse.

 **\- Je croyais que tu ne le ferais pas.**

 **\- Ça c'était avant de savoir que ça t'importait de savoir si j'avais une copine.** Dit Emma. **Maintenant je peux admettre que j'ai un petit peu envie de flirter avec toi.**

 **\- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était important de savoir si tu étais célibataire, je demandais seulement.**

 **\- Bien, maintenant tu le sais.**

 _Et maintenant je fais quoi ?_ Régina regarda rapidement chaque centimètre de la cabine d'ascenseur désespérément en essayant de trouver quoi dire après. Elle se concentra sur le sac d'Emma.

 **\- Tu as quelque chose à manger dans ton sac ?**

Emma lui sourit avec complicité.

 **\- Peut-être, tu veux quelque chose en particulier ?**

 **\- Est-ce que ça irait un morceau de gâteau au chocolat fourré à la chantilly ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas, mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire.**

Emma bougea pour prendre son sac, laissant son postérieur à quelques centimètres du bras de Régina, et elle pensa à la facilité qu'elle aurait de lui mettre une petite fessée. Elle trembla face à ses propres pensées. Emma lui avait seulement permit de la toucher parce que Killian l'avait payée pour ses services professionnels. Régina bougea discrètement sa main pour la mettre sous sa cuisse, l'aplatissant au sol. Elle n'allait pas se rendre ridicule maintenant. Emma s'assit et sortit quelque chose de son sac en demandant :

 **\- Barre de Spécial K ? Je n'en ai qu'une, elle est à la pêche.**

L'estomac de Régina grogna.

 **\- Tu serais mon héroïne si tu l'éloignais de moi. Je n'ai pas mangé au déjeuner, et je n'ai toujours pas eu le temps de dîner.**

 **\- Tiens, elle est à toi.**

 **\- Je ne pourrais pas faire ça.** La main de Régina trembla sous sa cuisse, désireuse de lui arracher la barre des mains. **Je ne veux pas te prendre ta dernière barre de céréales.**

 **\- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était la seule barre que j'avais. J'ai un dessert et j'ai pensé qu'il serait mieux de le garder pour plus tard.**

Régina n'était pas d'humeur pour rester stoïque.

 **\- D'accord,** lui dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Emma lui donna avec un sourire facile.

 **\- C'est probablement une autre raison à tes maux de tête. On ne doit pas sauter de repas.**

Régina tourna les yeux et déchira l'emballage avec plaisir. Elle mordit et mastiqua, laissant ses yeux se fermer par la saveur agréable.

 **\- C'est génial.** Gémit-elle. Emma se mit à rire. **Merde, si j'avais su que tout ce que tout ce que j'avais besoin était un massage du dos et une barre de petit déjeuner, j'aurais calmé la bête sauvage depuis quelques heures.**

 **\- Dans mon cas, ça doit être lent et facile. C'est ce qui fait que de cette manière, ma contracture s'en va. Et mon mal au crâne s'en va aussi.**

 **\- Lent et facile hein ?** Emma regarda Régina avec un sourire coquin. **Je vais le prendre en considération.**

 **\- Oui, tu le dois.** Murmura Emma rapidement en état de choc. Elle était vraiment en train de flirter. Et si le regard sur le visage d'Emma était une indication, elle le faisait bien.


	4. Heure : 6

_Coucou les loulous !_

 _J'ai une petite chose à vous dire avant de commencer. Dans la continuation de ma reconversion professionnelle (Ouais je vous ai largement fait patienter avec Au Pair pendant que je passais mon BTS...) eh bien me revoilà étudiante en Licence. Donc, pour l'instant, je publie tous les lundi car j'ai des chapitres d'avance mais m'excuse d'avance si à un moment donné ça merde. Et m'excuse aussi car je pense que je ne répondrai aux reviews que le week-end, la semaine étant trop chargée. Mais promis, je le ferai._

 _Réponse aux guest :_

 _Tory : Je préfère ce pseudo :) Comme tu dis, elle a besoin que quelqu'un s'occupe d'elle, et comme je suis en formation et que toi et moi on n'est pas trop dispo ces derniers temps, je laisse Emma faire..._

 _Je vous laisse avec le chapitre 4 ! Comme vous l'avez constaté, la tension monte dans l'ascenseur x) et ça ne fait que commencer ! Les heures avancent... C'est un tout petit chapitre, j'en suis désolée. Mais vous verrez à la fin de ce chapitre, que le prochain s'annonce... Je dis rien, vous verrez bien ! x)  
_

 _Enjoy les loulous !_

* * *

Heure : 6 – Minuit

 **\- Tu as de la chantilly dans ton sac ?**

Le visage d'Emma était d'un charmant ton rose. Regardant le sol.

 **\- C'était…**

Régina avait la sensation qu'elle répondait lentement. Mais sincèrement, elle ne comprenait pas sa honte.

 **\- Pour le dessert ?** Demanda la brune.

 **\- Pour mes seins.**

Emma chercha dans son sac et sortit une petite boîte de bougies d'anniversaire.

 **\- Joyeux anniversaire.**

Régina lui rendit la bombonne de chantilly.

 **\- Tu allais me laisser…**

 **\- Les lécher. Oui.**

Emma remit dans son sac la bombonne et la boîte de bougies, sans regarder Régina dans les yeux.

 **\- Tu penses que je suis une vraie salope, pas vrai ?**

Etrangement, ça avait été la dernière pensée venue à l'esprit de Régina. _Non, je crois que c'est un satané fantasme._ Elle était plus que soulagée que son anniversaire s'était terminé avant de se retrouver confrontée aux tétons couverts de chantilly.

La majeure partie des gens aurait probablement saisi l'opportunité et aurait profité d'elle. Mais Régina aurait tout gâché. Ella a tout gâché.

 **\- Et ça ne te dérange pas ?** Demanda-t-elle, éloignant le focus de ses propres réponses. **Laissant un inconnu mettre… Sa bouche sur toi.**

 **\- C'est une partie de ce que je fais, ce n'est rien.**

Emma se réinstalla en s'éloignant de quelques centimètres, mais Régina senti qu'elle la perdait.

 **\- Je sais pas, j'ai pensé que tu aurais aimé la chantilly, juste ça…**

Emma n'était clairement pas à l'aise, et Régina aurait voulu être un peu plus discrète. Pour qu'elle se sente un peu mieux, elle essaya :

 **\- J'adore la chantilly. Et je suppose que c'est encore meilleur avec des seins parfaits.**

Après avoir mis son hétérosexualité en doute, elle espérait une réponse sur le ton de l'humour, mais Emma esquissa seulement un petit sourire.

 **\- Merci, Régina.**

Elle mit les mains dans son sac et en sorti un objet qui fit gémir Régina. Elle secoua sa main qui contenait une barre de chocolat Hershey devant son visage et lui demanda :

 **\- Tu as faim ?**

Quand Régina s'approcha pour attraper la barre, Emma l'éloigna.

 **\- Je n'ai jamais dit que le dessert ne serait pas selon certaines conditions.** Régina soupira. **Je suis sûre que tu vas la gagner, je suis facile à satisfaire.**

 **\- Vraiment ?** _Merde alors, le flirt est très amusant._ **Facile à satisfaire ? Je crois que je le prendrai en compte.**

 **\- Oui, tu dois le faire.**

 **\- Autre chose ? Quelles autres merveilles as-tu ici ?**

Rompant son grand sourire, Emma sortit deux livres et les donna à Régina. Ils étaient un peu maltraités mais surtout aimés, évidement. Régina planta son regard immédiatement sur l'image de la couverture où deux jeunes femmes se perdaient dans un baiser sensuel. Le titre du livre était « Histoires d'une longue nuit : A collection of Lesbian Erotica ». Elle fut instantanément agitée, incapable de sortir le moindre mot. Elle prit l'autre livre, « Procédures d'urgence pour vétérinaires de petits animaux », lut-elle à voix haute.

 **\- Une lecture légère ?**

 **\- C'est un des cours que j'ai pris. En réalité, c'est un très bon livre.** Après avoir sorti ses livres, Emma sorti son stéthoscope qu'elle caressait avec timidité, rusée et séductrice. **\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça pour l'enthousiasme ?**

 **\- Je crois que nous sommes équipées, si on veut jouer au docteur plus tard.** Dit Régina, soutenant son regard.

Emma lança un soupire entre-coupé.

 **\- Ne te moque pas des lesbiennes... Tu ne devrais pas sous-estimer un bon petit jeu de docteur…**

Le désir dans la voix d'Emma était évident.

 **\- Vraiment ?** Régina sourit, chaque fois un peu plus brulante de l'intérieur **. Ne t'excite pas trop** , lui dit-elle en lui lançant un regard oblique. **Nous devons au moins terminer ce premier jeu.**

Emma posa le stéthoscope sur la pile de choses et sortit un sac en nylon.

 **\- Avoir une couverture dans son sac, c'est essentiel pour une étudiante qui préfère déjeuner au bord d'une rivière pendant les intercours.**

 **\- Comment peux-tu avoir une couverture dans ce sac ?**

 **\- Oui. Une chaude couverture grise, peut-être que si tu es vraiment gentille, je la partagerai tout à l'heure. Bien sûr, si tu décides que tu as besoin de faire une sieste ou autre chose...**

 **\- On va probablement être coincées ici encore au moins sept heures, alors je suis en train de réfléchir au fait qu'on pourrait tuer le temps avec ton portefeuille encore 5 ou 10 minutes.**

 **\- Je suppose que toi aussi tu as un portefeuille pour partager ce petit spectacle.**

Régina bougea la tête.

 **\- Je crains qu'il ne soit dans mon bureau.**

Régina plongea les mains dans ses poches et en sorti le contenu. Dressant le bilan, elle dit :

 **\- J'ai la moitié d'un rouleau de bonbons, le ticket du muffin que j'ai acheté en venant au travail ce matin et quelques peluches de poche.**

 **\- Alors je suis toute seule ici à essayer de partager ma vie avec une étrangère ?**

Emma n'avait pas l'air gênée. Régina lui lança quelques peluches.

 **\- Tu redeviens timide maintenant ? Après être montée sur moi et m'avoir offert une superbe vision de tes parfaits…**

 **\- Ok, ok.** Elle donna un coup dans le bras de Régina en plaisantant. **Je suppose que je n'ai plus de secrets maintenant.**

Régina frémit, sentant sa chair de poule.

 **\- Tu me tues. Ils vont trouver une strip-teaseuse et une directrice de projets mortes ici demain matin, c'est sûr.**

Emma éclata de rire. Devant le sourire narquois de Régina, Emma s'inclina devant elle et haleta :

 **\- J'essaie seulement de te comprendre.**

Régina ne dit rien de plus, et elles gardèrent toutes les deux le silence, un silence qui semblait battre avec une certaine énergie sexuelle. Emma observait Régina timidement, puis elle regarda de l'autre côté, tout le temps avec un sourire sur le visage, ce qui suggérait qu'elle avait un secret coquin. Régina pouvait sentir comment son regard se posait sur son visage sans son consentement, et chaque fois qu'elle se croisaient du regard, son cœur s'accélérait. Comment arrêter de la regarder sans se tourner en ridicule ? Le meilleur moyen, pensa-t-elle, était de continuer de parler et être curieuse à propos du portefeuille d'Emma. Régina tendit sa main.

 **\- Est-ce que la photo de ton permis de conduire est aussi horrible que la mienne ?**

Emma lui donna le papier rose.

 **\- Dis le moi, toi.**

Régina observa la petite photo d'Emma qu'il y avait sur le permis de conduire, qui n'était pas aussi jolie que la réelle assise à côté d'elle sur le sol, mais jolie quand même. Elle commença à lire les dates inscrites : Emma Swan. 18 Décembre 1987.

 **\- Seigneur, tu es un bébé.**

Emma lâcha un mugissement.

 **\- Depuis quand avoir 25 ans, c'est être un bébé ?**

 **\- Tu es née dans les années 80 et tu passes ton diplôme de vétérinaire en 6 mois ?**

Régina se sentit impressionnée et complètement idiote en même temps. Emma haussa les épaules.

 **\- J'ai sauté une classe à l'école primaire. Et toi, tu as quel âge ?**

 **\- 27 ans.** Dit Régina.

 **\- Tu es surprise du fait que je sois née dans les années 80, mais tu n'as seulement que deux ans de plus que moi ?**

 **\- Ce sont deux années importantes.**

Le cœur de Régina commença à battre comme un fou. C'était si difficile de parler avec Emma. Même les blagues. Elle ne réussit pas à se souvenir depuis quand elle n'avait pas autant profité de la compagnie de quelqu'un. Cette pensée la surprit. Elle n'arrivait plus à savoir quoi dire. Alors elle se tut et espérait qu'Emma rompe le silence. La blonde parut se rendre compte de son changement d'humeur, parce que son sourire s'était évanouit. Elle resta quelques secondes à regarder Régina.

 **\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?** Lui demanda-t-elle. **Est-ce que ma photo est aussi horrible que la tienne ?**

Régina demanda à son cœur de se calmer et observa l'image.

 **\- Non, tu es jolie.** En lui rendant le permis de conduire, ses doigts effleurèrent ceux d'Emma et les deux expirèrent du contact accidentel. **Merci, dit Régina.**

Régina n'avait jamais expérimenté ce type de moment avec aucun être humain. C'était un moment réel, se dit-elle, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Elle se demanda comment tout allait continuer après un moment comme celui-ci ? Apparemment, Emma le savait.

 **\- J'ai une photo de ma chatte.** Murmura-t-elle, se faisant violence pour se débarrasser du silence pesant. **Tu veux la voir ?**

 **\- C'est Isis, c'est ça ?** Lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'Emma lui montrait la photo d'un joli chat aux yeux ambrés.

 **\- Oui, c'est Isis, elle adore se mettre dans la baignoire, et elle éternue dans la mousse, c'est divin.**

 _Bains de mousse. Grandiose. Justement là où je voulais que mon esprit divague._

 **\- C'est mon bébé.**

Emma changea la photo par une autre.

 **\- C'est ma mère.** Régina prit la photo d'une femme mince, avec un sourire réconfortant. **C'était ma meilleure amie**. Dit Emma. **Elle est décédée l'année dernière.**

Régina sentit un nœud dans la gorge.

 **\- Oh, Emma, je suis désolée.**

Emma haussa les épaules.

 **\- Moi aussi, elle avait un cancer, c'était mauvais à la fin, donc dans un sens, c'était le moment.**

Régina rendit la photo à Emma, avec une révérence dans le silence.

 **\- J'ai toujours mes parents.** Dit Régina. **Je crois que je me sens encore trop jeune pour les perdre. Même si je ne suis pas très proche d'eux.** Régina observa Emma, résistant à l'envie de la caresser. **Tu es en contact avec ton père ?**

Les yeux d'Emma s'obscurcirent.

 **\- Non.** Emma gardait le portrait de sa mère. **Il est parti quand maman est tombée malade. J'ai dû prendre soin d'elle et lui s'est trouvé une nouvelle épouse, jeune, qui s'est sûrement mariée avec lui pour son argent.**

 _Salaud_. Régina expérimenta une grande vague de colère.

 **\- C'était merdique de sa part.**

 **\- C'est sûr.** Convint Emma.

Emma ouvrit le porte-monnaie et montra son contenu à Régina.

 **\- 67 Dollars.** Régina regarda avec fascination les lèvres d'Emma, elle frissonna un moment. **Tu as un Dollar ?** Lui demanda la blonde avec un sourire narquois.

 **\- Malheureusement, mon porte-monnaie est dans mon bureau, tu te souviens ?** Répondit Régina timidement.

 **\- Oh, oui.** Emma s'éclaircit la gorge et commença à énoncer les cartes qu'elle avait dans son porte-monnaie. **Alors, j'ai une carte bleue… Ma carte de crédit… Mon permis de conduire… Ma carte de bibliothèque.**

 **\- Une carte de bibliothèque ? C'est si charmant.**

 **\- Je suis livresque.** Emma offrit séducteur battement de cil. **Je sais que tu trouves ça sexy.**

 **\- Oh oui.** Dit-elle. **Très sexy.**

 **\- J'le savais.**

Emma remit tout dans son sac, avec un léger sourire pendant qu'elle le faisait, elle offrit le livre de littérature lesbienne à Régina avant de le ranger.

 **\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas une lecture légère ?**

Régina se pencha devant le regard d'Emma et attrapa la barre de chocolat au sol.

 **\- Je préfère le chocolat.**

Emma lui donna une petite tape et récupéra la confiserie.

 **\- Peut-être après le jeu d'action ou vérité que tu m'as promis.**

Difficile de résister à son doux et innocent sourire. Régina savait que sa protestation ne servirait à rien.

 **\- Promis ? Je suis certaine que je ne t'ai jamais promis ça.**

 **\- Eh ! Tu veux le chocolat ou pas ?**

Régina souffla.

 **\- Ok.** Dit-elle. **Après un action ou vérité.**


	5. Heure : 7

_Coucou les loulous !_

 _La tension monte n'est-ce pas ? Et je vois que vous avez tous hâte de les voir jouer un peu..._

 _Réponses aux Guests :_

 _Solene : Je fais partie des personnes qui pensent que la frustration est un moteur dans la vie ! Ouais, bon, pas tout le temps... Mais là oui ! Et pour le gras des dialogues, je dois t'avouer que tu es la première personne à me dire ça... Comme tu dis, c'est une préférence personnelle. Je suis désolée si ça te perturbe._

 _Sandy : I got chiiiiiiiiills, they're multiplying and I'm looooooosing controoooool 'cause the poweeeer, you're supplying ! It's electrifying ! Hum, pardon... Oh tu verras que parfois, les vérités sont aussi intéressantes que les actions ! Mais je te laisse découvrir !_

 _Elsyciel : La voilà la suite, ne tombe dans les pommes d'hyperventilation hein !_

 _Audrey R : Ravie que ça te plaise ! Je te laisse découvrir la suite... encore plus de séduction !_

 _J'avais dit que je ne répondrais au reviews que le week-end mais à croire que j'ai eu du temps cette semaine !_

 _Je vous laisse avec le chap 5._

 _Alors..._

 _Action Ou Vérité ?_

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

Heure : 7 – 1h du mat'

 **\- Quelqu'un nettoie l'immeuble la nuit ?** Demanda Emma.

Des papillons affolés avaient élu domicile dans le creux de son estomac avec la perspective de faire son jeu et puis dormir. Se yeux étaient lourds mais ses sens étaient agités. Elle et Régina s'étaient tournées autour toute la dernière heure durant, maintenant une discussion superficielle. Emma avait été tentée d'approfondir plus, mais Régina était fragile, et elle devrait supporter encore 5 ou 6 heures enfermées ici.

 **\- Ils font une rotation toutes les nuits du vendredi. Cette nuit, ils nettoient les tapis de l'autre aile.**

Emma bailla.

 **\- Le temps, c'est tout.** Finit-elle par dire.

Régina s'éclaircit la gorge.

 **\- Alors, je peux te poser une question ? Une vraie question sans détours ?**

Les yeux de Régina étaient suffisamment proches pour qu'Emma puisse voir le faible pouls des pupilles dans ses iris couleur café. Après plusieurs heures coincées dans l'ascenseur, une mèche de cheveux de Régina était ébouriffée et tombait sur sa joue. Emma voulait tendre la main pour la toucher et teste sa douceur.

Il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement beau en Régina. Elle était un peu plus petite qu'Emma, avec une légère plénitude sur son visage et un corps si sensuel qui lui faisait flageoler les jambes. Heureusement qu'elles étaient assises.

 **\- Bien sûr que tu peux me poser une question.** Emma savait qu'elles y arriveraient. **Que veux-tu savoir ?**

 **\- Je me demandais, pourquoi te déshabiller ?**

 **\- Je préfère réellement appeler ça danser.** Elle avait déjà préparé sa réponse. **Le salaire est pas mal et les horaires sont parfaits quand il faut jongler entre les cours et le travail.**

 **\- Mais…** Régina paraissait assumer ses sentiments à ce sujet.

 **\- C'est dégradant ?** Devina Emma. A l'approbation de Régina, Emma secoua la tête. **Non, je ne suis pas d'accord. Je le fais de ma propre volonté, je ne laisse personne faire ce que je ne veux pas qu'il fasse. Et je gagne suffisamment d'argent pour me payer mes études universitaires. Bientôt je serai Docteur Swan… Et je serai fière de ce que j'ai fait pour en arriver jusqu'ici.**

 **\- Je suppose que ça paraît tellement… Je sais pas… Tu as l'air très intelligente.**

 **\- Je suis intelligente.** Dit Emma en haussant les épaules. **C'est un travail. J'ai envie d'arrêter et d'être vétérinaire mais… ça n'a pas été si mal.**

 **\- Tu le fais depuis combien de temps ?**

 **\- A peu près 6 ans.** Dit Emma. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elles avaient commencé la conversation, Emma souriait honteusement. **Longtemps, je suppose.**

 **\- Alors tu fais généralement des prestations privées ? Comme cette nuit ?**

Emma fit non de la tête.

 **\- Non, en réalité, je travaille dans un club. Cette nuit était une espèce de nouveauté.**

 **\- Comment t'a trouvé Killian ?** Lui demanda Régina.

 **\- J'ai commencé la pub dans un magazine de lesbiennes il y a quelques mois. Comme danseuse privée. Disponible seulement pour des prestations pour d'autres femmes.**

Le regard de Régina tomba sur ses genoux.

 **\- Tu ne fais pas de danses privées pour les hommes ?**

 **\- Non, je danse pour les hommes au club. Je ne me sentirais pas à l'aise de faire des danses privées pour eux.**

 **\- Tu as fait beaucoup de danses privées pour des femmes ?** La voix de Régina semblait tendue.

 **\- Tu étais la troisième.** Répondit Emma. **Ce devait être une chose à part, une peu d'argent en extra en faisant quelque chose de plus… amusant.** Elle s'éclaircit la gorge. Sentant un besoin de justifier son entreprenariat, elle trifouillait les bords effilochés du trou de son jean. **Je veux dire, j'ai déjà dansé pour des femmes au club. Elles viennent plus souvent qu'on peut l'imaginer. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de faire ça, à part.**

Régina paraissait intriguée, mais pas très à l'aise.

 **\- Tu n'aimes pas danser pour les hommes ?**

 **\- Oh, réellement, ça n'a pas d'importance.** Et c'était vrai. Danser pour les hommes était la fin qui justifiait les moyens, et la majeure partie étaient des gentlemen. Emma avait dépassé depuis longtemps la remise en cause de ses décisions. Elle avait accepté le défi quand sa mère était tombée malade et que son père les avait laissées. Elle était devenue plus forte grâce à ces expériences. **Je veux dire, il y a des clients gentils et d'autres moins, tu le sais déjà. Il y a des types qui ont les mains baladeuses, grossiers ou simplement désagréables en général. Mais beaucoup d'entre eux sont réellement doux. J'ai des habitués qui entrent et qui veulent seulement parler, passer le temps.**

 **\- Est-ce que ton club à ses règles sur la façon dont les clients doivent te traiter ?**

Emma savait ce que voulait dire Régina. Elle avait eu le même point de vue la première fois qu'elle avait pensé à la danse exotique, s'imaginant enlever ses vêtements pour des clients avides d'un club de strip-tease miteux.

 **\- Il y a des règles. On porte toujours des strings. On ne nous touche pas. Ou plutôt, on peut les toucher mais eux ne le peuvent pas.** Emma nota un sourire terne sur Régina. **En réalité, c'est pas aussi horrible que tu peux l'imaginer. Je fais énormément de danses de table. J'aime pas beaucoup faire des danses érotiques pour les garçons.**

 **\- Mais tu es douée à ça.** Lui dit Régina avec un sourire libertin.

 **\- Ça aide quand les clientes sont canons.**

Le sourire de Régina vacilla légèrement et Emma observa une onde d'insécurité à travers son visage, et en même temps, elle la regardait lutter pour reprendre une certaine prestance et ne pas laisser voir que le compliment l'avait atteinte.

 **\- Ça a été difficile la première fois ? A te déshabiller je veux dire, danser devant tellement de gens.**

 **\- Oui, bien sûr. J'étais quasiment aussi nerveuse la première fois que j'ai dansé que la première fois que j'ai fait l'amour.**

Régina n'avait rien à redire à ça. Ses joues étaient roses.

 **\- J'ai pleuré, après.** Confessa Emma. **Une fois arrivée à la maison. Ma mère m'y attendait et j'arrivais plus à m'arrêter de pleurer dans ses bras.** Elle haussa les épaules. **C'était quelques mois après que mon père nous ait laissées. Ma mère a été très gentille par rapport à la danse, je veux dire, elle savait ce que je faisais et elle a compris que c'était notre meilleure option.**

 **\- Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point je peux me sentir conne, là maintenant.** Dit Régina à voix basse. **Tu avais 19 ans, seule, avec une mère malade et tu t'es payée l'université. Je ne vais pas te demander pardon une nouvelle fois, je sais qu'on l'a déjà oublié, mais je voudrais te dire quelque chose, je crois que tu es une femme si jeune et pourtant si incroyable. Tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien.**

 **\- Merci.** Emma avait l'impression que Régina disait plus ça pour elle-même que pour elle. Mais c'était toujours agréable d'entendre qu'elle s'était trompée **. Je dois admettre avoir pensé que t'étais une idiote tout à l'heure, mais je le referai plus. Je peux voir qu'il y a une femme incroyablement amusante et agréable en toi.**

 **\- Tu m'en vois ravie.** Dit Régina. **Parfois je me demande si les gens me voient comme ça…**

Régina avait l'air triste et Emma ne savait pas quoi dire.

 **\- Tu ne laisses pas entrer grand monde dans ta vie, pas vrai ?**

 **\- Pathétique, je sais…**

Emma changea de sujet de conversation, elle se rendait compte d'à quel point Régina devenait triste.

 **\- À quelle école es-tu allée ?**

 **\- A l'université du Michigan.** Dit Régina. **Ann Arbor. J'ai eu mon diplôme i ans. Licence en administration des entreprises.** Elle fit une pause, puis ajouta **: avec une orientation dans les systèmes d'informations informatiques. C'était le cursus le plus récent à ce moment-là, mais j'étais très intéressée par les aspects technologiques des affaires. Ça m'attirait beaucoup plus que comptabilité, et puis j'y suis assez douée. Mon équipe me remet toujours du bon travail et en général, en dessous du budget.**

 **\- Je suppose que tes parents doivent être fiers de toi aussi.** Dit Emma.

 **\- Ils le sont. On ne parle pas beaucoup de ça. Ils sont beaucoup plus impliqués avec ma sœur. Elle va entrer dans une école de droit, enfin c'est ce qu'elle dit. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer ma sœur avocate.**

 **\- Pourquoi ils sont plus impliqués avec elle ?**

Régina posa ses genoux contre sa poitrine et posa sa tête dessus.

 **\- Parce qu'elle le veut. Elle est toujours très attachée à eux, étant plus jeune et tout… Elle vit pratiquement là-bas les week-ends. J'ai ma propre vie et j'aime que ce soit comme ça. Je suis beaucoup plus solitaire. Je suppose…**

 **\- Je faisais toujours tout avec ma mère quand elle était encore en vie.** Dit Emma. **Mon père, ça m'est complètement égal de ne pas avoir un tel rapport avec lui. Je dois admettre que je ne lui ai pas tout à fait pardonné pour ce qu'il nous a fait.**

 **\- J'ai de bons parents.** Expliqua rapidement Régina. **Je ne me sens juste pas à l'aise avec eux.**

 **\- C'est vraiment dommage.** Murmura Emma. **J'espère que tu pourras un jour les apprécier tant qu'ils sont encore en vie.** Elle hésita. **Je n'essaie pas d'être morbide ou quoi que ce soit, je dis juste que tu devrais profiter d'eux et être un peu plus avec eux**.

 **\- Je comprends.** Les yeux de Régina brillaient avec sincérité. **J'ai toujours assumé le fait que j'avais le temps de me rapprocher d'eux, que ça arriverait naturellement. Peut-être que je dois me rappeler qu'il faut que je fasse l'effort d'être plus proche d'eux.**

Emma cligna des yeux d'émotions.

 **\- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée.**

 **\- Alors… Ta mère savait à propos de ta sexualité ?**

 **\- Oh, oui. Je le lui ai dit quand j'avais 18 ans, juste après qu'elle soit diagnostiquée pour sa maladie. Je le savais déjà depuis quelques années. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle le sache. Mais quand je me suis rendue compte qu'elle était malade, je ne voulais plus le lui cacher.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Comment elle l'a pris ?**

 **\- Au début, elle était surprise. Mais à ce moment-là, pourtant, je pense que le fait que je sois lesbienne était le cadet de ses soucis.** Emma se souvint du regard apeuré et perdu que sa mère avait les derniers mois, quand elle pensait que personne ne la regardait. Et là maintenant, penser à ce regard et savoir que plus que tout, c'était la peur de la nécessité de dire adieu, lui fit mal au cœur **. Elle m'a même accusée d'avoir planifié le parfait moment de ma petite annonce, après avoir découvert son cancer. Je crois que j'aurais pas eu d'autre réaction que la sienne en sachant que son petit bébé aimait les femmes.**

Le rire de Régina paraissait plus nerveux qu'amusé.

 **\- Et toi, comment ont réagi tes parents quand ils ont su que tu étais hétéro ?**

Régina rit.

 **\- Petite maline.**

 **\- Si tu aimes m'appeler comme ça.**

 **\- Et tu aimes être ça.** Répondit Régina **Alors… Ton père le sait aussi ?**

Elle veut pas passer à autre chose, pensa Emma.

 **\- Il le sait, mais son opinion m'importe peu.**

 **\- Ça t'importe forcément.** Régina paraissait perplexe. **Ce que pensent nos parents nous importe forcément au moins un peu.**

 **\- Mon père a perdu le privilège d'avoir une opinion qui m'importe quand il a abandonné ma mère au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de lui.** Dit Emma. **Ma mère m'a aimée et m'a acceptée et c'est ce qui importe le plus. Est-ce qu'on peut parler d'autre chose de moins dramatique ?** Demanda-t-elle joyeusement. **Prête pour un autre action ou vérité ? Maintenant que j'ai parlé des trois moments les plus effrayants de ma vie.**

 **\- Peut-être. Perdre ta virginité, ta première nuit de danse au club de strip-tease et l'annoncer à ta mère, c'est ça ?**

 **\- Je crois que c'est largement suffisant. À ton tour.**

 **\- Je suis fatiguée.**

 **\- Oh, allez ! Parler avec moi n'était pas si horrible jusque-là, pas vrai ? Je crois pas que tu aies posé de questions si difficiles.** Le sourire de Régina était nerveux. **Pose-moi une question ou donne-moi une action. Je te promets d'être agréable.** Emma cligna des yeux innocemment.

 **\- Je suis assez préoccupée par ta définition du mot « agréable ».**

Quelque chose dans l'anxiété timide de Régina fit frétiller le corps entier d'Emma. Elle avait l'air si douce, quasiment timide, mais Emma la sentait sexy et joueuse sous son air réservé. Capitulant avec espièglerie, elle murmura d'une voix rauque.

 **\- Personne ne s'est jamais plaint de ma définition du mot « agréable » avant.**

Régina la regarda avec un mélange d'excitation et de peur.

 **\- Ok, on va jouer.** Dit-elle.

Régina ne savait pas comment elles en étaient arrivées là. Elles étaient en train de parler, finalement, comme si elles n'avaient plus rien à perdre. Elle secoua la tête, entre les pics d'émotions et la peur absolue.

 **\- Avec combien d'hommes as-tu couché ?** Demanda Régina.

Régina se surpris elle-même du sentiment de propriété qui traversait son esprit. Elle ne voulait pas imaginer Emma avec un homme. Et encore moins danser pour eux. Elle essaya de l'imaginer se déhancher contre une autre femme, de la même manière dont elle l'avait fait sur ses genoux un peu plus tôt. Mais ça ne la consolait pas. _Reprends le contrôle_ , pensa-t-elle. Emma était une jolie jeune femme aux seins parfaits et un gros cerveau. Et elle, c'était une nouvelle-née-vierge de 27 ans. Emma la regardait, l'air étrange, et Régina se rendit compte que sa respiration était audible. Emma s'approcha d'elle et lui donna des petites tapes dans le dos, ce qui aida Régina à mieux respirer, même si elle tremblait encore.

 **\- Ça va ?** Lui demanda Emma. **Si tu es fatiguée, on peut essayer de dormir.**

 _Comme si c'était possible de dormir avec l'idée de jouer à Action ou Vérité avec une femme qui flotte dans son esprit._ Régina avait l'impression d'être passée au microscope et cette sensation la rendait nerveuse.

 **\- Je vais bien.** Mentit-elle.

Emma garda le silence encore quelques minutes. Puis elle répondit à la question.

 **\- Aucun, en fait. Et toi ?**

 **\- Un.**

Elle pouvait voir Emma faire les calculs dans sa tête. 27 ans. Un homme. Pas très impressionnant pour une hétéro. Régina, soulagée de ne subir aucune pression pour continuer à parler, dévia la question pour Emma.

 **\- Et avec combien de femme as-tu couché ?**

 **\- Trois.** Répondit Emma sans vaciller.

Régina était surprise. Elle aurait cru que le numéro serait plus grand.

 **\- Vraiment ?**

 **\- Oui, vraiment. Ça te surprend ?**

 **\- Non,** mentit Régina.

Emma lâcha un mugissement.

 **\- Action ou vérité, Madame Mills ?**

Régina essaya d'ignorer le frétillement de son clitoris en entendant la façon dont Emma avait murmuré Madame Mills. Ça ressemblait à quelque chose sorti tout droit de ses fantasmes avec une assistante de direction. Fantasme dans lequel elle avait des relations sexuelles avec une subordonnée sexy sur un grand bureau en rouvre.

 **\- Vérité.**

 **\- À quel âge as-tu perdu ta virginité ?**

 **\- Est-ce qu'on ne va parler que de sexe ?** Se plaint Régina. **Je t'ai dit que je n'aimais pas parler de ces choses.**

Emma caressa du bout des doigts le poignet de Régina. Une rapide et tendre caresse sortie de nulle part qui se termina après une seconde. Elle lui fit un sourire réconfortant.

 **\- Tu n'auras plus jamais à me voir après cette nuit, pourquoi tu n'essaies pas ? Je promets d'être gentille.**

Régina se vit frustrée par la chaleur que son visage émanait et, faisant un effort pour dépasser sa personnalité, elle répondit :

 **\- J'avais 17 ans. Lui, c'était mon petit copain du lycée. Graham.** Elle se vit obligée d'arrêter de parler quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait dépassé ça.

 **\- Tu vois ? Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte.**

Régina rit nerveusement.

 **\- Tu n'as pas encore entendu l'histoire. Action ou Vérité ?**

 **\- Oh ! Bordel ! Vérité, encore**. Dit Emma. **Allez, attaque-moi.**

 **\- Quel âge tu avais, toi ?** Lui demanda Régina.

 **\- J'avais 18 ans.** Dit Emma. **C'était une aventure d'un soir avec ma partenaire de l'équipe de débat pendant le lycée. On avait partagé une chambre d'hôtel pendant la finale du tournois cette année-là. Et un lit double.**

 _Il faudra que je lui demande de me raconter l'histoire dans sa prochaine « vérité_ _»,_ pensa Régina.

 **\- Demande-moi autre chose.**

 **\- C'était bien ?** Lui demanda Emma.

 **\- Avec Graham ?** Régina fronça du nez. **On l'a seulement fait que deux fois.**

 **\- Ce n'était pas assez bien pour le faire une troisième fois ?**

 **\- Pas vraiment.** Admit Régina.

Emma la regardait comme si elle voulait lui poser une autre question, mais à la place, elle hocha la tête.

 **\- Pourquoi ne me donnerais-tu pas une action cette fois ?** Demanda Emma.

Le cœur de Régina cessa de battre une demie seconde. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour lui rappeler qu'elle ne savait pas jouer à ce jeu. Poser des questions était facile, mais proposer une action, c'était différent, comment trouver un défi sans que l'une ou l'autre se retrouve gênée.

 **\- Commence avec quelque chose de facile.** Lui suggéra Emma. **Quelque chose de bête.**

Régina se souvint des seules fois où elle avait joué à Action ou Vérité quand elle était adolescente, pendant la fête d'anniversaire d'une amie, pour ses 16 ans.

 **\- L'action est que tu finisses de jouer sans soutien-gorge.**

Emma rayonna. Tirant sur ses bras pour les mettre sous sa chemise, puis commençant le processus complexe pour détacher son soutien-gorge par-dessous ses vêtements.

 **\- Je croyais que tu avais l'impression d'être observée quand je ne le porte pas.**

 **\- Es-tu en train de refuser le défi ?** Lui demanda Régina. **Je suis certaine qu'il y a des conséquences pour ce genre de chose.**

 **\- Evidemment, et je ne refuse pas de le faire.**

Emma fit glisser son soutien-gorge en dentelles noir sous sa chemise puis le montra à Régina avec ses deux mains.

 **\- Je crois que selon les règles du jeu, tu es l'heureuse propriétaire de ça pendant toute la durée du jeu.**

Régina regarda rapidement les seins sans soutien-gorge d'Emma. Sa chemise les enfermait d'une manière délicieuse, entre ça et le subtil parfum du soutien-gorge entre ses mains, Régina se sentait absolument étourdie.

 **\- Et toi ?** Lui demanda Emma. Ses tétons se durcirent sous le regard fixe de Régina. Mais si elle en était consciente, elle ne le montrait pas. Sa chemise claire laissait peu de place à l'imagination.

 **\- Action.** Dit Régina en prenant beaucoup de courage.

 **\- Je te défie de me prendre dans tes bras.** Dit Emma. **Dans les bras l'une de l'autre, pendant au moins 30 secondes.**

Le défi laissa Régina sans voix. _Un câlin ?_ Elle sentit une humidité embarrassante entre ses jambes.

 **\- Un câlin ?**

Emma confirma d'un hochement de tête, se mettant sur ses genoux.

 **\- J'ai attendu pour te prendre dans mes bras. C'est une opportunité que je ne veux pas louper.**

 **\- En jouant déloyalement ? Hum ?**

Engourdie, Régina se leva.

 **\- Oh tu ne sais pas à quel point je peux jouer déloyalement.** Emma tendit ses bras comme invitation. Le mouvement fit entrevoir ses seins contre la chemise. Montrant ses tétons rageusement durcis sous le mince coton. **Allez.**

Ça faisait 6 mois que Régina n'avait pris personne dans ses bras, et le dernier avait été son père. Elle était pleine d'incertitudes. Elle entoura ses bras autour d'Emma, la maintenant comme si elle était en porcelaine. Elle se sentait maladroite, mufle et timide face à la douceur relative de son corps contre la finesse ferme de celui d'Emma.

 **\- Détends-toi.** Murmura Emma dans son oreille. Elle posa une main plus bas, sur la partie basse du dos de Régina, la serrant contre elle, et avec l'autre main, caressant sa nuque. **C'est agréable, pas vrai ?**

Régina bougea légèrement, avec peur, tellement son cœur battait fort contre la poitrine d'Emma. Elle essayait de compter. 30 secondes, ça paraissait beaucoup.

Emma se recula mais maintint ses bras autour de Régina en un cercle ouvert.

 **\- J'espère que ça a été. Simplement, t'avais l'air d'avoir besoin d'un câlin.** Puis elle se recula.

Régina aurait voulu pouvoir arrêter de penser et simplement profiter. Les émotions aussi proches de la surface, elle préféra se replonger dans le jeu.

 **\- Action ou Vérité ?** Demanda-t-elle.

 **\- Vérité, cette fois.** Dit Emma.

Elle avait eu l'opportunité d'entendre la première fois d'Emma avec sa partenaire de débat. En échange, elle lui avait raconté pour Graham. Pour la première fois, elle avait admis que ça avait été horrible, et maladroit. Emma savait maintenant beaucoup plus sur elle que n'importe qui d'autre. Régina voulait continuer en ce sens.

 **\- Combien de relations sérieuses as-tu eu ?**

 **\- Une seule.** Dit Emma. **Ash, je l'ai connue à l'école et on a été ensemble 2 ans et demi. Elle n'était pas prête à s'engager et 2 ans c'était trop pour elle. Je passais beaucoup de temps à m'occuper de ma mère, à faire des allers-retours de l'hôpital pour la chimio.** Emma haussa les épaules. **Je n'étais pas prête à me concentrer sur une relation non plus. Mais j'aimais Ash, et beaucoup même. J'étais dévastée quand on a rompu.**

 **\- Je suis désolée,** dit Régina.

Quoi qu'elle mentirait si elle prétendait regretter le fait qu'Emma soit célibataire maintenant. Se mettant une claque mentale, Régina l'invita à une autre vérité. La bouche d'Emma esquissa un sourire tendre.

 **\- Si tu pouvais changer quelque chose de ta vie, qu'est-ce que ce serait ?**

Régina n'eut besoin de réfléchir beaucoup avant de répondre.

 **\- Avoir moins peur.**

 **\- Peur de quoi ?**

Emma maintenait ses mains croisées sur ses genoux, avec compassion, elle tendit une main et enveloppa celle de Régina dans un sentiment de sécurité et de calme. Régina haussa les épaules, même si elle connaissait la réponse.

 **\- D'être moi-même, je suppose.**

Emma resta silencieuse un moment, elles se regardaient.

 **\- Tu l'es en ce moment même ?** Murmura finalement Emma.

 **\- Là, maintenant ?** Régina ne s'était pas sentie normale depuis qu'elles étaient coincées dans l'ascenseur. _Je pourrais répondre à tout ce que tu demandes là maintenant_. **Je suppose que oui.**

 **\- Et avant ?** Demanda Emma.

Régina bougea la tête.

 **\- Pas complètement.**

Emma tendit son bras pour donner du leste à ses doigts sur les genoux de Régina.

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que les parties de toi que j'aime le plus sont celles que j'ai vu quand tu étais toi-même ?**

La chaleur inonda le visage de Régina. _Je dois paraître maladroite._

 **\- Tu me peux me rendre un service ?** Emma enleva sa main des genoux de Régina. **Sois toi-même. C'est avec celle-là que je veux être coincée dans un ascenseur cette nuit. La vraie Régina Mills, pas une femme que tu voudrais que je croie que tu sois.** Devant un geste nerveux de Régina, elle lui demanda, **Tu as peur ?**

 **\- Evidemment.**

Régina bouillait de l'intérieur. Emma la regardait fixement.

 **\- N'aies pas peur, d'accord ? Tu me plais vraiment. Je passe un bon moment cette nuit… Même si c'est bizarre.**

 **\- Moi aussi.**

Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière. Régina savait qu'Emma ne détestait pas être coincée avec elle. Admettre la vérité lui faisait se sentir mieux.

 **\- J'ai une autre question.** Dit Régina.

 **\- Demande ce que tu veux.**

Régina lui parla avec son cœur.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches chez une femme ? Je veux dire. Qu'est-ce ce que tu trouves d'attirant dans un rancard potentiel ? À quoi fais-tu attention la première fois ?**

Emma continuait de regarder Régina.

 **\- J'aime les yeux, les lèvres, le sourire… Les brunes.** _Elle aime les brunes._ Régina tremblait de l'intérieur. **J'aime les femmes intelligentes.** Continua Emma. **Les femmes motivées. Un bon sens de l'humour, attentionnée, douce, au moins avec moi. J'aime qu'elle aime le sexe. Autant pour le partage que pour le plaisir de le faire.** Régina écoutait avec attention. Intelligente : ok. Motivée : ok. Sur les autres choses : elle n'était pas sûre. **Je cherche une femme qui s'intéresse à moi. Et seulement moi. Je voudrais quelqu'un avec qui je pourrais passer ma journée du dimanche, chez elle, ou nous assoir pour dîner après le travail et parler de nos journées. Quelqu'un qui rende amusant une sortie à l'épicerie, juste parce que c'est elle.** Emma arrêta de parler et leva un sourcil en regardant Régina. **Tu crois que c'est trop ?**

Régina fit non de la tête.

 **\- Tu mérites de rencontrer la personne que tu cherches. Je crois qu'elle t'attend quelque part.**

 _De fait, je suis tellement jalouse de cette personne que je tordrais le cou de cette chienne en un battement de cil_.

Le regard d'Emma paraissait focalisé sur elle-même. Et une incertitude étrange traversa son visage. Fébrile, elle dit :

 **\- Régina, je suis désolée de t'avoir dit ça tout à l'heure. A propos du sexe et du temps qui avait passé depuis. J'étais en colère contre toi et c'était une connerie.** Elle fit une pause, ses yeux émeraudes avaient l'air préoccupés. **Tu n'as vraiment été avec personne depuis que tu étais étudiante ?**

 **\- Non.** Dit Régina, et c'était une embarrassante vérité qu'elle n'avait jamais dite à voix haute.

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Je sais pas.** Lâcha Régina.

Et c'était la vérité en quelques sortes, elle ne le savait pas. Elle supposait que personne n'était intéressé. Et dû au fait que son unique expérience n'avait pas été satisfaisante, pourquoi continuer ? Pourquoi ouvrir son cœur si c'était pour être rejetée ? Après ces dernières heures avec Emma, ça paraissait être un raisonnement débile de s'être isolée du plaisir du contact humain. Elle aurait voulu se donner un coup de pied pour avoir gâché autant de temps à avoir peur. Depuis quand ne s'était-elle pas sentie aussi heureuse qu'en ce moment ? Au diable la peur. À partir de maintenant, elle décidait de se laisser aller et de profiter du moment.

 **\- Je crois qu'il est temps d'introduire un peu de frivolité dans ce jeu.** Dit Emma. **Donne-moi un défi. Frivole, ok ?**

Régina la regarda un moment, puis lui adressa un sourire coquin.

 **\- Bien, alors. Le défi est que tu me montres, sur tes vêtements, comment tu te masturbes.** Son estomac faisait des bonds rien qu'à l'idée de voir la future scène. **Et simuler l'orgasme à la fin.**

Emma plissa les yeux.

 **\- Oh d'accord, je vois ! Indécent et sale n'est-ce pas ? Je m'en souviendrai quand ce sera mon tour de donner le défi.**

Régina se sentit étrangement excitée par cette promesse. Mal à l'estomac mais émoustillée.

 **\- Au lieu de te plaindre, fais-le.**

Emma retira son sac, souriant en sortant la couverture du sac.

 **\- Oh ! Une femme qui sait donner des ordres.** Ronronna-t-elle avec un clin d'œil provocateur. **C'est aussi une des qualités que je cherche.**

Régina sourit, hébétée. Rouge, en sueur, si humide que ça en faisait peur.

 **\- Tu as besoin de la couverture pour ça ?**

 **\- Eh bien, je dois me coucher. Et si je dois m'allonger ici, je mets la couverture.**

Régina se lécha les lèvres.

 **\- Ok.**

Emma étira la couverture quasiment sur toute la surface de la cabine d'ascenseur. Laissant Régina assise sur une petite partie de la moquette. Emma rampa sur la couverture sur ses mains et genoux pour étirer les bords. Puis elle s'allongea sur le dos avec une grâce féline. Régina avait une vue magnifique sur le visage d'Emma. Avec un petit sourire timide, Emma écarta les jambes, planta ses pieds au sol et pencha ses genou.

 **\- Bon, en général, je me mets comme ça. Et je n'utilise quasiment que les mains. Parfois, quand je suis vraiment très excitée, j'utilise un jouet aussi.** Régina détint sa respiration pour ne rien louper de ce qui allait se passer après. Emma se mit à et ses mots étaient plus compliqués à comprendre. **Seigneur, c'est étrange, je suis sûre que tu pensais pas que j'oserais. Vraiment… Je sais pas. Tu crois que je suis habituée à faire ce genre de chose en show privé, pas vrai ?**

 **\- C'est plus personnel.** Reconnut Régina. **Tu veux te défiler ?** Intérieurement, elle chantait, _s'il te plaît, n'arrête pas… S'il te plaît, ne t'arrête pas._

Emma fit non de la tête.

 **\- Ça ne veut pas dire que je suis le type de femme qui se défile.** Elle bougea la main pour la poser sur son jean, entre ses jambes. **Je… Hum… J'aime utiliser deux doigts et… Hum… pour caresser mon clitoris comme ça.**

Etonnée, Régina vit comment Emma commençait à faire des cercles lents directement sur la couture de son jean. _Incroyable._ Elle était vraiment en train de simuler une masturbation. **Et j'aime aussi…**

Au lieu de finir sa phrase, Emma fit glisser sa main libre sur son sein gauche. Régina la regardait avec fascination quand elle leva la main et qu'elle attrapa le téton érigé entre le bout de ses doigts. Ce contact n'avait rien de simulé, ce qui arracha un petit gémissement de la part des deux femmes.

 **\- Oui.** Claqua Régina. **Je comprends.** Elle se dandina, consciente de sa propre humidité. **Et euh… l'orgasme ?**

 **\- Ah oui, l'orgasme.**

Emma continua les cercles sur la couture de son jean. Elle lâcha le téton érigé et mit sa main à plat dessus, l'enfermant à travers sa chemise. Elle commença à bouger les hanches de haut en bas d'un rythme lent et sensuel en complément des caresses qu'elle se faisait avec les mains. Emma commença à gémir faiblement, ce qui provoqua des tremblements dans tout le corps de Régina. La bouche ouverte, Régina observait Emma faire le spectacle le plus sexy, le plus intense qu'elle n'ait vu. Régina ne pouvait pas enlever son regard du visage rougi d'Emma.

 **\- Oh, mon Dieu, Régina,** haleta Emma, bougeant ses hanches encore une fois faisant entrer en contact ses doigts contre la couture du jean. Elle gémissait, et tourna sa tête vers Régina. **Je vais jouir Régina, je vais me faire jouir.**

Les hanches et les mains d'Emma étaient en mouvement, et elle maintenait son regard sur le visage de Régina comme pour minimiser l'importance de cette petite danse routinière. Son gémissement était fort et rauque. Régina se demanda si ses amantes s'étaient rendues compte de la chance qu'elles avaient eu de provoquer un son pareil. Le dos cambré, avec la main appuyant fortement son entre-jambe, elle lança un cri d'extase libérateur, simulé. Ses mots n'avaient aucun sens, coupés par des gémissements et des soupirs. Et ils s'arrêtèrent pendant que son corps se détendait et se reposait sur la couverture. Sa poitrine montait et descendait rapidement, comme si elle était vraiment en train de lutter pour reprendre souffle après un orgasme dévastateur. Soupirant, elle revint à elle puis sourit à Régina.

 **\- Comment c'était ?**

 **\- Très bien.**

 **\- Bien.**

Emma s'assit et leva la main qui avait servi pour sa petite démonstration à sa bouche. Elle fit un petit bruit, ouvrit les lèvres et mit les deux doigts dans sa bouche. Les suçant, les léchant comme pour les laver. Le sexe de Régina se contracta, pendant qu'elle regardait Emma et sentit une secousse de plaisir traverser sa colonne vertébrale. Régina fit un bruit étranglé libérateur, surprise de l'avoir lâché sans même être touchée. Les yeux d'Emma brillèrent, comme s'ils savaient ce qu'elle venait de provoquer.

 **\- Action ou vérité ?**


	6. Heure : 8

_Salut les loulous !_

 _Réponse aux Guests  
_

 _Buffy : Il n'y a pas de paroles dans la musique de Buffy, je peux pas chanter ! Candy pour ce chapitre ? Par contre je donnerai cher pour te voir effectuer les mêmes cascades que notre chère Buffy ! x) / Je te laisse découvrir la suite ^^ (Toi qui a été spoilée, pauvre de toi...)_

 _Elsyciel : C'est vrai qu'une Emma simulant un orgasme, ça peut donner chaud ! Bonne lecture pour la suite  
_

 _Je vous laisse découvrir la suite ^^ Une petite révélation est à l'honneur._

 _Whyamishy , tu peux lire en public ! _

_Un gros merci à vous ! On a dépassé les 100 reviews :) Yeah !_

 _[ Mention spéciale pour mon Papou pour son aide grammaticale ! ]_

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

Heure : 8 – 2h du mat'

 **\- Ça t'a excité ?** Demanda Emma avec un air si innocent que Régina en oublia de prétendre le contraire.

 **\- Oui, comment ça pourrait ne pas être le cas ?** Répondit-elle sincèrement. Elle se sentit vulnérable, mais contente d'être la « vraie Régina », pour changer.

 **\- C'est à toi.** Dit Emma.

Régina réfléchit un moment. _Ah ! Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux réellement savoir ?_ Avec une voix tremblante, elle demanda à la jeune femme :

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu aimes ? Sexuellement je veux dire.**

Emma sourit bêtement.

 **\- Ce serait plus facile de te dire ce que j'aime pas.**

 _Est-ce que cette femme pourrait être encore plus attirante ?_

 **\- On a tout notre temps.** Dit Régina, surprise de l'invitation rauque dans sa voix. **Qu'est-ce que tu aimes vraiment ? Tes choses préférées.**

 **\- J'adore faire un cunnilingus à une femme. J'aime ça.**

Régina lutait pour respirer, imaginant une Emma enthousiaste travaillant sur cet acte en particulier. Entre ses jambes. Elle se laissa aller sur ce fantasme.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu aimes qu'on te fasse à toi ?**

Ça ne pouvait pas être elle, poser une question pareille à une étrangère, intime, explicite. Elle était beaucoup trop timide pour lui demander ce qu'elle pouvait aimer, ou avait besoin. Régina n'était pas vraiment sûre du moment pendant lequel elle avait décidé de s'éloigner de son inévitable vie solitaire. Après avoir passé autant de temps à ne pas faire attention à ses propres désirs, se contentant de fantasmes imaginaires au lieu de réels. Elle était maintenant prête à risquer tout ce qui pouvait arriver ce soir. C'était son anniversaire, et se laisser aller était un cadeau pour elle-même. Elle était coincée dans un ascenseur avec une magnifique jeune femme à l'esprit libre, brillante, et elle était heureuse, à l'aise et excitée. Tous les jeux étaient faits. Et plus que tout, elle voulait voir où tout ça la conduirait.

 **\- J'aime être léchée, aussi.** Dit Emma. **Ou peut-être cherches-tu quelque chose de plus pervers ?**

 **\- Il y a quelque chose de plus pervers ?** Aucune des deux ne gâcherait l'opportunité de découvrir les petits secrets de l'autre. Régina hocha la tête vigoureusement. **Pervers, c'est bien.**

 **\- J'aime,** Emma la regarda pleine de défi, **être tapée**. Régina lutta pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes, là, maintenant. _Tapée ?_ La main frêle d'Emma frôla la couverture de laine grise. Dans un coin, elle luttait contre un sourire qui lui parut incontrôlable. **Quand j'ai des relations sexuelles. Ou pendant les préliminaires, tu vois ?**

Les narines de Régina s'élargirent d'excitation. Il y avait quelque chose dans cette idée qui la faisait respirer difficilement.

 **\- Une tape sur les fesses, tu veux dire ?**

 **\- Pas seulement sur les fesses. J'aime…** Elle se couvrit le visage d'une main, riant un peu. **Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si honteuse de parler de ça là, maintenant ?**

 _Garde ta honte pour toi_ , pensa-t-elle, _je dois entendre ça._

 **\- Où est-ce que tu préfères être tapée ?** Elle aurait voulu avoir son planificateur Franklin* pour prendre des notes.

 **\- Mes seins.** Emma croisa les bras dessus, se les tenant elle-même. Ce geste la fit paraître douloureusement vulnérable. **Et mon sexe.** Murmura-t-elle si silencieusement, que Régina se pencha vers elle pour l'entendre. Grâce à Dieu, elle était assise. Elle se sentit nauséeuse.

 **\- Alors c'est le summum de tes désirs pervers ? Être un peu tapée ?**

Emma décroisa les bras, donnant à Régina la vision agréable de ses tétons couverts par le coton. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux, une sourire penaud dessiné sur son visage.

 **\- Bon, j'aime aussi quand une femme me parle avec des mots… sales, pendant qu'elle… tu vois ?**

 **\- Te tape.** Régina siffla. **Tu es un monstre.**

Emma se mit à rire.

 **\- Je suppose que je le suis.** Elle leva un sourcil face au défi de Régina. **Ça t'excite ?**

Régina toussa. Eh merde. Etait-elle en train de prendre un coup de froid ou quelque chose comme ça ?

 **\- Je ne vais pas répondre à cette question.**

 **\- Bon, tu veux une action au lieu d'une vérité ?** Dit-elle directement.

 **\- Bien sûr.** Elle se laissait aller, après tout.

Emma se pencha et elle prit son livre de son sac, celui de littérature érotique, soutenant son regard en souriant.

 **\- L'action est que tu dois lire deux pages de mon choix.** **À** **voix haute.** Son sourire s'agrandit. **Pour moi.**

 **\- Pas de problème.**

Régina se demanda d'où venait sa soudaine confiance. Maintenant qu'elle s'était permise de jouer à ce jeu, les mots, jusque-là inconnus pour elle, coulaient de source.

 **\- Commence ici.** Dit Emma. **Page 83.**

Régina prit le livre et explora rapidement quelques lignes. « Caresses chaudes et intenses. »

 _Merveilleux._

 **\- Tu vas droit au but, non ?**

Emma posa ses mains derrière ses hanches et se recula. Les tétons toujours durs contre la pâle chemise jaune.

 **\- Evidemment.**

Un peu nerveuse, Régina commença à lire à voix haute.

\- **« Lève les bras », susurra Reed derrière moi. Je rencontrais ses yeux à travers le miroir, excitée au-delà de toute raison. C'était beaucoup mieux que tous les fantasmes que j'avais pu avoir. »** Elle fit une pause délibérée. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir garder une voix aussi ferme durant ces deux pages et non plus de garder pour elle, son besoin intense d'embrasser Emma.

 **\- Continue de lire.** Dit Emma.

 **\- « Je levai les bras en l'air. Reed passa ma chemise par-dessus ma tête, la jetant par terre à côté de nous. Elle regardait mes seins nus à travers le miroir quelques secondes avant d'étendre ses bras pour les couvrir, un dans chaque main. Elle planta son regard dans le mien encore une fois, puis pencha sa tête dans mon cou pour le caresser avec son nez. « Ils sont si beaux » murmura Reed. »** Régina fit une pause, se séchant les doigts sur son front.

Face à elle, Emma lui dit :

 **\- Continue.** La façon dont sa bouche bougeait rendait les mots flous à mesure que Régina continuait.

 **\- Merci** , lui susurra-t-elle. **« Tes mains sont bien ici. » Reed mordilla mon lobe d'oreille. « Elles se sentiront mieux dans quelques minutes » Dit-elle. Laissant mes seins après avoir donné une secousse sur mes mamelons, elle descendit ses mains, passant sur mes côtes pour les poser sur ma taille. Elle gardait les doigts de sa main gauche enroulés autour de mon estomac tandis qu'elle poussait son autre main pour faire pression entre mes omoplates. « Bébé. » Je dégluti tellement ma gorge était complètement sèche. C'était comme si Reed avait saisi chaque fantasme que j'avais eu à propos d'elle. Mes jambes tremblaient pendant que j'obéissais tranquillement à ses ordres, m'inclinant pour poser mon bras sur le meuble de la salle de bain à côté de l'évier. Maintenant ma tête haute, la regardant dans les yeux. »**

Régina était consciente de la façon dont Emma bougeait légèrement et du changement de cadence dans sa respiration. Oisivement, elle se demanda si elle avait quelques culottes de rechange dans son bureau, elle en aurait besoin en sortant d'ici. Elle continua de lire, faisant des efforts pour que sa voix basse et douce dissimule sa propre excitation.

 **\- « Sans dire un mot, Reed attrapa la ceinture de mon pyjama et tira dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au sol, autour de mes chevilles. J'étais complètement exposée, vulnérable, mouillée d'excitation. Ma respiration augmentait jusqu'à devenir haletante. « Eloigne-toi, ma jolie. » Ordonna Reed. Je fis ce qu'elle m'avait demandé, toujours inclinée devant le lavabo. Pendant que je la regardais, elle baissa les yeux et donna un coup de pied dans mon bas de pyjama pour l'envoyer du sol jusqu'au mur. Quand ses yeux se tournèrent à nouveau, c'était pour regarder entre mes jambes. »**

Régina arrêta de lire et regarda la moitié de la page de gauche.

 **\- Ceci est cruel**. Se plaignait-elle.

Emma la rejeta avec un geste de complaisance :

 **\- Continue, ça va devenir sympa.**

Régina exhala avec une voix tremblante. Le reste de la seconde page paraissait aussi gênante que la première. Et cette fois, elle ne put cacher son excitation. Sa voix tremblait pendant qu'elle lisait.

 **\- « Tu es trempée. » Murmura Reed. J'haletai quand des doigts forts descendirent puis saisirent mes fesses, me brisant et m'ouvrant à son regard réchauffé. « J'étais en train de penser à toi. » Murmura-t-elle. Je laissai tomber ma tête quand deux bouts de doigts pénétrants remontèrent sur mes lèvres, puis elle trouva mon ouverture avec une facilité déconcertante. « J'étais aussi en train de penser à toi. » La voix de Reed était basse et rauque, différente de ce que j'avais pu déjà entendre. Toute la retenue entre nous avait disparue. À la place, c'était de la faim brute, qui menait chacune de nos actions. « A ce propos… », dit Reed, puis elle entra un doigt en moi dans une lenteur insupportable. »**

Régina cligna des yeux, regardant la fin de la page. _C'est tout ? C'est quoi ce suspens !?_

 **\- Tu peux continuer encore si tu veux savoir ce qu'il se passe.** Dit Emma. **Tu avais l'air à fond dedans.**

 **\- Non, c'est bon.** Régina lui rendit le livre. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle regarda Emma du coin de l'œil. **Peut-être plus tard.**

Le plaisir étonné d'Emma la rendait heureuse, elle avait décidé d'être joueuse.

 **\- Tous ces défis m'excitent.** Dit Emma. **Je vais devoir prendre « vérité » pendant un moment.**

Régina lança un sourire tremblant.

 **\- Maintenant tu essaies de me faire rougir.**

 **\- Peut-être.**

Emma se bascula en arrière jusqu'à s'appuyer sur ses coudes, qui s'étendirent sur la couverture de laine grise.

 **\- Ça marche ?** Reniflant d'amusement, Régina se déplaça pour s'assoir à côté d'elle. Tu **t'assoies ici ?** Emma se déplaça encore, caressant l'espace vide à ses côtés. **C'est tout à toi.**

 **\- Génial.** Régina s'installa à côté d'Emma et lui sourit en coin. **Alors… C'était quand la dernière fois que tu as eu des relations sexuelles ?**

 **\- À peu près 8 mois. J'ai commencé à voir quelqu'un. Pas longtemps après la mort de la mère. On a couché ensemble plusieurs fois mais…**

 **\- Mais quoi ?**

Emma haussa les épaules.

 **\- Je cherchais quelque chose de stable, elle cherchait quelqu'un pour du sexe, de temps en temps.**

 **\- Oh.** Dit Régina. **Je n'aimerais pas être à quelqu'un juste pour du sexe.**

Brisant son sourire, Emma ajouta :

 **\- Ne te méprends pas, elle était bonne, très bonne même. Elle disait même des mots sales quand…** Elle frémit, et laissa échapper un sourire espiègle. **Seigneur, oui, elle était bonne à ça.**

 **\- Oh.** Régina se demanda si elle aussi pourrait la faire frémir juste avec des mots. _Tu aimes qu'on te dise que tu es une mauvaise fille ? Que c'est génial de baiser avec toi ?_

Se faisant rougir, elle fit revenir son attention sur ce qu'Emma disait.

 **\- Je ne peux pas être l'une d'entre elle. Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte avant d'aller chez elle un soir et de la trouver avec une autre personne. Si elle m'avait dit clairement ce qu'était cette relation, ça aurait été une chose. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait, et ce type de surprises… Ne sont pas du tout amusantes.**

 **\- C'est elle qui y perd.** Murmura Régina.

Emma éclata de rire de surprise.

 **\- J'ai pensé la même chose, plus d'une fois.** Lui dit-elle en lui souriant affectueusement. **Action ou Vérité ma défenseuse ?**

 **\- Vérité encore.** Tout ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de Régina se réchauffa à l'appel du nom « défenseuse », même si ça avait été une blague. **Je suis prête.**

Emma esquissa un sourire.

 **\- Tu t'es déjà sentie attirée par une femme ?**

Régina déglutit. Elle savait que cette question arriverait, elle l'avait sentie du plus profond d'elle-même, elle était déjà submergée par le jeu de toute façon. _Et je ne peux pas mentir._ Un coup de poignard aiguisé de peur lui fit contracter tous ses muscles, et elle se demanda si la légère secousse était visible. Elle avait dû l'être, parce qu'Emma posa une main sur sa cuisse.

 **\- N'aies pas peur. Il n'y a aucune raison d'être inquiète, d'accord ?**

Régina acquiesça de la tête.

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Oui d'accord ? Ou oui tu as déjà été attirée par une autre femme ?**

 **\- Oui, j'ai déjà été attirée par une autre femme.**

L'admission lui fit prendre conscience de leur proximité. La cuisse d'Emma frôla la sienne. La chaleur l'excitait. _J'ai été attirée par une autre femme._ Exactement au moment elle pensait qu'on pouvait imploser nerveusement, elle se vit entraînée dans une étreinte serrée contre le corps chaud d'Emma. Trop émue pour la rejeter, Régina sentait ses yeux lui brûler. Honteusement, elle pleura les chaudes larmes qu'elle ne pouvait plus cacher. Dans un mouvement qui la laissa sans voix, Emma l'embrassa dans le cou.

 **\- C'est la première fois que tu le dis à quelqu'un ?** Régina affirma de la tête en séchant du revers de sa main ses joues humides **. Il faut que je te dise, je suis heureuse.** Dit Emma. **Quand tu m'as dit que tu étais hétéro, la seule chose que je me suis dite, c'est que si c'était vrai, c'était du gâchis.**

 **\- Tu n'as pas besoin de dire ça.**

Emma caressa le côté de son visage de sa main.

 **\- Bien sûr que non, je n'ai pas besoin de le dire.** Ses yeux émeraudes étaient sincères. **Je le dis sincèrement. Tu es une femme très attirante. Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, et encore, tu ne me plaisais pas autant que maintenant.**

Le visage rougi, Régina garda le silence.

 **\- Merci.** Régina se concentra sur la fraicheur des doigts d'Emma contre sa peau brûlante. **Je te trouve attirante, aussi.**

 **\- Merci.**

La main d'Emma resta là. Régina aurait voulu mettre la sienne par-dessus pour la retenir au cas où elle voudrait l'enlever. La sensation de la paume chaude collée contre sa joue l'attendrissait beaucoup plus. Son self-control semblait plutôt faible, dans le meilleur des cas, sans égal face à l'intimité du toucher d'Emma. Elle voulait céder aux pulsions qui la tiraillaient. Aucun niveau de rationalité ne fonctionnait. C'était sûrement comme les personnes qui se retrouvaient coincées sur une île déserte, loin du monde réel, et des règles faites par elles-mêmes. Pour être honnête, elle se sentait vraiment libérée, comme si elle venait de changer son armure de cotte de mailles pour une peau fine et brillante. Elle se demanda si Emma était tombée sous le même charme ou non, si elle était tout simplement elle-même parce qu'elle n'avait eu besoin de la permission de personne pour ça. Même la sienne. Régina n'aurait pu s'imaginer être autant sans défense.

 **\- Tu savais vraiment que j'étais lesbienne ?** Demanda Régina.

 **\- J'ai pensé que tu paraissais apprécier les autres femmes. Quand j'étais sur tes genoux, je me suis sentie vraiment appréciée.** Elle sourit. **Tu sais, avant de me rejeter.**

Régina affirma de la tête.

 **\- Killian a dû s'en rendre compte aussi, hein ?**

 **\- S'il m'a embauchée pour danser pour toi, je crois qu'il le sait probablement. Il ne te l'a jamais dit ?** Emma retira finalement sa main, laissant seule la joue de Régina qui demandait encore cette douce chaleur.

 **\- Non. Je… Je ne parle pas de ce genre de choses avec lui.**

 **\- Bon, je suppose qu'il te connaît mieux que tu ne le penses.** Emma douta un instant, puis lui demanda : **Tu veux encore jouer ?**

Régina hocha vaillamment la tête.

 **\- Il n'y a pas de raison de ne pas le faire à ce stade.**

Emma ne perdit pas de temps.

 **\- Quel est ton fantasme sexuel préféré ?** Lui demanda-t-elle rapidement. **Pas nécessairement quelque chose que tu ferais, mais quelque chose que tu aimes à penser.**

Régina appuya les paumes de ses mains sur son visage.

 **\- Plus jamais ne sera comme avant, tu sais. Cette rougeur, je commence à penser que ça devient normal.**

 **\- Ecoute, regarde-moi. Est-ce que tu prétends abandonner ?** Emma lui donna un petit coup taquin **. Je te pose une petite question sur un fantasme inoffensif, ne sois pas injuste après tout ça.**

Régina lâcha un soupire de souffrance. Elle regarda le toit de l'ascenseur. Il y avait de quoi choisir. Les fantasmes et internet ont été ses deux échappatoires sexuelles pendant tout ce temps, c'était dur de savoir par où commencer.

 **\- Je pense aux femmes, en général.** Elle vit le sourire d'Emma qui disait « j'le savais ! » et son sourire sardonique. **La plupart du temps, en fait.**

 **\- Détails.** Encouragea Emma avec ses mains. **Donne-moi plus de détails**.

Régina s'éclaircit la gorge.

 **\- Je suis avec une femme. Je ne sais pas où mais ce n'est pas vraiment important. Elle m'emmène chez elle, quand on y arrive, elle sort des bracelets en cuir puis me les donne. Elle me demande de l'attacher, et de la baiser.**

Emma se redressa et lui porta une attention impatiente. Ses yeux brillaient.

 **\- Et après ?**

 **\- Je l'attache à la tête de lit. Et quand elle m'attend au lit, je vais dans la petite boîte où étaient les bracelets et d'autres jouets comme…** Honteuse, Régina ne réussit qu'à sourire. **Comme un harnais.**

 **\- Ah.** Lui prêtant une attention particulière, Emma lui demanda : **Et qu'en pense la femme de ce fantasme ?**

 **\- Ah, j'ai oublié cette partie ?** Régina lui sourit. **Elle a les yeux bandés et ne le sait pas avant que je sois sur elle. Quand elle s'en rend compte, elle ne s'en plaint pas. Puis je la fais jouir avec ma bouche. Alors…**

 **\- Tu fais glisser en gode en elle ?** La voix d'Emma était douce.

Elle paraissait se parler à elle-même. Régina ne pouvait plus parler. C'était comme si Emma trouvait ce fantasme du gode ceinture tout aussi excitant.

Emma leva la main sur sa poitrine, évitant d'autres mots.

 **\- C'est mieux que tu t'arrêtes là. Si tu ne le fais pas, je pourrais vraiment en faire tout un spectacle.** La menace fit un peu dissuader Régina, mais elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de pouvoir continuer quoi que ce soit avec le regard intense d'Emma sur elle. Se sentant comme en mouvement sous l'eau, elle hocha la tête. **Demande-moi quelque chose.** Demanda Emma d'une voix rauque.

 **\- Ok.** Régina lui posa une question compliquée qui lui serait sûrement retournée plus tard. **Quel a été ton moment le plus embarrassant ?**

Le sourire d'Emma vacilla.

 **\- Bon, c'est pas très amusant.**

 **\- Nul ?**

 **\- Pour moi, oui. C'est assez nul.** Elle semblait hésitante à continuer, et Régina sentit la honte lui monter.

 **\- Je dansais un vendredi soir, pendant ma première année à l'école de vétérinaires. Un type m'a appelé à sa table et quand j'y suis arrivée, je me suis rendue compte qu'un de ses amis était un prof qui donnait des cours de physiologie, cours que je prenais.**

Régina tressaillit. C'était définitivement embarrassant. Elle toucha le bras d'Emma.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?**

 **\- J'ai regardé mon prof et j'ai dit au groupe que j'allais envoyer une autre fille, que c'était ma pause. Le type m'a d'abord demandé si je pouvais faire une danse érotique pour l'anniversaire de son ami, bien sûr, c'était celui de mon prof. L'ami de mon prof m'a attrapé les fesses devant tout le monde.** Emma se dépêcha de finir son histoire. **Mon videur préféré avait vu le mec me tripoter et ça s'est transformé en une... Grande scène. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était embarrassant.**

Régina sentait sa poitrine se serrer.

 **\- Ton professeur t'en a reparlé ?**

 **\- Pas en face. Mais il me regarde différemment en cours depuis ce soir-là. Ça m'a vraiment dérangé.**

 **\- Je suis désolée.**

 **\- J'étais contente quand j'ai eu terminé ce cours, crois-moi ! Tu veux me dire quel a été ton moment le plus embarrassant ?** Lui demanda Emma, comme si elle savait que Régina n'attendait que ça.

 **\- Probablement autant que tu voulais me dire le tien.**

 **\- Je veux que tu saches que j'ai confiance en toi.**

Régina sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et était contente de ne pas être debout. Elle se sentit hébétée en entendant ces mots. Elle voulait montrer la même chose à Emma, qu'elle aussi avait confiance en elle.

 **\- Avant dernière année d'université, je suis tombée amoureuse de ma meilleure amie.** Dit-elle avant de changer d'avis. **On était amies depuis plusieurs années, et moi je l'ai désirée la majeure partie du temps.**

 **\- C'était la première femme qui t'a attirée ?** Demanda Emma.

 **\- La première dans la vie réelle. Je la trouvais belle. Elle pensait que… Bon je ne sais pas ce qu'elle pensait. Que j'étais une bonne amie, je suppose.**

 **\- Elle était hétéro, n'est-ce pas ? Tomber amoureuse d'une hétéro, c'est toujours embarrassant.**

Régina aurait voulu que ce soit aussi facile.

 **\- Non, ce n'est pas la partie la plus humiliante. Elle était fière et très ouverte sur la chose. J'étais un peu effrayée par elle.** Elle prit une respiration profonde, sans vraiment y croire qu'elle était en train de partager cette histoire. **Un soir, on regardait un film dans ma chambre, assise l'une à côté de l'autre sur mon lit. C'était totalement innocent mais je devenais folle. J'étais tellement attirée par elle que ça m'en faisait mal. Stupide que j'étais, je me suis dit que j'allais lui faire comprendre comment je me sentais.**

 **\- Et ça ne s'est pas bien passé.** Le visage d'Emma devint anxieux.

Régina regarda ses genoux.

 **\- Non. Je me souviens qu'on était en train de rire sur un passage du film, je me suis penchée et j'ai essayé de l'embrasser. Elle s'est reculée avant d'avoir pu m'approcher.** Régina se sentie mortifiée à l'évocation de ce souvenir. **Elle m'a dit que je n'étais pas son type, qu'elle m'aimait bien comme amie.**

 **\- Ça a dû faire mal.**

Régina affirma en hochant la tête.

 **\- Mais ça m'a fait encore plus mal quand, après ce soir-là, elle n'a plus jamais voulu me reparler. Elle n'avait pas été très claire, mais elle semblait toujours occupée et ce n'était jamais possible de se voir, jusqu'à ce que quelques mois plus tard, je ne la vois plus du tout.**

 **\- C'est elle qui y a perdu.**

Régina ne put faire autrement que sourire à Emma face à sa réaction. Ça lui inspira une autre confession.

 **\- Après ça, j'ai décidé de me concentrer uniquement sur les études. Une fois diplômée, je me suis concentrée sur mon travail. Les relations humaines, ou les relations avec les femmes me font peur. Je ne veux plus revivre ça.**

 **\- Tout ça à cause d'une nana à l'université.** La voix d'Emma tremblait, un peu triste.

Regardant derrière, Régina était déconcertée aussi. Chaque personne a ses expériences formatrices à l'adolescence, même humiliantes et angoissantes. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle avait pris des proportions plus importantes que ça n'aurait dû.

 **\- J'ai beaucoup plus ressentit de choses pour elle que pour mon copain pendant les un an et demi où on a été ensemble. Ça m'a fait peur, je suppose.** Admit Régina, tant pour elle qu'à Emma.

 **\- Pour ne pas avoir à nouveau le cœur brisé.** Dit Emma avec un sourire compréhensif. **Mais ce serait dommage que tu n'essaies pas à nouveau.**

 **\- C'était plus facile.** Régina détestait admettre sa lâcheté. Tout bien réfléchit, elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait loupé toutes les expériences que l'université offrait. Elle s'était tant cachée, son retrait était devenu quelque chose de sûr et de confortable.

 **\- Tu ne te sens pas seule ?** Demanda Emma.

 **\- Bien sûr que si.** Régina regarda les jambes d'Emma. Sentant pleinement sa solitude **. Je m'adapte**. **J'achète de grosses quantités embarrassantes de films pornographiques, je lis des histoires, je parle à des femmes en ligne.**

 **\- Certaines de ces femmes connaissent ton vrai nom ?**

 **\- Je ne parle à personne de façon régulière.**

Emma toucha à nouveau le côté du visage d'Emma, hypnotisée par sa cicatrice sur sa lèvre.

 **\- Tu ne veux rien de plus ?**

Des larmes brûlantes aux yeux, Régina dit :

 **\- Bien sûr. Je veux tellement de choses que je ne sais même pas comment y arriver.**

Le regard fixe d'Emma sur elle était rempli d'un « je ne sais quoi » que Régina n'avait pas encore vu jusque-là.

 **\- Tu crois qu'un jour, tu réussiras à rompre avec cette auto-solitude imposée ?**

 **\- Oui.** Susurra Régina. _Pour quelqu'un comme toi, en un clin d'œil_. **Peut-être, en des circonstances exceptionnelles.**

Emma regarda les contours de l'ascenseur.

 **\- Je crois que cette situation peut être considérée comme exceptionnelle.**

 **\- Peut-être.** Dit Regina. **Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Je peux t'inviter à dîner, un de ces quatre ?** Demanda Emma en jouant avec une mèche défaite de cheveux de Régina, comme pour satisfaire un vieux désir.

 **\- Tu veux dire…**

 **\- Un rancard.** Finalisa Emma.

 **\- Ce ne serait pas comme du sexe par compassion ?** Quand la préoccupation et le doute se vit clairement sur le visage de Régina, au moment où ils traversaient son esprit, Emma fronça le sourcil.

 **\- N'y penses même pas. Après la manière dont tout ça se passe ici, est-ce que tu crois vraiment que j'exprimerais de l'intérêt à te connaître en dehors de cet ascenseur si je ne le voulais pas ? Tu me fais rire, j'aime parler avec toi. Je crois qu'on s'entend assez bien.**

 **\- Oui** , dit Régina.

 **\- Donc tu acceptes de dîner avec moi.**

 **\- J'invite.**

 **\- Oh, non.** Répondit Emma. **J'ai demandé, j'invite.**

Régina ne permettrait jamais ça. Si elle devait aller à un rancard avec une jolie femme, elle voulait faire les choses bien. Comme si elle percevait ses pensées, Emma dit :

 **\- On a encore beaucoup de temps pour parler et savoir qui prendra le dessus.** **Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me lances pas un défi à la place ?** Quelque chose de malicieux brillait dans ses yeux.

Régina se demanda si Emma voulait qu'elle la défie sur un baiser.

Si seulement elle en avait le courage. Régina réfléchit. Elle pensait à diverses Actions qu'elle pourrait donner à Emma. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve quelque chose d'aussi bon que le baiser que, vraiment, elle désirait.

 **\- Je te défie de terminer la danse que tu as commencé tout à l'heure.**

* * *

* Agenda planificateur journalier.


	7. Heure : 9

_Coucou les loulous._

 _Eh oui ! Je publie le dimanche et je pense le faire tous les dimanches, c'est quand même plus pratique parce que le reste de la semaine devient de plus en plus tendu pour moi !_

 _Un gros merci à vous pour vos reviews qui, pendant mes semaines trèèèèèèèès intenses, me donnent chaud au coeur. Et croyez-moi, il en a besoin !_

 _J'ai pas dû regarder OUAT 7X04 dans la meilleure période de ma vie hein parce que j'ai chialé toutes les larmes de mon corps ! Je ne suis pas une pro Rumbelle mais bordel, cet épisode était magnifique... Il en faut au moins un, n'est-ce pas ? On a eu des adieux SQ à la hauteur d'une merde de chien, fallait bien se rattraper sur autre chose.._

 _Je vous conseille, surtout à whyamishi, de ne surtout pas lire ce chapitre dans un lieu public. Vraiment, faites moi confiance ^^ La température commence à monter légèrement d'un cran :)  
_

 _Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et vous dis à dimanche prochain ^^_

* * *

Heure : 9 – 3h du mat'

 **\- Ça va être mauvais ?** Demanda Emma.

 **\- Non, je crois que c'est très bien.** Régina brillait. **Je te défie de terminer la danse que tu as commencé tout à l'heure.**

 **\- Oh Seigneur, sérieusement ?**

 **\- Il faut être juste. Killian t'a payé pour ça après tout.**

 **\- Tu ne crois pas en avoir déjà eu pour ton argent ?**

Régina nia de la tête.

 **\- Non. Je dois voir tes seins parfaits. En plus, tu as remis ton jean avant d'avoir pu profiter du reste de toi. Comment serait-ce possible de dire que j'ai profité pleinement de mon cadeau d'anniversaire ?** Regina fit un geste vers l'Ipod d'Emma qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de l'ascenseur. **Tu as la musique. Un morceau de gâteau.**

Le visage d'Emma devint intéressement rouge.

 **\- Ce sera pas facile de faire une danse érotique alors que tu es assise au sol.** Elle se pencha sur son sac et en sorti la bombonne de chantilly. **Je vais utiliser ça aussi.**

Régina s'en lécha les babines mais se sentait nauséeuse.

 **\- Et si on l'utilisait plus tard ?** _Je préfère t'embrasse avant._

 **\- D'accord.** L'idée semblait réchauffer Emma. Elle laissa de côté la bombonne, se leva et laissa ses chaussures de côté. **Alors, ce que tu veux, c'est rester assise ici ?**

Régina acquiesça allégrement.

 **\- Et regarder, et regarder.** Murmura-t-elle.

 **\- Ok.**

Emma prit son Ipod et ajusta rapidement le volume de la musique. Immédiatement, elle commença à balancer ses hanches avec rythme. Elle posa l'Ipod au coin du mur, ouvrit sa chemise jusqu'en dessous de ses seins, et se lança dans une danse séductrice. Très confiante. L'ourlet de sa pâle chemise jaunes maintenu dans ses mains, elle la levait et la baissait pendant qu'elle dansait, parfois, montrant le bas de ses seins fermes, mais jamais les tétons roses que Régina brûlait de voir à nouveau. Maintenant qu'elle s'était autorisée à profiter d'elle, la danse d'Emma fut la chose la plus sexy qu'elle ait vu dans sa vie. Ses mains transpiraient.

 **\- Est-ce que tu plaisantes toujours avec ça ?** Demanda-t-elle.

 **\- Toujours** , répondit Emma de sa voix douce et mielleuse. Elle leva un cil provocateur pour Régina, puis passa sa chemise par-dessus sa tête. Après l'avoir jetée au sol, elle dirigea une main vers ses cheveux blonds, ébouriffés et sourit ouvertement. Cette fois, Régina laissa son regard glisser sur la chaire d'Emma avec beaucoup plus d'intensité qu'un intérêt occasionnel. Elle regarda fixement et ouvertement la paire de seins la plus parfaite qu'elle n'avait jamais vue dans sa vie. _Joyeux anniversaire Régina_ , elle sourit clairement.

 **\- Tu aimes ?** Emma couvrit ses seins de ses mains, caressant sa chaire et lui donnant une pression séductrice. Régina fit signe de la tête de manière monotone. Son regard fixe sur les mains d'Emma. **Tu veux voir plus ?** Emma frotta ses deux seins nus ensemble quelques secondes avant de les faire glisser de son estomac jusqu'au bouton de son jean.

 **\- S'il te plaît.** Dit Régina d'une voix râpeuse. _Merci, Killian. Merveilleux et sournois fils de pute._

Avec un lent sourire, Emma déboutonna son jean, ouvrit la fermeture éclair d'une main puis amena les deux à saisir la ceinture pour commencer un autre jeu, lent. Plus en haut, un peu plus en bas encore, puis encore. Régina se sentit étourdie devant la promesse séduisante dans son regard.

 **\- Respire, chérie.** Murmura Emma sur la musique.

Régina lâcha une expiration explosive et réussit à peine à dessiner le suivant. Sa langue paraissait être collée à son palais quand Emma se retourna pour offrir une belle vue sur ses fesses moulées dans le jean. Riant bêtement, elle baissa le pantalon, mais cette fois, elle ne s'arrêta pas, poussant le jean sur ses hanches, ses cuisses bien fermes. Elle le laissa tomber jusqu'à ses chevilles.

Penchée en avant, elle offrit à Régina la vision du cul le plus parfait qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Ce n'était pas la culotte qu'elle avait cru apercevoir dans son bureau. Elle portait un string. Régina se demandait si elle n'était pas en train de rêver, et dans ce rêve, elle était coincée dans le film porno le plus érotique jamais imaginé. Ce genre de chose n'arrive jamais à Régina Mills, celle qui se lève tous les jours à la même heure pour se rendre au travail, celle qui y reste jusqu'à ce que les lumières soient éteintes dans tout l'immeuble de Boynton Software Solutions, sauf celle de son poste de travail.

Emma se retourna, libérant un léger éclat de rire.

 **\- Bébé, ta tête.**

 **\- Bébé, ton cul.** Gémit Régina. **J'ai pas de mots.**

Emma s'approcha un peu plus de manière à ce que Régina puisse regarder fixement le tissu noir se trouvant entre ses jambes. Une main enchevêtrée dans les cheveux de Régina, rapprochant son visage. Régina ferma les yeux et expira, profitant de l'arôme de l'excitation d'Emma. Elle ne pouvait croire sa propre audace. Ses lèvres tremblaient autant que son envie d'avancer son visage et embrasser cet espace chaud et fragrant. Emma recula le visage de Régina et se baissa jusqu'au sol de manière à pouvoir s'assoir sur ses genoux. Devant le tour complet de la strip-teaseuse presque nue, Régina avait l'impression de flotter en dehors de son corps, regardant la scène d'en haut. Elle étira ses jambes et posa ses mains dans le bas du dos d'Emma, la soutenant pendant qu'elle se tortillait sur la musique. Sa peau était douce et chaude, chaque parcelle de sa peau la suppliait de la toucher. En se balançant avant la musique, elle pressa son sexe contre la cuisse de Régina, puis elle se pencha pour souffler ces mots brûlants dans son oreille.

 **\- Je suis prête à contourner le règlement pour que toi, Régina, puisses toucher tout ce que tu veux.**

Régina garda son regard sur les seins d'Emma, bondissants à quelques centimètres de son visage. _Je vais réellement m'évanouir cette fois._ Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'elle craignait qu'il rivalise avec la musique. Elle sentit sa main tremblante sur la peau nue d'Emma, ses paumes de mains glissantes de transpiration. Sa respiration se désintégra par manquement d'air, la rétraction de bouffées d'air désespérées. Emma glissait à nouveau sa main dans les cheveux de Régina, guidant son visage vers la douceur possible de l'espace entre ses seins nus.

 **\- Savoure, mon amour.**

Incapable de refuser, Régina garda son visage pressé dans le large décolleté d'Emma et laissa tomber ses mains sur ses fesses. Quand Emma gémit, elle fit pression instinctivement sur la chaire entre ses mains. D'un cri rauque, Emma se colla contre elle, étouffant la joue de Régina contre la poitrine. Régina n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il s'agissait bien de sa vie, que ses lèvres étaient séparées uniquement de quelques centimètres de tétons érigés et que ses mains étaient pleines d'une Emma nue. Elle cligna des yeux, regardant fixement sa merveilleuse peau rosée et écoutant les battements de son cœur sous ses oreilles.

En un instant, ses sentiments passèrent de la passion à l'adoration, et elle lâcha les fesses d'Emma et fit glisser ses mains sur toute la longueur de son dos.

 **\- C'est si agréable.** Régina étendit ses doigts pour la toucher au plus près.

Emma lui rendit son étreinte, répétant :

 **\- Oh oui, très, très agréable. Régina ?**

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Je te défie de me laisser t'embrasser**. Les battements de cœur de Régina bégayaient et elle lâcha un grognement involontaire. **C'est un oui ?** Lui demanda Emma dans un murmure haletant.

 **\- Oui.** Dit Régina. Elle desserra ses bras et regarda Emma avec un sourire nerveux. **Fais-le.**

Emma lui rendit son sourire.

 **\- J'ai voulu faire ça depuis toujours.** Dit Emma.

 **\- Je suppose qu'on a l'impression d'être dans cet ascenseur depuis toujours,** ajouta Régina. Elle gémit quand Emma combla la distance, prenant son visage et le serra contre sa bouche dans un doux baiser. Emma se recula trop tôt, demandant :

 **\- Ça va ?**

Régina s'obligea à respirer à nouveau.

 **\- Tes lèvres sont si douces.**

 **\- Les tiennes aussi, tu veux le faire encore ?**

Régina acquiesça avec la tête.

 **\- Eteint cette horrible musique avant.**

Riant, Emma se tourna et attrapa maladroitement son Ipod qui retomba sur le sol. Régina bougea avec elle quand elle s'étira. Dans un coup désespéré, elle coupa la musique et elles ne restèrent qu'avec le bruit de leur respiration lourde et mêlée d'excitation.

 **\- On en était où ?** Demanda Emma en remontant sur les genoux de Régina.

 **\- Ici.**

Régina emmêla ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds d'Emma. Leur bouche s'unirent plus fortement cette fois. Et immédiatement, Emma ouvrit la bouche pour approfondir le baiser. Instinctivement, Régina fit de même. Ce qui suivit fut plus maladroit, leurs dents se cognant dans un baiser que Régina avait eu le malheur d'initier. Au bout d'une longue bataille humide et dénuée d'harmonie, Régina se rendit compte que c'était de sa faute, que son manque d'expérience était le responsable de ce désordre absolu.

 **\- Je suis désolée** , bafouilla-t-elle, s'éloignant, les joues rouges de honte. **C'était horrible, je suis désolée.**

 **\- Chérie, attends.** Le visage d'Emma brillait d'affection sympathique. **Malgré ce qu'il est écrit dans les histoires, les premiers baisers sont loin d'être parfaits.**

 **\- Tu es bien généreuse.**

Régina laissa glisser son regard sur les seins d'Emma. Des seins nus.

 **\- Moi je dis qu'il a été aussi parfait que peut l'être un premier baiser, pour ça, il y a la pratique, Régina. Et je suis d'accord pour le refaire, si tu le veux aussi…**

Elle prit une bouffée d'air, surprise, elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

 **\- La pratique ?**

 **\- Tu crois que j'ai commencé en étant une grande spécialiste ?** Lui demanda Emma. **On a dû m'apprendre, j'ai dû pratiquer pendant des années, cette matière requiert beaucoup de travail.**

 **\- Tu te portes volontaire pour pratiquer avec moi ?**

 **\- J'insiste même** , dit Emma.

Son second baiser était plus lent. Emma s'approcha d'elle avec ses douces lèvres et son souffle chaud. Pressant leurs lèvres dans une tendresse infinie. Régina ne bougeait pas. Paralysée à l'idée de transformer ce parfait moment en de l'acide. Elle sentit Emma sourire contre ses lèvres.

 **\- Ça suffit, action ou vérité ?** Dit Emma. Ses lèvres frôlaient celles de Régina, lui envoyant une secousse d'excitation qui lui traversa tout le corps, la paralysant. **On va jouer à un nouveau jeu.**

 **\- Quel jeu ?** Murmura Régina.

Régina sentit la pointe de la langue d'Emma sur sa lèvre supérieure, qu'elle retira pour pouvoir lui susurrer.

 **\- Leçons de baisers.**

Régina trembla contre le corps souple d'Emma.

 **\- Ça à l'air sympa.**

 **\- Oh, je crois que ce le sera, tu veux être la première ?**

Acquiesçant avec la tête, Régina réussit une exhalation tremblante.

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Je vais utiliser ma langue.** Susurra Emma. **Laisse-toi juste porter quelques minutes, ok ?**

 _Elle va faire tout le travail_ , traduit Régina. Elle sentit tout son corps se détendre. Grâce à Dieu. Elle hocha la tête.

 **\- Tu crois que tu pourrais…**

 **\- Quoi, chérie ?** Emma passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Régina à nouveau.

 **\- Remettre ta chemise.** Demanda Régina à bout de souffle. **Je crois que ça m'aiderait pour mes nerfs.**

Le rire d'Emma fit bondir sa poitrine légèrement en rythme.

 **\- D'accord, d'accord.** Elle s'étira au loin pour récupérer sa chemise.

Régina sentit un mélange de tristesse mais surtout de soulagement quand le pâle tissu jaune couvrit à nouveau ses seins exceptionnels.

 **\- Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas envie de les voir, tu comprends.** Murmura-t-elle.

 **\- Je comprends.** Sourit-elle. **Est-ce que je dois remettre mon jean aussi ?**

 **\- Non. Je crois que les leçons de baiser seront meilleures comme ça.**

Emma approcha son visage de celui de Régina, mordant sa lèvre inférieure doucement.

 **\- On va travailler à la perfection en 3 leçons. L'usage de tout le corps : optimal.** Elle fit glisser sa langue sur la bouche de Régina. **Tu me laisses entrer ?**

Ecartant ses lèvres dans une capitulation sans nom, Régina accepta l'invasion de la douce langue d'Emma, la remerciant d'un gémissement. Elle laissa Emma explorer sa bouche avec des mouvements languissants, résistant à la nécessité urgente de lui rendre le baiser avec toute la passion qu'elle ressentait. En échange, elle se concentra sur la saveur d'Emma, sur le sentiment qu'elles se partageaient très intimement, sur la douce pression de ses lèvres et sur l'humidité de sa suave langue. Emma se recula dans un gémissement de satisfaction.

 **\- Oh, c'est très prometteur.** Dit-elle, la voix rauque de désir. **Je crois qu'on est prête pour la deuxième leçon.**

 **\- Deuxième leçon ?**

 **\- La langue,** dit Emma **, il est temps que tu l'utilises.** Régina se raidit un peu. Emma entoura ses bras autour d'elle et la serra fort. **Doucement,** murmura-t-elle, **on explore juste, joue avec moi. Provoque-moi et fais-moi t'aimer si fort que je pourrais exploser si je ne te possède pas.**

 _Aucun problème._

Régina lâcha un faible gémissement, et nécessiteux. Elle pressa sa langue dans la chaleur humide de la bouche d'Emma qui lâcha aussitôt un gémissement nécessaire, saisissant le dos de Régina avec ses deux mains et montant avec ses ongles jusqu'à ses omoplates. Régina faisait ce qui lui semblait naturel. Elle passait avec la pointe de sa langue, sur les dents, ses gencives, cherchant à mémoriser chaque centimètre de sa bouche. Elle prenait son temps, elle ne poussait pas, elle essayait simplement d'exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait, et combien elle désirait Emma sans le dire. Maintenant bien consciente que ce qu'elle sent, c'est un grand baiser, elle essaya d'imiter la technique d'Emma en commençant une exploration lente avec sa langue. Avançant, reculant. C'était leur nouveau jeu, chacune se relançant et léchant la bouche de l'autre, allant et venant d'une facilité déconcertante. Régina était concentrée sur sa danse complexe, il n'y avait plus aucune autre pensée dans sa tête, juste « donner » et « recevoir » entre elles. Terminé son analyse autocritique qui aurait normalement occupé son esprit à un moment comme celui-ci, et le doute. À la place, son instinct pur et dur entraînant ses actions. Quand elles se séparèrent, elles étaient à bout de souffle.

 **\- Je crois que nous sommes en train de gagner ce jeu.** Sourit Emma, **et on n'a même pas pris la troisième leçon.**

Régina le sourit timidement.

 **\- Je me souviens avoir entendu quelque chose à propos de l'usage optimal de notre corps entier.**

Emma la poussa vers le sol, appuyant son dos contre la couverture de laine grise. Elle manipula Régina jusqu'à ce qu'elle se couche en diagonale à travers la cabine d'ascenseur, puis elle colla son corps sur le sien, passant une cuisse ferme entre les jambes de Régina.

 **\- Les meilleurs baisers sont tellement plus qu'un simple baiser avec la bouche.** Murmura Emma. **Je veux sentir tes mains sur moi, chérie. Et je vais te toucher aussi. Partout.**

 **\- Tout ce que tu veux du moment que je peux encore t'embrasser.**

Régina leva ses mains jusqu'aux fesses d'Emma. Elle dessina son sourire de sa langue, puis s'arrêta dans son propre sourire. Emma passa une main derrière le cou de Régina, se pencha sur elle pour que ses lèvres continuent de la toucher, et posa son autre main sur la poitrine de Régina.

 **\- Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je suis en train de faire avec toi. Je t'ai désirée depuis le moment où je suis rentrée dans ton bureau, j'ai vu tes cheveux bruns et ta tenue de working-girl…**

 **\- Tu aimes ce genre de choses ?** Dit Régina souriante.

Emma frissonna, les yeux écarquillés.

 **\- T'as pas idée,** dit-elle, **il s'avère que tu es exactement mon type.**

Elle baissa la tête, poussant sa langue dans la bouche de Régina dans un gémissement de plaisir. Régina se laissa complètement embrasser pendant une minute avant de rompre avec un doux rire.

 **\- Je te suggère de réserver ton jugement jusqu'à ce que tu m'aies vue nue.**

Elle rougit au moment où ces mots sortirent de sa bouche. _T'as rien de plus stupide à dire ?_

 **\- Ne sois pas bête,** dit Emma, **je n'attends que ça et je sais que je serai pas déçue. Tu as les courbes qu'il faut, là où il faut.**

Régina hocha la tête, se mordit sa lèvre pour retenir son excitation.

 **\- Embrasse-moi un peu plus** , murmura-t-elle.

Emma resserra la distance entre elles, obéissant, heureuse. Quand sa main glissa sur la poitrine de Régina, son corps se mit en état de choc devant la caresse passionnée. Elle sépara sa bouche de celle d'Emma, criant de plaisir.

 **\- Oh, ma chérie** , gronda-t-elle, **tu vas être comme ça ? Aussi sensible, non ?**

Elle attira Emma contre sa cuisse, savourant la chaleur intense de son entre-jambe. Emma grogna et ondula des hanches, moulant son corps au-dessus de celui de Régina.

 **\- Je dois vérifier quelque chose.** Dit Régina.

 **\- Vérifier quoi ?**

Régina fit glisser un doigt sous le tissu noir qui cachait les fesses fermes d'Emma. Elle commença à parcourir la partie supérieure de ses fesses avec la pointe de son doigt, avançant petit à petit pour aller explorer son entre-jambe. Pour son plus grand plaisir, elle se retrouva face à une plus grande humidité glissante que ce qu'elle aurait pu espérer.

 **\- Oh… mon di…**

Emma se tordit, les joues roses d'excitation. Elle déboutonna la chemise de soie de Régina les mains tremblantes, elle dit :

 **\- Je veux voir tes seins, est-ce que ça te va ?**

Malgré la légère hésitation qu'elle sentait d'être ainsi exposée, Régina se força à se détendre. _Détends-toi. Elle a été seins nus une partie de la nuit, et maintenant, c'est ton tour._

 **\- D'accord,** accepta-t-elle dans un murmure.

Emma enleva les derniers boutons puis poussa les pans de la chemise, les laissant sur ses épaules. Elle sourit ouvertement alors qu'elle regardait le soutien-gorge blanc.

 **\- Un regard innocent** , elle passa le bout de son doigt le long du bord de son sein gauche, **j'aime ça,** dit Emma.

 **\- Une de nous deux doit avoir l'air innocente.** Emma trouva l'ouverture du soutien-gorge entre les seins.

 **\- Le fermoir devant,** elle le défit d'une main habile, **très agréable.**

 **\- Un coup de chance.** Régina déglutit quand Emma laissa le soutien-gorge sur les côtés et qu'elle la toucha avec ses douces mains. _Continue de parler, ne pense pas au fait qu'elle est actuellement en train de regarder tes seins._ **J'ai même failli mettre la ceinture de chasteté aujourd'hui.**

Emma sourit mais garda son regard fixe sur la poitrine de Régina. Ses mamelons étaient rose clair, aussi pâles que ceux d'Emma, et plus durs encore que Régina n'eût jamais vu avant.

Régina ouvrit la bouche, surprise de la réaction de son corps. Un petit moment après, elle haleta de plaisir quand Emma fit ramper l'étendue de sa langue sur la partie inférieure de son sein droit, autour de son mamelon, puis donna des petits coups de langue sur le téton érigé. Régina lâcha une respiration entrecoupée.

 **\- Continue.** Supplia-t-elle.

Ses jambes s'ouvrirent, ses hanchent ondulèrent et une vague de chaleur humide tacha son sous-vêtement. _Voilà, elle est ruinée._ Peu importait. C'était un petit prix à payer, même si c'était son ensemble préféré. Régina s'approcha et attrapa une poignée de cheveux d'Emma, l'obligeant à s'approcher un peu plus. Emma enveloppa le téton gauche entre ses lèvres puis titilla avec sa langue.

 **\- Oh, putain.** Gémit Régina. Emma passa du sein gauche au sein droit, assenant des baisers humides et désordonnés sur sa peau. Elle adorait les seins de cette femme. Régina se sentit indigne d'une telle adoration mais avide, tout de même. Elle tenait la tête d'Emma sur ses seins alors que ses doigts de pied étaient en extase. **Seigneur, tu me fais sentir comme si j'allais…**

Emma recula, libérant le téton dans un pop doux et humide. Elle recula lentement, regardant Régina les yeux grands ouverts, dans le flou.

 **\- Chérie, je suis désolée, peut-être que je devrais…**

 _OH NON !_ Le visage de Régina s'inonda de chaleur quand elle se rendit compte qu'Emma mettait fin à cette rencontre intime.

 **\- Quoi ?** Susurra-t-elle. **Tu crois qu'on devrait arrêter ?** Elle s'assit sur la couverture, remettant sa chemise sur ses seins.

 **\- C'est pas que je ne veux pas** , Emma posa sa main sur le bras de Régina. **Crois-moi, j'aurais pu y passer la nuit.**

Régina pouvait encore sentir l'odeur de l'excitation d'Emma sur ce qui était en train de sécher sur sa main.

 **\- Alors, pourquoi tu veux arrêter ?**

 **\- Ben, parce que je veux…** Emma fit une pause puis regarda un endroit flou entre leur corps. **Ou mieux dit, je ne veux pas que tu croies que cette soirée était pour ça.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?** Régina serra son contrôle sur sa chemise ouverte, se sentant sur la défensive pendant qu'elle écoutait la voix d'Emma. Elle était sérieuse. Elle disait la vérité.

\- **Je ne veux pas être le souvenir d'une folle rencontre sexuelle spontanée dans un ascenseur le jour de ton anniversaire.** Dit Emma. **Avec une strip-teaseuse**. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure quelques secondes. **Je veux sortir avec toi, Régina. Tu me plais vraiment et je veux sortir avec toi.**

 _Très bien, arrête de paniquer et concentre-toi sur ce qu'elle dit._

 **\- Tu crois vraiment que je te vois comme ça ?** Demanda Régina, **comme un souvenir d'une folie ? Une aventure d'un soir ?** Elle prit les mains d'Emma entre les siennes **. Tu crois vraiment que je risquerais un truc pareil après toutes ces années ?**

Emma nia de la tête.

 **\- Non. Mais c'est une autre raison pour laquelle on doit arrêter. Régina, tu n'as jamais été avec une autre femme.** Régina lâcha sa main.

 **\- Si tu insinues que je suis un peu désorientée, que c'est juste une étape, ou le résultat d'une situation alors tu pourras repartir seule. D'autres femmes m'ont plue avant cette nuit dans cet ascenseur, et si tu crois que je suis…**

Emma lui prit la main pour l'empêcher de continuer.

 **\- Non, je ne dis pas ça. Seulement écoute-moi et essaie de comprendre. Si on se met** **ensemble, je serai ta première amante depuis près de 10 ans. Et je vais aussi être la** **première femme.**

 **\- Ais confiance, je suis douloureusement conscience de ça aussi.**

 **\- Régina, je veux attendre un peu.** Emma fit une pause. **Tu comprends la grande responsabilité de tout ça ? J'ai besoin que tu saches que je le vois comme ça, et pas seulement comme une chaude nuit avec une belle femme.**

Régina réussit un sourire timide.

 **\- Tu ne peux pas le voir des deux manières ?** Emma se mit à rire, clairement soulagée d'une certaine tension.

 **\- Je veux que notre première fois soit dans un endroit correct.** Dit Emma.

 **\- Pas sur le sol d'un ascenseur coincé entre le 19ème et le 20ème étage.** Compléta Régina.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses d'ailleurs, de notre première fois ?**

Régina sentit la chaleur lui monter dans la poitrine en entendant les mots sincères d'Emma, même si elle n'était pas forcément d'accord.

 **\- Vin ? Fleurs ? Bougies et lit moelleux ?** Dit Régina.

Emma hocha la tête.

 **\- Je vais prendre en compte toutes ces merveilleuses idées et je compte te sortir le grand jeu. Je suis même déjà en train de penser à ce que je vais te faire au petit déjeuner le lendemain matin. Quelque chose de calorique puisque tu vas avoir des courbatures et être totalement déshydratée.**

 **\- J'aime les pancakes.** Dit Régina.

Sa voix trahissait son excitation maintenant que sa peur du rejet était partie.

 **\- Oui,** dit-elle en cherchant des idées **. Bien, alors. Orgasmes et pancakes. Je m'avance un peu non ?** Régina hocha la tête.

 **\- Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour les orgasmes et les pancakes.**

 **\- Si tu n'es pas prête, je ne vais pas te pousser** , dit Emma.

 **\- Je veux que tu saches que je suis prête. Je te remercie pour ton sens de l'honneur et pour ce que tu es en train de me montrer. Je crois que tu es trop gentille pour être réelle, vraiment. Je…** Elle fit une pause parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment exprimer ça, si Emma était la bonne, ce ne devait pas avoir d'importance la manière dont ça devait commencer, ou même quand. **Tout ça, ça me va.**

 **\- Vraiment ?** Demanda Emma.

 **\- Cette nuit, se sont retrouvées coincées dans un ascenseur, deux personnes qui ne pouvaient pas se supporter, j'étais une vraie chienne pour toi, mais pour une raison que j'ignore, tu es devenue mon amie.** Emma hocha la tête.

 **\- Te rencontrer a été incroyable. Je voulais te frapper il y a encore quelques heures et maintenant je veux tellement que tu sois bien que ça m'en fait mal.**

Régina gémit doucement en entendant ces paroles.

 **\- J'ai l'impression qu'on va être de bonnes amies.**

Emma sourit étrangement à Régina.

 **\- Fichue, hein ?**

 **\- Totalement fichue.** Dit Régina.

D'une certaine manière, elle avait réussi à complètement atteindre la brune. La faisant se découvrir elle-même, malgré ses appréhensions.

 **\- Je me sens si ouverte et si exposée avec toi. J'ai confiance en toi. Et rien de tout ça va changer quoi qu'on fasse cette nuit. Je sais que tous tes mots veulent dire qu'il y a quelque chose de plus. Je ressens la même chose.**

 **\- Je trouve qu'on va vite,** dit Emma, **je n'aimerais pas que l'une de nous deux regrette après.**

Qu'en pensait Emma ? Que Régina n'avait aucune expérience présente ? Et sans aucun contrôle de ses désirs ? Que si elles agissaient par instinct, Régina pourrait avoir des doutes après et fuir tout ce qui était en train de se construire entre elles ?

Le fait que Régina n'avait pas d'expérience ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas être maîtresse de ses désirs.

 **\- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire.** Dit-elle. **Mais je sais que je serai incapable de partir demain et faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. C'est étrange, j'ai gâché 10 ans de ma vie à fuir des situations qui pourraient me rendre vulnérables, et j'étais loin d'être heureuse. Je dois faire les choses différemment.**

 **\- Je ne veux pas risquer de te faire du mal.** Dit Emma.

Régina lui donna la réponse qu'elle se disait à elle-même.

 **\- Il faut parfois savoir prendre des risques pour trouver le bonheur.** Quelque chose s'empara d'Emma, transformant son expression en un rayonnement.

 **\- Ça signifie beaucoup pour moi ce que tu viens de dire. Et dire qu'il suffisait seulement des seins parfaits, un string et une danse sur une mauvaise musique.**

 **\- Non.** Régina amena la main d'Emma sur ses lèvres et y déposa un doux baiser sur le revers. **Tout ce qu'il fallait, c'était te connaitre.** Il fallut quelques secondes à Emma pour rassembler sa volonté de parler. Elle réussit seulement un bruit silencieux, joyeux, qui donna à Régina un large sourire.

 **\- Sacré Mills, pas mal du tout. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'aies pas déjà charmé des légions de femmes jusqu'à ton lit.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas douée avec les légions.** Dit Régina. **Par chance, cependant, j'ai l'impression de bien le faire avec toi.**

Sur le point de s'évanouir, Emma couvrit son cœur avec la paume de sa main.

 **\- Arrête ça, si tu mélanges l'adoration totale avec la luxure que je sens là tout de suite, je ne serai plus responsable de mes actes.**

 **\- Quoi ?** Demanda Régina avec un sourire. **Plus de baisers ? En utilisant vigoureusement tout notre corps ?**

Le visage de Régina était plein d'envie si ardente qu'Emma dû détourner la tête pour garder le contrôle d'elle-même. Plus que tout, elle voulait jeter Régina sur le sol, arracher ses vêtements et la faire gémir. Mais elle lui plaisait vraiment, jusqu'à un tel point que ça lui faisait peur et elle se sentait paralysée à l'idée de faire quelque chose qui pourrait l'effrayer.

 **\- C'est trop tôt pour toi ?** Demanda Régina à voix basse. **Je veux dire, de ce que je sais, peut-être que tu aimes sortir avec une femme plusieurs mois avant de la mettre dans ton lit, non ?**

 **\- Ça dépend de la fille.** Emma prit la main de Régina, assez désespérée pour rétablir le contact. Ça lui semblait assez sur. Régina paraissait être préoccupée par ce qu'elle ressentait et ne pouvait s'empêcher de la toucher. Elle réfléchissait à la meilleure manière de répondre et se dit que l'humour pourrait les apaiser. **Tu as l'air de quelqu'un de simple, je doute que ça prenne autant de temps.**

Régina se passa une main dans les cheveux, nerveuse à l'idée que son désir soit aussi clair. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées quelques minutes, avant de dire.

 **\- Tu me taquines, n'est-ce pas ?** Fronçant les lèvres en un bref sourire, elle ajouta : **Tu avais l'air assez prête il y a 10 minutes.** La bouche d'Emma fit une grimace.

 **\- Bon, je dois admettre qu'être coincée dans un ascenseur avec une belle étrangère toute une nuit paraît être une grande opportunité pour ne pas louper ça. J'en serais malade de ne pas le faire.**

 **\- Et penser uniquement à la grande histoire que nous vivrons et que nous raconterons à nos petits-enfants.** Dit Régina.

Emma éclata dans un rire de surprise. Blague ou pas, Régina avait compris son point de vue. Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle aventure d'une nuit comme elle l'avait dit plus tôt.

 **\- Je vais y réfléchir, ok ?** Emma posa la paume de sa main sur la gorge de Régina, entourant ses doigts autour de la douceur de la courbe de son cou. Elle se pencha pour lui donner un baiser lent et humide. **Pourquoi ne pas prendre une grande respiration et apprendre à se connaître un peu mieux ?**

Le petit grognement de désillusion fit fondre Emma. Elle ne pouvait imaginer supporter dix années de frustration sexuelle, puis au moment de la promesse de libération, juste lui demander de respirer. Mais Emma devait réussir à calmer ses pensées avant de prendre la décision de se lancer dans une relation sexuelle. Elle n'était pas habituée au sexe occasionnel, et elle ne voulait surtout pas commencer avec quelqu'un qui la rendait aussi heureuse que Régina.

 **\- Si c'est ce que tu veux** , Régina se rassit en tailleur. **Même si je dois te dire qu'après quelques heures ensemble, tu me connais déjà mieux que personne. C'est pathétique hein ?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas pathétique** , dit Emma. **C'est flatteur.**

 **\- Non, c'est pathétique**. Régina serra le fermoir de son soutien-gorge dans une résignation mélancolique qui déchira d'Emma. **Je n'ai jamais réagi comme ça avec quelqu'un comme avec toi. C'est de la folie. C'est si facile de parler avec toi.**

 **\- Avec toi aussi.** Répondit Emma, distraite en regardant Régina boutonner sa chemise. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

 **\- Je remets ma chemise. Je me sens bizarre assise ici à moitié nue pendant qu'on parle.** Emma grimaça.

 **\- Alors tu vas me punir en cachant tes délicieux seins ?**

 **\- Ne pense pas à ça comme une punition. En plus je ne vais pas rester assise ici, seins nus, alors que tu es en chemise.** Emma regarda sa poitrine.

 **\- Le chemise est négociable.**

 **\- Non, sauf si tu veux être violée sur ce sol.** Dit Régina. **D'accord sur le fait qu'on doit se connaître un peu mieux. Pose la question que tu veux.** Il y avait une note dépenaillée dans la voix de Régina.

 _Bordel, je n'ai plus aucun secret._

 **\- Quel est ton plat préféré ?** Demanda Emma.

 _On commence facile, hein ?_

Régina réfléchit un moment.

 **\- Les 'Big Night Out' du « Melting Pot ».**

 **\- J'en prends note. C'est un autre endroit où je t'emmènerai dîner. Quand on sortira d'ici.**

 **\- Génial. Et toi alors, ton plat préféré ?**

 **\- Les patates douces,** répondit Emma en gémissant.

 **\- Les patates ne sont pas un plat.** Emma posa sa main sur son estomac qui grogna en signe de protestation.

 **\- Merde, j'ai faim, ça te va si on partage la barre de céréales au chocolat ?**

 **\- Brillante idée.** Dit Régina, **tes seins m'ont complètement fait oublier le dessert.**

 **\- Tu aimes blâmer mes seins pour tout et n'importe quoi, non ?**

 **\- Bon, non. Tes fesses sont aussi coupables. Fantastiques aussi.** Dit Régina.

Souriant, Emma chercha dans son sac.

 **\- Tu es facile à satisfaire.** Dit Emma.

 **\- Quelle modestie.** Régina dévora des yeux ses fesses sans relâche. **J'ai l'impression d'être en mort cérébrale chaque fois que je te regarde.** Emma se mit à rire.

 **\- C'est bien, ça !** Elle trouva enfin la barre de céréales, elle l'ouvrit et la partagea en deux.

Acceptant sa moitié, Régina dit :

 **\- Si tu me donnes du chocolat à chaque fois que je te dis à quel point j'aime ton corps, je vais prendre 35 kilos en peu de temps.**

 **\- Oh,** Emma coupa un morceau dans sa bouche.

 **\- Et la fille n'attend que l'arrivée de compliments.** Dit Régina en mangeant son propre morceau, gémissant de plaisir.

 **\- Tout pour le chocolat.** Dit Emma.

 **\- Crois-moi, je garderai ça à l'esprit**. Régina regardait les lèvres d'Emma pendant qu'elle mâchait. **Qu'est-ce qui va faire que tu me connaitras assez bien pour dormir avec moi ?**

Emma s'étouffa quasiment en entendant cette question directe.

 **\- J'ai toujours apprécié les femmes directes. Mais tu pourrais attendre que je ne sois pas en train de manger la prochaine fois ?**

 **\- Désolée, tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que mette les formes en travaillant dans un endroit comme celui-là.**

 **\- Oh, je pense réellement qu'un jour je te verrai « douce ».** Dit Emma. **Je suppose que je n'attendrai pas du sexe sauvage et plein de sueur de Régina.** La brune se mit à rougir furieusement.

 **\- Moi non plus, tu aimes ?**

 **\- Beaucoup.** Emma regarda le visage de Régina puis regarda ailleurs par la suite, dans des endroits proches de sa poitrine. **Peut-être un peu trop.**

 **\- Pourquoi es-tu si incertaine à propos de ça ?** Une note de tension changea la voix de Régina. **Tu as l'air assez ouverte sexuellement, pour moi.**

 **\- Je le suis.** Emma pouvait lire la confusion et la désillusion dans le regard de Régina. Elle avait envoyé des signaux assez mixtes. Un instant se déshabillant et venant vers elle et l'autre reculant comme une débutante en la matière. **Je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que tu penses.**

 **\- C'est réellement important ce que je pense ? Je t'ai pratiquement appelé « pute » pour avoir fait ton travail.**

 **\- Oui, c'est très important. Si je n'avais pas voulu te revoir après cette nuit, ça n'aurait pas eu d'importance du tout. Mais cette nuit est un commencement pour nous deux.** Régina sourit, le visage d'un coup soulagé. **Moi non plus je n'avais pas le droit de te juger tout à l'heure,** dit-elle.

 **\- Je l'ai fait parce que je me sentais mal avec moi-même**. Du ton de la voix de Régina, Emma devina qu'elle s'était permise de s'auto-incriminer. Peut-être qu'Emma avait tout arrêté parce qu'elle avait peur d'être vue comme une salope après tout.

 **\- Pourquoi tu te sens aussi mal avec toi-même ?** Demanda Emma doucement.

 **\- Parfois j'ai l'impression d'être la plus grande prude du monde, ce qui, naturellement, m'a poussé à te faire sentir la plus grande salope. Ce n'est absolument pas ce que je crois. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner.**

 **\- C'est déjà fait.** Dit Emma. **Merci de me le dire encore.**

Elle réfléchit un moment pendant qu'elle savourait les derniers morceaux de chocolat.

 **\- Fais quelque chose pour moi, n'importe quoi,** dit Régina.

Il n'y avait aucune coquetterie dans le ton de Régina. Elle regardait Emma dans les yeux, comme si elle voulait lire en elle.

 **\- On va parler un peu de tout. Comme à un rancard, contentons-nous de nous connaître** , dit Emma.

 **\- Un rancard ? J'aime l'idée**. Régina sourit.

 **\- Supposons que tu ne travailles pas** , dit Emma. **Parle-moi de ton dimanche idéal, à partir du moment où tu te réveilles le matin. Pas de boulot.**

 **\- Bien, le dimanche matin, généralement je ne sors pas du lit avant d'avoir passé… Un peu de temps avec moi-même.** Ses joues devinrent rouges et elle détourna son regard fixe, n'ayant pas l'air très à l'aise avec son aveu.

 **\- Une femme conforme à mon cœur.** Dit Emma. **Un dimanche matin sans se donner d'orgasme est un dimanche sans soleil.** Régina s'illumina et replongea dans le regard d'Emma.

 **\- Après ça, j'aime prendre un long bain bien chaud. En général, un film dans le canapé l'après-midi. Faire les cours si besoin. Lire. Quelque chose d'agréable et d'explicite. Des lesbiennes dans la nature…**

 **\- Tu déconnes !** Dit Emma en riant **. « Je suis hétéo » tu m'as dit… J'ai su que tu étais lesbienne quand tu t'es mise à rougir en lisant mon livre érotique lesbien. Ça m'a quasiment convaincu. Si timide, si scandalisée à l'idée d'un porno peu littéraire. Et maintenant j'apprends que tu es une experte en littérature érotique lesbienne ?** Régina sourit.

 **\- Bon, je n'ai pas non plus l'habitude de les lire à voix haute devant un public.**

 **\- Mais tu es très douée à ça,** dit Emma **. Bon, revenons à ton dimanche matin, tu dors nue ?** Le sourire de Régina vacilla légèrement, se faisant timide.

 **\- Nue.**

 **\- Bien** , dit-elle. **Tu fais du bruit quand tu jouis ? Tu sais, quand tu passes du temps avec toi-même.**

 **\- Je savais bien qu'à un moment donné, on repartirait sur un Action ou Vérité sans que je m'en rende compte**. Dit Régina.

 **\- Bien sûr tu n'es pas obligée de répondre si tu ne veux pas, parce que je compte vérifier moi-même dans pas longtemps.**

Régina tourna la tête, baissant les yeux sur ses genoux.

 **\- En général, non.** Dit-elle. **Parfois je ne peux pas m'en empêcher mais la majeure partie du temps, je me tais.**

 **\- Il va falloir que je remédie à ça.** Dit Emma. Régina s'approcha et lui prit la main. Elle caressa ses doigts fins avec la sienne, étudiant les lignes des jointures de ses doigts.

 **\- Je crois que la raison pour laquelle je ne fais pas de bruit, c'est que j'ai grandi dans une maison avec ma sœur dans une chambre d'un côté et celle de mes parents de l'autre. Les années à se masturber en secret m'ont appris à jouir comme une ninja, silencieusement et subtilement. C'est une habitude difficile à perdre.**

 **\- Jouir comme une ninja. Oh mon Dieu, ça, ça n'a pas de prix !**

 **\- C'est sûr.** Se défendit Régina. **En plus, ça me semble bizarre, tu sais… Toute haletante et hors de contrôle.** Elle frémit.

 **\- Humpff** … Dit Emma avant de rire. Son sens de l'humour est vraiment un tournant, et ça ne l'aidait pas du tout à se calmer.

 **\- Oh, Régina… Bon, tu me plais beaucoup.** Régina vêtit un sourire bête.

 **\- C'est l'idée…**

 **\- Et, bien évidemment, c'est moi qui serait juge de tes gémissements quand je te ferai jouir.** Dit Emma. **Je doute que « bizarre » soit le premier adjectif que je choisirai.**

 **\- Tu es en train de me tuer.** Régina se laissa tomber sur la couverture d'Emma, couchée sur le côté, regardant au-dessus des genoux d'Emma, les bras enroulés autour d'elle-même. Emma la rejoint, s'étirant pour se coucher à côté d'elle sur le côté, la tête posée sur sa paume de main. Soutenue par son coude, elle étendit la main jusqu'à l'estomac de Régina qu'elle caressa doucement par-dessus sa chemise.

 **\- Je suis désolée.** Dit Emma. **Je ne fais pas un bon travail pour nous éloigner de la chose sexuelle, hein ?**

 **\- C'est un euphémisme.** Répondit Régina.

 **\- Je suis désolée.** Emma dessina de petits cercles autour de son nombril. **C'est difficile, je me bats contre moi-même pour être noble maintenant, et responsable.**

 **\- Je sais.** Le regard de Régina glissa sur le visage d'Emma, puis sous sa gorge. **C'est impossible de ne pas avoir envie de toi, là maintenant.** Elle se pencha, déposa un doux baiser dans le cou d'Emma. Celle-ci s'inclina pour lui donner un meilleur accès, grognant quand Régina lui mordilla la douce peau de son cou.

 **\- C'est quasiment inutile de résister à ce qui est en train de se passer ici.** Murmura Emma, autant pour elle que pour Régina.

 **\- Quasiment ?** Régina passa sa main sous l'ourlet de la chemise d'Emma, écrasant sa courbe de sa taille. **C'est complètement inutile.**

 **\- Bon Dieu.** Emma se releva et se pencha sur Régina, léchant sa lèvre inférieure. **Ça suppose que je dois être la voix de la raison.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?** Lui demanda Régina quand sa main toucha le sein d'Emma sous sa chemise. Elle donna à la chaire une douce pression. **Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée, Emma. Tu dois me toucher.** Emma gémit quand son téton fut pincé puis enfonça sa langue profondément dans la bouche de Régina. L'embrassant longuement et fougueusement.

C'est ainsi que toutes les résistances d'Emma fondirent. Qui voulait-elle tromper ? Elle n'aurait jamais pu rester une demie heure de plus dans cet endroit sans céder à son besoin, leur besoin. Alors qu'elles s'embrassaient, elle monta les deux mains de Régina au-dessus de sa tête, sur le sol. Le dos appuyé au sol, les poignets capturés dans une prise ferme. Elle vérifia la nervosité sur son visage, mais n'en vit que de l'excitation. Se sentant nébuleuse de passion, elle hocha la tête.

 **\- Très bien,** susurra-t-elle. **Alors, laisse-moi t'aimer.**


	8. Heure : 10

_Coucou les loulous !_

 _Je voudrais vraiment vous remercier. Vos reviews sont tops ! On a dépassé déjà de loin le nombre de reviews de l'histoire originale, enfin, l'espagnole. Alors merci pour votre présence, votre lecture, votre soutien. Et même ceux qui ne font que lire, merci aussi._

 _Je vous laisse avec la suite que vous attendez bien sagement au vu de la fin du chapitre dernier._

 _/!\ A ne pas lire dans un lieu public, jamais, sous aucun prétexte ! Voici du M à ne plus quoi savoir en faire ! /!\_

 _Bonne lecture à vous les loulous et à dimanche prochain !_

* * *

Heure : 10 – 4h du mat'

Régina leva les yeux et se trouva face aux yeux verts intenses d'Emma. Elle testa la manière dont ses poignets étaient serrés, haletante, quand elle se rendit compte qu'Emma la serrait bien.

 **\- Tu permets ?** Murmura Emma, puis elle s'inclina pour sucer la lèvre inférieure de Régina, la garda entre ses dents. Elle murmura, **on fait l'amour ?**

Régina expira en tremblement, contente d'être déjà couchée. Ses jambes ne l'auraient jamais tenue debout.

 **\- Eh ben, j'ai pas mis beaucoup de temps à te convaincre.** Dit Régina.

Emma se recula, faisant glisser sa langue sur la lèvre supérieure de Régina.

 **\- Tu es très persuasive.** Elle lâcha un poignet de Régina et lui caressa la joue du revers de sa main. **J'admets, je suis impuissante face à ces jolis yeux marrons.** Exprima Emma.

 **\- Je suis heureuse d'être capable de te séduire.** Dit Régina.

 **\- Je le suis aussi.**

 **\- J'ai 28 ans.** Régina plia ses doigts sous la main qui maintenait ses poignées, et inspira en se sentant attachée **. Il est temps de commencer à prendre des décisions douteuses où le sexe est présent.**

Emma se moqua mais ses yeux restaient sérieux.

 **\- Tu penses que c'est une décision douteuse ?** Demanda Emma. Régina sourit.

 **\- Non, mais je sais que tu penses que ça en est une.**

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Emma lui laissa libre son poignet.

 **\- Je te promets que tout ça, je sais pas… Je veux dire…** bégaya la brune. **Je ne vais pas prendre peur. Je te respecterai encore demain matin.**

 **\- Bien, alors…** Emma poussa ses hanches contre Régina, joignant la partie inférieure de leur corps. **Je suppose qu'il n'existe aucune raison pour moi de ne pas déchirer tes vêtements et de faire de toi une femme, ici et maintenant.**

 **\- Je suppose qu'il n'y en a pas.** Fut d'accord Régina. **Alors tu peux commencer à déchirer.**

Emma se mit à rire, mais elle s'arrêta au bout d'un instant quand son regard se fixa sur le côté de la cabine d'ascenseur. **Oh, merde.**

Régina bougea ses épaules, étirant le cou pour voir ce qu'Emma regardait.

 **\- Merde quoi ?**

 **\- Hum, tu crois que la caméra fonctionne ?** Demanda la blonde.

Régina s'assit d'un coup, expulsant Emma de sa position au-dessus de son corps. Elle planta ses mains sur la couverture pour pouvoir regarder, bouche bée, la caméra de surveillance montée à côté de la rangée de boutons, sur la porte d'ascenseur. _Comment diable j'ai pu oublier ça ?_

 **\- Euh…** Le cœur palpitant, Régina se passa une liste mentale. _Alors : ils m'ont sur le sol avec la tête sur les genoux d'Emma. Emma à moitié nue en dansant. Ils m'ont en train d'embrasser une autre femme et mes seins nus._ Son esprit fit un tour quand elle commença à penser à la manière dont elle allait convaincre Leroy, le gardien de sécurité, de lui remettre la cassette potentiellement embarrassante. **Merde.**

Comme si elle sentait l'angoisse croissante de Régina, Emma posa une main tranquille sur son bras.

 **\- Elle ne fonctionne probablement pas. Si l'ascenseur ne fonctionne pas, comment est-ce que la caméra pourrait-elle fonctionner ?** Tenta-t-elle de la calmer.

 _De la même manière que les lumières d'urgences sont en train de fonctionner_. D'une horreur grandissante, Régina resta bouche bée devant la lentille de la caméra un peu plus haut.

 **\- Oh merde.**

Emma lui toucha doucement le bras.

 **\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu as de magnifiques seins.**

Régina dévisagea d'un coup Emma et lui lança un regard d'incrédulité.

 **\- Tu crois vraiment que ça me fait me sentir mieux ? Je travaille ici.**

 **\- Les gens voient mes seins sur mon lieu de travail tous les jours,** dit Emma d'un sourire moqueur, **ce n'est pas si grave.**

Régina réussit un demi sourire – demi gémissement et plongea sa tête dans ses mains.

 **\- Oh, mon Dieu.**

Ceci scella leur accord, elle ne pourrait pas faire l'amour maintenant. Régina pourrait faire beaucoup de choses avec Emma, mais être la protagoniste de son propre film porno lesbien n'en faisait pas parti. Du moins, pas au premier rendez-vous.

 **\- Ah !** S'exclama Emma, **je sais !**

Régina reposa ses yeux et regarda Emma chercher dans son sac.

 **\- S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu as la notice et une excellente machine pour effacer des cassettes, que tu as oublié de me montrer avant.**

 **\- Presque.**

Emma sortit la bombonne de chantilly et la maintint en hauteur, souriant énormément. Régina secoua la tête dans un refus féroce.

 **\- Il n'y a pas moyen que je lèche tes seins alors que nous sommes dans une télé réalité.**

Emma se mit à rire quand elle se leva et qu'elle secoua la bombonne avant de l'ouvrir.

 **\- Mais non, t'es bête.** Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, visant la lentille de l'objectif de la caméra. **J'élimine le problème.**

Emerveillée, Régina regarda Emma couvrir la lentille avec l'épaisse et blanche chantilly. Même si quelques gouttes tombèrent au sol, tout resta, bloquant la vue.

 **\- Tu es un génie** , susurra Régina.

 **\- Bien sûr, c'est rien comparé à ce qu'ils ont déjà.** Emma se laissa tomber sur la couverture à côté de Régina. **Mais on s'en occupera au moment venu, d'accord ? Pour l'instant, il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire.**

A contre-cœur, Régina répondit : **« D'accord ».**

Emma s'éclaircit la gorge :

 **\- Maintenant, je crois que j'allais te faire l'amour.**

Elle, elle savait très bien comment faire pour qu'une femme se sente mieux. Régina voulait éloigner sa paranoïa, essayant de se concentrer. Elle s'allongea et étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête.

 **\- On en était plus ou moins là, non ?**

 **\- Oh oui !** Ronronna Emma, **juste là.** Ella passa sa chemise par-dessus sa tête sans hésitation. Régina était ébahie par les seins d'Emma. Peu importait le nombre de fois qu'elle les avait vus, ils étaient tout autant spectaculaires. **Parfait.** Elle recommença à déboutonner la chemise de Régina, mais cette fois, ses mains bougeaient doucement, comme si rien ne les pressait. **Je veux te sentir contre moi** , s'exprima Emma.

Régina resta silencieuse pendant qu'Emma lui ouvrait sa chemise et son soutien-gorge, et regardait sa propre poitrine se lever et se baisser d'excitation. En elle, c'était le chaos total. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi excitée, tous ses nerfs étaient en feu. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle avait peur que toutes les énergies présentes puissent la faire arrêter de respirer. Emma se plaça sur elle dans un gémissement languissant.

 **\- C'est mieux.** Dit-elle en entremêlant sa main dans les cheveux de Régina, sa peau douce et soyeuse sur la poitrine de Régina.

 **\- Je te l'avais dit.** Dit Régina alors qu'elle sentait son cœur battre fortement contre la poitrine d'Emma.

 **\- C'est merveilleux.** Dit Emma. Elle se pencha et captura les lèvres de Régina dans un baiser lent et nonchalant. En se séparant d'elle, elle posa sa main sur le cœur de Régina. **Respire, mon cœur.**

Régina hocha la tête et prit une profonde respiration. Le parfum d'Emma lui donnait le vertige, alors elle expira. Puis elle écrasa Emma en la prenant entre ses bras.

 **\- Ça aussi, c'est merveilleux.** Murmura Régina.

La brune leva la tête et passa sa langue sur les lèvres d'Emma jusqu'à ce qu'elles se séparent et fut acceptée à l'intérieur. Ça ne mit pas beaucoup de temps avant que ses baisers se fassent plus persistants et que ses touchers s'intensifient un peu. Régina pressa et caressa la peau nue des fesses d'Emma alors qu'elle levait fermement sa cuisse.

Elle pouvait sentir le rythme cardiaque d'Emma rivaliser avec le sien pendant qu'elles s'embrassaient, chaudes et négligentes, les deux gémissant et respirant lourdement. Régina fit glisser ses doigts sous le fil tendu entre les fesses d'Emma. Mais plutôt que de s'éloigner une autre fois du toucher intime, Emma s'arracha de la bouche de Régina et lui demanda :

 **\- Tu veux l'enlever ?**

Etourdie, elle lui demanda :

 **\- De quoi ?**

 **\- Mon string.** Emma bougeait ses hanches, souriant ouvertement quand Régina entoura ses jambes autour d'elle. **Ça paraît évident que tu veux l'enlever.** Régina regarda fixement Emma. Se sentant improbablement timide au vu de la position dans laquelle elles étaient.

 **\- Je veux l'enlever.** Emma se décolla des bras de Régina et se mit debout.

 **\- Enlève-là, toi. Je veux que tu me regardes.**

Régina se leva, déglutissant d'une gorge trop sèche. _Merci, univers_. Elle regarda le triangle de soie noir qui couvrait Emma et inspira profondément, se léchant les babines.

 **\- Tu promets de me réveiller si je m'évanouis ? Je veux terminer ça peu importe ce qu'il se passe.**

Emma la regarda, contente et intéressée.

 **\- Tu es en danger de perte de connaissance ?**

 **\- Honnêtement, oui.** Régina posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Emma, passant ses doigts sous les côtés du string. **J'ai peur de me réveiller de ce rêve juste au moment où ça devient intéressant.**

 **\- Tu ne pourrais pas être plus douce.**

Contenant sa respiration, Régina tira sur le string par-dessus ses hanches, commençant lentement et expirant instablement quand elle découvrit l'intimité de la blonde.

 **\- Oh.** Emma écarta ses jambes, encourageant Régina à tirer le tissu fragile le long de ses jambes. Régina se recula quand Emma le jeta négligemment à côté d'un coup de pied, puis, elle se pencha devant pour pouvoir voir l'humidité évidente entre ses jambes.

 **\- Tu me plais dans cette position.** Dit Emma.

Elle bougea sa main dans les cheveux de Régina, jusqu'à son visage, dessinant une ligne invisible sur ses joues, puis le long de sa mâchoire. Elle planait sur Régina comme une déesse adorée.

 **\- Tu es très attirante.** Incapable de se contenir, Régina se pencha en avant et caressa les cuisses d'Emma avec son nez et ses lèvres. Emma était chaude et glissante, et si odorante qu'elle en gémit de plaisir. **Très attirante.** Murmura Régina, faisant glisser ses mains sur les fesses rondes de la blonde.

 **\- Waow** … Dit Emma d'une voix tremblante, capturant son visage entre ses mains. **On doit aller plus doucement, juste un peu plus.**

Réunissant tout son courage, Régina sortit sa langue et en donna un coup sur la cuisse intérieure d'Emma avant que celle-ci ne l'en écarte avec des mains insistantes. Une certaine douceur resta sur sa langue et senti sa propre humidité la tremper quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en train de goûter Emma.

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit aller plus doucement ?**

 **\- Parce que tu as besoin d'être nue aussi.** Emma se mit à genoux face à Emma.

 _Nue. Ok._ Régina fit courir ses yeux sur tout le corps d'Emma, essayant de ne pas se sentir inadéquate, dans tous les sens du terme.

 **\- Nue, ok.** Emma se mit à rire en rapprochant ses seins pour les coller ensemble.

 **\- Tu es magnifique, Régina.** Dit-elle en étirant le cou, puis frôlant la gorge de Régina avec de petits baisers et mordillements. **Absolument magnifique.**

Emma laissa tomber sa main sur le ventre de Régina pendant qu'elle l'embrassait encore. Résistant à l'envie de dévorer son estomac, Régina ferma les yeux et pencha la tête pour donner un meilleur accès à Emma. Immédiatement, se colla à sa jugulaire et suça avec tant de force qu'elle envoya des tremblements de plaisir dans tout le corps de Régina.

Sans rompre le contact entre leur bouche, Emma laissa tomber sa main entre leur corps et frôla de sa paume de main, l'humidité de la chaude intimité de Régina. La blonde inspira instablement et arrêta ses baisers, appuyant son front sur les épaules de Régina. Elle mit sa main entre ses cuisses et caressa au-dessus du pantalon.

 **\- Je suis affamée.** Régina fermait les yeux alors qu'elle luttait pour faire face à la sensation écrasante d'être touchée si intimement. Même par-dessus les vêtements, c'était la caresse la plus électrisante qu'elle ait jamais reçue. Emma bougea la main jusqu'au bouton du pantalon de Régina.

 **\- Je peux ?**

Quand elle put articuler à nouveaux, Régina dit **« oui ».**

Ella baissa la main et tâtonna le pantalon de Régina. Le léger tremblement de ses doigts la surprit et la brune lui demanda :

 **\- Tu es nerveuse ?**

 **\- Incroyablement.** Murmura Emma. Elle réussit à déboutonner son pantalon et fit glisser la fermeture éclair. **Tu l'es toi ?**

Régina réfléchit. D'une certaine manière, ça l'aidait beaucoup de savoir qu'Emma était nerveuse aussi. Que c'était normal et pas parce qu'elle était socialement inapte.

 **\- Pas autant que tout à l'heure.** Dit-elle avec un sourire timide.

 **\- C'est bien.** Dit Emma.

Elle posa sa main sur le haut du dos de Régina et posa l'autre sur son estomac.

Régina était prête à reprendre ses mots confiants au moment où Emma glissa une main sur son abdomen et dans son pantalon déboutonné. Avant de comprendre ce qu'il était en train se passer, la main d'Emma la berçait, et les doigts délicats glissaient dans l'humidité abondante qui s'était accumulée.

 **\- Oh, Régina.** La voix d'Emma semblait tendue. **Tu es trempée.** Les joues de Régina chauffaient. **Toute cette humidité n'était juste pas normale.**

 **\- Depuis des heures, honnêtement.** Dit la brune.

 **\- Ma pauvre.** Susurra Emma en retirant la main pour pouvoir tirer son pantalon depuis ses hanches. **Laisse-toi faire, je vais m'occuper de ça.** Emma posa sa douce main sur une épaule de Régina. **Couche-toi pour moi.**

Régina s'effondra sur son dos avec un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait eu des difficultés à rester en position verticale, sur ses genoux faibles et tremblants.

 **\- Lève,** demanda Emma, ses douces mains sur ses hanches.

Quand Régina planta les pieds au sol et releva ses hanches en l'air, Emma tira son pantalon vers le bas. Elle le jeta sur le côté puis dessina un trait de son doigt sur la ceinture de sa culotte.

 **\- Elle est ruinée aussi, non ?** Demanda Emma.

Régina se tortilla sous le toucher d'Emma, tout à fait consciente de l'humidité qui tâchait son sous-vêtement.

 **\- Jusqu'à ce que je trouve une laverie, oui.**

 **\- Blanche.** Emma frotta sa paume dans l'entrejambe, sur la culotte en coton. **C'est beau sur toi.**

 **\- C'est mon ensemble préféré.** Admit Régina.

 **\- Et le mien aussi, maintenant.** Emma la regarda sincèrement. **Mais je vais devoir te l'enlever.**

Régina prit une profonde inspiration. _Bien sûr._ C'était la façon dont ces choses fonctionnaient. Elle opina du chef en signe d'accord.

 **\- Très bien.** Emma s'étendait à côté de Régina, en déplaçant sa main pour se poser sur son doux abdomen. **Ton ventre est doux** , dit-elle. Caressant la peau autour de son ventre avec des mains légères, Emma ajouta : **J'adore ton corps.** Régina se regarda avec un détachement critique. Pour la première fois, elle ressentait une certaine lueur chaude à la vue de ses seins et de toutes ses courbes, surtout avec la main d'Emma sur elle. Elle sourit, enhardie par l'appréciation évidente. **C'est… C'est bien.** Emma glissa sa main sous la culotte de Régina, laissant courir le bout de ses doigts sur l'intimité de la brune. **J'adore.** Régina regarda la forme de la main d'Emma se déplacer sous sa culotte avec incrédulité. Quand elle sentit son clitoris gonflé, brossé par un bout de doigt glissant, elle arqua son dos et donna un petit cri. Emma alla lui dire au creux de l'oreille : **Très sensible.**

Régina serra les poings sur les côtés. Ses hanches ondulaient désespérément sous les mains d'Emma, mais nécessitaient plus.

 **\- Enlève les moi.** Susurra Régina.

 **\- Te les enlever ?** Demanda Emma avec un sourire provocateur. **Tu veux que j'aie un meilleur accès ?**

La capacité de Régina à participer à des plaisanteries divertissantes se détériorait rapidement. Tout comme ses fonctions autonomes. Elle essaya de contrôler sa respiration alors qu'Emma caressa la longueur de ses lèvres avec ses doigts, puis les frottait de haut en bas et de bas en haut sur la chair glissante.

 **\- Je veux que… Hum… Oui.** _Elle donne de bons conseils._

Emma enleva sa main, laissant Régina froide et frustrée de l'absence de la blonde. Elle tira sur la culotte de Régina avec les deux mains, et celle-ci souleva ses hanches automatiquement, ce qui permit à Emma de la déshabiller.

 **\- Tu es magnifique** , ronronna Emma. Elle resta entre les jambes de Régina et frotta sa paume de main sur son ventre. **J'essaie de décider quoi faire en premier** , marmonna-t-elle en balançant son regard entre les seins de Régina et son sexe. **Ce n'est pas aussi facile qu'il n'y paraît.**

Les tétons de Régina se durcirent à la sensation de la main d'Emma entre ses jambes et au son de sa voix gutturale.

 **\- Embrasse-moi,** suggéra-t-elle dans un murmure. Elle descendit ses doigts tremblants pour arriver entre ses propres jambes, prenant la main d'Emma et l'amenant à ses lèvres. **Pour commencer, embrasse-moi.**

Emma remplaça ses doigts par sa bouche, donnant à Régina un baiser qui lui fit trembler ses doigts de pieds. Régina écarta ses jambes et permit à Emma de s'installer entre elles, gémissant devant la sensation de la peau nue de la blonde contre la sienne. C'était presque trop pour être supportable : les tétons dressés d'Emma frottaient les siens, l'humidité d'Emma se mélangeant à la sienne, le poids agréable du corps fin sur le sien. _C'est le meilleur anniversaire que j'ai jamais eu_. Emma mit fin au baiser, faisant glisser sa bouche sur le menton de Régina, puis dans son cou, mordillant et léchant chaque parcelle de sa peau.

 **\- Tu es si douce.** Murmura Emma pendant qu'elle se perdait dans les baiser humides jusqu'à l'orée des seins de Régina.

 **\- Je me sens si bien.** Dit-elle, sentant Emma lécher un de ses tétons érigés.

 **\- Je ne veux plus jamais te voir habillée**. Dit Emma en prenant le téton de Régina brièvement entre ses dents avant de le lâcher, puis de le lécher avec le plat de sa langue.

Régina se mit à rire, plutôt, un susurre qui ressemblait plus à un soupir étouffé que l'expression d'une joie absolue. Ce fut tout. La bouche d'Emma s'étira dans un sourire autour de son téton, pendant un moment, toujours en le léchant, puis le suçant plus fort. Régina regardait, toujours fascinée par la réalité d'être touchée par une autre femme. Emma lâcha son téton et embrassa son jumeau, prodiguant le même type d'attention à son autre sein. Régina se tordit et gémit sous son toucher, émerveillée par son manque total de conscience quand il s'agissait de réagir aux caresses d'Emma. Sa cuisse pressait l'abondante l'humidité entre les jambes de la brune, obligeant une supplique étranglée.

 **\- Emma, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît.** Emma leva la tête, souriante.

 **\- Eh ben, il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour te faire supplier.** Désinhibée, Régina tenta de récupérer son souffle.

 **\- Je suis plus que disposée à…** Mais elle cria quand Emma prit son téton entre ses doigts pour le lâcher. **À quémander…**

 **\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.** Elle s'éloigna de Régina, puis commença une lente descente de son corps, déposant de chauds baisers en chemin. L'étape suivante, Régina la connaissait. Et elle leva les cuisses sur les épaules fines d'Emma.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** Susurra Régina en état de choc.

C'était parfaitement clair ce que faisait Emma, bien sûr. Régina avait regardé assez de porno et avait lu suffisamment d'histoires lesbiennes érotiques pour ne pas en douter. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire ce qui allait se passer. Elle écarta les jambes un peu pour faire de la place à Emma qui s'installa pleinement entre ses cuisses. Celle-ci se lécha les babines comme avant un bon repas, regardant l'intimité de Régina avec de la faim dans ses yeux.

 **\- Je vais goûter.** Dit-elle à voix basse.

Elle se pencha et embrassa la cuisse intérieure de Régina, et quand elle se recula, la brune pu voir l'humidité brillante couvrir ses lèvres. Emma sortit sa langue et la fit glisser sur sa lèvre inférieure, Elle ferma les yeux face à l'évidente envie.

 **\- Délicieux.**

Régina ne répondit pas, trop préoccupée par ce qui se passait entre ses jambes. Emma bougea sa bouche sur ses cuisses intérieures, livrant de délicieux mordillements le long des plis, de chaque côté de son sexe palpitant. Elle sourit à Régina avec ses yeux émeraudes pendant qu'elle travaillait, maintenant ses lèvres pour assener des petits coups sur la peau sensible. Régina en oublia comment respirer. Ne sachant pas si elle survivrait à cette nuit. Emma bourdonna alors qu'elle appuyait sa bouche contre les lèvres qui protégeait le clitoris palpitant de Régina, assenant une pression suffisante pour que la brune pousse un cri étouffé et arque son dos d'anticipation. Régina entremêla sa main dans l'épaisseur des cheveux blonds d'Emma, ses cuisses tremblaient devant ce qui allait se passer. Emma posa sa main sur l'estomac de Régina et la regarda dans les yeux.

 **\- Comment tu te sens, mon cœur ?** Régina hocha la tête rapidement, ouvrant et fermant sa bouche quelques fois sans réussir à former quelconque mot. Elle appuya ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Emma, puis gémit quand Emma lâcha : **Tu es prête ?** Les yeux d'Emma étaient brillants, vivants, plein de plaisir évident.

Régina ouvrit la bouche pour répondre par l'affirmative, mais tout ce qu'elle réussit à émettre était un gémissement calme qui se transforma en un cri quand Emma se pencha légèrement pour souffler un petit courant d'air sur son sexe surchauffé. La brise érigea ses tétons qui lui provoqua une moue affligée.

 **\- S'il te plaît, embrasse-moi.** Déclara Régina.

Il n'y avait aucune hésitation. Elle était au-delà de toute peur de demander ce qu'elle voulait. Emma plongea un autre doux baiser entre les jambes de Régina, pour se retirer ensuite, mais en gardant ses lèvres à quelques centimètres d'où Régina en avait le plus besoin. Elle marmonna :

 **\- Comme ça ?**

Quasiment contre sa volonté, Régina leva les hanches pour forcer le contact entre ses jambes.

 **\- Embrasse-moi plus fort.**

Emma baissa la bouche et appuya les lèvres plus fermement au même endroit, taquinant le clitoris de Régina avec la promesse de son attention, mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

 **\- Plus dur comme ça ?**

Demanda la blonde. Régina enfoui à nouveau ses mains dans les cheveux blonds, résistant à la tentation de presser son visage entre ses jambes.

 **\- Seigneur, Emma, s'il te plaît !**

Emma bougea ses mains pour pouvoir admirer Régina, exposant son besoin humide et gonflé, et baissa le visage pour tracer avec la pointe de sa langue, la longueur de ses lèvres. Régina s'écria avec surprise devant l'exquise sensation.

 **\- Comme ça ?** Régina hocha la tête, espérant plus.

 **\- Je n'ai jamais ... Je n'ai jamais senti quelque chose comme ça ...** Elle tira les cheveux d'Emma en les décalant vers son dos. **S'il te plaît… S'il te plaît…**

Emma longea, de l'étendue de sa langue, le sexe de Régina, libérant une nouvelle vague d'humidité. Régina était sûre qu'Emma devait le sentir sur son menton. Se détachant un instant, elle lui dit :

 **\- Tu es si belle, Régina. Merci pour ça.**

Puis elle s'installa pour le festin. La bouche de Régina s'ouvrit et resta ainsi, les poings serrés et les doigts entremêlés dans les cheveux blonds. Quand elle couvrit la chair engorgée de son sexe avec toute sa bouche, le corps de Régina se tendit face au baiser intime, beaucoup plus intense que tout ce qu'elle avait pu s'imaginer. Ses mains lâchèrent les cheveux d'Emma, décortiquée sous le tendre assaut, et elle n'avait pas du tout la force d'avoir quelconque volonté pour quoi que ce soit. Elle s'abandonna à Emma, corps et âme. Elle était plus vulnérable qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été auparavant, et amoureuse du bonheur enivrant.

Gémissante, Régina n'était plus qu'instinct et ne pensait plus à rien. La langue d'Emma jouait avec elle avec habilité, massant de bas en haut sa chaire humide. Ella taquina plus bas, entourant l'ouverture serrée de Régina, pressant légèrement l'intérieur avant de s'éloigner d'un mouvement sensuel. Emma prit l'intérieur de ses cuisses, la gardant ouverte afin de continuer son labeur avec sa bouche et sa langue. Régina tenait la tête d'Emma avec les deux mains, incontrôlablement tremblante de plaisir. Emma enveloppa ses bras autour de ses cuisses et se tint, gémissant à haute voix quand Régina ondula des hanches sur son visage, cherchant plus de friction.

 **\- Oui Emma, oui, oui…** S'exclama Régina en plantant ses pieds dans la couverture, essayant de suivre le rythme d'Emma sur son sexe. **Oui, s'il te plaît, oui…**

Emma ouvrit la bouche, fit glisser sa langue en de gros cercles sur le clitoris palpitant de Régina. Le plaisir était si intense que le corps de Régina ne semblait pas savoir où aller pour franchir cette dernière barrière de sa stupéfiante libération. Elle planait au bord d'un précipice, elle ferma les yeux fermement pendant qu'elle cherchait une ultime caresse qui la pousserait au bord. Elle le trouva lorsqu'Emma monta une main vers le haut et qu'elle pinça son téton tout dur, le roulant entre son pouce et son index, toujours léchant, puis fit glisser sa langue de bas en haut sur le clitoris gonflé de la brune. Régina s'écria et arqua son dos, tenant fermement la tête d'Emma, toujours en train de la lécher. Régina n'était pas du tout silencieuse quand ça arriva. Elle gémissait et jurait tout un tas d'incohérences quand l'orgasme traversa son corps. Subissant les soubresauts aussi longtemps qu'elle le pouvait. Expérimentant toutes les sensations jusqu'à la dernière. Mais finalement, elle dû pousser Emma sur le côté, de ses mains tremblantes.

 **\- Attends** , sanglota Régina, **attends, je…** Elle resta totalement inerte sous Emma, jusqu'à ce que l'attaque de sa bouche ne cesse, de chaudes larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Ses yeux brûlaient d'émotions, provoqués par tous les sentiments qu'Emma lui inspirait, et les pleurs étaient le seul moyen de soulager une certaine pression de l'intérieur. **Mon Dieu.**

Emma l'embrassa jusqu'à son abdomen, au-dessus de son ventre, et amena ses deux mains pour se courber sur les épaules de Régina, dans une souple étreinte. Sa bouche avait laissé un chemin humide le long de ses côtes, de son sein droit, son épaule, son cou et son menton. Emma parcourra habilement la bouche de la brune, partageant une saveur que Régina n'avait goûté que partiellement avant ce moment. Elle se trouvait délicieuse sur la bouche d'Emma. La blonde berça la brune dans ses bras, l'embrassant durant un long moment avant de se reculer avec un sourire sensible.

 **\- C'était incroyable.** Susurra-t-elle, caressant du revers de sa main la joue humide de larmes de Régina. **Régina, mon cœur, tu es une merveille.** Régina s'accrocha aux épaules d'Emma, cachant son visage dans le cou suave d'Emma alors qu'elle pleurait encore. Emma passa ses mains autour du dos de Régina et lui susurra : **Je suis si heureuse de t'avoir rencontrée ce soir et aussi très heureuse que cet ascenseur soit tombé en panne. C'était si bon de te toucher, de te goûter. Je suis pas sûre d'avoir déjà autant excité une femme avant ça.**

Les larmes de Régina se calmèrent en entendant les mots d'Emma. S'accrochant aux bras d'Emma, à son corps souple pendant que son rythme cardiaque se calmait.

 **\- Merci.** Murmura Régina dans le cou d'Emma. **C'était… C'était…**

 **\- C'était…** Conclu Emma, caressant les omoplates de Régina. **Ton goût est si doux.** Elle fit une pause puis déposa un doux baiser sur la bouche de Régina. **Tu vas bien ?**

 **\- Je suis en train de pleurer.** Murmura Régina, apportant une de ses mains sur son visage pour sécher ses larmes. **Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pleure.**

 **\- Parce que je suis bonne, c'est pour ça.** Dit Emma essayant d'être arrogante.

S'écartant un peu d'Emma, après lui avoir fait se sentir mieux de part cette démonstration émotive, Régina écarta quelques mèches de cheveux du visage d'Emma.

 **\- Tu as raison, ça doit être ça.** Emma se déplaça pour qu'elle puisse s'étendre à côté d'elle. Elle garda un bras enroulé sous le dos de Régina et tendit l'autre main pour caresser la chair sensible de son abdomen. Le souffle de Régina devint légèrement erratique. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** Demanda Régina.

 **\- Je te prépare pour que tu jouisses une autre fois.** Emma laissa tomber sa main entre les jambes de Régina, les faisant glisser de bas en haut sur son clitoris gonflé. **Si je fais l'amour avec toi, je veux le faire bien.**

La respiration irrégulière de Régina augmenta encore. _Ah, oui, c'est la différence entre le sexe qui implique un homme et celui qui n'en implique pas. Répétition instantanée._ La brune examina son corps, essayant de se décider si elle pouvait, ou non, résister à un autre orgasme dévastateur.

 **\- Je te promets de te laisser en un seul morceau.** Murmura Emma en lui mordant le lobe de l'oreille, caressant les lèvres de Régina avec ses doigts. **Mais j'en n'ai pas encore fini avec toi, j'ai besoin de plus.**

Régina n'était pas prête à contester. Elle laissa ses jambes tomber, ouvertes, se préparant pour plus.

 **\- Tu peux avoir tout ce que tu veux.**

Emma mit son doigt dans l'ouverture de Régina, dessinant des petits cercles autour, s'aidant de toute l'humidité qui la couvrait.

 **\- Je peux entrer ?** Demanda-t-elle et Régina affirma d'emblée.

 **\- Oui.** Lui susurra-t-elle. Puis elle expira, comme chaque fois qu'elle veut se détendre.

 _Tout ira bien se_ dit-elle, essayant de laisser tomber le souvenir de la dernière fois que quelqu'un avait été dans son corps. Emma ferait tout pour qu'elle se sente bien. Emma glissa la longueur de son doigt à l'intérieur de Régina avec un doux gémissement. La pénétration la remplit, sans forcer, douce et contrôlée. Régina ferma les yeux et gémit à l'idée d'entourer Emma de sa chair palpitante.

 **\- Ça va ?** Demanda Emma à voix basse. Elle retira son doigt un peu, plus ou moins, puis l'enfonça plus profondément. Elle embrassa la tempe de Régina, mettant sa langue pour dessiner l'orée de ses cheveux. **Tu es si adorable, et si serrée autour de moi, Régina.**

Régina ouvrit les yeux et tint le regard intense d'Emma. Elle cligna des yeux, dominée et en voulant davantage. Levant ses hanches pour rencontrer les lents vas et viens d'Emma, elle gémit :

 **\- Ne t'arrêtes pas.**

 **\- Oh, je ne vais pas arrêter.** Les vas et viens d'Emma étaient stables, bougeant à l'intérieur du sexe de Régina. **Je n'arrêterai pas jusqu'à ce que tu jouisses sur ma main.**

Régina se mordit la lèvre avec une telle force qu'elle était persuadée s'être fait saigner. Elle serra son poing sur la couverture et passa son autre bras plus loin autour des épaules d'Emma. Respirant avec difficulté, elle parla en même temps que les coups libérateurs d'Emma.

 **\- Mets… un autre… doigt.**

Emma se retira à l'entrée, puis rentra à l'intérieur avec un doigt de plus. Elle glissa en profondeur, se déplaçant tellement lentement que Régina pouvait ressentir chaque millimètre de progrès torturés alors que les doigts effrontés frottaient ses murs intérieurs. Régina cria, écartant ses jambes autant que possible.

 **\- Ça va toujours ?** Susurra Emma, lui donnant un bref baiser sur la bouche, maintient mouvement régulier entre les cuisses de Régina. Ses longs doigts entraient et ressortaient de son sexe, toujours atrocement trop lentement. Régina serra les dents, ses narines bouillaient alors qu'elle luttait contre son besoin croissant.

 **\- Plus… Plus vite, Emma.**

Les doigts d'Emma accélérèrent, se penchant vers le haut pour frotter fermement les murs intérieurs de Régina.

 **\- Comme ça ?** Quand Régina ferma les yeux, hésitant et respirant fortement, Emma murmura à son oreille. **J'aime entendre ce que tu veux. J'aime savoir que tout ça te va. Parle-moi.**

Régina essaya de lutter contre ses pensées brumeuses, et complètement incertaine de se souvenir comment parler. Elle se lécha les lèvres, puis cria lorsqu'Emma commença à caresser un endroit qui la rendait folle de désir.

 **\- Oui, comme ça.**

 **\- Tu vas jouir pour moi ?**

Régina lança un grand hurlement de plaisir lorsque le bout du pouce d'Emma vint caresser son clitoris. Elle bascula ses hanches pour rencontrer le bout de doigt

 **\- Oui !** Cria-t-elle, même si en réalité, elle ne se souvenait même pas de la question qui lui avait été posée.

 **\- Jouis pour moi, Régina**. Susurra Emma à son oreille.

Sa main se déplaçait dans un rythme parfait, ses doigts la pénétraient pendant que son pouce caressait son clitoris, volant à Régina toute faculté de pensées cohérentes. La brune donna la parole à sa libération dans une litanie de soupirs, de mots forts, de malédictions, de gratitudes avec des larmes aux yeux et des récitations respectueuses du nom d'Emma. Celle-ci serra son bras autour du dos de Régina pendant l'orgasme. Elle continua ses vas et viens avec ses doigts jusqu'à ce que Régina ferme ses cuisses. Calmant le mouvement, elle garda ses doigts enterrés profondément alors que Régina reprenait son souffle et frémissait sous les spasmes de son corps.

 **\- Tu es brûlante.** Murmura Emma en remuant le bout de ses doigts où ils reposaient à l'intérieur. **Tu as l'air d'être d'une espèce de Déesse sexuelle en jouissant comme ça.**

Régina grogna, saisissant le poignet d'Emma avec sa main. En l'extrayant avec précaution, elle articula :

 **\- C'était tout pour toi. Tu l'as mérité.** Emma essuya sa main mouillée sur la couverture puis la serra dans ses bras.

 **\- Alors c'était mieux qu'avec quel-est-son-nom ?** Demanda Emma.

 **\- Qui est quel-est-son-nom ?** Demanda Régina, amusée.

Emma soupira, dessinant des motifs négligents sur l'estomac et la poitrine de Régina avec ses doigts.

 **\- Tu voudrais que notre rendez-vous soit dimanche soir ?**

Régina sourit, comprenant sa conclusion illogique.

 **\- Je passe te chercher ?**

 **\- Parfait** , dit Emma en posant sa joue sur la poitrine de Régina. **Tu es prête pour une petite sieste ?**

Régina cligna des yeux de surprise.

 **\- Quoi ? Tu es folle ? Je veux…** Elle hésita, essayant de choisir le bon mot. **Te toucher.**

Emma leva la tête et cligna des yeux aussi.

 **\- Tu veux… quoi ?** Demanda-t-elle, un air espiègle, sachant pertinemment ce que Régina avait dit. La brune sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

 **\- Je veux te… te baiser. Te lécher.**

Emma expira en tremblant.

 **\- Peut-être que je ne suis pas si fatiguée après tout.**


	9. Heure : 11

_Coucou les loulous !_

 _Réponse aux guests :_

 _Cyprine : Je comprends... Mais c'est loin d'être terminé... Je te conseille de mettre une culotte, sinon on va te suivre à la trace comme un escargot !_

 _Goji : 1.62cm ! Je vais quand même reprendre mon Joker au cas où tu me demandes mon poids :) quoi que non, c'est moi qui écris, je pourrais faire semblant de pas avoir vu x) Je suis pas très blonde, après, tout réside dans le charme. Quant à Bound et Showgirls, j'essaie de mes les regarder une fois par an ... Et de baver devant quoi..._

 _Tagada : Merci pour ta fraise :)_

 _Ttons : Je dirai à la Régina de Happy Brothel de t'inviter chez elle alors:)_

 _Orchidee : Perso je m'éclate ! J'en ai tellement chié dans ma vie d' "avant" que je me sens super chanceuse de tout recommencer et faire ce que j'aime. Alors même si je dors pas beaucoup, je profite de tous les instants ! Mais j'aurais aussi adoré faire ton métier, je suis une dévoreuse de bouquins... Et merci pour les ondes positives !_

 _Folie ou philo : Et je suis encore plus partisante du : "Le train de ton mépris glisse sur les rails de mon indifférence". C'est pas Rabelais, mais j'aime bien quand même x)_

 _Doctissimots : Non non, tu ne gardes rien, il faut savoir se contenter de ce qu'on a ! Alors profite de mon planning overbooké et après tu me les rends ! Tu as un peu de temps quand même, je risque d'être surbookée pendant les 3 prochaines années à venir :)_

 _mimi : Être coincée dans un ascenseur, pourquoi pas hein, mais pas avec n'importe qui ! Parce que perso, 13h avec Hyvette Horner non merci ! Dis moi que tu sais qui est Hyvette Horner ?_

 _Tram : L'Antarctique, c'est beaucoup trop chaud ! Trouve autre chose !_

 _Dragibus : De rien, tu peux éteindre ton chauffage pour aujourd'hui !_

 _Catherine : Je suis verte, je suis en pleins cartons et le DVD est déjà parti dedans, mais tu me donnes une de ces envie de regarder ce film !_

 _Elsyciel : Il y a de fortes chances pour qu'Emma n'ait plus de voix en sortant de cet ascenseur, effectivement._

 _Oh oui : Una vez más, vale !_

 _Keushonne : Qui n'en a pas envie ? C'est plutôt ça la question..._

 _Domina : Ah ah ! J'ai toujours pas fini de le traduire, je suis un peu à la bourre, heureusement que j'ai des chapitres d'avance ! Mais effectivement, il y a de l'idée..._

 _Cats eyes : Je lui transmettrai le message si tu veux..._

 _Cerezuela : Euh... J'ai essayé sur Google Traduction hein, mais le basque, je connais pas du tout..._

 _Sirop d'rable : Il serait assez intéressant chère Madame Sirop d'rable que tu puisses me contacter autrement qu'en Guest. Comme je suis super gentille, j'ai créé une adresse mail exprès pour toi (et tous ceux qui auraient envie un jour de me contacter par mail hein je suis pas fermée à toute proposition x)...) : lullanallaby avec hotmail et puis point com après (J'espère qu'on s'est bien comprises mais FF ne me laisse pas faire !...). Ton histoire peut effectivement être pas mal, mais il va falloir donner plus de détails ! Et bon, même si je te dis oui, ce sera déjà : EXTRA M tu vas voir que ta forêt équatoriale va sembler bien froide à côté d'une Régina à 4 pattes avec une Emma derrière ! Et en plus, ce ne sera pas pour maintenant... J'attends ton mail !_

 _Madame Foldingue : Non, un jour férié ne compte pas comme un dimanche ! Tu auras bien essayé ceci dit ! En lisant tes reviews au fil de la journée, je me suis dit qu'effectivement et officiellement, il y avait plus taré que moi ! Je suis plus du côté de Mulder et Scully que des soi-disant gentils... Tu peux compter sur moi !_

 _Je vois que la première partie M vous a plu... La 2ème devrait vous plaire aussi !_

 _Merci beaucoup pour tous vos messages, même si je n'y réponds que le week-end, je les lis quand vous les postez et ça me donne beaucoup de baume au coeur !_

 _Bonne lecture à vous les loulous et à dimanche prochain !_

* * *

Heure : 11 – 5h du mat'

 **\- Tu sais que tu vas devoir m'aider si je m'y prends mal, pas vrai ?**

Emma se mit à rire pendant que Régina s'assit en chevauchant les hanches d'Emma, s'installant sur elle.

 **\- Je doute que tu fasses quelque chose de mal.** Murmura-t-elle. **Tu ne sembles pas vraiment ignorante sur le sujet, pour moi.**

 **\- Alors que je suis totalement ignorante en ce qui concerne le fait de faire l'amour à une belle femme.** Régina passa ses doigts le long de la clavicule d'Emma. **Ça ne te dérange pas ce que j'ai dit… À propos de te baiser ?**

 **\- Si ça me dérange ?** Demanda la blonde.

 **\- Eh bien je suppose que ce n'est pas un mot très tendre, non ?** Régina haussa les épaules, se sentant un peu idiote au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. **Je veux dire, je sais que tu es assez ouverte là-dessus, mais…**

 **\- Mon cœur, on va faire l'amour, pas une cérémonie religieuse.** L'interrompit Emma. **Ça suppose quelque chose d'amusant. J'aime quand c'est tendre, mais ça ne veut pas dire que le sexe doit toujours être lent et doux.**

Un doux soulagement envahie la poitrine de Régina. _Très bien, alors je n'ai pas commis de faux pas._ La brune bougea son corps et baissa la tête, embrassant le téton érigé d'Emma.

 **\- D'accord** , murmura-t-elle, suçant la dure chaire entre ses lèvres. Emma soufflant de plaisir.

 **\- Je t'ai dit que j'aimais les mots sales** , lui rappela la voix entrecoupée. **Entre d'autres choses**. Régina lâcha le téton d'Emma pour l'interrompre.

 **\- Alors, tu es une petite perverse, c'est ça ?**

Régina lécha le contour du mamelon d'Emma, la respiration erratique. Elle espérait qu'il ne lui faudrait pas trop longtemps pour se sentir assez bien avec Emma pour pouvoir profiter de cette fantaisie particulière.

Emma poussa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Régina, tenant sa tête contre ses seins.

 **\- Je suis prête à tout et n'importe quoi, Régina, si tu le désires.**

 _Il va falloir que j'offre quelque chose de réellement excellent à Killian à Noël, cette année._

Régina changea de sein, prenant son autre téton entre ses dents et faisant des petits tours autour avec sa langue. _Quelque chose qui reflète mon amour profond et éternel pour lui._ Régina se recula et respira profondément.

 **\- Je veux te goûter.**

 **\- Oui…** Se plaint Emma.

Elle écarta les jambes pour que Régina puisse installer ses hanches entre ses jambes.

 **\- La dernière fois qu'on m'a goûté, c'était ma dernière relation** , dit-elle en évitant les yeux de Régina. **Et personne depuis**. Régina cligna des yeux, n'ayant même pas pensé à poser la question. Elle pouvait sentir son intimité s'humidifier avec le désir d'Emma. La sensation la rendait tellement impatiente, qu'elle était à peine capable de se concentrer sur les mots sincères de la blonde. **Au cas ça t'inquièterait**. Expliqua Emma d'une voix incertaine.

L'esprit de Régina se détacha suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse se souvenir d'une des premières choses qu'elle avait dit à Emma : « J'aurais surtout peur de ce que je pourrais attraper si tu te frottes à moi comme ça. »

 **\- Ça ne m'inquiétait pas.**

Emma sourit.

 **\- Je veux sentir ta bouche sur moi.**

Régina frissonna d'anticipation. Elle se lécha les babines, presque incapable de croire qu'elle allait réaliser l'un de ses plus grands fantasmes. _Je vais « "descendre » sur cette magnifique femme. C'est un miracle d'anniversaire._ Elle regardait la longueur du corps d'Emma, admirant ses courbes fines alors qu'elle évaluait la situation.

 **\- Tu crois que tu pourrais te mettre au-dessus de mon visage ?** Demanda Régina, esquissant un sourire timide. **Si je suis couchée, bouche en haut ?** Emma gémit et s'assit, inversant leur position facilement.

Régina se retrouva couchée sur le dos une fois de plus, haletant alors qu'un genou était planté de chaque côté de sa tête et que le sexe d'Emma s'ouvrit au-dessus d'elle, rose profond et brillant d'humidité, alors que son clitoris était tellement gonflé qu'il en était presque rouge.

 **\- Souviens-toi de ce que j'ai dit au sujet de me réveiller. Je veux vraiment terminer ça.** Régina saisit les hanches d'Emma avec ses mains tremblantes. **S'il te plaît.**

Emma rit puis fit glisser sa main plus bas, entre ses jambes. Elle s'ouvrit un peu plus, puis poussa deux doigts de chaque côté de son clitoris éveillé.

 **\- Nous pourrions commencer par quelque chose d'un peu moins intense.** Dit-elle en se caressant doucement. Régina saisit avec les dents sa lèvre inférieure alors que son propre clitoris vibrait de plaisir en voyant Emma se toucher. **Oh, non** , dit-elle. **J'aime intense. Intense, c'est très, très bien.**

Régina leva la tête et remplaça l'index d'Emma par sa langue, gémissant, surprise de la saveur délicieuse d'Emma. Elle bougea sa main, laissant exposé et tout gonflé, l'endroit où elle avait besoin d'être touchée.

 **\- Seigneur, Régina.**

Régina attrapa les hanches d'Emma pour lui baisser son sexe.

 **\- À mon tour,** susurra-t-elle et tendit sa langue pour prendre une couche de chaire humide et chaude.

Elle oublia son inquiétude de ne pas savoir quoi faire au moment où elle sentit les lèvres glissantes d'Emma contre sa langue et commença à envelopper son clitoris gonflé. Elle cessa de penser et ressentit l'extase en explorant chaque parcelle de peau de l'endroit le plus intime d'Emma avec toute sa bouche. Les cuisses de la blonde tremblaient alors que Régina traçait un chemin affamé sur toute sa longueur.

 **\- Oh, putain, oui…**

Régina gémit au son des mots grognés par Emma. Son goût était si incroyable, si doux, elle se demandait si toutes les femmes avaient ce goût-là, ou si c'était seulement Emma. Elle appuya plus fort sur les hanches d'Emma, la tenant plus fermement sur son visage, lui montrant qu'elle pouvait supporter son poids et aussi parce qu'elle était totalement submergée par son odeur et son goût.

 **\- T'es si bonne…**

Emma se pencha en avant, ses mains se posant contre la paroi de l'ascenseur pendant qu'elle gémissait et se tortillait sous l'attaque de Régina sur son sexe. La brune leva les yeux le plus loin possible, regardant au-dessus le ventre d'Emma, essayant d'apercevoir son visage. Elle voulait regarder ce qu'elle lui faisait exactement, pour voir si cela lui semblait aussi bon que la langue d'Emma sur elle.

Le corps entier d'Emma tremblait en synchro avec le tremblement incontrôlé de ses cuisses. Elle bougeait ses hanches en avant, puis en arrière sur le visage de Régina, répandant sa cyprine sur ses lèvres et son menton. Sa main qui était collée au mur, tomba sur la tête de Régina, mêlant ses doigts aux cheveux bruns. Régina essayait de soutenir Emma alors qu'elle se concentrait sur son centre tout dur. Et l'adoration qu'elle avait pour son clitoris produisait encore plus d'humidité que Régina savourait. Elle glissa sa pointe de sa langue sur le clitoris d'Emma, de haut en bas et de bas en haut, appuyant un peu plus fermement sur ses contours.

De temps en temps, elle descendait toute sa bouche, un peu plus bas, poussant sa langue dans son ouverture serrée, appuyant Emma sur elle pendant qu'elle la pénétrait de sa langue rigide.

 **\- Seigneur…** Gémit Emma, maintenant plus soutenue dans ses bras. **Tu es… Tu es, oui… Suce-moi, chérie…**

Régina entendit de petits bruits frénétiques et les cuisses à côté de sa tête commencèrent à trembler plus violemment. Elle glissa ses mains des hanches d'Emma jusqu'à ses fesses, les serrant fort et les écartant. Emma se raidit et cria, envoyant une vague d'humidité chaude et salée qui trempa les lèvres de Régina, ses joues et son menton. Excitée par ce qu'elle pouvait provoquer en suivant simplement ses instincts, Régina la tenait fermement, essayant de lui apporter autant de plaisir que possible. Elle ne se détendit que lorsqu'Emma commença à sangloter pour qu'elle s'arrête.

 **\- Ok, d'accord** , murmura la brune, **on peut se reposer une minute.**

Régina glissa de dessous Emma et s'assit en riant. La blonde s'effondra sur la couverture et s'étendit, immobile, sur son ventre. Elle haletait, les bras tendus dans une position qui donna à Régina une fabuleuse vue sur ses fesses bien rondes. La brune se colla au corps, parsemant ses épaules et sa colonne vertébrale de doux baisers. Elle luttait contre ses mots, pas certaine de la manière par laquelle elle pouvait verbaliser ce qu'elle ressentait.

 **\- Putain, c'était incroyable.**

Les épaules d'Emma tremblèrent et elle afficha un sourire.

 **\- Ça l'était,** murmura la blonde, **je ne peux plus bouger.**

Régina lui déposa un baiser sur la nuque, son sexe sur les fesses d'Emma, qui commençait à vouloir changer de position.

 **\- Oh, tu n'as pas besoin de bouger. Je crois que tu es bien là où tu es.** Détermina la brune.

Emma gémit et tourna sa tête pour voir Régina.

 **\- Tu avais déjà fait ça avant.** L'accusa-t-elle. **Ce n'est pas possible que tu sois aussi bonne.**

Rayonnante, Régina posa sa joue sur les doux cheveux d'Emma.

 **\- Je suppose que je suis bonne.**

 **\- Je suppose que tu l'es.** Lui dit-elle en lui souriant.

 **\- J'espère avoir l'opportunité d'essayer une autre fois, aussi.**

Après avoir donné un l'orgasme à Emma, Régina se sentit pleine de confiance. Elle était prête pour plus. Emma expira d'une voix tremblante.

 **\- Il doit être cinq heures et demi du mat'. Tu essaies de me tuer.**

 **\- Je ne veux pas te tuer.** Régina bougea sa main à la base de la colonne vertébrale d'Emma et lui leva les cuisses. Elle poussa ses doigts dans la jonction jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouvât l'humidité. **Je veux juste te baiser.**

Contente, Emma tenta se mettre à genoux, mais Régina posa fermement sa main libre entre ses épaules pour l'en empêcher.

 **\- Restes comme tu es.** Dit-elle.

Emma frémit.

 **\- Si tu es comme ça alors que tu es débutante, je crains pour mon bienêtre physique.**

 **\- j'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour rêver,** dit Régina. **Et voir et lire.** Emma sépara ses genoux et resta ouverte.

 **\- Je suis impressionnée. Et j'espère que ça veut dire que tu n'es plus nerveuse. Tu n'as aucune raison de douter de toi, crois-moi !**

Elle croyait Emma, bien-sûr. Et, miraculeusement, elle se rendait compte que son stress avait totalement disparu.

 **\- Comment pourrais-je être nerveuse quand je te vois humide, ouverte et ton sexe devant moi ?**

Elle se mit à genoux derrière Emma et posa une main sur ses fesses.

Se sentant presque arrogante, elle se recula après plusieurs lentes caresses et lui donna une tape assez ferme, provoquant la surprise d'Emma.

 **\- En fait, je suis même prête à être dure avec toi.**

 **\- Seigneur, et c'est même pas mon anniversaire.** Emma se mit à rire.

Régina saisit les fesses d'Emma et les ouvrit, baissant son visage sur les plis roses dévoilés et donna des coups de langue en cercle. Quand Emma lâcha un gémissement rauque, la brune remplaça sa bouche par ses doigts.

 **\- Je parie que tu aimes être prise comme ça** , murmura-t-elle en traçant les bords des lèvres d'Emma avec ses doigts. Déglutissant, se préoccupant de sa technique pendant qu'elle continuait de la caresser. **Tu aimes être prise comme ça ?**

Emma hocha la tête rapidement, se basculant sur ses genoux pour voir le mouvement des doigts de Régina.

 **\- Oui,** répondit-elle en s'étouffant.

 **\- Je le savais.**

Vacillant, Régina passa un doigt entre les plis d'Emma et chercha son ouverture. Elle espérait savoir comment rentrer à l'intérieur par cet angle, ne voulant pas lui faire mal. Quand elle se trouva devant l'entrée prometteuse qu'elle cherchait, elle glissa son doigt à l'intérieur, petit à petit. Ella lâcha un grognement de plaisir.

 **\- Seigneur, Régina.**

 **\- Tu me veux là ?** Susurra-t-elle.

Comment diable pouvait-elle être aussi audacieuse ? D'un grognement rauque, Emma se recula en glissant sur le doigt de Régina.

 **\- Tu deviens très ... puissante** , murmura-t-elle en bougeant un peu plus, insistant pour qu'elle la pénètre plus profondément.

 **\- Tu me donne envie de l'être.**

Régina sentit une excitation qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler. Emma lui donnait l'impression qu'elle pouvait être, ou faire n'importe quoi. Elle remua le bout du doigt dans son ouverture, puis se retira.

 **\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux.**

 **\- Je veux te sentir en moi.** Les mots d'Emma étaient légèrement étouffés par sa respiration. **Je veux que tu continues de me parler.**

Enhardie, Régina s'approcha et prit le lobe d'oreille d'Emma entre ses dents alors qu'elle jouait avec l'ouverture d'Emma. Elle la caressa lentement pendant quelques secondes, puis l'explora de nouveau avec un doigt tremblant. Elle exhala, caressant l'humidité d'Emma pendant qu'elle essayait de se détendre aussi, pour que ce soit agréable pour la blonde.

 **\- Combien de doigts tu veux ?** Susurra-t-elle à l'oreille d'Emma. Caressant les contours de son ouverture. **Dis-moi.**

Emma leva ses fesses un peu plus haut.

 **\- Deux,** gémit-elle, **j'en veux deux.**

Régina sourit devant la sensation de pouvoir traverser son corps. Elle se sentait vraiment excitée. Et anxieuse de sentir Emma de l'intérieur. Elle s'appuya à l'entrée, s'arrêtant de respirer quand elle glissa ses premières phalanges.

 **\- Deux ?** Elle courba légèrement ses doigts et se retira, frôlant les murs intérieurs quand elle se retirait. **Tu en veux deux ?**

Tous les pornos et toutes les littératures érotiques lesbiennes que Régina avait déjà vu ou lui indiquèrent que le gémissement torturé d'Emma signifiait qu'elle était à bout. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile.

 **\- S'il te plaît** , suppliait-elle en se reculant un peu, avant que Régina ne commence à bouger avec elle. **Baise-moi, Régina, pitié.**

Avec un sentiment de victoire qui n'était pas loin d'une bonne note à l'école ou à la réussite dans les affaires, Régina enfonça son index et son majeur profondément, gémissant à l'unisson avec Emma quand elle s'enfonça complètement. Elle ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes, se perdant dans une multitude de nouvelles sensations : la chaleur entourant ses doigts, les pulsations subtiles qu'elle pouvait sentir sur toute sa main, l'humidité qui trempait et qui coulait sur son poignet.

 **\- C'est si bon** , Susurra-t-elle. **Emma, tu es si sexy.**

Régina la regardait, hypnotisée par la vue de ses doigts disparaissant à l'intérieur d'Emma. _Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis vraiment en toi._ Posée sur le plancher en totale soumission, Emma lâcha un gémissement douloureux et se déhancha plus vite et plus fortement sur la main de Régina, lui rappelant qu'elle devrait vraiment terminer ce qu'elle avait commencé. Alors que Régina passait à des pénétrations plus profondes, elles dansèrent dans un rythme croissant.

 **\- Oui** , gémit Emma, bougeant ses mains entre ses jambes pour aller caresser son clitoris. Régina sourit.

 **\- Oh oui, tu aimes ça, pas vrai ?**

Régina donna quelques coups un peu plus durs.

 **\- Tu ne le sais pas ?** Emma baissa la tête, le visage entre ses bras **. J'adore** , dit la blonde, **c'est tellement bon.**

Sa main travaillait furieusement entre ses jambes. Regardant par-dessus Emma, ses mouvements disloqués, elle eut un moment d'inspiration. Elle arrêta les vas et viens mais laissa ses doigts à l'intérieur.

 **\- Baise-moi,** dit-elle, **baise mes doigts.**

Emma lança un cri d'excitation devant cette proposition et, après seulement une courte hésitation, elle commença à onduler sérieusement, obligeant les doigts de Régina à la pénétrer, de sorte que seules les premières phalanges restent à l'intérieur, puis rentrent à nouveau pour être enserrés une fois de plus. Régina se demandait s'il lui était possible de jouir une autre fois sans être touchée. Elle regarda Emma maintenir un rythme sans vergogne avec son corps, utilisant librement la main de Régina pour faire monter la température. Son clitoris frémissait, souffrant d'un profond plaisir qui lui coupait la respiration.

 **\- Seigneur, tu es brûlante** , grogna-t-elle.

Incapable de résister, elle commença à pousser ses doigts à nouveau, cette fois en laissant reposer son pouce contre l'anus d'Emma. Elle ne tenta pas de le pénétrer, mais appliquait plutôt une pression taquine sur la petite ouverture rose. Emma la récompensa d'un gémissement étranglé.

 **\- Je veux te faire jouir** , dit Régina.

Haletante et essoufflée, Emma dit :

 **\- Je suis sur le point de … jouir.**

Elle travailla sur son clitoris, le caressant en cercle frénétiques pendant que Régina bougeait dans son intérieur. La brune commença à caresser, en faisant de minuscules cercles avec son pouce, la peau sensible de son anus, alors qu'elle tenait un rythme régulier de poussées dans son sexe trempé.

 **\- Peut-être qu'un jour je t'apprendrai à me baiser le cul.** Dit Emma d'une voix entrecoupée alors qu'elle sentait son sexe se contracter autour des doigts de Régina. **Tu aimerais ça ?**

 **\- Oui,** répondit Régina aussitôt.

Régina bougea le bout de son doigt sur l'anus d'Emma et exhala quand la pointe entra à l'intérieur. Le désir traversa ses veines et elle augmenta la vitesse et la force du va et viens, baisant le sexe d'Emma aussi fort qu'elle l'osait. La main d'Emma n'était plus qu'une tâche floue entre ses jambes.

 **\- Baise-moi, oui.**

 **\- Tu aimes quand c'est plus fort.** Dit Régina. **Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation.**

 **\- Oh, oui Régina, oh oui !**

La douce voix d'Emma s'étouffa dans une jouissance libératrice. Tout son corps était tendu et, pendant un moment, le seul mouvement était la main de Régina qui la pénétrait, entre ses jambes et ses propres doigts qui caressait son clitoris. Son sexe convulsait autour des doigts de Régina, libérant une forte humidité qui coulait sur son poignet. Ce son provoqua un spasme entre ses cuisses. La brune s'émerveillait de la façon dont elle pouvait sentir Emma se serrer et convulser à mesure que son orgasme la frappait. Elle avait l'impression que sa main était au milieu d'un miracle, une force puissante de la nature. Maintenant ses yeux fermés, elle essaya de mémoriser tous les détails du plaisir chaud, pulsant et humide qu'elle avait causé.

 **\- Stop, je peux pas supporter plus.** Supplia Emma, regardant derrière elle, par-dessus ses épaules.

Régina avait déjà ralenti ses doux vas et viens, puis elle se retira soigneusement. En silence, elle posa sa main humide sur la chair gonflée entre les jambes d'Emma et se glissa pour se coucher à côté d'elle.

 **\- Tu vas bien ?** Murmura-t-elle contre la peau humide de sueur des épaules d'Emma.

Emma hocha la tête. Ses joues étaient rouges et des mèches humides de cheveux blonds étaient collées sur son front.

 **\- Je récupère**. Dit-elle d'une voix rauque. **Tu es une trouvaille exceptionnelle, tu le savais ça ?** Régina sourit.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

 **\- Tu as un don naturel. Je crois que je viens de m'emparer d'une excellente amante avant que quelqu'un ne la découvre. Même toi.**

Même si Régina n'avait pas détecté autre chose que la sincérité dans ses mots, sa confiance précédente semblait fondre sous l'intensité du regard d'Emma. Regardant ses yeux pleins de tendres émotions, elle se sentit incroyablement chanceuse mais aussi incertaine. Il ne lui semblait pas possible qu'Emma soit juste gentille avec elle, mais elle vérifia quand même.

 **\- Je me disais que c'était très bien après tout le fiasco des baisers.**

 **\- Tu penses trop.** Emma claqua la langue. **C'était plus que bien et tu le sais.**

 **\- C'était encore mieux que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer.**

 **\- Moi aussi.** Emma s'inclina vers elle et déposa lentement un baiser sur sa bouche. **Tu es exquise.**

Régina eut du mal à retenir les coups dans sa poitrine. Pourtant, elle ne put retenir le sourire sur sa bouche et la fierté briller dans ses yeux.

 **\- Souviens-toi, je vais devoir pratiquer beaucoup plus que ça.** Emma sourit.

 **\- Nous avons déchainé le monstre, pas vrai ?**

 **\- Je crois que oui.** Régina lui permit de se blottir dans ses bras chauds. **C'était plaisant.**

 **\- Le jeu en valait la chandelle ?** L'expression d'Emma était plus grave.

 **\- Oh oui ! Et plus encore.**

 **\- Je suis d'accord,** dit Emma en baillant.

 **\- C'est l'heure de la sieste ?** Lui demanda Régina, caressant de ses doigts, les cheveux d'Emma. Même si elle ne voulait absolument pas arrêter de la toucher, elle ajouta, **il faut qu'on s'habille un minimum. Je refuse de laisser Leroy nous surprendre comme ça, alors que je suis couchée, nue sur le sol de cet ascenseur.**

 **\- Bonne idée.** Emma se défit des bras de Régina et s'assit sur la couverture. **Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir bien dormir ici mais ça m'embêterait de ronfler dans cet ascenseur.**

Elles mirent leur soutien-gorge et les seins parfaits d'Emma disparurent de la vue de Régina. Emma prit la culotte de Régina qui était sur son sac à dos, faisant tourner le morceau coton sur son doigt avec un sourire ludique. Régina grimaça.

 **\- Tu ne peux pas la remettre, elle est trempée.** Elle prit son string sur le sol. **Le mien aussi, je vais les mettre là-dedans.** Elle mit les deux sous-vêtements dans son sac. Elle fit un clin d'œil à Régina puis ajouta : **je vais peut-être garder la tienne comme souvenir.**

Régina rougit de plaisir, embarrassée, et boutonna sa chemise.

 **\- Seulement si tu me la prêtes parfois. C'est mon ensemble préféré, après tout.** _Surtout maintenant._

 **\- Bien sûr, chaque fois que tu le voudras.**

Régina se souleva pour remettre son pantalon.

 **\- Ce que je veux vraiment, c'est une douche.**

L'estomac de la blonde grogna, signalant un autre besoin.

 **\- Et un petit déjeuner.**

 **\- Je t'ai entendue** , dit Régina, amusée.

Après avoir mis son jean, Emma s'approcha de Régina.

 **\- Bon, d'abord un câlin, puis la sieste dont on était en train de parler, enfin si j'arrive à arrêter de te regarder ne serait-ce qu'une minute.**

Régina n'hésita pas à s'approcher d'Emma, elle adorait la sensation du cœur d'Emma battre contre le sien.

 **\- Tu sais, je me sens heureuse, là maintenant.**

Emma avait les yeux qui brillaient.

 **\- Moi aussi.**

Régina se fit violence pour arrêter de sourire aussi bêtement.

 **\- Leroy va mettre à peu près 5 secondes avant de se rendre compte de ce qui s'est passé ici, tu sais.**

 **\- Leroy, c'est le chef de la sécurité, c'est ça ?**

Régina opina du chef, Emma haussa les épaules et dit :

 **\- Il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire, l'ascenseur respire le sexe à plein nez.**

 **\- Et je vais sourire bêtement quand les portes de l'ascenseur vont s'ouvrir.** Dit Régina.

 **\- Ce n'est pas habituel chez toi ?** Lui demanda Emma, innocemment.

 **\- Oh non ! On dirait que tu m'inspires.** Emma se blottit contre Régina.

 **\- Quelle chance j'ai !** Dit Emma.

 **\- Quelle chance J'AI.** Répondit Régina.

Elles secouèrent la couverture et se couchèrent dessus, se caressant, face à face. En regardant les yeux émeraudes endormis d'Emma, Régina vit ses yeux se fermer et sa respiration ralentir. Elle ressentit cette houle de fierté à nouveau. _Merde, je l'ai épuisée_. Emma colla son visage contre la poitrine de Régina.

 **\- On se voit au réveil.**

 **\- Oui, on se voit bientôt.** Dit Régina dans un murmure.

Elle ne savait pas si Emma l'avait entendue ou si elle dormait déjà. Tout ce qu'elle entendait était un petit bruit de ronflement et un doux soupir. Des cheveux soyeux et blonds s'étalaient sur son menton et elle serrait sa main, essayant de faire qu'Emma se sente le mieux possible. La regardant fixement, elle se dit : _vraiment, j'adore cette femme._


	10. Heure : 12

_Coucou les loulous !_

 _J'espère que vous allez bien !_

 _Voilà ! Vous pouvez lire ce chapitre tranquillement. Et même dans un lieu public !_

 _A partir de celui-là et pour quelques chapitres, ils vont être assez courts. J'avais dans l'idée de vous en mettre 2 à la suite, mais force est de constater que je ne suis pas assez avancée dans ma traduction pour le faire. Alors, comme d'hab, je vais créer de la frustration en vous et vous mettre les petits chapitres !_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à dimanche prochain :)_

* * *

Heure : 13 – 7h du mat'

Régina était entrée puis sortie de la conscience pendant un certain temps avant de s'éveiller complètement. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle se sentait vive mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas pu dormir plus longtemps sur le sol dur. L'inconfort et la chaleur familière d'Emma dans ses bras conspirèrent pour mettre fin à sa sieste peu de temps après. La tête d'Emma reposait lourdement sur sa poitrine, son bras encore posé sur sa taille. Ses seins appuyés sur les côtes de Régina, déclenchant un souvenir de leurs ébats. Régina s'étira pour déposer un doux baiser sur la tête d'Emma. Elle inhala le doux parfum de son shampooing mêlé avec sa sueur.

 **\- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?** Murmura Emma.

Régina bougea un peu en entendant le son de sa voix, surprise de la voir éveillée. Elle la prit doucement dans le creux de ses bras.

 **\- Non, je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillée.**

Emma leva la tête de la poitrine de Régina, clignant des yeux, fatiguée.

 **\- Tu ne m'as pas réveillée.** Répondit-elle. **Désolée si je t'ai dérangée dans cette position. Je prends beaucoup de place.**

 **\- On va bientôt être secourues.** Régina regarda sa montre. Il était 7 heures, Leroy était surement sur le chemin du travail. **Même si on avait été dans un lit bien confortable, je ne sais pas si j'aurais mieux dormi. Je crois que je suis encore un peu excitée.**

Emma lui offrit un doux sourire.

 **\- Sexuellement ?**

\- **De tout. Je n'arrive pas à arrêter de penser. Et je ne suis pas habituée à être aussi proche de quelqu'un. J'ai tout le temps envie de te toucher.**

Emma caressa la joue de Régina du revers de la main, s'approchant pour lui donner un baiser.

 **\- Je comprends.**

 **\- Et toi ? C'est aussi ce que tu ressens ?**

Régina couvrit délicatement l'oreille de la blonde avec sa main. Elle était si douce.

 **\- Oui.** Dit Emma, **je suis excitée aussi.**

 **\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait été bloquée ici seulement 12 heures.** Susurra Régina. **J'ai l'impression d'être une personne complètement différente.**

 **\- Tu es la même personne. Juste… Un peu plus courageuse.**

 **\- Non, je suis différente.**

Régina avança, prenant les lèvres d'Emma dans un baiser légèrement plus long, plus profond. Elle voulut que ce baiser dure toujours. Emma, elle, se sentait comme étant un miracle, retournant sa vie dans sa tête toute la nuit. L'idée de revenir à ses bonnes vieilles habitudes lui donnait mal à l'estomac.

 **\- Je suis meilleure parce que je t'ai rencontrée.**

Emma initia un autre baiser et se prolongea pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle termina par un grognement de satisfaction, se reculant pour lui sourire.

 **\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire quand tu vas sortir d'ici ?** Demanda Emma.

 **\- Ce matin ?** Elle espérait que ses plans incluraient Emma. Incertaine, elle préféra se couvrir. **Et toi ?**

Emma regarda la poitrine de Régina

 **\- Tu crois que tu vas devoir retravailler ta proposition ?**

 **\- Quelle proposition ?** Demanda Régina.

À ce moment-là, Emma se sentit soulagée et elle éclata de rire. Elle regarda Régina avec des yeux étincelants.

 **\- Merde alors ! Cette « proposition importante », on dirait qu'elle a rapidement été déclassée.**

 **\- Ah, oui ! Cette proposition.**

À ce moment-là, le travail qu'elle faisait lorsqu'Emma l'avait interrompue dans son bureau la veille, n'avait aucun sens. Ou tout au moins, ce n'était pas au programme pour le reste de la journée. Elle sourit à Emma.

 **\- La proposition peut définitivement attendre. Mes priorités ont changé, n'est-ce pas ?** Le visage d'Emma brilla d'un plaisir tranquille. **Je crois qu'il y a définitivement plus important que la gestion de projet.**

Le sourire d'Emma montra à Régina que tous les moments qu'elle avait auparavant vécus, jusqu'à cet instant-là, avaient été incomplets. Parce qu'aucuns n'avaient inclus ce regard de pure joie sur le visage de son amante. Médusée, elle prit la main d'Emma comme si elle avait peur de la laisser tomber. La peur mit en doute tout ce qu'elle ressentait. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il ne semblait pas possible qu'elles puissent abandonner cette bulle magique suspendue entre les étages pour revenir à la réalité du quotidien, laissant tout derrière. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Emma, cherchant autre chose que la passion et la tendresse qu'elle y voyait.

 **\- Tu ne te sens pas submergée ?** Lui demanda Emma.

Régina secoua la tête, refusant de gâcher son humeur avec ses préoccupations. Peut-être n'était-elle qu'une pessimiste née ? La matinée s'approchait à grand pas pour elles, elle devait commencer à penser comme la chef de projet qu'elle était. Comment cela se passerait-il ? Elles étaient deux personnes très différentes. Emma était extravertie et chaleureuse, et elle travaillait comme danseuse dans un club d'hommes. Est-ce que c'était quelque chose dont Régina pourrait faire face si elles commençaient une relation ? C'est une chose de ne pas juger la manière dont les étrangers gagnent leur vie, mais sa petite amie ? Régina devait être honnête avec elle-même, cette idée la mettait mal à l'aise. Emma lui toucha le bras.

 **\- L'es-tu ?**

 **\- Submergée ? Oui un peu, mais de la meilleure façon qu'il soit.** Répondit Régina. **Il est vraiment temps de repasser en vue mes priorités.** Et c'était vrai. Indépendamment de tout ce qu'elle laisserait en quittant cet ascenseur, elle n'aurait jamais plus l'impression d'être la même personne. Emma hocha la tête. **Et le sexe est plus important que des propositions, j'ai réorganisé la liste.** Emma éclata de rire. **Bon, le sexe est plus important que la présentation de projets. Mais passer du temps avec toi est plus important que le sexe.**

 **\- Bonne réponse.**

 **\- Merci, je me suis dit que c'était le type de réponse qui pourrait m'assurer de le refaire rapidement.**

Emma éclata de rire à nouveau, donnant un léger coup à Régina.

 **\- Tu es mauvaise.** Quand son rire se calma, elle ajouta : **pour ce que ça compte, tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir de réponse intelligente pour recoucher avec moi. Apporte ces mains, cette langue et ton joli corps et tu m'auras à chaque fois que tu le voudras.**

Régina resserra son étreinte autour d'Emma. Les promesses arrivèrent si facilement alors qu'elles étaient assises, là, dans l'éclat prolongé de leur relation sexuelle. Elle se demanda comment est-ce qu'elles pourraient résister à la cruelle aurore.

 **\- Et donc, en ce qui concerne ce matin, tu as quelque chose à l'esprit ?** Demanda Régina.

Emma acquiesça de la tête.

 **\- Je me demandais si tu serais intéressée de te joindre à moi pour un petit déjeuner et la fameuse douche dont tu parlais tout à l'heure.**

 **\- Bien sûr que oui.** Répondit Régina. Emma rayonna.

 **\- Bien, et par quoi veux-tu commencer ?** Régina fronça le nez, répondant du tac au tac.

 **\- Douche.**

 **\- Toi, moi, une douche. Je ne peux pas te garantir qu'on va déjeuner derrière.**

L'estomac de Régina grogna. Elle posa une main sur son ventre, sentant sa mauvaise nutrition des 24 dernières heures.

 **\- Oh, on fera ce petit déjeuner. D'une manière ou d'une autre.** Dit la brune. Elle se pencha en avant pour mordiller la lèvre inférieure d'Emma. **Même si je dois le manger sur ton corps nu.**

Emma se mit à rire.

 **\- J'ai une autre idée.**

 **\- Tu as pleins d'idées.** Dit Régina dans un sourire beaucoup moins modeste.

L'affection authentique dans les yeux d'Emma dit bouillir de chaleur le ventre de Régina.

 **\- D'ailleurs** , dit Emma en se touchant le ventre, **je dois faire pipi.**

Dans une réponse Pavlovienne faite de simple suggestion, Régina sentit une douleur s'insinuer dans son ventre.

 **\- Oh oh !**

 **\- Toi aussi ?**

 **\- Bien sûr.** Régina se plia en deux, de manière totalement inconfortable. **Pourquoi est-ce que tu as dû me le rappeler ?**

 **\- Un malheur ne vient jamais seul.** Dit Emma en se retournant, reflétant ainsi la position de Régina. **Je suis déshydratée. Tu dois l'être aussi.**

La bouche de Régina s'était transformée en un désert aride. Elle claqua ses lèvres, essayant d'avaler. Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'elles n'avaient rien bu ? Et avec tout ce liquide qu'elle avait perdu… avec Emma, sa gorge était extrêmement rugueuse.

 **\- Stop** , ordonna Régina. **Laisse-moi flotter encore un peu plus longtemps dans cette euphorie post-coïtale.**

 **\- Désolée.** Emma renfrogna sa joie, croisant les bras et les posant sur son ventre. **Oh, Seigneur, ne me fais pas rire. S'il te plaît.**

 **\- Tu es folle**. Commenta Régina, admirant le corps qui s'était contracté sous les rires. **C'est dans cet étant que tu te mets quand tu es fatiguée ?**

Emma essuya ses yeux humides avec le revers de ses mains.

 **\- Une combinaison d'épuisement et de satisfaction sexuelle profonde.**

Régina entendit un clic et une lumière brillante la fit cligner des yeux de surprise. Emma s'assit, regardant le plafond avec ses yeux rougis.

 **\- Oh mon Dieu, l'électricité est revenue ?**

Régina regarda l'écran au-dessus de la porte de l'ascenseur, et la rangée de boutons sur le côté.

 **\- Je ne sais pas.** Répondit-elle

Emma relâcha un rire gémissant.

 **\- Je suis désolée** , haleta-t-elle. **Ta tête !** Les épaules tremblantes, elle se pencha contre le corps de Régina pour se soulever. **Oh, aide-moi, s'il te plaît, Je vais faire pipi mon pantalon.**

Elle était adorable et surement satisfaite sexuellement. Régina lui donna l'impulsion.

 **\- Ne t'approche pas. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être près de toi quand…** Les deux se turent quand l'ascenseur s'élança légèrement et commença à bouger. La panique saisit l'estomac de Régina. **Oh mon Dieu.** Elle se mit debout, offrant sa main à Emma. **Nous devrions nettoyer cet endroit. Au moins un peu.**

 **\- Je n'arriverai jamais à mettre cette couverture dans ce petit sac stupide avant d'arriver au rez-de-chaussée,** se plaignit Emma.

 **\- Tu n'as cas le mettre dans ton sac à dos.** Régina attrapa un coin de la couverture, et elles la roulèrent en boule soigneusement. Elle laissa Emma la mettre dans le sac et regarda le plancher pour examiner le reste. **Qu'est-ce que nous avons d'autre ici ? Ce livre érotique lesbien n'a rien à faire ici, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Non, et mon string non plus.**

Les joues de Régina s'inondèrent de chaleur alors qu'elle sentit le parfum qui la collait.

 **\- Je sens le sexe,** dit-elle, Emma, **je sens ton sexe.**

 **\- Et moi le tien.** Emma glissa son sac à dos sur ses épaules. **Qu'ils en profitent**. Elle leva la main droite sur son nez et a inhala profondément, souriante. **Moi j'en profite.**

Régina ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

 **\- Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire face à Leroy. Je dois ressembler à rien.** Dit Régina.

Elle leva les yeux sur l'écran au-dessus de la porte de l'ascenseur, notant qu'elles étaient déjà au douzième étage.

 **\- Tu as l'air magnifique.** Emma hésita un instant, puis ajouta : **Je suis pressée de t'avoir rien que pour moi encore une fois.**

Le cœur de Régina commença à battre si fort qu'elle était persuadée que Leroy l'entendrait aussitôt quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvriraient. Si l'odeur du sexe ne l'avait pas frappé en premier.

 **\- Emma !** Dit-elle. **Reprends-toi.**

Emma esquissait un sourire serein alors qu'elle se penchait pour ramasser son iPod.

 **\- Calme-toi, mon cœur, sois nonchalante.** La rassura Emma.

 _Oui, bien sûr._ Régina prit le col de sa chemise, tirant dessus pour le remettre.

 **\- Nonchalante,** répéta-t-elle. **Bien sûr. Pas de problème.**

 **\- Est-ce que je peux prendre ta main ?** Demanda Emma d'une voix douce.

 **\- Pas quand ça sent le sexe. Deuxième étage. Maintenant, agissons naturellement.**

Au bout d'un moment, les portes des ascenseurs s'ouvrirent devant un homme d'une quarantaine d'années avec une épaisse barbe et un uniforme bleu. Il cligna des yeux en les voyant. Son nez se crispa nerveusement et il regarda Régina, puis Emma. Et ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la poitrine d'Emma. Puis il jeta un autre coup d'œil à Régina.

 **\- Vous allez-bien Madame Mills ?**

 **\- Oui, nous allons bien, merci Leroy.**

 **\- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous coincées là-dedans ?**

L'esprit de Régina était totalement vide. _C'est ancré sur ma tête, n'est-ce pas ?_ Elle essaya de sourire à Leroy mais se rendit compte qu'elle souriant déjà béatement.

 **\- Depuis sept heures hier soir.** Elle regarda sa montre. **Environ treize heures.**

Leroy jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus les épaules de Régina, regardant l'intérieur de la cabine d'ascenseur.

 **\- Je suis content de vous avoir trouvées toutes les deux.** La caméra ne semble pas fonctionner correctement. **Je voulais venir vérifier ...**

Régina s'éclaircit la voix, son visage s'inondant de chaleur. Comment diable pourrait-elle justifier le fait que caméra soit couverte de chantilly ? Elle baissa son regard sur ses pieds, souhaitant que l'ascenseur l'engloutisse.

 **\- Je suis désolé, Leroy.** Dit Emma en lui souriant avec charme **. J'ai eu un petit accident avec la caméra. Mais je ne pense pas avoir causé de dommages permanents.**

Leroy lui sourit amicalement.

 **\- C'est pas grave, mademoiselle. Je suis content que vous alliez bien.**

Il regarda Régina dont la lèvre supérieure se mit à trembler.

 **\- Bon** , ajouta-t-elle, **je dois remonter dans mon bureau pour récupérer mon sac.**

 **\- Ah.** Emma regarda Leroy puis Régina. **Je suppose que je vais aller avec… elle**. Dit Emma, souriant timidement. **Pour lui tenir compagnie.**

Régina lutait pour ne pas éclater de rire.

 **\- Ça me va** , dit-elle.

 **\- Bien, mesdames**. Leroy s'éloigna de l'ascenseur avec un sourire satisfait collé sur son visage. **Faites un bon voyage jusque là-haut. Et un voyage sans incident jusqu'en bas.**

L'espace d'un un instant, Régina cru déceler une véritable empathie dans ses yeux. La chaleur, la gentillesse et la camaraderie portées par les échanges quotidiens des « bonsoir » quand elle quittait son entreprise chaque soir, brillèrent consciencieusement dans son regard. Pendant un moment, elle était même sûre qu'il avait eu pitié d'elle.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez me donner contre la cassette vidéo ?** Demanda-t-il sans cligner des yeux.

Régina soupira, s'appuyant contre les portes de l'ascenseur et lançant à Leroy un regard fatigué.

 **\- Enfoiré d'opportuniste. Cinquante dollars et une lettre de recommandation au directeur du bâtiment ?** Répondit Régina.

 **\- Donnez-moi un de ces muffins que vous apportez tous les matins la semaine prochaine, et nous avons un accord.**

Régina appuya sur le bouton de l'étage de son bureau

 **\- Qu'elle soit prête quand je redescendrai.**

 **\- Bien sûr** , dit Leroy, alors que les portes commençaient à se refermer. **Et je ne la regarderai pas. Je le jure.**

Nonchalante, se souvient Régina.

 **\- Il n'y a rien dessus, de toute façon,** cria-t-elle, mais les portes s'étaient déjà refermées.

Face à son propre reflet dans la porte de l'ascenseur, elle laissa tomber son visage entre ses mains et gémit. Emma la prit rapidement dans ses bras.

 **\- Ça s'est pas trop mal passé,** dit la blonde. Régina secoua la tête et inspira profondément.

 **\- Je ne pense pas que nous étions assez nonchalantes** , marmonna-t-elle.


	11. Le lundi suivant

_Coucou les loulous !_

 _Merci à vous tous pour l'accueil de tous les chapitres._

 _Comme je vous l'ai dit, ces chapitres sont courts et m'en excuse, surtout que j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer, la semaine prochaine, pas de chapitre du tout, je déménage, donc je n'aurai pas le temps de publier. Mais je vous retrouve sans faute le dimanche 10 décembre !_

 _La première partie est terminée, on attaque donc la deuxième avec "l'après ascenseur"... Quand les doutes s'insinuent..._

 _Enjoy :3]_

* * *

Le Lundi suivant :

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Régina n'arrivait plus à se concentrer au travail. La proposition importante qui devait être terminée vendredi soir en était restée à la moitié sur son écran d'ordinateur, et depuis vingt minutes, elle effaçait et réécrivait la même phrase.

Le souvenir de son week-end avec Emma flottait avec insistance dans son cerveau, laissant tout le reste à l'extérieur. Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à continuer ce projet de développement de software.

Le vendredi soir dans l'ascenseur avait été une « épiphanie », et le reste du week-end avait été beaucoup plus que la promesse d'une première nuit. Le samedi s'était envolé en un éclair en faisant l'amour, riant et ayant une conversation intime qui avait continué jusqu'au dimanche matin, puis avait menacé de s'étendre jusque tard dans l'après-midi. Quand elles se sont finalement dit au revoir, ce n'était que parce qu'elles étaient toutes les deux si faibles et si épuisées d'avoir autant fait l'amour sans s'arrêter qu'elles avaient convenu qu'il était temps de se reposer pour le bien de leur santé.

La soirée du dimanche avait été déchirante. Quand Emma était partie de l'appartement de Régina, la magie sembla partir aussi. L'enchantement qui faisait qu'elles avaient l'impression que le reste du monde avait disparu, s'en était allé aussi. À partir de ce moment-là, Régina devint de plus en plus incertaine par rapport à tout. Leur lien étonnant, la passion qu'elles avaient partagée, et même sa confiance instinctive en Emma. Peut-être que la chimie du cerveau et les phéromones avaient embrouillé son cerveau. Dans une brume induite de luxure, tout le monde pouvait imaginer l'amour à première vue, ou du moins, la chance d'une relation qui s'étendait au-delà d'un week-end intense.

La main de Régina secoua nerveusement la souris de son ordinateur et elle lit à nouveau à voix haute la phrase qu'elle reformulait obsessivement. Tout lui disait de prendre son téléphone et d'appeler Emma, mais la peur la retenait. Le week-end avait été incroyable, peut-être que si elle essayait de transformer ça en quelque chose d'autre, elle gâcherait tout. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si ce dernier baiser échangé sur le pas sa porte était le premier d'une longue série à venir qui les conduirait dans un futur ensemble, ou si c'était simplement un doux baiser d'adieu.

Régina était persuadée que personne ne voudrait qu'une telle histoire parfaite se termine un jour. Le charme d'une telle rencontre passionnante avec Emma résidait certainement dans sa courte durée. La réalité n'aurait jamais d'impact.

Elle toucha son téléphone puis retira sa main, ne voulant pas passer l'appel qui confirmerait ses pires peurs. La meilleure option était d'attendre qu'Emma l'appelle. Si elle ne l'appelait pas, Régina connaîtrait le verdict et se retirerait gracieusement. Elle était assez grande pour accepter le cadeau qu'on lui avait accordé et n'exigerait pas plus que ce qu'Emma pourrait lui donner. Son téléphone de bureau sonna, Régina sursauta en entendant la sonnerie, elle envoya valser sa souris d'ordinateur d'un coup de main.

 **\- Bonjour**. Sa voix était si tremblante qu'elle savait qu'elle ne lui ressemblait pas. En déglutissant, elle essaya de produire les salutations les plus fraîchement efficaces qu'elle donnait d'ordinaire sur sa ligne de travail. **Régina Mills.**

 **\- Hey, fille d'anniversaire.** La voix masculine de l'autre côté du téléphone lui a envoya un éclair de déception qui la foudroya, mais elle sourit malgré elle. **Tu me parles encore ?** Demanda-t-il.

Donc, Killian avait eu besoin de deux jours pour réunir en lui tout le courage nécessaire pour appeler et demander comment le strip-tease s'était passé. Il semblait nerveux. Régina décida de le faire transpirer un peu plus.

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne te parlerais plus ?**

Elle l'entendait hésiter, sans doute se demandait-il si son cadeau d'anniversaire s'était bien présenté cette nuit-là. Régina répondit froidement, ce qui demanda beaucoup plus de courage à Killian pour demander :

 **\- Est-ce que tu as eu mon cadeau ?** Sa voix était un mélange d'inquiétude et d'espoir. **Ou est-ce que tu étais déjà rentrée chez toi ?**

 **\- Tu te demandes si j'ai bien eu mon strip-tease, n'est-ce pas ?**

Régina jeta un coup d'œil à la porte de son bureau, vérifiant qu'il était fermement fermé. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait, c'était que quelqu'un entende cette conversation concernant un strip-tease.

 **\- Oui,** répondit-il.

Un sourire apparu sur le visage de Régina. Elle s'était promis de remercier Killian d'avoir apporté Emma dans sa vie. Alors elle le fit.

 **\- Merci.**

 **\- Vraiment ?** Régina pu entendre qu'il commençait à se détendre. **Alors, hum… Tu en as bien profité ?**

 **\- Toute la nuit.**

Killian hésita. Elle pouvait pratiquement entendre les engrenages tourner dans sa tête.

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Tu m'as bien entendue.**

 **\- Elle t'a dit que je ne l'avais payée que pour une demi-heure, n'est-ce pas ?** Demanda-t-il, déconcerté.

 **\- Les lumières se sont éteintes et nous nous sommes retrouvées bloquées dans l'ascenseur alors que je l'escortais à l'extérieur du bâtiment,** dit Régina. **J'étais très en colère contre toi pendant une heure ou deux, je t'avouerais. Mais je suis passée au-dessus.**

 **\- Vraiment ?**

Régina pouvait entendre de la prudence dans la voix de Killian. Il ne savait évidemment pas où il mettait les pieds alors il avançait doucement. Et Régina se surprit elle-même de tout lui raconter, mais elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Elle avait confiance en lui.

 **\- C'est une très belle femme.**

 **\- Elle est…**

 **\- Elle s'appelle Emma, elle est sur le point d'avoir son diplôme de vétérinaire.**

Killian se mit à rire, cependant incertain.

 **\- Tu es vraiment restée coincée dans l'ascenseur avec la strip-teaseuse ?**

 **\- Crois-moi, aucune de nous deux n'en était contente à la base.**

Régina brûlait de tout lui raconter, ne serait-ce que parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas le croire elle-même. Mais elle hésitait à lui donner tous les détails, craignant que ça gâche quelque chose dans ce qui avait été la nuit la plus incroyable de sa vie.

 **\- Ça s'est avéré être un très bon anniversaire, crois-le ou non.**

 **\- Vraiment ?** Demanda Killian, s'approchant d'un ton joueur. Apparemment, il se sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise maintenant qu'il savait sa vie hors de danger. **Tu as finalement cédé à tes tendances lesbiennes ?**

Régina luta pour ne pas réagir de manière excessive au commentaire taquin. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il lui demandait vraiment si elle était lesbienne, mais en même temps, elle savait qu'il ne croyait pas du tout au fait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose cette nuit-là.

 **\- En fait, elle m'a secoué sur un ou deux points, et j'en avais probablement besoin.**

 **\- J'y crois pas.** Dit Killian. **Alors, vous êtes amies maintenant ?**

Étaient-elles amies ? Après seulement un week-end, Emma pouvait passer pour la meilleure amie que Régina n'avait jamais eue. Mais aussi comme une obsession. Régina avait hâte de la toucher, elle avait besoin de goûter sa peau encore une fois. Mais qu'est-ce que voulait Emma ? Peu importaient ses promesses de « prochaine fois » quand elles faisaient l'amour, il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir comment elle se sentait, maintenant qu'elles étaient séparées depuis quelques heures. Tout ce que Régina savait, C'était qu'Emma pouvait très bien s'être rendue compte à quel point elle était ennuyeuse. Et elle ne pourrait même pas l'en blâmer.

 **\- Oui** , dit-elle finalement, **nous sommes amies.**

 **\- Eh bien, merde,** dit-il **. Joyeux anniversaire.**

 **\- En effet.** Régina regarda son écran d'ordinateur, se massant les tempes de fatigue. Elle ne voulait plus parler d'Emma. Elle voulait finir cette proposition et revenir à un semblant de normalité. **Écoute, j'ai une proposition à terminer, elle aurait dû être finie hier. Je t'appellerai plus tard.**

Ils se dirent au revoir et Régina raccrocha son téléphone dans un soupir de soulagement. Sa main s'attarda sur le combiné pendant un moment, regardant les numéros quelques secondes. Elle aurait tout donné pour que ce soit à nouveau samedi soir. Pour être en Emma, faisant des vas et viens, ressentant les cuisses fermes d'Emma autour de ses hanches. Et là, en cet fin d'après-midi du lundi, il lui sembla peu probable ressentir à nouveau cette sensation.

Elles étaient si différentes. Continuer avec Emma serait irresponsable et stupide. Peu importait ce qu'il s'était dit dans l'ascenseur et après, pendant les heures qui avaient suivi leur sortie, la vérité, c'était qu'elles avaient partagé un week-end de folie et rien de plus. Régina retira sa main du téléphone.

 **\- Un week-end de folie et rien de plus**. Susurra-t-elle, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de la réalité.

Ce qu'il s'était passé entre elles était l'une des meilleures choses qui soit arrivé à Régina. Mais il était temps de revenir à la réalité, et peut-être que finalement, c'était une bonne chose. Elle ne savait pas comment se comporter dans une relation. Si c'était ce que souhaitait Emma, elle aurait été déçue. Et si rien de ce qu'elles vivraient par la suite de ressemblait à leur premier merveilleux beau week-end ? Ce souvenir deviendrait-il amer ? Régina ne pensait pas pouvoir le supporter si ça arrivait.

Son téléphone de bureau sonna à nouveau, la surprenant tellement qu'elle cria en posant sa main sur sa poitrine. Son cœur battait follement sous sa paume. Ce n'était surement qu'un client, mais même si elle venait de se persuader de pas trop espérer, elle espérait quand même. Elle saisit le bord de son bureau désespérément pour rester connectée à la réalité, et répondit le souffle coupé.

 **\- Allo ?**

 **\- Hey !** C'était Emma et sa voix semblait aussi sexy que l'enfer. **Tu es occupée demain ?**

Régina s'effondra sur sa chaise, épuisée mais soulagée.

 **\- J'ai une proposition à écrire, mais ça peut attendre. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?**


	12. Le rancard

_Coucou les loulous...  
_

 _Désolée pour la semaine sans publication... Mais le déménagement était beaucoup trop intense pour que je puisse passer vite fait par ici._

 _J'espère que vous allez bien et que ce froid hivernal vous traumatise pas trop ^^ Perso, je me retrouve sans électricité depuis plus de 24 heures et quand il fait -4°C dehors et que tout est électrique, eh bien autant dire que si je m'en sors qu'avec la grippe, tout ira bien ! Merci aux voisins du dessous qui ont bien voulu que je charge PC et portable ! Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour vous !  
_

 _Voilà ! Je vous laisse avec le chapitre 12. Rancard dans une relation pas tout à fait encore stable... M'enfin, elles sont adorables non ?_

 _Après celui-là, il restera 11 chapitres ! De quoi nous émoustiller encore un peu..._

 _Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture et un très bon dimanche.  
_

* * *

Le rancard :

Emma marchait nerveusement dans tout son appartement, se sentant comme une adolescente, essayant de se préparer pour ressembler à la femme cool et confiante qu'elle se vantait d'être. Elle était encore en soutien-gorge et en culotte, après avoir essayé et jeté au moins une demi-douzaine de tenues ces trente dernières minutes. Isis s'assit sur le lit, sérieuse, la regardant entrer dans une panique totale. La pensée de revoir Régina provoquait un balancement fou d'anticipation dans sa tête, à l'idée que le temps qu'elles avaient passé ensemble n'avait été qu'un coup de chance.

Leur week-end avait été parfait. Sans aucun doute : parfait. Si elle avait pu, elle n'aurait même jamais quitté l'appartement de Régina, pour rester pour toujours dans le monde imaginaire qu'elles s'étaient créé. Pendant tout un week-end, elles seules avaient existé. Le sexe était une révélation, sa compagnie encore plus.

Mais maintenant elles étaient de retour dans le monde réel, et Emma n'avait aucune idée de savoir s'il était possible de reprendre là où elles s'étaient arrêtées. Elle s'arrêta devant le miroir de son armoire et vit « angoisse » écrit sur son visage.

Rien de si merveilleux ne pouvait durer. Après deux relations, dont l'une d'elle avait été assez sérieuse pour l'avoir brisée quand ça s'était terminé, Emma savait un fait indéniable : la vie était beaucoup plus immense qu'une nuit dans une cabine d'ascenseur, et elle n'hésitait jamais à se dérober.

Soupirant, elle essaya un autre jean.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?** Demanda-t-elle à Isis. **Et moi qui était inquiète à l'idée que Régina panique…** Le chat noir leva la tête et bâilla **. Je vais juste te montrer tout ce que je sais.** Emma regarda le miroir. **Tu penses qu'elle va aimer mon cul dans ce jean ?**

Bien sûr que Régina aimerait son cul. Ce n'était pas vraiment la question.

Ce qu'Emma voulait vraiment savoir, c'était si Régina l'aimerait assez elle pour surmonter ses tendances solitaires à plus long terme. Et si la réponse était oui, était-elle prête pour une autre relation ?

Incapable de reprendre sa recherche vestimentaire devant tant de sincérité, Emma s'éloigna du miroir et se laissa tomber sur le matelas à côté de son félin bien-aimé.

 **\- Quand on était dans cet ascenseur, j'étais juste sûr que tout irait bien,** dit-elle, donnant de tendres caresses à Isis. **Je pouvais voir qu'elle avait peur, mais je me disais - bien sûr qu'elle avait peur, elle était pratiquement vierge !**

Emma ferma les yeux, souriant pendant qu'elle revoyait des images du samedi soir, leur première dans un vrai lit. D'une manière ou d'une autre, illogiquement, Régina était la meilleure amante qu'elle n'avait jamais eue.

 **\- Je te le jure,** murmura-t-elle, **si je n'avais pas su que c'était presque sa première fois, sa performance ne m'aurait jamais mis sur cette piste.** Isis miaula et Emma la prit comme un signe de protestation. **Je sais, je sais. Je t'ai donné plus d'informations que tu ne l'aurais voulu.**

Elle gratta la tête d'Isis et se releva pour retourner devant son armoire. Regardant son assortiment de débardeurs, Emma en choisit un autre. Celui-ci était un de ses préféré, il serrait ses seins d'une manière qui lui donnait l'impression de pouvoir conquérir le monde. Elle supposait que quand Régina la verrait, elle aurait probablement envie de faire autre chose que d'aller au restaurant. La pensée lui fit trembler les jambes. Se sentant instable, elle retourna immédiatement à sa place sur le lit.

Que diable faisait-elle ? Emma laissa tomber son visage dans ses mains et expira. Elle était au milieu de sa dernière rotation clinique, à quelques mois de l'obtention de son diplôme. Son rêve d'aider les animaux allait enfin se concrétiser. Et maintenant, après toutes ces années de lutte, à danser pour payer ses factures, à étudier à chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait, elle avait réussi à se lancer tête baissée dans quelque chose qui menaçait de la balayer entièrement.

Et si ça ne fonctionnait pas ? Était-elle assez forte pour faire face à un autre chagrin, avec tout ce qui s'était passé ? Voulait-elle s'apporter plus de complications en tombant amoureuse de Régina ?

 **\- Je n'étais pas censée être celle qui a peur** , murmura Emma, comme si elle se le rappelait. **Je lui ai dit que je voulais être plus qu'un souvenir d'une rencontre sexuelle spontanée, et je le pensais. Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça maintenant ?**

C'était une question idiote. Elle avait peur parce qu'elle était absolument certaine qu'elle pourrait tomber amoureuse de Régina.

Et quand elle se sentait comme ça, après seulement un week-end, elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir risquer l'inévitable chagrin d'amour si cela ne fonctionnait pas. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle elle ne s'était investie dans aucune relation en ce moment, et c'était parce qu'elle ne voulait pas se sentir mal au moment où sa vie commençait réellement. D'autres personnes l'avaient laissée tomber assez souvent pour savoir qu'elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle-même.

 **\- Mais j'ai dit à Régina d'être courageuse, alors je dois faire la même chose, non ?** Emma chercha dans les larges yeux dorés d'Isis une réponse. **C'est moi qui l'ai appelée. Je peux pas juste m'enfuir maintenant.** Elle essaya d'imaginer ce que Régina penserait si elle reculait maintenant et se recroquevillait. **Non, elle me plaît beaucoup trop pour que je lui fasse ça.** Isis cligna des yeux, lui offrant peu de conseils. **Bien** , déclara Emma en expirant dans un éclat d'air. **Alors, voici le plan. On ne couchera pas ensemble ce soir.** Isis se laissa tomber sur le côté et s'étira langoureusement. Emma sourit et lui frotta le ventre. **Je peux résister, je le jure.**

Si ce n'était que sexuel avec Régina alors elle devait le savoir maintenant. Une connexion purement physique ne valait probablement pas le coup en ce moment. Mais si c'était plus, s'il y avait une possibilité que cela puisse se transformer en quelque chose d'aussi sérieux qu'elle le pensait, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que de fermer les yeux, respirer profondément et se plonger dedans.

La vérité, c'était qu'elle désirait fortement une vraie relation pleine d'embellissements.

Elle voulait la romance, le désir urgent, ainsi que le réconfort de l'amitié inconditionnelle qu'elle imaginait offerts par la femme parfaite.

S'il y avait une chance que Régina soit la femme de ses rêves, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de la laisser partir.

 **\- Ce soir, c'est un test,** dit-elle. **On va dîner, parler et voir comment ça se passe dans le monde réel, sans laisser le sexe troubler tout ça. Si, après ce rancard, j'ai toujours l'impression de me noyer chaque fois que je pense à elle, eh bien ...** Elle expira. **Alors je suppose que je vais juste devoir me laisser tomber amoureuse.**

Avec ça, elle se leva et retourna devant son armoire. C'était un bon plan. S'y tenir serait difficile. Des images de toutes les façons dont elles s'étaient fait jouir l'une et l'autre continuaient de défiler dans son cerveau, et elle craignait que la seule vue de Régina lui fasse perdre le contrôle.

Au fond de son tiroir à sous-vêtements, elle trouva la pire culotte qu'elle possédait. Large, avec une coupe peu flatteuse, elle était réservée pour les jours où elle se sentait ballonnée ou quand elle mettait trop de temps à aller à la laverie. Emma enleva son jean, puis sa culotte bleue, soyeuse qu'elle pensait que Régina adorerait, et la remplaça par la culotte de grand-mère. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, souriant avec satisfaction du trou dans le tissu sur sa hanche gauche.

 **\- C'est juste une petite assurance**. Déclara Emma à Isis. **Il n'y a même pas moyen qu'elle me voit un jour là-dedans !**

* * *

À la moitié du dîner, Emma n'était pas aussi sûre que ça que l'Opération « Culotte de Grand-Mère » allait fonctionner.

Du moment où elle avait ouvert la porte de son appartement pour trouver Régina tenant un bouquet d'iris pourpres jusqu'à maintenant, la regardant persécuter un champignon perdu dans sa fondue de coq au vin, sa volonté s'amenuisait. A chaque mot, chaque regard, chaque moment drôle et doux, elle se rendait compte à quel point elle était attirée par Régina depuis le début.

Ce n'était pas seulement ses cheveux bruns, sa peau halée, ou même ses magnifiques courbes qui en donnait l'eau à la bouche à Emma. C'était un millier de choses intangibles, à commencer par sens de l'humour, de la façon dont elle se précipitait pour lui ouvrir les portes. Emma se rendait dingue pour la cicatrice de la brune sur sa lèvre supérieure, l'intelligence vive dans ses yeux, et la manière dont Régina était pendue à ses lèvres dès qu'elle disait quelque chose. Emma ressentait le même désir, celui de continuer à parler avec elle pour toujours sans jamais vouloir s'arrêter.

Mâchant ses raviolis, Régina leva les yeux et lui sourit timidement. Elle portait un chemisier vert foncé qui dévoilait un peu de décolleté, un choix courageux selon Emma. Même en essayant de toutes ses forces, elle ne parvenait pas à enlever ses yeux de la poitrine de Régina, imaginant ce qui se trouvait sous le tissu. Elle eut des flashs de Régina dans son soutien-gorge en dentelle noire et a senti son rythme cardiaque augmenter.

Peut-être qu'elle pourrait supporter l'humiliation de laisser Régina voir sa culotte très laide après tout.

 **\- Emma ?**

Emma détourna ses yeux des seins de Régina, passant son regard vers les lèvres qui répétaient son nom.

 **\- Oui ?** Pardon.

 **\- Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?**

Emma sourit.

 **\- Prise en flag' !** Elle prit sa fourchette pour prendre un morceau de poulet. **Je me suis dit que j'allais être bien, mais ... tu es magnifique ce soir.**

 **\- Merci,** murmura Régina en baissant timidement les yeux sur la table. **Même s'il est un tard pour essayer de préserver ma vertu.**

 **\- C'est un euphémisme** , murmura Emma.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Emma sut instinctivement qu'elles se souvenaient toutes deux de la passion qu'elles avaient partagé la dernière fois qu'elles étaient ensemble. Elle essaya de maîtriser ses hormones.

 **\- Je veux que ce soir soit quelque chose de plus que du sexe** , dit-elle. **Alors je me suis promis que je serais bien.**

Régina semblait légèrement perplexe. Elle se réinstalla sur son siège, comme pour se préparer à une conversation sérieuse.

 **\- Une raison particulière ? Je veux dire, au-delà de ne pas vouloir scandaliser tout le monde dans ce restaurant ?**

Emma hésita, ne sachant pas comment expliquer sa logique à voix haute. Elle savait que cette conversation devait avoir lieu, mais maintenant que le moment était venu, elle n'était plus sûre d'être assez forte pour résister à la tentation.

La décision de ne pas avoir de relations sexuelles avait-elle un sens ? Elles avaient déjà fait l'amour pendant des heures, alors quel mal à le faire une nuit de plus ? Elle rejeta immédiatement cette pensée de sa tête, se rappelant qu'elle devait être forte, peu importe la difficulté. Elle était plus expérimentée que Régina.

C'était à elle de faire preuve de bon sens ou elles pourraient toutes les deux le regretter.

 **\- Tu me plais tellement que j'arrive à peine à te regarder dans les yeux,** dit-elle calmement. **C'est comme si je ne pouvais pas penser à autre chose, et c'est ... pas bien.**

 **\- Pas bien ?** Demanda Régina avec une expression aussi flattée qu'abattue. **Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas bien dans le fait de me désirer ?**

Emma ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas comment le dire sans entacher les sentiments de Régina. Elle cherchait les mots justes, puis a finalement admis :

 **\- Tu me donnes envie de jeter la prudence au vent.**

 **\- Je pensais que c'était ta devise.** Régina prit une gorgée de son verre. Plutôt que de sembler contrariée par la démonstration d'honnêteté d'Emma, elle paraissait plutôt se détendre. **Jeter la prudence au vent, vivre courageusement.**

 **\- Oui. Bien.** Emma s'arrêta pour rassembler ses esprits. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi hésitante avec une femme auparavant. Mais est-ce qu'elle avait déjà ressenti ça aussi fortement avant ? Régina était son contraire à bien des égards, et pourtant il y avait quelque chose en elle qui la rendait folle.

 **\- J'étais un peu nerveuse aussi,** dit Régina avec désinvolture, en prenant un morceau de pâte de sa fourchette. **Je m'étais décrit ce week-end comme quelque chose qui ne pouvait arriver qu'une fois… Quand tu m'as appelée.**

Emma cligna rapidement des yeux. C'était une chose d'essayer de refreiner ses propres sentiments, mais entendre que Régina faisait la même chose la rendait un peu étrange.

 **\- Tu m'aurais appelée si je ne l'avais pas fait ?**

 **\- Euh…** Régina baissa les yeux sur la table, évitant son regard. **Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Probablement. D'ici peu.**

 **\- Je pense que c'est bien qu'on en parle. On dirait que nous avons toutes les deux beaucoup de choses en tête.** Régina la regarda.

 **\- Je suis très heureuse de te revoir.**

 **\- Moi aussi.** Emma tendit la main vers la table et prit celle de Régina.

L'idée que Régina ne l'aurait peut-être jamais rappelée lui brisa le cœur dans une tristesse presque insupportable. Ça ressemblait beaucoup à un aperçu du chagrin que cette relation pourrait lui causer si ça ne fonctionnait pas. Luttant contre les difficultés pour expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait, elle finit par lâcher :

 **\- Tu me plais vraiment beaucoup**

Quelque chose sur le ton de sa voix devait sembler inquiétant, car les yeux de Régina se remplirent, et son visage prenait un air de pur chagrin.

 **\- Attends. Est-ce que tu es … ? Est-ce que tu … ?**

Emma se rendit compte que Régina pensait qu'elle était en train de la quitter. Et la dernière chose qu'elle voulait, c'était que tout ça se termine ce soir. L'angoisse lui saisit la gorge et elle secoua la tête rapidement, serrant la main de Régina.

 **\- Non. J'essaie juste d'expliquer ce que je ressens.**

 **\- Mais ne fais pas peur comme ça** ! Lui dit Régina alors que celle-ci prenait son poignet dans sa main. **Mon Dieu, tu m'as fait peur !**

 **\- Vraiment ?** Emma trouva la réaction de Régina presque réconfortante. Était-ce possible qu'elle ressentait tout ça aussi et aussi fortement qu'elle ?

 **\- Vraiment,** répondit Régina. **Le week-end dernier était magique. L'idée de ne plus jamais le revivre est beaucoup trop dur à supporter.**

 **\- Je sais,** dit Emma. **Je ressens la même chose.**

 **\- J'admets que je n'étais pas vraiment sûre qu'on essaierait de continuer.** Régina passa un doigt sur le poignet d'Emma, envoyant un frisson de désir entre ses jambes. **Nous avons toutes les deux parlé du besoin qu'on avait de ne pas laisser ça comme une simple folie, mais c'était facile à dire dans quand on est dans une bulle.**

 **\- Tu as raison,** dit encore Emma. **Mais je le pensais.**

 **\- Moi aussi, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue quand tu auras mieux appris à me connaître.** Lui dit Régina en serrant le poignet d'Emma.

 **\- C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je me suis dit que je n'allais faire l'amour avec toi ce soir** , déclara Emma. Elle voulait que Régina comprenne qu'il y avait une raison derrière son autodiscipline **. Je pensais que ce serait bien pour nous deux de faire en sorte que ce soit bien plus qu'un plan cul sans lendemain.**

 **\- C'est bien plus que ça.** Les mots de Régina étaient sincères, et ses yeux brûlaient avec une intensité qu'Emma n'avait jamais vu auparavant. **Pour moi, du moins.**

 **\- Pour moi aussi,** murmura Emma. Elle n'avait pas besoin que ce rancard se termine pour le savoir. Tout à propos de Régina la faisait se sentir vivante. Pouvoir admettre ses peurs et avoir Régina à ses côtés pour les surmonter était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. **Quand je me préparais tout à l'heure, j'ai réalisé à quel point tu avais le pouvoir de me briser le cœur. Quand je m'engage dans quelque chose, je mets tout ce que j'ai dedans. Et ça inclus les relations.**

 **\- Je n'ai jamais eu de relation avant.** Dit Régina en déglutissant.

 **\- Je sais et je suis désolée si je te fais peur comme ça. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, je t'apprécie vraiment. Très présomptueux pour un premier rancard, non ?**

 **\- Je pense que l'ascenseur était notre premier rancard, techniquement. Peut-être même nos trois premiers.** Les yeux de Régina se plissèrent quand elle sourit. Son côté taquin qui se voyait si bien sur son visage était tout à fait charmant. **Et je ne pense pas qu'il soit présomptueux de supposer que tout ça pourrait se transformer en une relation.**

 **\- Non ?**

 **\- Ne te méprends pas, le sexe était incroyable.** Le regard de Régina était rempli de désir et Emma se sentit attirée. **Mais ce n'est pas uniquement ce que je veux de toi. Et je dois admettre que voir ce côté de toi me fait beaucoup de bien.**

Emma sentit une vague de libération émotionnelle, une levée du fardeau de toutes les suppositions qu'elles avaient eues toutes les deux. **Vraiment ?**

 **\- J'ai l'impression que ça nous met sur un pied d'égalité**. Déclara Régina. **Nous sommes toutes les deux effrayées à mort… Et excitées comme pas possible. Tu te sens tout autant vulnérable que moi.** Elle prit à nouveau la main d'Emma et la porta à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser **. Je ne suis pas la seule à risquer mes sentiments.**

 **\- Non, effectivement.**

 **\- Merci de m'avoir dit ce que tu penses. Je suis prête à faire tout ce qu'il faut pour que tu sois bien.**

 **\- Même si ça veut dire ne pas faire l'amour ce soir ?**

 **\- Oui, bien sûr.** Le haussement d'épaule de Régina ne semblait pas entièrement convaincant **. C'est toi la nymphomane, tu t'en souviens ?**

En riant, Emma se souvint des moments où elle somnolait dans le lit de Régina pendant le week-end, sur le point de s'endormir. Pour être réveillée une heure plus tard par une main désespérée sur sa cuisse ou par une langue glissant sur sa peau transpirante.

 **\- En fait, ce n'est pas ce dont je me souviens.** Dit-elle en levant un cil tout en regardant fixement Régina, essayant de lui faire comprendre ce dont à quoi elle pensait.

Régina rougit, pliant sa serviette pour la poser sur la table.

 **\- Non, bien sûr. J'espère que ce ne sera pas un long moratoire sexuel.**

 **\- Ce ne sera pas le cas.** Emma prit à nouveau la main de Régina, profitant de la douceur de sa peau. **Crois-moi, je me sentirais chanceuse de n'y arriver que ce soir.**

* * *

Plus tard dans le lit, Emma était sûre d'être la personne la plus stupide du monde.

Régina pourrait être à côté d'elle, là maintenant, au-dessus d'elle, en elle. Mais après un baiser aussi passionné à la porte de son appartement, Emma l'avait regardée s'éloigner. Contre tous ses instincts. Juste parce qu'elle avait besoin de se prouver qu'elle le pouvait.

Et quelle révélation cette plongée dans l'abstinence lui avait-elle apporté ?

Qu'elle voulait Régina et qu'elle se damnerait pour ça. Même s'il existait un risque de peine de cœur et de chagrin, elle ne se pardonnerait jamais de ne pas avoir essayé. Chaque moment passé avec elle était encore mieux que le précédent. Oui, c'était effrayant d'imaginer son implication dans cette relation. Et pourtant, elle l'était déjà.

Tout arrêter maintenant n'empêcherait pas le chagrin d'amour, il le garantirait.

Emma se coucha sur le dos, fermant les yeux à la sensation des draps caressant sa peau hypersensible. Elle était nue, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était couchée. Mais elle commençait à se demander si elle n'allait pas mettre un t-shirt, ne serait-ce que pour calmer ses hormones. Regarder Régina toute la soirée, puis avoir un avant-goût avec ce baiser à la porte l'avait laissée dans un état humide et insomniaque.

 **\- Putain !** Murmura Emma en glissant une main entre ses cuisses puis expirant lentement. Peut-être pourrait-elle soulager sa propre souffrance. **Qu'est-ce que je peux être conne parfois !**

Quelque part dans la chambre obscurcie, Isis miaula doucement.

Emma se mit à rire, consciente du pathétique de la situation. Elle se mit sur le ventre, soulevant légèrement les hanches et ferma les yeux. Imaginant Régina agenouillée derrière elle. Elle glissa une main sous son ventre, puis entre ses jambes. Elle se caressa doucement, exhalant l'humidité qui recouvrait ses lèvres gonflées.

 **\- Régina…** Murmura-t-elle, gardant vivement le fantasme de son amante qui la regardait se caresser. L'idée d'avoir laissé Régina seule lui déclencha un nouveau flot d'humidité et elle tourna autour de son ouverture quelques secondes avant d'entrer lentement en elle.

Ding.

Emma sursauta au son de son ordinateur portable qui était sur sa table de nuit. C'était une alerte mail. Elle ne l'avait pas mis en silencieux, justement parce qu'elle avait donné son adresse mail à Régina pendant le dîner.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux chiffres rougeoyants de son réveil puis roula sur le côté. Il était presque une heure du matin. Régina était-elle encore réveillée ?

Emma savait qu'elle ne serait pas capable de s'endormir avant d'avoir lu ce mail.

Elle attrapa son ordinateur portable, faisant apparaître l'écran d'un simple coup de doigt sur le pavé tactile. Son cœur se mit à battre rapidement quand elle vit le nom de l'expéditeur du mail non-lu.

Régina Mills. Le sujet du mail était : « Est-ce aussi difficile pour toi aussi ? »

Respirant fortement, Emma cliqua sur le message.

« Emma,

S'il te plait, dis-moi que s'endormir après un tel baiser est aussi difficile pour toi que pour moi. Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je me souviens de la dernière fois que j'étais en toi. J'ai besoin de te voir demain. Et cette fois, je ne te laisserai pas aller au lit sans moi.

Régina. »


	13. Le jour suivant

_Coucou les loulous !_

 _J'espère que vous allez bien ?_

 _Je voulais vous remercier pour tous vos messages de soutiens pour mon électricité absente. Vraiment merci, ça m'a beaucoup touché. Bon, je l'ai récupérée à peu près 48 heures après sa coupure. Mais depuis 4 jours, c'est internet que je n'ai plus ! Sinon, tout va bien :) Merci à ceux qui ont inventé le partage de connexion !_

 _Pas de vacances pour les publications ! Donc je serai la le dimanche 24 décembre ! D'ailleurs, bientôt les vacances ! :):)_

 _Voilà les loulous._

 _Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et vous prévient, c'est un tout petit chapitre. Mais je suis sûre d'une chose, c'est de me faire engueuler et supplier de mettre la suite :)_

 ** _/!\ Chapitre qui donne un peu chaud /!\_**

 _A dimanche prochain :)_

* * *

Le jour suivant :

 **\- Je pense que nous devrions attendre** , déclara Emma. Ses yeux brillaient alors qu'ils se déplaçaient de la bouche aux seins de Régina. Mais sa voix semblait sérieuse.

 **\- Je ne pense pas**. Répondit Régina. Le dîner s'était terminé, elles avaient finalement rejoint l'appartement d'Emma. Mais Régina n'était pas sûre de pouvoir attendre avant de la toucher à nouveau **. Tu as oublié ? Je ne te laisserai pas aller au lit sans moi.**

 **\- Sérieusement ?**

Emma traîna son regard sur toute la longueur du corps de Régina, s'arrêtant pour regarder ses cuisses.

 **\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieuse** , dit Régina, distraite par le désir visible d'Emma. **Jamais.**

 **\- Crois-moi, ce n'est pas que j'apprécie pas ta… position.** Dit Emma en fixant les genoux de Régina, puis passant nonchalamment sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de la brune. Si elle essayait de rendre Régina folle, elle faisait les choses bien.

 **\- J'ai beaucoup de positions que tu pourrais apprécier.** Déclara Régina. Submergée par l'intense excitation qu'elle ressentait, elle ne put s'empêcher de se rabattre sur l'humour. **Souviens-toi.**

Emma se rapprocha imperceptiblement du canapé, la regardant intensément.

 **\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée.** Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Puis elle baissa son regard vers ses doigts, distraite par le désir. **Dormir ensemble si tôt.**

Régina expira lentement, essayant de calmer son cœur qui battait dans une course effrénée. Elle n'avait jamais été autant attirée physiquement par quelqu'un de sa vie. Et Emma transpirait le sexe ce soir. Son abondante chevelure blonde légèrement bouclée tombait plus bas que ses épaules, et sa peau claire suppliait d'être caressée. Elle portait un t-shirt moulant qui collait à ses seins comme un aimant et montrait le début de ses bras. Elle sentait bon, d'une manière qui n'appartenait qu'à elle.

C'était douloureux d'être si près d'elle et de ne pas pouvoir la toucher.

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce que passer la nuit ensemble ne serait pas une bonne idée ?** Demanda Régina.

Après un moment un moment d'hésitation, elle tendit sa main et prit celle d'Emma.

Elle essaya de garder le contact aussi chaste que possible, alors même que ses doigts brûlaient de prendre les épaules d'Emma et de l'entraîner dans un baiser étourdissant.

 **\- Je pensais que tout s'était bien passé la dernière fois ?** Ajouta Régina.

Emma rit, montrant son magnifique sourire. Régina déglutit, la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge, se souvenant de la délicieuse caresse de ces dents sur ses seins. Ses tétons se redressèrent jusqu'à la douleur, et elle dû détourner son regard de la bouche d'Emma.

 **\- Tu as raison** , murmura Emma, envoyant un frisson dans tout le corps de Régina. **Ç** **a s'est _très bien_ passé.**

Les mots dégoulinaient de séduction, mais Emma ne fit aucun mouvement pour combler la distance entre elles. Régina chercha ses yeux, essayant de savoir si sa décision était définitive. Ses mots disaient le contraire de son corps et Régina ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle ne voulait rien d'autre que pousser Emma sur le canapé, retirer son t-shirt et prendre son mamelon dans la bouche tout en faisant glisser sa main dans le jean qu'elle portait si bien. Elle reprit ses esprits en entendant Emma.

 **\- Je ne suis simplement pas sûre que ce soit la bonne chose à faire. Tu sais, en se laissant dépasser par nos hormones aussi tôt dans notre relation.** Pendant qu'elle parlait, elle traça une ligne imaginaire sur le poignet de Régina avec son ongle, lui donnant la chair de poule.

Frissonnantes de désir, Régina s'étonna :

 **\- Oh, vraiment ?**

Avec un hochement de tête sincère, Emma chatouilla un endroit à l'intérieur du bras de Régina.

 **\- Je ne veux juste pas que nous fassions d'erreur.**

Les yeux d'Emma avaient la couleur d'une mer profonde et orageuse. Ils brillaient d'une nécessité indubitable. Sa poitrine se levait et se baissait rapidement, même si sa voix restait posée. Ses protestations allaient à l'encontre de son corps. Et c'était tout ce que Régina avait besoin de savoir.

Courageuse, elle décida de tester.

 **\- Peut-être que tu as raison.** Elle se pencha légèrement. **Je ne veux pas qu'on aille trop vite.**

Le visage d'Emma ne trahissait rien. Mais elle fit glisser sa main tremblante dans ses cheveux puis regarda ailleurs.

 **\- Je te remercie.**

 **\- La dernière chose que je souhaite, c'est te mettre mal à l'aise.** Emma expira, lui souriant mais ne la regardant toujours pas droit dans les yeux. Se sentant en confiance, Régina posa sa main sur le genou d'Emma. **Mais tu n'es pas vraiment mal à l'aise, pas vrai ?**

Elle déglutit, les yeux brillants.

 **\- Je ne sais pas,** dit-elle doucement, **qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?**

Se penchant un peu plus près, Régina respira l'odeur frai des cheveux luxuriants d'Emma.

 **\- Je pense que tu es une allumeuse**. Emma frissonna mais ne répondit pas. **Est-ce que tu es en train de me provoquer, Emma ?** Demanda Régina. Elle combla la distance entre elle et laissa ses lèvres frôler le cou d'Emma, lui donnant un baiser aussi doux qu'une plume. **Ça t'excite de me laisser comme ça ? Aussi excitée ?**

 **\- J'essaie simplement d'être… responsable.** La voix d'Emma faisait signe de faiblesse, comme si les mots pouvaient à peine sortir.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si je me levais maintenant et que je partais ? Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ?** Elle écouta la respiration saccadée d'Emma et gémit doucement en sentant sa propre humidité inonder son entre-jambe. **Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas.**

 **\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais que tu partes.**

Régina pouvait entendre le désir d'Emma dans sa voix maintenant, et elle alla frôler le lobe d'oreille d'Emma avec sa bouche.

 **\- Non, tu ne veux pas que je parte, parce que tu es totalement trempée, n'est-ce pas ? Comme moi.**

 **\- Régina….**

 **\- Tu es tellement mouillée que c'en est à peine supportable, non ? Tu me désires. Tu me veux.**

Tout en murmurant à l'oreille d'Emma, Régina se félicita de sa nouvelle confiance en soi. Elle sentait la nature du jeu d'Emma, et ça faisait ressortir en elle, un côté qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. La luxure lui traversait les veines, et elle serra les poings pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle. Tout en elle hurlait de prendre Emma, de prendre tout le contrôle de la situation.

 **\- Ce n'est pas une question de désir.** Déclara Emma. Elle semblait avoir du mal à parler, trébuchants sur tous ses mots.

 **\- De quoi s'agit-il alors ?**

Emma ne donna aucune réponse, pas quand l'odeur de son excitation flottait dans les airs. Régina inspira profondément, sentant sa bouche s'étirer dans un sourire prédateur.

 **\- Je suis venue ici ce soir avec l'intention de te faire l'amour**. Souffla Régina dans la gorge d'Emma. Elle embrassa sa carotide, puis enfonça ses dents dans la chair chaude. **Et je ne partirai pas avant de te sentir autour de mes doigts à nouveau.**

Quelque chose en Emma sembla se briser, et elle leva ses mains pour s'agripper aux épaules de Régina, creusant ses doigts.

 **\- Alors fais-moi l'amour.**

Avec permission, Régina se laissa perdre le contrôle. Elle attrapa l'arrière de la tête d'Emma dans sa main, puis écrasa ses lèvres sur celles d'Emma. Celle-ci lui rendit son baiser, frénétiquement, puis leva les mains pour attraper la chemise de la brune.

Stoppant le baiser, Régina grogna :

 **\- J'espère que tu veux que ce soit vite et fort.**

Elle poussa Emma sur le canapé, la posant sur les coussins. Maintenant que toute retenue avait disparu, elle tira le t-shirt et le soutien-gorge d'Emma jusqu'à son cou, montrant ses seins. Elle trouva son mamelon durci et le mordilla.

Emma jeta la tête en arrière et grogna. Ses hanches rencontrèrent fortement Régina, comme si elles étaient connectées aux terminaisons nerveuses de sa poitrine.

Régina posa son bassin sur celui d'Emma, puis glissa une main entre leur corps pour ouvrir le bouton du jean de la blonde. Fermement, elle fit descendre le jean jusqu'aux cuisses d'Emma, emportant la culotte avec.

 **\- Je peux te sentir** , dit Régina. **Dis-moi que tu veux que je te fasse l'amour.**

Emma ne dit rien. Régina passa ses doigts sur son abdomen puis croisa l'humidité. Elle se fraya un chemin entre les cuisses d'Emma qui gémit par pure nécessité. L'humidité recouvrait ses doigts, attisant encore plus son désir.

 **Saisissant fermement le clitoris d'Emma, elle lui dit :**

\- Demande-moi de te prendre. Demande-moi de te faire jouir sur ma main.

La poitrine d'Emma se soulevait et se baissait, elle écarta ses jambes.

 **\- Prends-moi ! Baise-moi, Régina, pitié !**

Régina posa ses doigts devant l'entrée d'Emma. Dans un grognement sauvage, elle les fit glisser en elle. Emma était aussi chaude et serrée que dans ses souvenirs. C'était peut-être même mieux que dans ses souvenirs. Régina n'était pas d'humeur à faire durer. Elles avaient toute la nuit pour ça ? Elle utilisa tout son bras pour faire effet de levier, la pénétrant aussi fort qu'Emma se tordait à chaque va-et-vient.

 **\- Oui…** haleta Emma, utilisant ses hanches pour baiser sa main. **Baise-moi ! Prends-moi…**

Régina serra les dents en sentant Emma se resserrer autour d'elle. Elle continua ses pénétrations pendant que sa bouche se dirigea vers son sein.

Emma lâcha un son guttural, se raidit et jeta un liquide chaud sur la main de Régina.

 **\- Oh putain !** Cria-t-elle, agitant ses hanches contre Régina pendant qu'elle jouissait. Des larmes coulaient au coin de ses yeux. Mais Régina était loin d'être inquiète, elle pouvait lire la satisfaction sur le visage d'Emma.

Et pour la première fois depuis une semaine, Régina avant l'impression d'enfin respirer.


	14. Une semaine plus tard

_Coucou les loulous !_

 _Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser pour la semaine dernière, je vous avais promis un chapitre mais je vous avoue que je n'ai pas eu le temps. J'essaierai de me rattraper d'une manière ou d'un autre :)_

 _J'espère que vous avez passé un bon réveillon de Noël et que vous allez bien vous amuser ce soir aussi !_

 _L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé !_

 _Voilà !_

 _Je vous laisse avec le chapitre 14 qui est très court aussi :) mais je me ferai pardonner très rapidement pour la semaine dernière. Je ne vous dirai pas quand ni comment mais soyez en sûrs ! Je vais revenir très vite !_

 _Passez un très bon réveillon les loulous et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !_

* * *

Une semaine plus tard :

Le ventre plein de pancakes et les cheveux encore humides après sa deuxième douche, Régina était allongée sur le lit Queen size du petit appartement d'Emma situé à Royal Oak, les cuisses écartées, regardant Emma lui lécher l'entre-jambes comme si c'était la seule mission de toute une vie. Les yeux chocolat l'observaient de temps en temps, en corrélation avec de doux gémissements de plaisir pendant que son amante la dévorait. Les premiers rayons du soleil entraient dans la chambre à travers les stores, peignant des bandes lumineuses et chaudes sur leur corps, faisant refléter la chevelure dorée d'Emma.

Régina arqua du dos et s'agrippa aux draps.

 **\- Putain** , haleta-t-elle. **Tu vas me faire jouir si tu ne fais pas attention.**

Emma recula, reluisante de la cyprine de Régina.

 **\- Pas encore** , murmura-t-elle, **d'abord je veux le lécher jusqu'à ce que tu cries.**

 **\- Pourquoi es-tu aussi méchante ?** Demanda Régina en gémissant.

Emma baissa son visage et fit traîner sa langue sur le long du sexe de Régina. Elle se recula, sa langue encore tendue, montrant à Régina la ficelle d'humidité qui les reliait encore.

 **\- Tu aimes quand je suis méchante** , murmura-t-elle. Puis elle recommença à la lécher plus sérieusement.

Juste à côté d'une cassette VHS intitulée « Surveillance de l'ascenseur 2 », posée sur la table de nuit à côté du lit d'Emma, le téléphone de Régina sonna.

La combinaison de la vibration ainsi que de la sonnerie était une distraction totalement impossible à ignorer.

 **\- Bon sang** , grogna Régina. Le téléphone se déplaça tout seul jusqu'au bord de la table de nuit avec les vibrations. Emma leva la tête.

 **\- N'y fais pas attention.**

Régina lança un sourire espiègle à Emma et lui replaça son visage entre ses cuisses.

 **\- Est-ce que je t'ai dit que tu pouvais arrêter ?**

Le téléphone continua de sonner. Incessant… Désagréable… Distrayant… Régina l'attrapa et haleta un « **Bonjour ?** » sans regarder l'écran. Emma choisit ce moment précis pour glisser un doigt dans son sexe, lentement, pendant que sa bouche la suçait.

 **\- Régina ?** Une pause, puis : **est-ce que tu vas bien ?**

 **\- Killian.** Reprit Régina dans un autre halètement pendant qu'Emma commençait à frotter un endroit particulièrement sensible, quelque part à l'intérieur. **Oui. Bien. Je vais… Bien**. Elle tirait sur les cheveux d'Emma et essayait de se reculer un peu, mais la tête de lit l'en empêchait, elle était totalement à la merci d'Emma.

 **\- Tu parles comme Yoda** , dit Killian avec un certain amusement, sans doute pour la taquiner. Mais Régina post-Emma était beaucoup plus douce que la Régina d'avant. Et extrêmement occupée.

 **\- Je vais bien** , réussit-elle à dire.

Elle glissa sa main sur la courbe de la mâchoire d'Emma, la sentant travailler sous ses doigts, et tenta d'éloigner la bouche de son amante, de son clitoris. Elle était incapable de tenir une conversation comme celle-là. Elle n'arrivait même plus à penser.

Emma rit nerveusement contre l'humidité de Régina, qui fit bouger ses orteils face à cette nouvelle sensation.

Killian dit autre chose mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il pouvait s'agir. Elle luttait pour réfléchir.

 **\- Ecoute, euh… On pourrait faire ça une autre fois ?**

Killian ne parla pas quelques secondes, la laissant libre de se concentrer sur le traitement sensuel qu'elle recevait. Elle sursauta de surprise quand il finit par dire :

 **\- Mais le site web sera lancé demain, quand veux-tu parler de ça ?**

Régina se mordit la lèvre, étouffant un cri de plaisir pendant qu'Emma passait rapidement sa langue sur son clitoris gonflé.

 **\- Je dois raccrocher, Killian, on en parle plus tard.**

 **\- Tu es trop occupée pour parler boulot ? Est-ce que je dois t'envoyer un médecin ?**

Les orteils de Régina se courbèrent alors qu'elle essayait désespérément de refouler ce qui promettait d'être un orgasme dévastateur.

 **\- Ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée.** Gémit-elle de déception quand Emma s'écarta en prenant le téléphone portable de sa main libre. La deuxième, toujours entre ses cuisses alors qu'un doigt était encore en elle.

 **\- Sérieusement ?** Demanda Killian. **Je plaisantais mais…**

Le téléphone glissa de sa main, pris par Emma. Souriant espièglement.

 **\- Killian ?** Sa voix était basse et rauque, et ça fit frissonner la colonne vertébrale de Régina. Elle était trop heureuse du moment pour le laisser le gâcher avec son coup de téléphone. Autre pensée : son amante. Régina sourit et mit ses bras sur son visage. Contente d'avoir un moment de répit. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait se calmer et faire durer un peu plus ces merveilles.

Emma se mit à rire pendant qu'elle dit à Killian :

 **\- Hey, c'est Emma.** Après quelques secondes, elle modifia. V **énus, c'est Vénus, la nana que tu as payée pour danser avec Régina.** Régina bougea, sentant chaque centimètre du doigt qui reposant encore en elle. Vénus. C'était plutôt sexy. **Ouais, comment tu vas ?** Demanda-t-elle. Elle ria puis ajouta : **Au début, ça allait mais plus maintenant.**

Régina pencha la tête, souhaitant écouter ce qu'il se disait. Qu'allait penser Killian ? Presque immédiatement, elle accepta l'évidence. Il savait qu'elle aimait les femmes, sans jamais lui avoir suffisamment fait confiance pour le lui dire. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'il se passait. **Ecoute, c'est pas vraiment le meilleur moment pour Régina de te parler. On est un peu… occupées.**

Impatiente d'attendre la fin de la conversation, Régina prit le poignet d'Emma. Elle commença à bouger sa main elle-même, se pénétrant avec de longs et profonds mouvements. Régina jeta un coup d'œil sous son bras et vit Emma sourire.

 **\- Oh et Killian ?** Emma rencontra le regard tendre de Régina. **On va devoir trouver un moment pour se voir, il faut que je te rende l'argent que m'as donné.**

Les seins de Régina devinrent lourds de plaisir. Elle continua de bouger la main d'Emma entre ses cuisses, ressentant un besoin qui n'était que partiellement relié à l'orgasme. La connexion qui existait entre elles, existait à tous les niveaux et transcendait tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Emma lui lança un regard malicieux, arquant le sourcil. Soupçonnant ce qui allait se passer, Régina hocha la tête. Pourquoi pas ? Emma renifla, un stupide bruit qui envoya une décharge de tendresse dans tout le corps de Régina.

 **\- Oui, j'en suis sûre.** **Je ne veux pas avoir l'impression d'être payée pour ce que je fais à Régina en ce moment même.**

Elle aurait payé cher pour voir la tête de Killian. Régina fut surprise de se sentir aussi heureuse après cette révélation, et incroyablement excitée. Elle aurait voulu le crier sur tous les toits. Le dire à Killian était déjà un bon début.

 **\- Il a dit « félicitations »** , déclara Emma.

 **\- Dis-lui que je le rappellerai plus tard. Et merci.**

 **\- Tu entends ça ?** Demanda Emma à Killian. **Merci. Toi aussi. Salut.** Elle raccrocha le téléphone puis le rendit à Régina. **Voilà, distraction terminée.**

 **\- Tu es vraiment très vilaine.** Régina pris le téléphone, le mit en silencieux puis le reposa sur la table de nuit. **Je devrais te donner une fessée pour ça.**

Emma sourit et baissa le visage jusqu'à l'humidité certaine, entre les cuisses de Régina, faisant frôler son menton.

 **\- Pas avant que je te fasse crier.**

* * *

 **Merci à mon binôme pour sa relecture et son aide :)  
**


	15. Un mois plus tard

_Coucou les loulous !_

 _Pour commencer : UNE TRES BONNE ANNEE A VOUS TOUS ! :)_

 _Alors ? Ce Réveillon du jour de l'An ? Combien d'entre vous se sont réveillés en ayant mal aux cheveux ?_

 _Merci pour vous petits messages en tous cas ! C'était choupi !_

 _Eh au fait, j'ai oublié de vous remercier la semaine dernière mais grâce à vous, nous avons dépassé les 400 reviews ! Et bordel, j'en suis pas peu fière ! Bref, Merci à vous de me soutenir et merci pour votre bouche à oreille... Une grosse léchouille spéciale pour AudreyKat qui m'a fait revenir Zozen :):)_

 _Voilà, vous m'en donnez du taf avec votre idée de ne pas vous inscrire les loulous ! Pourtant, c'est plus facile pour les conversations. Et pas obligé d'attendre le dimanche suivant pour avoir une réponse ! Enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien..._

 _Allez je vous laisse avec le chap 15, bonne lecture les loulous !_

 **Petite modification pour vous faire part de ma grande tristesse suite au décès de cette grande chanteuse qui a bercé toute mon enfance...#RIPFranceGall :(**

 **2ème modification pour vous dire que ma petite surprise est publiée à la suite d'"Happy Brothel" ! Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **/!\ MISE AU POINT /!\**

 **Je tiens à vous expliquer que j'ai eu un petit souci de traduction. Dans la version originale, Régina a un frère. Dans la version traduite en espagnol, l'auteure a choisi une sœur dans les premiers chapitres. Sauf que dans ce chapitre, on ne sait pas pourquoi, la sœur se transforme en frère. Donc j'ai gardé l'idée de base que Régina avait une sœur et je l'ai appelée, en toute logique, Zéléna. Ça a beaucoup compliqué la traduction car le frère de Régina fait du gringue à Emma, et clairement, j'avais pas trop envie que Zéléna soit une tripoteuse perverse. Si j'avais traduit la totalité de la fic avant, j'aurais pas fait la connerie. Et clairement, je ne me souvenais pas du tout de ce problème lors de ma lecture. Bref, j'ai donc changé le rôle du lourdingue de la drague et c'est Henry Mills qui se coltine ce rôle. Je m'excuse donc auprès des personnes qui ont peut-être lu la version espagnole, mais du coup, je la modifie pour la bonne compréhension et logique du texte.**

* * *

Un mois plus tard :

Emma se tenait sous le porche de la maison des parents de Régina pendant que son amante les sortait de leur première soirée en tant que couple avec sa famille. Le dîner s'était terminé, la conversation aussi et Emma était prête à partir.

 **\- Merci à vous d'être venues** , déclara le père de Régina. Henry Mills était un homme aux cheveux blanc-grisâtre, d'une allure charmeur qui mettait Emma mal à l'aise.

 **\- Merci à vous de nous avoir invité.** Régina embrassa rapidement et maladroitement sa mère. **Le dîner était délicieux, maman.**

 **\- Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé.** Cora Mills adressa un sourire prudent et plein d'espoir à Emma. Elle avait les cheveux en dessous des épaules, de couleur chocolat, un peu plus clairs que ceux de Régina. Et son élégance ne laissait aucun doute sur son lien de parenté avec sa fille.

 **\- C'était merveilleux, Madame Mills.**

Henry Mills arborait un sourire nerveux alors que son regard se déplaçait entre Emma et Régina. Insistant surtout sur le décolleté de la blonde.

 **\- Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, mademoiselle.**

 **\- Oui, ça l'était, a** pprouva Zéléna depuis la porte d'entrée. **C'est génial de pouvoir enfin rencontrer la petite amie de Régina.**

Elle sourit malicieusement à Emma et se demanda si elle avait bien fait de mettre l'accent sur les mots « petite amie ». Pour la famille de Régina, son implication dans une relation avec quelqu'un était un concept tout à fait nouveau. Sans parler du fait que c'était une personne du même sexe. Emma ne réagit pas au regard insistant de Zéléna.

Durant toute la nuit, elle s'était sentie exposée, et elle pouvait sentir le malaise de Régina pour avoir été minutieusement observée à la loupe et sous toute les coutures. Emma n'en était pas surprise mais elle ne voulait pas que la famille Mills ait une vision négative d'elle, ou de Régina. C'était étrange pour eux de voir leur fille sous un jour complètement nouveau.

Emma leur sourit, essayant de rassembler le peu de confiance qu'elle avait en elle. Puis annonça :

 **\- Il faudra qu'on recommence bientôt.**

Elle le pensait. Elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi Régina évitait les réunions familiales. Mais elle se dit que la famille Mills se relaxerait certainement si elle et Régina leur rendait visite régulièrement. Henry lui sourit :

 **\- Tu as raison, nous le ferons.** Il embrassa sa fille fermement. **Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ma petite tarte à la citrouille ?**

Emma se débattit pour ne pas rire du surnom, ou peut-être de la façon dont les joues de Régina étaient devenues d'un rouge vif. Alors qu'elle se reculait, elle répondit :

 **\- Ça me va, papa.**

Elle prit la main d'Emma mais elles ne firent pas deux pas avant que Zéléna n'approche Régina avec un sourire malicieux. L'attirant dans une ferme étreinte, manquant de lui faire perdre l'équilibre, elle grogna :

 **\- Ravie de t'avoir vue, sis'**. Zéléna se recula d'un pas et alla prendre Emma dans ses bras à son tour. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le bras de Régina autour de sa taille.

Henry lança un regard attentif à sa fille et se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer :

 **\- Ne fais rien que je ne ferais pas.**

 **\- Trop tard** , murmura Régina, suffisamment bas pour que sa mère ne puisse pas entendre. Elle était habituée aux frasques de son mari, mais si elle pouvait éviter un esclandre ce soir… Elle passa devant sa sœur puis souhaita une bonne nuit à tout le monde.

 **\- Merci encore, Madame Mills** , dit Emma alors qu'elle et Régina s'éloignaient.

 **\- Appelle-moi Cora, d'accord ?**

Son sourire était sincère et chaud, mais Emma détecta de l'anxiété. Elle sentit Cora soulagée que la soirée se termine.

 **\- A bientôt, Cora** , dit-elle alors qu'elle sentait Régina se tendre légèrement.

Henry et Cora les suivaient du regard alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la voiture de Régina. Quand Emma monta dans la voiture, sur le siège passager, Régina les salua avec un soupire éreinté.

 **\- Alors, comment c'était ?**

 **\- Eh bien, je suis toujours aussi folle de toi. Donc je suppose que ça s'est bien passé.**

 **\- Et mon père ?** Régina sourit à Emma alors qu'elles attachaient leur ceinture de sécurité.

Consciente que les parents de Régina les observaient, elle se fit violence pour ne pas se pencher et l'embrasser à ce moment-là.

 **\- Ça va** , dit-elle, **ça lui passera**. **C'est nouveau pour lui, t'inquiète pas.**

 **\- Ça va bien se passer**. Régina démarra la voiture en grognant. **J'ai voulu le remettre à sa place environ 48 fois ce soir.**

 **\- Pourtant je l'ai aperçu regarder mes seins que 46 fois.** Régina sourit en reculant dans l'allée. **Je plaisante**. Emma enroula ses doigts autour du cou de Régina, lui donnant une légère pression. **Que 38 fois.**

 **\- Emma…**

 **\- Les hommes regardent mes seins tout le temps.** _Et ils paient même pour ça_ , mais elle se garda de l'ajouter. Sachant que Régina n'aimait pas trop aborder la question.

Henry aurait pu être un peu effrayant, mais il n'y avait rien de sinistre dans ses yeux baladeurs.

 **\- Est-ce que tu essaies de me faire me sentir mieux ?**

 **\- Est-ce que ça marche ?** Demanda Emma.

 **\- Pas du tout. Je suis jalouse.**

Là, pensa Emma, Régina l'avait admis. Toute la soirée, Régina avait lutté contre ses sentiments irrationnels de jalousie chaque fois qu'Henry observait Emma. Quand elle pensait à son père ou à un autre homme qui regardait Emma comme un vulgaire objet sexuel, son sang bouillait. Seigneur, elle espérait vraiment qu'Emma arrête rapidement de danser dans ce club.

Souriant, Emma se pencha pour poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Régina.

Le feu dans la voix de Régina la surprit, et elle sentit que l'émotion qu'elle ressentait ne concernait pas que son père. Régina était vraiment jalouse. Et même si elle n'en parlait pas plus que ça, elle savait que Régina n'aimait pas que des hommes paient pour voir son corps.

En temps normal, ce comportement protecteur l'irritait, mais elle trouvait qu'avec Régina, ça avait plutôt tendance à l'exciter. Savoir que Régina ressentait les choses si fortement à son sujet était un puissant aphrodisiaque, et aussi un réconfort.

Elle regardait les maisons qui défilaient dans le quartier où son amante avait grandi. Cette pensée l'apaisa.

 **\- Tes parents sont sympas.** Dit-elle.

 **\- Je pense qu'ils t'apprécient vraiment.** Commenta Régina.

 **\- Tu crois ?**

 **\- Oui,** répondit-elle. Elle enleva une main du volant pour la poser sur la cuisse d'Emma. **Je sais que ça paraît difficile à croire avec leurs sourires glacés.**

 **-Ça ne s'est pas mal passé.** Protesta Emma. **J'étais vraiment impressionnée, en fait. Ils ont été plutôt cool face à ton coming-out. Ils ont vraiment essayé.**

 **\- Eh bien, au-delà du fait que tu es la personne la plus incroyable au monde…**

 **\- Cela va sans dire.** L'interrompit Emma. Elle se redressa puis sourit à Régina qui lui fit un signe de la tête approbateur.

 **\- Honnêtement** , **je pense que mes parents sont heureux que j'ai finalement ramené quelqu'un à la maison. Le fait que ce soit une femme ne les dérange absolument pas. Surtout mon père.** Régina regarda le pare-brise, regardant aussi la circulation sur l'autoroute. **Ils devaient certainement penser que j'allais être seule pour le restant de ma vie.**

Le cœur d'Emma battait la chamade en entendant ces mots. Tant de possibilités dansaient dans sa tête. Régina parlait rarement de l'avenir, et quand elle le faisait, c'était toujours avec réserve. Emma n'avait aucun mal à les imaginer ensemble pour le restant de leur vie, mais Régina ne semblait pas penser plus loin que leur prochaine fois où elles feraient l'amour. Pourtant, son commentaire souleva des tas d'espoirs. Peut-être qu'elle commençait à faire un pas vers ses plus profonds désirs. Et peut-être que ça incluait Emma. Elle se força à se calmer, se rappelant qu'elle se contenterait d'avancer au rythme de Régina. Elle se racla la gorge, puis dit :

 **\- Je ne pas imaginer qu'ils pensaient ça. Ils doivent savoir quelle femme incroyable tu es.**

 **\- Pas comme toi, crois-moi.**

 **\- Je suis contente qu'ils m'aiment bien.** Dit Emma. **Je les aime bien aussi.** Elle fit une pause. **Et leur fille me plaît vraiment.**

 **\- Elle en a de la chance.**

 **\- C'est clair, ne l'oublies jamais.**

 **\- Tu ne me laisseras pas l'oublier, mon cœur.** Murmura Régina. Elle tendit la main et passa son doigt le long de la mâchoire d'Emma. **Comment pourrais-je oublier de toute façon, quand je pense à quel point ma vie devient encore plus merveilleuse chaque jour.**

Emma s'appuya contre Régina, se blottissant contre elle.

 **\- Tu es si merveilleuse.**

 **\- Merci.** Régina déposa un baiser sur le front d'Emma. **Ton appart ou le mien ce soir, mon cœur ?** Emma soupira.

 **\- Le mien, je pense. Isis devient grognon quand je passe trop de temps sans rentrer.**

 **\- Et nous ne voulons pas qu'Isis soit grognon,** déclara Régina.

Emma enfouit son visage dans le cou de Régina et expira.

 **\- Elle a l'habitude de m'avoir dans l'appartement toute la journée. Si je ne passe pas un peu de temps avec elle ce week-end, elle va probablement faire ses valises et déménager.**

 **\- Pauvre bébé.** Murmura Régina. **Je ne peux pas la blâmer. Tu me manques aussi quand on ne se voit pas.**

 **\- On a réussi à se voir tous les soirs de la semaine** , dit Emma.

 **\- Oui, mais…** Régina hésita. **Tu me manques chaque fois que je ne suis pas avec toi. Pendant la journée, tu sais. Tout le temps, en fait.**

Si elle avait essayé, elle n'aurait jamais pu être aussi douce. Emma lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. La peau pâle se réchauffa sous les lèvres d'Emma, trahissant la pudeur de Régina.

 **\- Que veux-tu faire ce soir ?**

 **\- Nous pourrions louer un film.** Dit Régina en touchant l'intérieur des cuisses d'Emma, déclenchant une vague d'excitation dans tout son corps. **Il y a-t-il quelque chose que tu voudrais voir ?**

Emma réfléchit quelques secondes.

 **\- En fait, je pensais que nous pourrions faire autre chose ce soir.** Elle posa sa main sur la cuisse de Régina, puis la fit glisser le long du jean chaud, puis le long de la couture qui passait entre ses jambes. **Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?**

Elle pouvait entendre la respiration de Régina qui se saccadait.

 **\- Je pense qu'on va faire ce que tu veux. Tout ce que tu veux.**

 _Exactement ce que je voulais._

Emma appuya sur l'entre-jambe de Régina, se pressant contre elle tandis qu'elle chuchotait à son oreille :

 **\- J'ai 3 fantasmes. Tu veux que je te raconte l'un d'entre eux ?**

 **\- 3 fantasmes ?** Régina frissonna et expira, resserrant sa prise sur le volant. Elle se dandina un peu, écartant ses cuisses pour faire de la place à la main occupée d'Emma.

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Tu y as déjà pensé ou ce sont des fantasmes spontanés ?**

 **\- J'y ai réfléchi un peu** , mentit Emma, tout le temps, en fait. Elle essaya de se décider lequel de ses nombreux fantasmes elle allait aborder en premier. Et comment le faire. Régina se tourna pour regarder Emma, tout à fait sérieuse.

 **\- Tu sais que j'aime quand on parle de sexe comme ça ?**

 **\- Moi aussi** , dit Emma en souriant. Elle hésita un moment, prenant une décision, puis ajouta : **celui-là est très sale.**

 **\- Oh** ! Régina bougea légèrement, Emma continuait de la caresser. **Un fantasme sale ?**

Emma vit le regard émerveillé de Régina.

 **\- Tu as l'air d'être excitée du côté sordide de mon imagination**. Dit-elle en effectuant des pressions entre les jambes de la brune.

 **\- Il n'y a rien de mal à ça.**

 **\- Non, absolument pas** , acquiesça Emma. Elle se mordit la lèvre, excitée à l'idée de partager ce fantasme en particulier avec son amante. Surtout sachant pertinemment qu'elle essaiera de le réaliser.

 **\- Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point ça me plaît de savoir que tu veux le faire avec moi.**

 **\- Emma, il n'y a rien de particulièrement doux ou noble dans mon désir d'avoir des relations sexuelles torrides avec une jolie femme. Surtout quand je la trouve complètement craquante.**

Même un mois après, Emma était loin d'en avoir marre d'entendre les déclarations de Régina. Elle soupçonnait même qu'elle n'en aurait jamais marre.

 **\- Je veux que tu sois brutale avec moi.**

Pendant un petit moment, Régina ne dit rien. Elle actionna son clignotant et sortit de l'autoroute près de l'appartement d'Emma, à la limite de la vitesse autorisée. Quand elle parla, sa voix se fit rauque.

 **\- Être brutale avec toi comment, mon amour ?**

* * *

PS 1 : Je tiens à préciser, que même si ça annonce des trucs relativement cochons à la limite du Christian Grey, je ne traduirais pas s'il y avait la moindre once de maltraitance dans les comportements à venir. Vous pourrez donc continuer de lire tranquillement sans avoir peur que la petite Emma se fasse fouetter à sang par la sauvage Régina ! Rhaaa ! C'est si dommage…

PS 2 : Tarte à la citrouille ? J'ai cru que j'allais gerber rien qu'en traduisant !

PS 3 : Ah non, il n'y a pas de PS 3.

A la semaine prochaine les loulous… Prévoyez un coin calme et solitaire pour le lire ^^

* * *

 **Merci à mon binôme pour sa relecture et son aide... Même loin :):3**


	16. Un peu brutal

_Coucou les loulous !_

 _J'espère que vous allez bien ? Malgré ce froid et cette pluie qui, apparemment, ne fait que commencer…_

 _Comme certain(e)s ont peut-être pu le constater, j'ai eu une baisse effective de reviews. Il s'avère que j'en ai supprimé un bon nombre (250 pour être exacte, c'est juste pour vous montrer à quel point… ). Aussi bizarre qu'invraisemblable, il s'avère que ces reviews provenaient d'une multitude de Guests qui étaient en fait une seule et même personne. Ces multiples personnalités venaient arroser « 13 heures » (et d'autres fics, d'autres auteurs, j'ai pu en prévenir certain(e)s). Je me suis donc permise de les effacer car ce n'est pas dans mon tempérament de garder des reviews juste pour me faire mousser d'en avoir. Et pour éviter de donner de l'importance à ce type de déviance, je ne répondrai plus aux guests dans mes introductions (je les ai d'ailleurs toutes effacées). Je suis vraiment désolée pour les personnes qui écrivent en guests, c'est pas vraiment non plus dans mon tempérament de léser des personnes. Mais je suis bien déçue de ce qui s'est passé. Breeeeeeeeeef !_

 _Pour ceux et celles qui continuent cette fic, je vous laisse avec le chapitre 16, chaud bouillant, comme promis !_

 _/!\_ _Scènes … mh… fantastiques… mais néanmoins pouvant heurter la sensibilité de certaines personnes. Mentions de fessées, petites tapes et tout pleins de gros mots ! Et effectivement, dans la bouche de notre Reine, ça pourrait bien vous choquer ! Avant de vous faire fuir, je tiens quand même à préciser que c'est un « jeu de rôle » et que comme dirait une personne que je connais bien « Faut pas y craindre ! »_ _/!\_

 _Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et un excellent dimanche les loulous :)_

* * *

Un peu brutal :

Emma ouvrit la porte de son appartement et fit signe à Régina d'entrer. Elle prit des respirations profondes mais fermes en entrant, essayant de se détendre.

 **\- Tu te souviens de la nuit où nous nous sommes rencontrées ?** Elle suivit Régina dans sa minuscule cuisine, câlinant une Isis qui ronronnait dans ses bras. Régina sourit à cette question.

 **\- Bien sûr.**

 **\- Je t'ai parlé de certaines choses … que j'aime.** Emma posa Isis par terre puis ouvrit le réfrigérateur. Des choses brutales.

 **\- La fessée ?** La voix de Régina se fit entendre dans un murmure haletant qui envoya une pointe de désir dans le cœur d'Emma, qui hocha la tête.

 **\- Ça en fait partie**. Elle tendit verre de vin à Régina, puis ajouta : **Je veux que tu me le fasses, que tu me parles… salement. Je veux que tu me domines.**

 **\- Mon cœur…** Régina lâcha un soupire de tremblement en buvant une gorgée de son vin rouge. Elle n'était pas contre l'idée de lui donner une fessée quand elle la prenait par derrière, mais ça n'avait jamais été plus loin au cours du dernier mois.

Emma la regarda attentivement.

 **\- Je sais que nous avons… seulement effleuré ça au lit, plusieurs fois. Parfois j'ai l'impression que tu aimerais vraiment me dominer. Il y a-t-il une raison particulière pour laquelle tu n'es jamais allée plus loin ?** Régina fit non de la tête.

 **\- Non** , murmura-t-elle, **je veux dire, y penser m'excite. Mais je suppose que…**

 **\- Quoi ?** Emma déposa un baiser dans la fourrure noire entre les omoplates d'Isis.

 **\- Je peux entendre son ronronnement d'ici** , dit Régina en sachant pertinemment qu'elle essayait d'amener une distraction à cette conversation, n'étant pas tout à fait prête à s'expliquer.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que j'y peux ?** Dit doucement Emma, **elle est contente de me voir.**

Régina prit la gorgée de vin dont elle avait tellement besoin.

 **\- Je pense que je fais souvent le même bruit quand je te vois.**

 **\- Moi aussi je crois.** Emma fit un pas vers elle et fit gratter son ongle sur le jean de Régina, entre ses jambes. **Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.**

La gorge de Régina semblait sèche lorsqu'elle dit :

 **\- J'attendais que tu me le demandes, je ne savais pas trop comment aborder ça. Et…**

 **\- Et quoi, mon cœur ?**

 **\- Je suppose que j'ai peur de te faire mal.** La voix de Régina était calme, presque inquiète. **Les fantasmes, c'est une chose, mais…**

 **\- Tu ne me feras pas mal,** dit Emma. C'était une déclaration. Quelque chose qu'elle savait du plus profond de son cœur.

 **\- Tu veux que je te gifle** , murmura Régina, **tu veux que je te domine, que je sois dure avec toi. Comment peux-tu être sûre que je ne te ferai pas de mal ?**

Emma enleva sa main d'entre les cuisses de Régina pour la poser sur ses genoux.

 **\- Tu es douce, d'instinct.** **Je ne pense pas que tu pourrais me blesser au point que ce ne soit plus agréable.**

Régina cligna des yeux et lança un regard oblique à Emma.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

 **\- Je veux dire que le but de tout ça, est de ressentir un peu de douleur. Pas de la vraie douleur mais… le genre qui fait planer juste au-dessus du plaisir. Une bonne douleur.** **Quand je dis que je veux que tu me donnes une fessée, je veux dire que je veux vraiment que tu me donnes une fessée.** Même si elle était confiante de parler de ce genre de choses avec son amante, ses joues rougirent en même temps que son admission. **Et je veux que tu me baises brutalement. Je veux que tu… me dises des choses vraiment sales.**

 **\- Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant, Emma. Et si je le fais mal ?**

 **\- C'est pourquoi on va mettre en place un mot de sécurité.** Entre l'inexpérience de Régina et tout le contexte nouveau de leur relation, Emma savait qu'un mot de sécurité était essentiel. Elles apprenaient encore les limites de l'autre.

 **\- Un mot de sécurité ? Comme « Arrête, espèce de garce » ?**

Emma éclata de rire. Puis caressa le visage de Régina.

 **\- Non, notre mot de sécurité sera quelque chose que nous ne dirons jamais pendant nos rapports sexuels. Donc rien à voir avec « stop » ou « non ».** Elle bougea la tête pour que Régina puisse voir son sourire espiègle. **Quand on jouera comme ça, sinon, on pourrait confondre.**

Régina réussi à articuler après avoir déglutit.

 **\- Que dirais-tu de « mercure » ?**

 **\- Mercure ? D'où ça vient ?**

Régina eu du mal à répondre à la question. C'était tout simplement la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Rien qui avait quelconque correspondance avec elle.

 **\- C'est quelque chose que je suis sûre ne jamais dire au lit. Alors, ça te convient ?**

 **\- Ok pour « mercure ».**

Le corps de Régina se détendit légèrement, comme soulagée de savoir qu'au moins un détail avait été réglé. Emma pouvait pratiquement sentir le cerveau de Régina bouillonner, mais elle attendit que ce soit elle qui parle à nouveau.

 **\- Alors, est-ce que tu pourrais me donner des idées ?** Demanda Régina après une brève hésitation. **Je veux dire, sur quoi fantasmes-tu ?** Emma pencha la tête, curieuse.

 **\- T'as déjà fantasmé sur ça ? Je veux dire, sur le fait de prendre le contrôle sur moi ?**

 **\- Oui** , murmura Régina. **Depuis l'ascenseur, en fait. Et tu sais, j'ai toujours aimé les histoires et les films… comme ça. J'ai toujours imaginé…**

 _Je le savais,_ sourit Emma. _Ma chérie est un spécimen rare comme moi_. Elle prit la main de Régina entre les siennes.

 **\- Alors tu veux connaître mon fantasme ?**

 **\- S'il te plaît.** Répondit Régina en souriant.

 **\- Ok. Je suppose que commencer par… Eh bien… Genre, tu es fâchée contre moi pour quelque chose, n'importe quoi.**

 **\- Pourquoi je serais en colère contre toi ?** Demanda Régina, perplexe.

Luttant contre ces détails, Emma haussa les épaules.

 **\- Peu importe, chérie. Ce n'est pas vraiment la partie la plus intéressante de ce fantasme.**

 **\- Mais je n'arrive même pas à m'imaginer en colère contre toi tout court.**

 **\- Imagine que je t'ai interrompue alors que tu étais en train de rédiger une de tes propositions, en dansant devant toi.** Suggéra Emma. **Ça a fonctionné une fois.**

 **\- Je ne pense pas vraiment que ce soit sexy pour moi d'être une abrutie. Et je ne pense pas que je sois capable d'être à nouveau comme ça avec toi.**

Emma soupira, donnant à sa main une pression apaisante.

 **\- Régina, chérie… Ce n'est pas tellement que tu sois en colère contre dans ce fantasme. Essaie de t'imaginer plus… déçue. Ou pas d'accord. Je sais pas pourquoi exactement. Le plus important à retenir est que du coup, tu veux me punir pour ça.**

 **\- Oh.** Régina parvint à hocher la tête de manière résolue. _Le fantasme, c'est juste ça_ , se rappela-t-elle. Quand elle imaginait baiser Emma dans une cellule de prison, elle n'avait pas essayé de comprendre pourquoi elles avaient été incarcérées. **D'accord, alors tu dois être punie.**

Ces mots envoyèrent des frissons qui créèrent une énorme chair de poule dans tout le corps d'Emma. _Oh oui chérie, punis-moi_. Elle reprit son sang-froid, essayant de paraître neutre pour que Régina puisse se faire à l'idée sans avoir peur. Emma ne voulait de ça avec Régina que si elle se sentait assez à l'aise.

 **\- Alors, tu me prends sur tes genoux ?**

Régina laissa échapper un gémissement aigu.

 **\- Oh mon Dieu.**

 _Trop pervers ? S'il te plaît ne me dis pas que c'est trop pervers._

 **\- Parfait.** Dit Régina d'une voix rauque. **Je pense que tu es trop parfaite pour moi.** Elle regarda Emma dans les yeux. **Et je pense que je peux devenir définitivement perverse.**

Emma toucha la poitrine de Régina à travers son t-shirt. Ses tétons étaient déjà durs comme des cailloux sous le tissu.

 **\- Alors, tu veux que je sois sur tes genoux ?**

 **\- Si le fait que je sois trempée est une indication, alors oui.**

 **\- Donne-moi une bonne fessée, vraiment, jusqu'à ce que je me tortille sur tes genoux.** Dit Emma.

 **\- Avec ma main ou autre chose ?** Régina se pencha sur les doigts d'Emma, qui jouaient avec son mamelon. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle parlait de domination à haute voix. Internet l'avait préparée à l'idée qu'elle aimerait certainement prendre le contrôle sur une femme, mais ses visites sur ces sites web de BDSM n'étaient que son sale petit secret. Qu'elle l'explore en vrai était presque trop.

Emma leva son autre main dans les cheveux de Régina, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux pendant qu'elle regardait ses pupilles légèrement dilatées. Elle pouvait clairement voir le désir de Régina.

 **\- Avec ta main ce serait sexy. Ou alors une pagaie, si je décidais d'en acheter une un jour…**

 **\- J'ai l'adresse d'un super site de jouets sexuels en ligne.** Souffla Régina.

Elle les explorait depuis quelques semaines, imaginant toutes ces choses qu'elle et Emma pourraient faire avec.

 **\- Geek.** Lui dit Emma en lui déposant un baiser compulsif sur le nez. **Pour ce soir, ta main suffira.** Régina frissonna.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe après t'avoir donné la fessée ? Quand est-ce que je m'arrête ?**

 **\- Tu me donnes une fessée jusqu'à ce que mon cul soit rouge, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit un peu endolorie.** Emma parlait doucement, consciente de la puissance de ses mots sur Régina. **Et puis tu glisses ta main entre mes jambes et tu réalises à quel point je suis mouillée.**

 **\- C'est la fessée qui va te faire mouiller ?**

Au ton de Régina, Emma comprit qu'elle avait saisi l'importance de ce fantasme.

 **\- Oui. Et tu vas aussi décider que ça fait de moi une mauvaise fille.** Elle baissa une fois de plus sa main pour prendre en coupe la poitrine de Régina. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre. Et le mamelon sous sa paume était dur. **Alors tu vas continuer de me dire, puis me le montrer, à quel point je suis une vilaine fille.**

Pendant un moment, Régina s'assit, dans un silence total, bouche bée. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge puis se lécha les babines. Elle secoua la tête comme pour revenir à la réalité.

 **\- Tu as l'air nerveuse, chérie.**

 **\- Non, juste très excitée,** répondit Régina en secouant la tête.

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Oh oui !** Régina posa sa main sur celle d'Emma, la pressant jusqu'à ce qu'elle le ressente sur sa poitrine. **Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je vais uniquement réaliser ton fantasme.**

 **\- Toujours inquiète de me faire du mal ?** Demanda Emma.

 **\- Je me pose plein de questions, comme d'habitude.**

 **\- Lesquelles ?**

 **\- J'espère pouvoir bien jouer le rôle.** Déclara Régina. **J'espère pouvoir garder un visage impassible, j'ai peur de me sentir idiote.**

 **\- Si on rigole une ou deux fois, ça sera pas la fin du monde.** Emma passa ses bras autour de la taille de Régina. **Le sexe est censé être amusant. Ce n'est pas du théâtre, c'est de l'amour.**

Régina se détendit des épaules puis posa son verre de vin sur le comptoir.

 **\- D'accord, bien.**

 **\- On va voir comment ça se passe, ok ?** Demanda Emma. **Pas de pression.**

 **\- Pas de pression** , répéta Régina. **D'accord.**

Emma sentit que son amante avant besoin de recevoir une direction. Cela rendrait tout ça plus facile. Pressant son corps contre le sien, elle se pencha et posa ses lèvres contre son oreille.

 **\- Je me sens tellement excitée ce soir. Loin de moi l'idée de penser que quoi que tu fasses, ce sera stupide.**

 **\- Excitée, hein ?** Régina posa ses mains sur les fesses d'Emma, la serrant fortement.

Le sang d'Emma fit des bonds devant cette manipulation un peu plus brutale. Elle pressa son visage dans le cou de Régina.

 **\- Et je te fais assez confiance pour te le montrer.**

Des mains chaudes glissèrent dans le t-shirt d'Emma, le long de son dos, baissant les bretelles de son soutien-gorge.

 **\- J'ai tellement de chance d'avoir une petite amie qui aime le sexe autant que toi.** Marmonna Régina.

 **\- Et qui en plus, est bonne aussi.** Lui rappela Emma.

 **\- Bien sûr.** Régina lui donna un baiser profond et humide. Puis la relâcha en lui donnant une légère fessée. **Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas te préparer pour aller au lit ? Je vais éteindre les lumières et fermer la porte à clé. Et assure-toi qu'Isis soit bien installée pour dormir.**

 _Traduction : Elle a besoin d'une minute pour se préparer._

Emma lui adressa un sourire coquin.

 **\- Ne sois pas trop longue.**

 **\- Je promets.**

Emma resta calme uniquement les 3 premiers pas après avoir pénétré dans la chambre. Puis, la porte fermée en toute sécurité, elle fit un bon en avant pour se jeter sur le lit. _Putain de merde._

Elle inspira et expira en posant la paume de sa main sur son cœur qui battait à tout rompre. C'était un fantasme qu'elle avait depuis des années mais qu'elle n'avait jamais accompli avec ses amantes par le passé. Elle avait failli avec Scarlett, mais la confiance n'avait pas été là à 100% et elle n'avait jamais vraiment lâché prise. Régina la faisait se sentir aimée et en sécurité. Elle pouvait donc laisser jouer son côté obscur. Elle espérait que Régina avait la même confiance en elle.

Emma se leva et se dirigea vers sa commode, se demandant ce qu'elle devait porter. Elle ouvrit son tiroir à sous-vêtements, regardant tout ce qui s'offrait à elle. Elle avait cette petite chose noire en dentelle que Régina aimait beaucoup.

Ou peut-être quelque chose de plus innocent… Le babydoll blanc ? Elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre de l'image qu'elle voulait renvoyer. Une petite coquine ou une cochonne.

Chacune avait son avantage.

Emma déboutonna son jean et le laissa tomber à ses chevilles.

Elle s'en débarrassa en s'appuyant sur la commode. Elle enleva son t-shirt et son soutien-gorge juste après. Elle mit son short en coton bleu, frissonnant quand ses tétons se durcirent dans l'appartement frais.

 _Putain, je suis excitée._ Elle prit un moment pour faire glisser sa main le long de son corps pour arriver sur le devant de sa culotte. Puis elle écarta ses jambes pour faire glisser le bout de ses doigts le long de ses plis humides et gonflés. Exhalant par son nez, elle posa une de ses mains sur la commode et explora son sexe trempé avec l'autre.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit derrière elle.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

Emma sursauta, surpris par le son de la voix de Régina. Elle se retourna et donna à son amante un sourire penaud, sa main, toujours dans le fond de sa culotte.

 **\- Je…**

Régina traversa la pièce en quatre longues foulées. Elle tendit la main pour prendre le poignet d'Emma dans une poigne presque douloureuse, lui retirant la main de sa culotte d'un regard vicieux.

 **\- Est-ce que j'ai dit que tu pouvais commencer sans moi ?**

Sa voix était sérieuse, même si une affection évidente brillait dans ses yeux. Elle déplaça sa main du poignet au bras d'Emma. Même en desserrant légèrement sa poigne, c'était toujours plus ferme que ce qui avait été entre elles jusque-là.

Leur jeu avait commencé.

Emma sentit que Régina attendait quelque chose de sa part, elle lui fit donc un signe timide de la tête.

 **\- Je suis désolée.**

 **\- Ça n'est pas possible pour toi de garder ta main en dehors de ta culotte pendant une minute ?**

Emma frissonna alors que Régina commençait à ressentir du pur désir de se sentir en position de force.

 **\- Je voulais juste voir…**

 **\- Quoi ?** L'interrompit Régina. **Tu voulais voir si ta chatte était assez mouillée pour moi ?** Sentant qu'elle ne serait pas autorisée à émettre la moindre réponse, Emma hocha simplement la tête. **C'est ma chatte et je ne t'ai pas permise d'y toucher.**

Sensationnel. Elle était parfaite. Désireuse de prendre une dernière occasion d'encourager Régina, Emma murmura :

 **\- C'est parfait.**

Les yeux de Régina brillèrent de plaisir, puis se refermèrent. Elle se remit entièrement dans son fantasme, devenant la dominante stricte qu'Emma savait cachée sous la surface.

 **\- Je veux que tu t'excuses, Emma.**

Emma se mordit la lèvre, se sentant totalement nue. Le bras tendu de Régina frôla le côté de sa poitrine nue.

 **\- Je suis désolée** , dit-elle, obéissant.

 **\- Ce n'est pas suffisant. Je ne te crois pas.**

 **\- Tu me crois pas ?** Lâcha Emma dans un gloussement incrédule. **Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour te convaincre ?**

La poignée de fer sur son bras se resserra un peu et Régina l'entraîna vers le lit.

 **\- Tu dois être punie**. Elle s'assit, mettant Emma sur ses genoux. **Et après, tu pourras t'excuser.**

Même si elle avait souvent fantasmé d'être dans cette position, Emma sentit son visage rougir d'embarras, posée, là, sur les genoux de Régina comme une enfant obéissante.

 **\- Tu sais que tu as fait quelque chose de mal, n'est-ce pas ?** Murmura Régina.

 **\- Oui** , répondit Emma en déglutissant difficilement.

Claque.

Le premier coup tomba fermement sur sa fesse droite, assez douloureusement pour qu'Emma halète de choc.

Régina fit une pause. Elle était réellement en train de faire ça. Et à la façon dont Emma était presque à bout de souffle, elle devait bien le faire. Son corps entier était tendu et immobile, mais elle tremblait de l'intérieur. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi excitée de toute sa vie, mais la peur d'aller trop loin était tout de même présente.

 **\- Mercure ?** Osa-t-elle.

Emma sourit doucement. _Tu plaisantes j'espère ?_ Elle secoua la tête, posant le côté de son visage sur la couette.

 **\- Non.**

Claque.

Emma gémit à la deuxième claque, se tortillant sur les cuisses de Régina.

 **\- Je n'essayais pas de commencer sans toi…**

 **\- Est-ce que je t'ai demandé ce que tu étais réellement en train de faire ?**

Claque.

Emma secoua vigoureusement sa tête.

 **\- Je suis désolée.**

 **\- Oh, je sais que tu es désolée.** Régina posa sa main sur la fesse droite d'Emma. **J'adore ta culotte, mais elle ne peut pas rester sur toi. Je veux que ton cul devienne beau et rouge pour moi.** Elle accrocha le bout de ses doigts à la ceinture de la culotte puis tira sur le sous-vêtement en coton, exposant totalement la nudité d'Emma.

Emma sentit l'humidité recouvrir l'intérieur de ses cuisses et se demanda quand arriverait le moment où Régina découvrirait à quel point tout ça lui faisait de l'effet. Elle avait un vrai talent naturel.

Régina gémit quand elle fit baisser la culotte d'Emma jusqu'à ses genoux.

 **\- Dieu que j'aime ton cul.**

Emma ne dit rien à ça, même si ça la démangeait.

Claque.

Emma se tortilla, essayant de composer avec les sensations et les sentiments qui se construisaient en elle à chaque claque. Elles étaient assez douloureuses pour faire picoter sa chair, et assez exquises pour lui donner envie de pleurer. C'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait.

 **\- Je t'ai dit de te préparer pour aller au lit** , lui dit Régina. Son ton était presque aussi ferme que la fessée qu'elle continuait de lui mettre, ponctuant ses mots de claquements mesurés. **Je ne t'ai pas dit de venir ici et de te toucher.**

La sueur perlait sur le front d'Emma. Elle ferma les yeux, chassant la douleur.

 **\- Je suis désolée, Régina,** haleta-t-elle.

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Je suis désolée !** Répéta Emma **. Je suis désolée de m'être touchée.**

Claque.

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

La question laissa Emma sans réponse quelques secondes. Elle essaya de se souvenir de ce que Régina lui avait dit quand elle l'avait attrapée la main dans la culotte.

 **\- Parce que tu l'avais pas demandé.** Gémit-elle.

 **\- C'est vrai.** Dit Régina. **Et à qui appartient la chatte que tu étais en train de toucher ?**

 **\- À toi.** Dit Emma sans hésitation.

 **\- Redis-le.**

Ses fesses palpitaient, chaudes et douloureuses. Elle pouvait sentir son entre-jambe s'écouler littéralement. Et elle se demanda combien de temps mettrait encore Régina avant de le découvrir.

 **\- Redis-le !** Répéta Régina.

 **\- Ma chatte t'appartient !**

Claque.

Régina regarda la chair trembler sous sa paume. La main dans les airs, elle aperçut l'empreinte, légèrement blanche, devenir rouge. Ses fesses étaient chaudes. Ce devait être douloureux.

Elle s'arrêta et laissa sa main se reposer, frottant des cercles apaisants sur la chair chaude.

 **\- Maintenant, dis-moi que tu es désolée.** Dit Régina d'une voix basse. **Vraiment.**

 **\- Je suis désolée,** marmonna Emma. **Je suis vraiment désolée, Régina. Je… Je ne réfléchissais pas.**

 **\- Est-ce que tes fesses te font mal ?**

 **\- Oui,** répondit Emma honnêtement.

 **\- Ça a l'air, oui.** Les doigts de Régina traçaient des petits motifs, doucement. **Je t'ai bien marquée.** Ce commentaire fit frissonner Emma. Elle se concentra sur le contact plus doux de la main de Régina.

 **\- Personne n'avais jamais été aussi dure avec moi.**

 **\- Peut-être que je l'ai été un peu trop.** Murmura Régina. Elle continua de faire glisser ses doigts sur la chair punie. **Ma main me fait mal, en fait.**

Emma resta immobile. Sa culotte, emprisonnant ses cuisses, l'empêchait d'écarter les cuisses.

 **\- Je suis vraiment désolée** , dit-elle à nouveau. **Vraiment.**

 **\- Tu le penses vraiment ?** Régina avait l'air calme et décontractée, un contraste frappant avec la discipline froide et ferme dont elle faisait preuve quelques minutes auparavant. **Ou c'est pour que j'arrête de te fesser ?** Emma resta silencieuse un instant, incertaine de la façon dont elle devait répondre. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle voulait vraiment que la fessée s'arrête. **Tu préfèrerais que je sois plus gentille avec toi à la place ?** Régina glissa le bout de ses doigts le long des fesses d'Emma, appuyant entre ses cuisses.

Emma se figea en sentant Régina rencontrer l'humidité abondante qui recouvrait ses lèvres et qui se répandait partout sur ses cuisses. Régina s'arrêta de parler, mais ses doigts continuaient d'explorer sa vulve.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?** demanda Régina d'une douce voix.

Emma sentit son visage s'inonder d'une honte inexplicable. Elle ferma les yeux, submergée par le fait que Régina réalisait TOUT le scénario.

 **\- Je suis…**

 **\- Tu aimes ça ?** Demanda Régina. Elle frotta ses bouts de doigts le long des replis sensibles d'Emma, puis fouilla son entrée avec juste un seul. **Tu es trempée**. En voyant qu'Emma ne répondait pas, Régina recula sa main et donna un coup sec à un endroit particulièrement douloureux sur ses fesses. Emma grogna de douleur. **Ça fait mal ?** Demanda-t-elle. **Ou est-ce que ça te plaît ?**

Emma se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas haleter quand une claque se posa à nouveau sur ses fesses.

 **\- Les deux.** Répondit-elle.

 **\- Et c'est un problème ?** Murmura Régina. **Tu aimes être méchante ?**

Emma était certaine de deux choses : ses fesses n'avaient jamais été aussi molles. Et elle n'avait jamais été aussi douloureusement désespérée d'être baisée comme ça. Elle écarta les cuisses, autant que sa culotte pouvait le lui permettre.

 **\- Ça te fait mouiller de recevoir une fessée comme une mauvaise petite fille ?**

Emma gémit fortement, se surprenant elle-même. Le son produit avait dû enflammer Régina car une avalanche de petites claques un peu plus douces atterrissait sur la partie charnue de sa fesse gauche. C'était presque trop doux. Comme une promesse de plus.

 **\- Réponds-moi.** Demanda Régina. **C'est ça qui te fait mouiller ?**

 **\- Oui,** gémit Emma. Sa voix était suppliante, totalement différente de d'habitude. **J'aime quand tu me donnes des fessées.**

 **\- Je pensais que tu m'avais dit que ça faisait mal ?**

 **\- Oui, ça fait mal.**

Régina claqua à nouveau sa fesse, sans un mot. Elle était tellement excitée à ce moment-là qu'elle n'osait pas parler par peur de dire n'importe quoi.

Emma tressaillit. Régina ne céda pas. Et Emma n'était pas près de dire le mot de sécurité.

 **\- Ça fait mal,** gémit-elle.

 **\- Tu aimes avoir mal ?**

 **\- Ouais.** Emma expira lentement.

 **\- Une sale petite salope.** Dit Régina d'une voix lourde.

Emma ouvrit grand les yeux, choquée par la réaction de son corps en entendant ces mots. Elle sentait son sexe chaud, gonflé, lourd, mais surtout, douloureusement vide.

 _Je l'aime pour m'avoir fait ça._

Régina passa un doigt entre ses fesses, sondant son anus avec le bout.

 **\- Tu avais pensé à ça, non ? Être ma salope. Me laisser te faire mal.**

Le cœur d'Emma battait si fort qu'elle se demandait si Régina pouvait sentir les vibrations où la paume de sa main reposait encore sur ses fesses palpitantes.

 **\- Oui.**

Régina lâcha un soupir tremblant. Elle caressa Emma doucement puis ordonna :

 **\- Lève-toi.**

Emma se leva, et immédiatement, Régina attrapa son bras et l'attira sur le lit, le visage en premier. Elle laissa échapper un petit bruit de surprise, puis un gémissement quand Régina la força à se retourner sur le dos. La couette était rugueuse et inconfortable contre ses fesses douloureuses. Elle regarda Régina retirer sa culotte.

 **\- Je ne sais pas comment te punir.** Régina passa ses paumes chaudes le long des cuisses d'Emma, les écartant. Elle ne toucha pas son sexe, se contentant de l'exposer. **Putain,** murmura-t-elle en fixant l'excitation flagrante d'Emma. **Ça n'a pas l'air d'une punition.**

Le visage brûlant, Emma était impatiente de connaître la suite.

 **\- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas être si mouillée.**

Régina se pencha en couvrant le sexe de Régina avec sa main, le serrant fortement. Emma haleta. Régina gifla l'intérieur de la jambe gauche d'Emma, l'encourageant à incliner sa jambe vers l'extérieur et l'implanter correctement dans le lit.

Maintenant, Emma était vraiment exposée.

 **\- Alors, tu aimes te faire claquer les fesses ?** Les lèvres de Régina se crispèrent, et pendant un petit instant, elle crut se mettre à sourire.

Au lieu de ça, elle se grisa. Aussi amusant que ce pouvait être, et aussi excitée qu'elle était de jouer à ce jeu de rôle, elle savait qu'elle devait rester dans le personnage.

 **\- Oui,** dit la blonde. Elle regarda la main de Régina, ne voulant rien de plus que sentir ses doigts au fond d'elle.

 **\- Quoi d'autre pourrait te rendre trempée comme ça ?** Régina était assise entre les cuisses d'Emma, les yeux fixés sur son sexe ouvert. Elle fit tournoyer son doigt dans l'humidité plus qu'abondante. Elle porta sa main vers la poitrine d'Emma, pinçant son téton. **Ça ?**

Emma ferma les yeux, tremblant de plaisir.

Régina serra le téton un peu plus fort, frôlant la limite de la vraie douleur.

Ouvrant les yeux, Emma gémit à la vue de son téton dur et de la chair rougissant autour du mamelon. Régina passa à son autre sein, le pressant aussi avant de prendre son téton dans l'étau punitif.

 **\- Régina,** haleta Emma.

Régina s'arrêta aussitôt. Elle regarda Emma dans les yeux, craignant être allée trop loin. Elle était prête à reculer et à revenir au caresses chaudes et familières de ces dernières semaines. Emma dû lire la question dans ses yeux. Elle secoua la tête et leva les mains pour aller agripper la tête de lit. Régina lui donna ce qu'elle voulait.

 **\- Regarde ta chatte.** Dit-elle en se penchant sur Emma. **Tu ressembles à une salope qui a besoin d'une bonne baise.**

Emma frissonna sous le poids de Régina. Ses seins chauds pressés contre les siens, la plaquant contre le lit. Elle lâcha la tête de lit et plaça ses mains contre les épaules de Régina, entre leur corps, et la poussa légèrement en espérant que sa « résistance » ne serait pas mal interprétée.

Régina leva la main et agrippa ses poignets, laissant Emma essoufflée tant ça avait été rapide. Régina les plaqua sur le matelas, au-dessus d'elles. La brune bloqua la blonde avec son corps.

 **\- Tu me repousses ?** Murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

 **\- Non.** Emma se débâtit un peu. Son clitoris palpitait.

 **\- Non, je ne te repousse pas ?** Demanda Régina. **Ou non, je ne suis pas une salope qui a besoin d'une bonne baise ?** Elle força une jambe vêtue d'un jean entre les cuisses d'Emma.

Emma se colla contre elle, s'émerveillant de sa propre humidité.

 **\- Je te repousse pas.**

 **\- Alors pourquoi tu te débats ?**

 **\- Je suis… Juste…** Gémit Emma, se mouvant contre la cuisse de Régina. **S'il te plaît, Régina…**

 **\- S'il te plaît quoi ?** Régina resserra sa prise sur les poignets d'Emma. **Ne me dis pas que tu ne veux pas que je te baise ?**

Emma hocha la tête.

 **\- Je le veux.** Dit-elle.

Régina sourit et transféra les deux poignets dans une seule de ses mains. Son emprise était moins sévère, mais Emma ne pouvait aller nulle part. Elle se déplaça sur le côté du corps d'Emma. En baissant une main qui vint se mettre sur l'abdomen de la blonde.

 **\- Écarte les jambes.** Lui ordonna-t-elle.

Emma obéit. Elle se sentait comme une prostituée, étendue. Elle ressentit un regain d'excitation à cette même pensée.

 **\- Je me demande ce que je pourrais te faire pour te faire mouiller encore plus.** Régina baissa encore la main pour donner une légère tape sur le sexe d'Emma.

Le contact envoya une onde électrique dans tout le corps d'Emma, surtout dans son clitoris gonflé. Sa cyprine ruisselait jusqu'à ses fesses, un testament honteux de son plaisir.

 **\- Je te sens terriblement mouillée.** Dit Régina. **Tu aimes aussi que je tape ta chatte ?**

Emma se tordit. Les larmes lui piquaient les yeux, une réaction instinctive à la provocation. Elle lutta contre son instinct de serrer les cuisses. Elle hésita. Puis attrapa la main de Régina entre elles.

Régina lâcha les poignets d'Emma et lui asséna une autre claque sur sa cuisse gauche.

 **\- Écarte. Tes. Cuisses.** La conseilla-t-elle. Emma obéit et écarta à nouveau ses cuisses. **Bien ouvertes, comme la petite salope que tu es.** Ajouta-t-elle. Elle sourit un peu, oubliant son rôle pendant une fraction de seconde. Emma leva les mains et essaya de se couvrir les lèvres. Elle regarda profondément les yeux étincelants de Régina, y cherchant l'amour, sachant pertinemment qu'elle le trouverait. **Tu es magnifique maintenant** , murmura Régina. **Mets tes mains au-dessus de ta tête et laisse-les là.** Son regard était tendre, exhortant Emma à faire comme elle le demandait.

Emma leva les bras et saisit la tête de lit de ses deux mains.

Elle pouvait sentir tout son corps trembler. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie autant en dehors de tout contrôle - et tellement amoureuse – de sa vie.

Régina passa ses doigts sur la longueur du sexe d'Emma. Puis les fit glisser sur son clitoris.

 **\- J'aime le regard que tu fais quand tu n'es pas très sûre de savoir si tu as mal ou si tu aimes.**

Emma se mordit la lèvre quand Régina commença à jouer avec son sexe. Elle caressa ses lèvres de haut en bas, puis se glissa entre et cajola les bords de ses plis gonflés de plaisir. Les hanches d'Emma bougèrent délibérément.

Après un petit moment, Régina recula et lui donna une douce gifle entre les jambes. Emma cria.

Régina leva la main et couvrit la bouche de la blonde avec la paume de sa main.

 **\- Doucement ! Tu veux que les voisins sachent à quel point tu es une mauvaise fille ?**

Emma gémit, fermant les yeux. Elle ne savait pas comment Régina avait deviné ce que le fait d'être contrainte au silence lui ferait, mais elle en appréciait chaque seconde. Elle pouvait sentir le bout des doigts de Régina glisser sur son clitoris. Elle gémit alors plus fortement mais Régina enserra sa bouche plus fermement.

 **\- Tout le monde va entendre à quel point tu es une salope.** Régina saisit le clitoris gonflé d'Emma entre ses doigts. **Tu veux que les gens sachent ce que tu me laisses te faire ?**

Emma bougea les hanches, _Seigneur, Régina, pénètre-moi !_

Elle écrasa son bassin contre la main de son amante.

Frotte quelque chose ! N'importe quoi !

Tout à coup, Régina se retira. Elle enleva ses mains du corps d'Emma et se rassit. Emma tenait toujours la tête de lit. Ses doigts semblaient bloqués.

 **\- Tu peux lâcher ça, chérie.** Dit Régina. **Je veux que tu me montres à quel point tu es mouillée.** Se mordant la lèvre, Emma glissa ses mains sur son ventre, puis entre ses jambes. Elle hésita. **C'est ça, montre-moi.**

Emma répandit son humidité flagrante avec ses doigts, sentant une rougeur monter sur son visage et sa poitrine. Elle regarda Régina la dévorer du regard. Elle savait qu'elle était trempée comme jamais.

 **\- Tu aimes me montrer ta chatte ?**

Je pensais qu'elle était timide sur ce genre de choses… Sa bouche s'ouvrit un peu.

 **\- Oui,** souffla-t-elle.

 **\- Tu me veux en toi ?**

 **\- Oui.** Dit Emma, plus fort cette fois.

Sans avertissement, ni préambules, Régina entra en elle d'un seul doigt, d'une seule poussée. Emma gémit et s'arqua en signe d'appréciation. Elle gardait ses mains immobiles, ouvertes.

 **\- Tu veux que je te baise jusqu'à ce que tu jouisses, pas vrai ?** Régina ressortit, puis entra à nouveau. **Tu attends ça depuis le moment où je t'ai mise sur mes genoux.**

 **\- Oui,** répéta Emma. Elle était prête à dire n'importe quoi pourvu qu'elle n'arrête pas ses doigts de bouger.

Mais à la place, Régina se retira. Et descendit du lit.

Emma planta ses coudes dans le lit et se redressa. Elle regarda Régina, incapable de croire ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

 **\- Où tu vas ?**

Régina se tenait à côté du lit, souriant d'amusement. Elle prit le bras supérieur d'Emma et tira.

 **\- Tu es punie. Donc, c'est toi qui vas me faire jouir en premier.** Comme s'il s'agissait réellement d'une punition, Emma hocha la tête alors que Régina guidait ses mains tremblantes sur le bouton de son jean bleu.

 **\- Que veux-tu que je te fasse ?**

 **\- Enlève mon jean,** lui dit Régina en retirant son t-shirt. **Et je te veux à genoux à côté du lit. Tu vas me lécher.**

Emma attrapa maladroitement la fermeture de Régina, pas uniquement parce qu'elle était trop excitée pour être douce, mais aussi pour exciter le côté dominant actuel de Régina. Elle baissa la fermeture, puis descendit le jean sur ses hanches, puis ses cuisses.

Régina se glissa hors de son jean et entremêla ses doigts aux cheveux d'Emma, tirant son visage dans son entre-jambe, jusqu'à sa culotte couleur lavande. Elle grogna.

 **\- Tu la veux, n'est-ce pas ?**

Emma hocha la tête. Le coton était humide contre son nez et ses lèvres. L'odeur de Régina flottait lourdement dans l'air. Emma en avait l'eau à la bouche.

 **\- S'il te plaît.**

 **\- Embrasse-la.**

Emma se lécha les babines puis alla embrasser l'endroit où se trouvait le clitoris de Régina. Elle se rapprocha légèrement, s'appuyant avec son nez.

Exhalant, Régina appuya sur ses cheveux.

 **\- Goûte-la un peu.**

Emma sortit sa langue et la passa sur la totalité de la culotte de Régina à travers sa culotte. Se risquant un peu, elle accrocha la première phalange de son doigt sur le côté de sa culotte et la poussa légèrement. Cette fois-ci, elle put faire glisser sa langue sur la chaire nue.

Régina attrapa les cheveux blonds et la força à mettre un petit espace entre elle et son entre-jambe. De sa main libre, elle agrippa le bras d'Emma et la guida au sol :

 **\- A genoux.**

Emma s'installa sur le tapis, se tournant pour faire face au lit. Régina tira sur sa culotte et la jeta au loin avec sa jambe. Elle s'assit sur le lit et écarta les jambes, enfilant ses doigts entre les cheveux d'Emma.

 **\- Allez** , dit Régina. Elle rapprocha Emma jusqu'à ce que son visage ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son sexe. **Je veux que tu me montres comment lèche une bonne salope.** Emma s'agenouilla et baissa la tête pour pouvoir prendre les lèvres de Régina dans sa bouche. Elle gémit au musc sucré-salé de son amante. **Oh, tu aimes ça ?** Murmura Régina. Elle caressa les cheveux d'Emma, écartant un peu plus ses cuisses pour lui donner un meilleur accès. **N'est-ce pas ?**

Emma marmonna en signe d'approbation, passant sa langue de haut en bas sur le sexe de Régina. Elle pouvait sentir l'humidité qui s'échappait d'elle et ça attisait sa propre excitation. Atteignant son entre-jambe d'une main, Emma se caressa les lèvres et son clitoris du bout de ses doigts.

 **\- Suce-le**. Régina posa sa main libre sur la mâchoire d'Emma. **Suce-moi, bébé.**

Emma changea de tactique et suça docilement le clitoris de Régina. Elle lécha ensuite de haut en bas su bout de sa langue. Elle fit tous les mouvements qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle savait que Régina aimait, désespérée de la rendre heureuse.

 **\- Oh…** Souffla Régina. Elle s'allongea sur le lit, libérant la mâchoire d'Emma pour se caresser les seins. Son autre main était toujours emmêlée dans les cheveux d'Emma. **Qu'est-ce que c'est bon…**

Emma posa ses mains sur les cuisses de Régina alors qu'elle continuait de mouvoir sa bouche. Elle murmura de plaisir en bougeant sa langue, faisant savoir à Régina à quel point elle aimait ce qu'elle faisait.

Les cuisses de Régina commencèrent à trembler. Elle gémit et s'arqua, serrant sa main dans les cheveux blonds.

 **\- Comme ça,** grogna Régina. Elle appuya le visage d'Emma plus fort entre ses jambes et ondula des hanches contre sa langue. **Fais-moi jouir avec ta bouche.**

Emma n'avait jamais senti le clitoris de Régina aussi gonflé. Elle le prit entre ses lèvres sans problèmes et le titilla du bout de sa langue. Régina gémit, ses cuisses tremblaient et tout son corps se raidit alors qu'un flot d'humidité chaude réouvrait le menton d'Emma. Elle s'en sentait d'ailleurs fière.

Dès que les convulsions de Régina se calmèrent, elle repoussa Emma et se leva, dominant la blonde, toujours agenouillée.

 **\- Monte sur le lit. C'est ton tour.** Les jambes tremblantes.

Emma rampa sur le matelas.

 **\- Comment est-ce que tu me veux ?**

Régina traversa la pièce jusqu'à la commode en chêne d'Emma.

 **\- Dessus.**

Emma se recula et regarda Régina prendre le harnais du tiroir spécial jouets sexuels, puis le gode préféré d'Emma. Son clitoris palpitait d'anticipation.

 **\- Tu approuves ?** Régina sourit par-dessus son épaule alors qu'elle attachait le harnais autour de sa taille.

 **\- De tout mon cœur.**

 **\- Bien.** Bien équipée, Régina retourna vers le lit.

Sans qu'elle le lui dise, Emma se leva pour faire de la place et Régina se coucha sur le dos. Son orgasme l'avait littéralement soulagé et elle pouvait maintenant se concentrer uniquement sur le plaisir d'Emma. Elle se glissa à nouveau dans son rôle de dominante.

 **\- Je veux voir ma petite salope se baiser elle-même.** Elle saisit le bras d'Emma. **Monte.**

Emma chevaucha les hanches de Régina, plantant ses genoux de chaque côté de son corps. Elle tendit la main entre leur corps et saisit la base du gode que Régina portait.

Régina agrippa la main d'Emma.

 **\- Mais demande-moi d'abord si tu peux le tenir.**

Emma rougit de son empressement. Elle se força à ralentir et à rencontrer les yeux de Régina.

 **\- Puis-je le tenir ?** Murmura-t-elle. Régina frotta le bout du gode contre le clitoris d'Emma, frissonnant devant la férocité du désir de son amante. **S'il te plaît, Régina.**

 **\- Prends-le.** Régina posa sa main sur la hanche d'Emma, l'encourageant à se baisser sur le gode. **Prends-le en toi, mon cœur, glisse-toi dessus.**

Emma porta le bout du gode à son entrée. Ce gode était particulièrement gros, il lui fallait toujours quelques instants pour s'adapter à sa taille. Régina agrippa ses hanches de ses deux mains et s'y cramponna.

 **\- C'est ce que tu voulais ?** Murmura Régina. Elle prit le jouet de ses deux mains et fit de doux cercles sur le clitoris gonflé d'Emma, ouvrant son sexe et facilitant le passage du gode qui glissait à l'intérieur. **N'est-ce pas ?**

Emma laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, expirant fortement à travers ses narines. C'était de la plénitude dont elle avait envie.

 **\- Ça fait tellement de bien.**

Avec ses deux mains sur les hanches d'Emma, Régina l'encourage à onduler sur le gode.

 **\- Oui, comme ça, baise-toi chérie.**

Avec la permission donnée, Emma bougea de plus en plus sérieusement. Elle posa ses mains sur la tête de lit et enserra les hanches de Régina, la chevauchant fortement.

 **\- Régina,** gémit-elle, les dents un peu serrées.

Régina frappa les fesses d'Emma. Celle-ci grimaça et se déhancha sur Régina un peu plus fermement.

 **\- Comme ça** , dit Régina. **Baise-toi fort. Montre-moi quelle salope tu es.**

Le vagin d'Emma se resserra autour du jouet et elle bougea encore plus vite.

Quand Régina lui mit une autre fessée, Emma prit un rythme de plus en plus effréné, désespérée de jouir après avoir été aussi excitée.

Régina resta allongée sur le dos, regardant Emma faire tout le travail.

 **\- Tu vas jouir ?**

Emma hocha la tête. Des goutes perlaient sur son front dont une glissa le long de sa tempe puis sa mâchoire. Elle se pencha en avant, toujours agrippée à la tête de lit et toujours dans un rythme effréné. Elle était si proche mais la libération lui paraissait inaccessible.

 **\- Tu veux que je prenne le dessus et que je te baise fermement ?**

 **\- Oui.** Emma lâcha un gémissement aigu quand les hanches de Régina commencèrent à bouger, enfonçant le jouet. **Oh, Régina, s'il te plaît.**

Régina enroula ses bras autour de la blonde et roula sur le côté. Emma enroula ses cuisses autour de la taille de la brune et se senti prête à perdre le contrôle.

Régina agrippa ses poignets puis les plaqua au-dessus d'elles. Elle s'approcha doucement des oreilles d'Emma alors qu'elle commençait ses vas-et-viens.

 **\- Laisse-moi te baiser, chérie.**

Emma hoqueta à ces mots et se tortilla sous Régina.

 **\- Oh mon Dieu…**

 **\- Tu dois être toute serrée, n'est-ce pas, mon cœur ?** Régina desserra un peu ses doigts des poignets d'Emma, mais ne la libéra pas pour autant. **Tu veux jouir ?**

 **\- Oui.** La supplia Emma.

Régina augmenta la vitesse de ses vas-et-viens. Elle passa une main entre leur corps, pinçant le téton d'Emma. Elle tira et pinça le téton jusqu'à ce que la blonde gémisse.

 **\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça te fasse autant mouiller d'être dure avec toi.** Murmura Régina. Ses vas-et-viens s'intensifièrent, plus exigeants. **J'adore baiser la petite salope que tu es.**

Le sexe d'Emma se crispa et palpita à ces mots. Une boule de plaisir intense se forma au creux de son ventre. Régina donnait tellement de gros à-coups que le harnais frottait le clitoris d'Emma à chaque fois. La blonde gardait ses mains au-dessus de sa tête alors que Régina torturait ses tétons, fermant les yeux et se concentrant sur l'orgasme qui promettait être dévastateur.

 **\- Demande-moi de te baiser plus fort.** Haleta Régina. Son corps était humide de sueur, lourd sur celui d'Emma. Elle tenait toujours les poignets d'Emma dans sa main. **Supplie-moi Emma.**

Emma sentit l'orgasme picoter dans ses orteils.

 **\- S'il te plaît,** supplia-t-elle, **baise-moi plus fort**. Elle se tortilla sous Régina, essayant d'onduler des hanches pour répondre aux coups vigoureux.

Régina lâcha son mamelon et leva la main pour coincer le poignet libre d'Emma sur le lit. Une fois bien tenu, elle augmenta la cadence de ses vas-et-viens.

 **\- Jouis pour moi,** ordonna Régina. **Laisse-moi t'entendre jouir sur ce gode.** Elle pressa son visage dans le cou d'Emma, mordant sa peau tendre.

Ce fut plus que suffisant pour envoyer Emma au bord du gouffre. Elle ouvrit la bouche et gémit pendant que son sexe se contractait de plaisir. L'orgasme la frappa violemment, cassant sa voix et faisant trembler ses jambes. La laissant totalement molle sous le poids de Régina. Elle ferma les yeux et endura autant qu'elle pouvait, se mordant les lèvres alors que Régina continuait de la pénétrer. Des larmes filtraient doucement du coin de ses yeux, exprimant la force de son plaisir qui la laissa embrumée et incapable de parler.

 **\- Stop.** Dit finalement Emma, hors d'haleine. Après un court instant dans ses pensées, elle dit : **Mercure.**

Immédiatement, Régina cessa de bouger. Elle lâcha les poignets d'Emma pour qu'elle puisse se détendre.

 **\- Tu vas bien ?**

Emma lâcha un gémissement d'extase puis enroula ses bras autour du cou de la brune.

 **\- Oh mon Dieu.** Haleta-t-elle. Les spasmes secouaient doucement son corps, faisant serrer les parois de son sexe autour du jouet toujours en elle. **Régina, c'était incroyable. C'était… exactement comme je le voulais.**

Régina sentit son corps trembler d'alégresse. Elle avait parfaitement satisfait son désir de domination. Etait-ce possible qu'elles soient à ce point compatibles ?

 **\- C'était génial, est-ce que je l'ai bien fait ?**

Emma desserra son étreinte puis se retrouva face aux yeux chocolat. D'un coup, son amante douce et sensible était de retour.

 **\- Tu as un don naturel.**

Les yeux de Régina brillaient, sentant une vague de fierté arrogante l'envahir.

 **\- Je crois que je l'ai bien fait.**

 **\- Bien ?** Répéta Emma avec incrédulité. **Ça n'aurait pas pu être mieux, c'était tellement fort…**

 **\- Vraiment ?**

Emma grogna un court instant.

 **\- Mais… mon cœur ?**

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Tu vas devoir le retirer maintenant.** Emma fronça le nez, se tortillant sous Régina. **Je suis complétement explosée.**

 **\- Oh désolée.** Régina bougea, incertaine de la meilleure façon de se dégager de ses bras. **Pourquoi ne m'aiderais-tu pas ?**

Avec un hochement de tête, Emma tendit les muscules et aida à sortir le gode hors de son corps, gémissant à cette sensation. Régna recula pour s'assoir sur ses genoux et commença la tâche compliquée qui était de retirer le harnais.

 **\- Je n'avais prévu de l'utiliser, en fait.** Murmura Régina. Elle bougeait avec une grâce languissante, un sourire paisible sur son visage. **Le fait de t'avoir à genoux devant moi m'a inspiré.**

Emma s'émerveilla de la soudaine confiance sexy de son amante. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que c'était la même personne que la gestionnaire de projet coincée qu'elle avait rencontrée dans l'ascenseur ce soir-là.

 **\- J'aime sentir ton corps contre le mien quand tu es en moi.** Régina sourit et continua d'enlever le harnais. S'étirant, Emma tira sur la couette mise en boule au pied du lit pour recouvrir son corps et se mit à bailler. **Chérie tu m'as épuisée.**

Régina jeta le gode avec le harnais au sol.

 **\- Tu vieillis, hein… 25 ans et un petit orgasme t'épuise ?**

 **\- Cet orgasme n'avait rien de petit.**

Un regard familier d'autosatisfaction vola sur le visage de Régina.

 **\- Bien sûr que non.**

Emma gloussa et tendit la main vers Régina pour la tirer sous la couette avec elle.

 **\- Viens me prendre dans tes bras.**

 **\- En fait, je voulais faire autre chose avant.** Régina descendit du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. **Ne t'endors pas,** lui dit-elle avant de partir.

Après quelques secondes, Emma entendit le robinet de la baignoire couler. Les yeux fermés, elle ne put réprimer un sourire béat. _Un bain chaud. Adorable._

Elle couvrit son sexe humide d'une main, expirant à la sensation du bout de ses doigts frôlant sa peau sensible.

 **\- Mon Amour ?**

Emma tenta de relever la tête de l'oreiller quand Régina revint dans la chambre, mais échoua misérablement. Ses muscles étaient semblables à de la gelée.

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Wouaw,** susurra Régina. Elle se dirigea vers le lit et tomba sur ses genoux à côté d'Emma. **Tu es trop fatiguée pour un bain ?**

 **\- Juste vraiment épuisée pour me lever** , répondit-elle en souriant. **Tu m'as vraiment bien baisée.**

Régina enroula ses bras autour des épaules d'Emma et la serra dans une étreinte.

 **\- Oh que oui** … Elle aida Emma à se mettre en position assise, soutenant son poids dans son étreinte. **Et maintenant je veux te laver**. Emma permis à Régina de la conduire à la salle de bain. La baignoire était pleine d'eau parfumée, et deux de ses bougies préférées étaient allumées sur le rebord. Régina lui fit un sourire timide quand Emma gémit à cette vue. **Entre, je vais te laver les cheveux.**

Emma testa la température avec son orteil.

 **\- Tu n'entres pas avec moi ?**

 **\- Je le ferai dans quelques minutes.** Régina s'installa près de la baignoire et pris le gant loufa. **Laisse-moi te choyer d'abord.**

 **\- Je vais pas protester.** Emma s'assit dans l'eau chaude, gémissant alors que ses muscles endoloris commençaient à se détendre. **Oh, c'est merveilleux.**

Régina mis un peu de gel douche sur le gant et frotta le haut du dos d'Emma.

 **\- Tu es un peu en sueur, chérie.**

 **\- Toi aussi.**

 **\- Je crois que c'est le meilleur exercice que j'ai fait depuis des mois.**

Emma se pencha en avant pour donner à Régina un meilleur accès à son dos.

 **\- C'était un des meilleurs rapports sexuels que j'ai jamais eus. Je me sens tellement bien avec toi.**

A la lueur des bougies, elle pouvait voir le teint des joues de Régina se colorer.

 **\- Je ne suis pas… allée trop loin ?**

 **\- Oh non ! Tu m'as donné exactement ce que je voulais.**

 **\- Penche-toi, ma chérie.** Dit Régina. Quand Emma obéit, elle passa l'éponge sur les seins d'Emma. Elle resta silencieuse pendant un certain temps, puis murmura. **Je me sentais parfaitement en sécurité avec toi.**

 **\- Ah oui ?** Emma gémit doucement quand la main de Régina s'aventura sur son ventre.

 **\- Oui.** Dit Régina **. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose comme ça si je n'avais pas eu une totale confiance en toi.**

D'une certaine manière, c'était étrange que Régina, ayant eu le rôle de dominante, se soit sentie comme ça, mais Emma comprenait bien ce qu'elle voulait dire.

 **\- La confiance est ce qui fait que c'est si bon.** Emma frissonna en réfléchissant à sa vie sexuelle. Elle prit la prit la pâle poitrine de Régina dans sa main et lui pinça légèrement le téton. **C'est un cadeau incroyable. Savoir que je peux partager mes fantasmes avec toi, et que tu veuilles les réaliser avec moi…**

 **\- Je vais devoir m'en souvenir pour ton anniversaire, c'est un cadeau pas trop cher.**

 **\- Tais-toi !** Lui dit Emma en frappant légèrement son bras.

 **\- Non, je le pense, ça correspond parfaitement à mon budget.**

Emma tapa à nouveau le bras de Régina, plus fortement cette fois.

 **\- Arrête, avant que je ne décide que tu ne sois pas du tout la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée.**

Régina laissa tomber l'éponge et enroula ses bras autour d'Emma.

 **\- Je le suis ?**

 **\- Sans aucun doute.**

Des doigts taquins tracèrent des motifs sur son ventre, puis entre ses cuisses. Avec un faible gémissement, Emma écarta les jambes pour permettre à Régina de caresser les lèvres enflées de son sexe.

 **\- Je suis complètement folle de toi, Emma.** Régina enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Emma, respirant fortement. Du bout de ses doigts, elle chercha son clitoris, incroyablement gonflé, elle commença à le caresser en cercle autour de la boule de chair. **Je le ressens tellement, mais je ne sais pas toujours comment te le dire.**

 **\- Embrasse-moi.** Malgré son épuisement, Emma sentit son ardeur reprendre vie une fois de plus. **Je sais toujours ce que tu ressens quand tu m'embrasses.**

Sans rien dire de plus, Régina fit ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Elle détacha son visage du cou d'Emma et trouva ses lèvres, faisant glisser sa langue dans sa bouche avec un léger gémissement. Emma passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa en retour.

Malgré leur début plutôt désagréable – puis ce premier baiser dans l'ascenseur – Emma pensait qu'embrasser Régina était la chose la plus délicieuse qu'elle ait jamais faite. Si elle le pouvait, elle passerait tous les soirs sur son canapé à l'embrasser. Régina avait développé une certaine capacité étrange à communiquer la profondeur de ses émotions avec ses lèvres, et c'était quand sa langue jouait dans la bouche d'Emma qu'elle se sentait la plus confiance en leur relation.

Alors qu'elles s'embrassaient, Régina l'amena à un orgasme doux et lent du bout de ses doigts. Elle ne quitta jamais la bouche d'Emma, alternant de longues explorations mouillées avec sa langue et de légers grignotements de ses lèvres. Elle garda un bras enroulé autour du dos d'Emma tandis que l'autre travaillait entre ses cuisses. Et quand Emma jouit, elle serra son corps tremblant.

Régina recula une fois Emma remise de son orgasme.

 **\- Je voulais te faire l'amour doucement. J'espère que ça ne t'a pas dérangé…**

Emma secoua la tête vivement, refermant ses cuisses et emprisonnant la main de Régina entre elles.

 **\- Je me suis trompée tout à l'heure quand je t'ai dit que cette soirée n'aurait pas pu être plus parfaite.**

 **\- Ah bon ?** Régina retira sa main d'entre les cuisses d'Emma, enleva le bouchon de la baignoire puis tendit la main pour ouvrir le robinet. De l'eau chaude coula dans la baignoire, réchauffant le corps d'Emma.

Emma s'avança pour que Régina puisse monter dedans, derrière elle.

 **\- J'ai un cadeau pour toi.** Dit Emma.

 **\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu pourrais me donner de plus maintenant.**

 **\- J'ai quitté mon travail au club hier soir.**

Le cœur de Régina chanta. Ces mots, elle les espérait depuis près d'un mois maintenant. Elle était ravie, mais avec ça vint un coup de poignard. Est-ce qu'elle avait fait ça pour elle ?

 **\- J'espère que ce n'est pas parce que je…**

 **\- C'est parce que je voulais le faire. Pour toi. Parce que tu as rendu ma vie parfaite.**

Des larmes emplissaient les yeux de Régina, et elle était presque contente qu'Emma soit dos à elle. Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre d'avoir déjà traversé autant d'émotions en si peu de temps. Son cœur souffrait de la manière la plus agréable qui soit. Régina passa ses jambes autour de la taille d'Emma et la ramena dans ses bras pour l'y enserrer. Inspirant l'odeur de ses cheveux, elle murmura :

 **\- Tu mérites ce qu'il y a de mieux.**

Emma se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de Régina avec un sourire de satisfaction.

 **\- Et je t'ai toi.**

* * *

 **Un énorme merci à Cariño pour sa relecture et ses conseils très avisés :3  
**


	17. Trois mois plus tard

_Coucou les loulous !_

 _J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que la semaine s'est bien passée._

 _Merci pour vos reviews, je sais que je mets du temps à y répondre mais je mets un point d'honneur à le faire._

 _J'ai vu que le chapitre vous a bien plu et vous a donné très chaud ! Celui-ci est un peu plus fluffy mais très mimi :)_

 _Je vous laisse donc avec ce chapitre et sachez qu'après celui-ci, il en restera 6 !_

 _Bonne lecture et bon dimanche :)_

* * *

3 mois plus tard :

Emma se réveilla le matin de son vingt-sixième anniversaire avec une douce main glissant le long de l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Elle gémit, à moitié endormie, quand des doigts chauds glissèrent dans l'humidité qu'elle était surprise de constater entre ses cuisses aussi tôt. Soit elle avait fait un sacré rêve, soit Régina la taquinait depuis quelques instants.

Emma décida de jouer le jeu et de voir ce qu'il allait se passer.

Le bout des doigts de Régina glissa sur son abdomen, caressant son ventre avant de descendre doucement sur son mont de venus. Elle fit une légère pression sur son sexe humide, laissant éclore un gémissement rauque de la gorge d'Emma.

 **\- Tu es réveillée, mon amour ?**

Emma gardait les yeux fermés, impatiente de savoir jusqu'où ça pouvait aller.

Elle se cambra un peu plus et laissa ses cuisses s'ouvrir pour la main de Régina.

Somnolant, elle tourna le visage sur le côté.

 **\- Pas encore, hein ?** Murmura Régina. Elle griffa légèrement les lèvres sensibles d'Emma puis y dessina des motifs. **Peut-être qu'il faut que j'essaie un peu plus fort.**

 _Oui_ , pensa Emma. Elle ouvrit un peu plus ses jambes. _Essaie plus fort._

Grognant quand la couette fut retirée de son corps nu, Emma sentit ses tétons se durcir à cause de l'air frais, sous le regard bouillant de Régina. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que son amante étudiait son corps avec un regard intense. Excitée, Emma expira fortement quand elle sentit Régina s'approcher de son entrée.

 **\- Je me demande ce qui réveillerait ma chérie.** Murmura Régina.

Emma se força à ne pas sourire.

Je me demande ce que tu vas faire pour le savoir. Pensa-t-elle.

Le lit bougea quand Régina changea de position et Emma, toujours sur le dos, se tendit en attendant le prochain mouvement de Régina.

Une langue douce et humide serpenta de son nombril jusqu'à l'orée de son sexe. Emma gémit et écarta ses jambes encore plus.

 **\- Je parie que ça, ça va la réveiller.** Marmonna Régina. Puis elle arrêta de parler.

Emma ouvrit les yeux d'un coup quand la langue de Régina glissa entre les plis de son sexe et lécha l'humidité de la fausse endormie. Elle ne put continuer de faire semblant et soupira fortement. Elle entremêla ses doigts dans les cheveux ébouriffés de Régina.

Régina fit une petite pause, levant les yeux vers Emma avec un sourire satisfait. Elle était nue et allongée entre ses cuisses.

 **\- Bonjour… Joyeux anniversaire.**

 **\- Bonjour.**

Régina baissa à nouveau la tête et passa sa langue le long du sexe d'Emma. Elle titilla son clitoris du bout de sa langue, puis recula avec un large sourire.

 **\- Je t'ai préparé un petit déjeuner au lit.**

Emma regarda le plateau de nourriture posé sur la table près de la commode en chêne. Savoir que Régina, la working girl, s'était mise aux fourneaux pour elle était suffisant pour rendre sa journée particulièrement spéciale.

 **\- Un petit déjeuner, pour moi ?**

Régina lui donna un coup de langue, de bas en haut.

 **\- Tout pour toi, ma chérie.** Elle inspira, se blottissant entre les plis d'Emma. **Mais d'abord, je veux manger, moi.**

Emma caressa le dos de sa tête puis la serra contre elle.

 **\- Mais le mien va refroidir ?**

Régina lécha le clitoris dans un baiser chaud et humide, elle mit un moment à répondre. Finalement, elle retira sa langue d'entre ses lèvres.

 **\- Fruits frais et céréales sèches. Et jus d'orange.**

Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas passé la matinée devant les fourneaux, mais elle avait quand même dû s'y prendre en avance.

 **\- Parfait.**

Régina embrassa puis suça jusqu'à ce que les hanches d'Emma bougent sur son visage. Elle s'éloigna alors dans un doux sourire.

 **\- Tu ne vas pas déjà jouir, n'est-ce pas ?**

Emma jeta un coup d'œil au réveil sur la table de chevet.

 **\- Tu dois être au travail dans une demie heure.**

Régina secoua la tête. Elle rampa le long du corps d'Emma, tendant la main pour tourner l'affichage numérique brillant du radio-réveil vers le mur.

 **\- Pas aujourd'hui.** Murmura-t-elle. Ses lèvres capturèrent celles d'Emma dans un long baiser. **Aujourd'hui, ce jour t'appartient.**

 _Sensationnel._ Pensa-t-elle encore. Emma se cramponna aux épaules de Régina et lui sourit. Son estomac se retourna de plaisir alors qu'elle léchait le goût de sa propre excitation sur la bouche de son amante.

 **\- Tu as pris un jour de congé ?**

Régina pressa sa cuisse contre l'humidité d'Emma.

 **\- Oui, je voulais être avec toi.**

Emma ne pouvait plus effacer son sourire sur son visage.

 **\- Vraiment ?**

 **\- Je t'ai dit que tu étais plus importante que la gestion de projet.**

Emma la serra fort contre elle.

 **\- Tu es la personne la plus douce, la plus adorable, la plus câlin–**

 **\- Je suis comme un ours en peluche ?** Finit par dire Régina. Elle recula en regardant Emma avec un air de dégout. **Un chiot ?**

 **\- La plus sexy, magnifique, merveilleuse. Dans tout le monde.**

 **\- Tu t'es bien débrouillée.**

Régina baissa la tête pour aller murmurer à l'oreille de son amante.

 **\- Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu veux.**

 **\- Pour mon anniversaire ?**

 **\- Maintenant.** Régina se blottit contre Emma. **De moi.** Elle passa ses doigts le long de son visage, de sa gorge. **Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?**

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Emma pour décider.

 **\- Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour.**

Régina avait l'air d'être celle qui recevait un cadeau. Tout son visage s'éclaira.

 **\- Bien.**

Emma écarta les jambes.

 **\- Je veux te sentir en moi, mon cœur. J'aime ce que tu ressens quand tu es en moi.** Elle regarda Régina trembler légèrement en entendant ses mots, comme toujours. Et comme toujours aussi, Emma sentit son pouvoir.

Régina glissa sa main entre leurs deux corps, capturant les lèvres de la blonde dans un autre baiser. Elle fit glisser sa langue dans la bouche d'Emma en même temps qu'elle la pénétra d'un doigt, lui arrachant un gémissement.

Régina décolla ses lèvres de celles d'Emma en murmurant :

 **\- Plus ?**

Emma hocha la tête et ferma les yeux.

 **\- Oui, plus.** Elle était trempée, avide de plus venant de Régina. **J'ai besoin de me sentir remplie.**

Régina ressorti son doigt avant de la pénétrer avec trois. Elle posa son visage sur l'épaule d'Emma et murmura à son oreille :

 **\- Je me suis réveillée en m'imaginant te remplir comme ça.**

Emma serra ses bras autour des épaules de Régina, la serrant contre elle.

 **\- Tu es tellement bonne, Régina.**

Régina sourit contre sa gorge.

 **\- Plus fort ?**

Emma hocha à nouveau la tête, ondulant ses hanches pour rencontrer les vas et viens de Régina.

 **\- Plus fort.** Elle expira dans sa bouche. **Baise-moi plus fort.**

Les vas et viens étaient si rapides et si forts que le dos de sa main frottait contre les fesses d'Emma, Régina attrapa les lèvres d'Emma dans un baiser passionné. Quand elle se séparèrent dans un gémissement commun, Régina murmura :

 **\- Tu es si belle, Emma.** Une profonde émotion résonnait dans sa voix. Ses doigts caressèrent un endroit qui faisait brûler son bas-ventre de plaisir. **Je t'aime.**

Les hanches d'Emma se figèrent sur la main de Régina. Elle retint son souffle, cherchant les yeux de la brune.

 **\- Tu quoi ?**

La main de Régina se figea à son tour. Elle resta profondément en Emma, la regardant tendrement. Elles l'une contre l'autre. Peau contre peau. Toutes les deux la respiration lourde.

 **\- Je t'aime. Je t'aime beaucoup.**

Emma cligna rapidement des yeux. Quand elle vit le regard de Régina se transformer petit à petit en un regard de panique, Emma la serra fortement. Elle enfouit son nez dans les cheveux bruns, respirant son odeur alors qu'elle se concentrait sur la sensation des doigts qui l'ouvraient largement.

 **\- Je t'aime aussi.** C'était comme si elle avait attendu toute sa vie de prononcer ces mots. **Je t'aime Régina.**

Régina expira de soulagement, laissant sa main libre sous le cou d'Emma. Elle agrippa sa nuque et lui fit un sourire éclatant.

 **\- Et ce n'est même pas mon anniversaire !**

Emma éclata de rire et recommença à bouger ses hanches.

 **\- Fais-moi jouir. Je veux jouir sur tes doigts.**

Regardant profondément dans les yeux d'Emma, Régina recommença à bouger sa main. Ses doigts.

Elle fit des cercles autour du clitoris gonflé d'Emma avec son pouce. C'était une manière pour elle de garder Emma au bord de l'orgasme pendant ce qui lui semblait des heures avant de la laisser se libérer dans une explosion de cris et de cyprine qui se termina par une Emma inerte quand elle s'écroula sur le lit.

Emma attira doucement tout le poids de Régina sur son corps, se délectant du sentiment merveilleux que produisait en elle les battements du cœur de Régina contre le sien.

 **\- Tu m'aimes ?**

 **\- Tu me le demandes vraiment ?** Marmonna Régina. Elle leva la tête pour regarder Emma droit dans les yeux. **Il ne m'a fallu que quelques mois pour trouver le courage de te le dire.**

 **\- Eh bien… C'est le meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire que j'ai jamais reçu.** _Et tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point j'espérais que tu ressentes la même chose._

Elle savait que c'était un gros problème pour Régina de s'ouvrir et d'exprimer ses sentiments.

Emma avait su qu'elle était amoureuse de Régina depuis leur nuit de sexe un peu brutale, mais elle avait fait attention à ne pas pousser Régina dans ses retranchements. Emma était sa première petite amie, après tout. Et tout ce qui s'était passé entre elles avait été une toute nouvelle expérience pour Régina. Emma se contentait de suivre Régina à son rythme.

 **\- Le meilleur hein ? Alors ça veut dire que n'as pas besoin du cadeau que j'allais te donner ?**

 **\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.** Emma leva la tête, embrassant tendrement Régina. Mais peut-être que je pourrais d'abord… Elle glissa ses mains le long du dos de Régina, traçant des lignes imaginaires avec ses ongles.

Régina secoua la tête.

 **\- Non, maintenant, tu vas déjeuner.**

Emma regarda Régina aller chercher le plateau de nourriture. La vue de Régina de dos et de ses fesses lui donnait surtout l'envie de lui rendre la pareille.

 **\- Mais…**

 **\- Hors de question, doc ! J'ai prévu cette matinée depuis des semaines. Alors on va suivre mon programme.**

Emma senti une profonde joie en entendant ce surnom. Doc. Cela lui semblait encore irréel. Dans une semaine, elle commencerait son nouveau travail à la clinique vétérinaire et à seulement 2 kilomètres de son appartement.

 **\- Mon scénario,** continua Régina, **tu prends un bon petit déjeuner après avoir eu un fabuleux orgasme.** Elle s'assit au bord du lit, faisant signe à Emma de s'assoir aussi.

Emma la regarda avec tendresse alors qu'elle se calait contre la tête de lit avec les jambes en tailleur, totalement à l'aise avec sa nudité.

 **\- Eh bien, j'ai effectivement eu un fabuleux orgasme.** Reconnu-t-elle.

Régina lui tendit le bol de fruits frais : fraises, framboises, melon et raisin. D'un air inexplicablement penaud, Régina dit :

 **\- Je sais que ce sont tes préférés.**

 **\- Effectivement,** déclara Emma. Elle croqua dans la fraise puis tendit l'autre moitié à Régina. Quand elle vit Régina croquer dans l'autre moitié avec ses belles dents blanches, elle sentit battre son pouls dans son clitoris. **Toi aussi tu fais partie de mes préférés.**

Régina rougit, jouant avec le bord de la couette, semblant satisfaite d'elle-même.

 **\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui ?** Demanda Emma.

 **\- Tout ce que tu veux. On peut aller au cinéma, faire du shopping… Je peux même aller avec toi dans un stupide cour de peinture sur céramique si tu veux.** Régina fit une pause. **Ou nous pourrions rester au lit pendant un moment.**

C'était la meilleure idée qu'elle avait eue jusque-là.

 **\- Commençons par rester au lit.**

 **\- Parfait.** Dit Régina, caressant le dos nu d'Emma. **Tu veux ton cadeau d'anniversaire maintenant ?**

 **\- Je pensais que tu n'avais pas résisté à la tentation et que tu me l'avais donné hier soir.** Lui dit Emma, levant le bras et tournant le poignet pour pouvoir apercevoir le bracelet en or. **Et je l'aime beaucoup.**

Régina semblait ravie.

 **\- Eh bien, j'ai autre chose pour toi.**

 **\- Tu me gâtes.**

 **\- Je ne devrais pas ?**

 **\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.** Emma grignota ses céréales, plus intéressée par le fait de pouvoir toucher le corps de Régina plutôt que de goûter la nourriture. **Je faisais juste une observation. Alors…**

Régina lui offrit un large sourire de satisfaction.

 **\- Alors ?**

Emma souffla mais joua le jeu.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais m'offrir ?**

Les yeux de Régina brillaient.

 **\- Tes trois fantasmes. Ceux dont tu m'as parlé la fameuse nuit… Quand je t'ai donné la fessée.**

Clignant des yeux, Emma lui dit :

 **\- Oui, je m'en souviens.**

Régina lui fit un signe de tête enthousiaste.

 **\- Les deux autres. N'importe où. N'importe quand.**

 **\- Tu veux dire que…**

 **\- Je veux que tu les vives. Tous les trois.** Elle arqua un sourcil sur le plateau qui était entre elles. **Tu as fini avec le petit déjeuner ?**

Emma lui fit un signe de tête distrait et Régina déplaça le plateau sur le sol.

 **\- Je veux… Te permettre d'expérimenter tes fantasmes. Tu me dis quelque chose que tu as imaginé faire, ou quelque chose que tu aimes. Quelque chose qui t'excites et je le ferai avec toi. Pas d'hésitation, pas de questions posées. Tu peux me les proposer quand tu veux.**

Emma se glissa sous les couvertures et invita Régina à ses côtés. Plantant son coude sur le lit, elle se pencha sur elle. Ses seins la frôlèrent sur le côté alors que Régina tandis une main vers son dos en le caressant. Emma regarda Régina dans les yeux, consciente de l'énormité de ce cadeau.

 **\- Trois fantasmes ?**

Régina acquiesça et déglutit. Ses yeux étaient brillants.

 **\- N'importe quoi. Et aujourd'hui ne compte pas.** Régina sourit avec timidité. **Joyeux anniversaire.**

Emma enveloppa Régina dans une étreinte sincère et chaleureuse.

Et dans son esprit, une multitude d'idées bouillonnait déjà.

* * *

 **Merci à Cariño pour son aide, son dévouement et sa relecture toujours très instructive :):3**


	18. Ce vendredi

_Coucou les loulous !_

 _J'espère que vous allez bien ? Je vois que le dernier chapitre vous a plu... Et que tout le monde a très chaud !_

 _Bon, celui-ci va vous donner aussi chaud je pense..._

 _/!\ Ce chapitre M, trèèèèèès M! Il contient des scènes de sexe anal ... qui dit encore ça aujourd'hui...? Sexe anal ? Sodomie, c'est mieux... Bref, vous avez compris... Donc je préviens parce que peut-être que certain(e)s sont sensibles à ça. Il n'y a rien de gore, je préviens. /!\_

 _Autre chose et après je vous laisse lire. La semaine prochaine, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir publier. Je n'ai plus du tout de chapitre d'avance et je me suis laissée submergée par le boulot ces derniers temps. Je suis à la bourre dans tout. Donc je vais faire mon possible pour publier un chapitre, mais dans le doute, je préfère vous prévenir, que vous ne soyez pas surpris si vous ne voyez rien arriver de la journée !_

 _En tous cas, j'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours autant._

 _Merci pour toutes vos reviews. Et merci à ceux qui passent lire en silence._

 _Très bonne journée à vous et bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Ce vendredi :  


Emma salua Régina à la porte de son appartement, vêtue seulement d'un peignoir moelleux bleu-pâle et d'un large sourire. Régina tenait une douzaine de roses rouges dans ses mains et la regardait avec persistance en entrant.

 **\- Tu es radieuse,** dit Régina en lui donnant les fleurs. Quand Emma les prit, Régina passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira contre elle en l'embrassant. **Absolument radieuse et tu sens bon en plus.**

 **\- Je te remercie. Je suis jolie et propre.**

Régina tira sur la ceinture du peignoir puis la jeta par terre. Elle écarta le vêtement en éponge et glissa ses mains à l'intérieur pour caresser les seins d'Emma.

 **\- Je peux voir ça. Et je trouve que c'est très difficile de te résister.**

 **\- Alors mon plan diabolique fonctionne.**

 **\- Tout à fait.** Régina déplaça ses mains des seins d'Emma jusqu'à ses fesses, la serrant fermement. **Est-ce que cela fait partie du deuxième fantasme ?**

 **\- En fait, oui.** Emma fit un sourire timide à Régina. **J'ai essayé quelque chose de nouveau aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** Régina dirigea sa bouche vers le cou d'Emma et lui fit de minuscules baisers sur sa gorge.

 **\- Un lavement.**

Régina recula et porta à Emma un regard incertain et légèrement choqué.

 **\- Excuse-moi ?**

 **\- Je voulais être propre,** expliqua Emma. **Pour ce soir. Pour le second fantasme.**

 **\- Et en quoi consiste ce deuxième fantasme ?** Régina garda ses mains sur les fesses d'Emma, agrippant et relâchant chaque fesse tour à tour. **J'espère que ça n'a rien à voir avec un lavement.**

Emma eu un petit rire.

 **\- Oh, ce n'est pas si mal, je me sens comme immaculée.**

Régina se détendit et sourit. Se dirigeant vers le canapé en tenant toujours Emma.

 **\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec ce cul immaculé, mon cœur ?**

 **\- Je veux que tu te le fasses.** Dit Emma. Ses lèvres se crispèrent quand elle vit un éclair de chaleur dans les yeux de Régina.

 **\- Avec mes doigts ?** Demanda Régina après avoir avalé sa salive en tremblant.

Emma secoua la tête alors qu'elle se laissait tomber sur le canapé. _Ça, c'est déjà fait_ , pensa-t-elle. Il était temps de tester de nouvelles choses. Elle fit assoir Régina à côté d'elle.

 **\- Avec un gode. En fait, j'en ai acheté un pour l'occasion.**

Régina la regarda avec un mélange de luxure et de crainte.

 **\- Vraiment ?**

 **\- Vraiment.** Emma passa son doigt le long de la mâchoire de Régina, puis de sa clavicule. **J'ai toujours fantasmé sur le fait d'avoir des rapports sexuels anaux impliquant plus qu'un doigt. Mais je n'ai jamais essayé. Je n'avais jamais eu de personne qui me donnerait l'envie d'essayer.**

 **\- C'est sensé vouloir dire que…**

 **\- Mets-le.** Ordonna Emma, anticipant la question de Régina. **Je veux te sentir contre moi pendant que tu es en moi.** Régina frissonna contre elle. **Tu es nerveuse ?**

 **\- Quelque peu. Je vais être honnête, c'est un peu intimidant.** Emma fit un regard significatif à Régina.

 **\- Je te fais confiance.**

 **\- Même si je n'ai jamais fait ça avant ?**

Emma retint son rire en entendant question, hésitante, sentant l'émotion derrière les mots.

 **\- ça nous met sur le même pied d'égalité.** Répondit Régina.

 **\- Ai-je réussi à trouver un autre fantasme qui te rend nerveuse ?**

Régina baissa les yeux.

 **\- Je…**

Emma posa sa main sur sa joue.

 **\- Ne sois pas gênée de me dire quand tu es hésitante face à quelque chose.**

Régina releva les yeux pour la regarder.

 **\- Encore une fois, je ne veux pas te faire mal.**

 **\- Tu ne me feras pas mal.** Déclara Emma. Elle avant anticipé sa crainte et était déjà prête à répondre. **Je ne te laisserai pas me blesser. Nous allons aller doucement, utiliser beaucoup de lubrifiant et parler.** En glissant sa main dans celle de Régina, elle ajouta : **Si ça fait mal ou que je n'aime pas, on arrêtera, promis.**

 **\- Mercure ?** Le demi-sourire de Régina ne dissimulait pas entièrement son appréhension.

 **\- Promis** , répéta Emma. **S'il te plaît, fais-moi confiance.**

Régina lui fit un signe de tête encourageant.

 **\- D'accord, tu me donnes 5 petites minutes pour me préparer ?**

 _Te préparer ?_ Emma essaya d'imaginer ce que Régina voulait dire par « se préparer » et se demanda si elle avait seulement besoin d'un peu de temps pour se faire à l'idée. Elle referma son peignoir puis remis sa ceinture. Elle se leva et laissa son amante dans un murmure.

 **\- Ne prends pas trop de temps, j'ai pensé à ça toute la journée.**

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'irais pas t'allonger pour y penser un peu plus ?** Régina la dévora des yeux. **Je veux te trouver trempée.**

Emma était consciente du fait qu'elle l'était déjà lorsqu'elle marchait vers la porte.

 **\- Ce ne sera pas un problème.**

 **\- Mais ne te fais pas jouir.** L'avertit la brune.

Emma sortit Isis de la chambre et ferma la porte. Elle ouvrit le coffre en bois à côté du lit et sortit le double gode qui était arrivé par la poste la veille.

 _Il est arrivé à temps_ , songea-t-elle pendant qu'elle déballait son jouet.

Elle jeta la boîte dans la poubelle et se baissa pour attraper deux préservatifs qui étaient dans un coin du coffre. Elle prit aussi le lubrifiant. Une fois tout en main, elle alla sur le lit.

Elle s'y allongea avec tout le matériel à côté d'elle, sur la table de nuit. Sa robe de chambre ouverte sous elle, sa main bougeant entre ses cuisses, Emma commença à s'inquiéter du temps que prenait Régina. Cela faisait bien 5 bonnes minutes qu'elle était dans la chambre. Peut-être même 7 bonnes heures.

Est-ce que Régina avait peur ? Est-ce qu'elle évitait tout ça ?

Emma ne voulait pas la forcer à quoi que ce soit qui pouvait lui sembler désagréable. Ou effrayant.

Assise sur le lit, elle essaya de se décider à aller retrouver Régina ou lui donner une minute ou deux de plus pour se préparer. Trente secondes plus tard, Emma retourna dans la pièce principale. Si Régina avait des réserves à ce sujet, elle voulait avoir l'opportunité de changer les choses avant que la soirée soit gâchée. Et l'ambiance détruite.

Les jambes croisées sur le canapé, Régina était penchée sur l'ordinateur portable d'Emma avec un regard de concentration intense sur son visage. Elle avait éteint les lumières de la pièce, et la lueur de l'écran l'éclairait d'une manière qui fit soupirer Emma. Elle s'approcha et regarda Régina lire pendant au moins vingt secondes avant que Régina ne lève les yeux et les cligne de surprise.

 **\- Hey,** dit Régina. Elle traîna son regard sur toute la longueur du corps nu d'Emma. **Je prends trop de temps, n'est-ce pas ?**

Emma hocha la tête et traversa la pièce pour se mettre devant elle.

Ces yeux verts et langoureux se plantèrent dans les yeux chocolat de la brune. Régina mit immédiatement l'ordinateur sur le côté et tendit la main pour saisir les fesses d'Emma des deux mains. Elle posa ses lèvres entre les cuisses d'Emma et lui donna un doux baiser humide.

 **\- Je suis désolée,** marmonna Régina. Elle se blottit contre Emma, poussant son nez entre les plis lisses, titillant son clitoris déjà gonflé. **J'étais sur le point de te rejoindre, je te le jure.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** Demanda Emma. Elle passa ses doigts dans les épais cheveux bruns de Régina, serrant son visage contre elle. Elle appréciait ce genre d'excuses très intimes.

 **\- Des recherches.** Répondit Régina juste avant de passer sa langue entre ses plis pour terminer sur son clitoris. **A propos de la sodomie.**

Emma gémit.

 **\- Sur internet ?**

Régina hocha la tête et écarta ses lèvres tout doucement.

 **\- Foire Aux Questions.** Elle titilla de la pointe de sa langue et Emma frissonna de la tête aux pieds. **J'ai beaucoup appris.**

 **\- Ah bon ?** Emma leva une jambe et la posa sur le canapé, à côté de la hanche de Régina, s'ouvrant à la bouche qui s'était engagée dans une lente exploration. Sa main continuait de caresser les cheveux bruns. **Et tu te sens plus rassurée ?**

Régina agrippa son mollet d'une main et passa quelques secondes à passer sa langue de bas en haut et de haut en bas, l'enfonçant sur contre clitoris gonflé. Elle s'insinua dans son entrée, puis plus loin, taquina à nouveau l'entrée serrée. Le pied qui était resté sur le tapis commençait à trembler. Le résultat de ce que Régina était en train de lui faire avec sa langue. Elle tira sur les cheveux de Régina pour l'écarter d'elle.

 **\- J'ai besoin de m'assoir.**

 **\- J'ai besoin de te lécher jusqu'à ce que tu jouisses,** répliqua Régina.

Elle grogna et replaça son visage entre les plis humides.

 **\- Est-ce qu'on peut faire un compromis ?** Dit Emma en riant. Régina nia de la tête en continuant de la lécher.

Régina émit un soupir de satisfaction mais Emma faillit tomber sur le côté en criant.

Régina la rattrapa par la taille et l'assit sur ses genoux.

 **\- D'accord, d'accord. Un compromis. On va dans la chambre et je te lèche.**

 **\- Tu ne vas pas me parler de ce que tu as appris ?** Demanda Emma.

Elle regarda les mains de Régina caresser ses seins nus. Elle s'arqua sous la caresse, sentant ses tétons se durcir dans les paumes de main de Régina.

 **\- Je te le dirai en allant dans la chambre,** dit distraitement Régina.

Elle regardait les seins d'Emma, affamée, comme elle le faisait si souvent.

 _Je ne crois pas avoir rencontré une femme qui aimait autant mes seins._ Elle n'était même pas sûre d'avoir eu un jour un client dans son club de strip-tease qui l'avait autant dévorée des yeux. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux de Régina et sourit lorsque les deux mains de son amante les pressèrent fermement. Ses pouces faisaient des cercles autour de ses tétons.

 **\- Tu sais, tes seins ont été la première chose que j'ai remarqué chez toi,** dit Régina.

Emma éclata de rire.

 **\- Comme c'est romantique…**

Régina haussa les épaules et lui sourit.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, tu me les as collés sur le visage dès que nous nous sommes rencontrées. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de les remarquer.** Penchée en avant, elle attrapa un téton entre ses lèvres et le suça.

Emma garda sa main sur la nuque de Régina.

 **\- Je savais déjà que tu les aimais.** Murmura-t-elle. **J'étais très excitée en dansant pour toi. J'avais mes tétons durs comme de la pierre.**

Régina hocha la tête et embrassa son autre téton.

 **\- Je les ai aimés. Tu as les seins les plus parfaits du monde.**

Même si elle ne voulait pas perdre la chaleur humide de sa bouche, Emma dut arrêter Régina. A ce rythme, elles n'arriveraient jamais jusque dans la chambre.

 **\- Chérie, le lit ?** Haleta-t-elle alors que Régina se penchait pour prendra à nouveau l'autre téton.

 **\- Très bien,** marmonna la brune. Elle aida Emma à se relever et se leva ensuite pour enrouler ses bras autour de son ventre. Elle se mit à embrasser sa nuque. Puis murmura : **La première chose que j'ai apprise, c'est qu'il va falloir que je t'excite beaucoup. Parce qu'il va falloir que tu sois très humide. Très, très humide.**

Emma les conduisit à la chambre avec Régina toujours enroulée autour d'elle.

 **\- Ça à l'air amusant.**

 **\- Je pense que ce sera plus qu'amusant** , déclara Régina. Elle ferma la porte de la chambre derrière elles, souriant avec luxure.

Emma se tourna pour lui faire face quand elles arrivèrent près du lit, levant les mains pour déboutonner la chemise blanche de Régina. Elle portait un tailleur sans la veste, elle était délicieusement sexy.

 **\- Tu as déjà dîné, au fait ?**

 **\- J'ai avalé quelque chose sur la route,** dit Régina. Elle laissa Emma la déshabiller en souriant. **Je me disais que te jeter au lit serait un excellent moyen de finir ma semaine de travail.**

 **\- Un excellent moyen** , résuma Emma. Après avoir enlevé la chemise, elle tendit la main puis enleva le soutien-gorge de ses deux mains. Elle fit un signe de tête à Régina alors qu'elle commençait à déboutonner son pantalon. **Tu as vu ce que j'ai acheté ?**

Elle regarda Régina découvrir le jouet tout en élargissant ses yeux.

 **\- Sensationnel.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?** Demanda Emma. Elle s'agenouilla sur le tapis pendant qu'elle enlevait le pantalon tout en l'aidant.

En se relevant, elle embrassant son ventre en donnant un baiser à sa culotte noire. Puis vint poser ses mains sur ses fesses, sous ladite culotte.

 **\- Intéressant ?**

 **\- Cela semble une très bonne soirée pour essayer de nouvelles choses.** Dit Régina.

Elle s'éloigna d'Emma pour récupérer le double gode sur la table de nuit. Montrant le bout le plus rond, elle demanda :

 **\- Cette partie va en moi ?**

Emma s'éclaircit la gorge en acquiesçant. Elle savait que la partie qui allait dans celle qui le portait était un peu plus grosse que ce dont à quoi Régina était habituée. Elle l'observa attentivement, attendant une réaction.

 **\- Selon les articles que j'ai vus sur internet, on n'a même pas besoin d'utiliser un harnais.** Régina pesa l'objet violet en silicone dans sa main. **Bien,** dit-elle, et leva les yeux pour les encrer dans ceux d'Emma. **Allonge-toi sur le lit.**

Emma obéit sans poser de question. L'excitation brillait dans les yeux de Régina, pure et simple, et elle le vit aussitôt. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait garder ce fantasme et qu'elles allaient le vivre. La petite recherche en ligne dans laquelle Régina s'était faufilée semblait lui avoir donné un peu plus de confiance.

Régina déposa le jouet sur la table de nuit et monta sur le lit, étreignant chaleureusement Emma. Et avant que celle-ci puisse réagir, Régina glissa sa main de sa hanche vers son entre-jambe.

 **\- J'adore faire l'amour avec toi** , grogna Régina. Elle fit glisser le bout de ses doigts sur le clitoris d'Emma, puis descendit plus bas pour la pénétrer d'un doigt. **J'ai rêvé de ce moment toute la journée.**

 **\- ça a dû rendre ta journée de travail intéressante** , déclara Emma. Elle lui sourit espièglement. Puis un léger gémissement se fit entendre.

Régina rit légèrement.

 **\- Si mes développeurs savaient à quoi je pensais pendant les réunions…**

 **\- Ils seraient impressionnés** , déclara Emma. **Je sais à quel point tu as de l'imagination.**

 **\- Non.** Le pouce de Régina trouva le clitoris d'Emma alors que son doigt continuait de travailler dans des vas-et-viens. Elle finit par mettre un deuxième doigt en elle, puis lui dit : **ce que j'ai, c'est une petite amie vraiment perverse.**

 **\- Je n'y peux rien si tu m'inspires** , ajouta la blonde. Puis elle ferma les yeux pour profiter de la manière dont Régina lui faisait l'amour.

 **\- Autant que tu m'inspires**. La main de Régina cessa tout mouvement et Emma gémit de déception. Il se transforma en un grand gémissement quand la bouche de Régina remplaça sa main.

Régina était la perfection dans le sexe oral. Ces moments où Emma s'allongeait, les jambes écartées et la langue de Régina sur elle étaient parfaits. Un état de perfection qu'elle n'avait jamais atteint avec une autre personne. Puis elle crut mourir quand la langue de la brune qui étaient en train de travailler sur son clitoris, s'arrêta pour venir lécher son anus.

Emma s'arqua en arrière, permettant à Régina de rapprocher son visage. Son clitoris palpitait à la nouvelle sensation d'être léchée dans un endroit si sensible, et quand Régina pressa le bout de sa langue à l'intérieur du plissement serré, Emma poussa un cri de plaisir.

 **\- Régina, s'il te plaît…** Gémit-elle. Elle était si proche du gouffre qu'elle en tremblait de partout. _Comment est-ce que ça avait pu arriver aussi vite ?_

Régina commença à caresser son clitoris gonflé en faisant de grands cercles, avec assez de pression pour la rendre folle alors qu'elle continuait de lui lécher l'anus. Au bout d'un moment, Régina arrêta tous ses mouvements et s'éloigna alors qu'Emma était au bord du précipice.

 **\- T'inquiète pas, ma chérie** , haleta Régina, **je veux juste que tu te retournes, sur le ventre.**

Emma se retourna rapidement, désireuse que Régina la touche à nouveau pour la libérer enfin. Elle était prête, le corps trempé de sueur, le sexe ouvert et trempé. Elle se positionna avec les fesses en l'air et posa son visage sur l'oreiller, gémissant quand Régina l'ouvrit d'une main et déplaça l'autre sur son clitoris. Exposée, elle gémit quand Régina recommença à lui lécher l'anus.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour jouir. Seulement 30 secondes ininterrompues des doigts de son amante sur son clitoris et sa langue entre ses fesses, elle gémissait et tremblait alors qu'elle retombait sur le matelas. Régina remonta à sa hauteur pour la prendre dans ses bras dans une étreinte amoureuse.

 **\- C'est quelque chose que j'ai lu sur internet** , dit Régina en embrassant son visage. **Pour te détendre et te stimuler pour être bien ouverte.**

 **\- Tu m'en vois ravie, j'ai adoré** , répondit Emma dans un rire étouffé.

 **\- Je m'en suis rendu compte,** dit Régina en souriant, pleine de confiance. **Est-ce qu'il faut que je mette le jouet maintenant ?**

Emma s'assit et se pencha pour attraper le double gode qui était sur la table de nuit.

 **\- Laisse-moi faire.**

Régina se redressa sur les coudes, regardant son propre corps.

 **\- Bon sang, je suis déjà trempée.**

Emma réfléchit un instant.

 **\- Je suis pas sûre que ce soit bien** , dit-elle en attrapant le préservatif. **Cette chose est sensée rester en toi, il ne faut pas que tu sois trop mouillée.**

 **\- Oh, est-ce que je devrais…**

Emma rampa sur Régina pour mettre le jouet sur le côté puis posa la jambe de Régina sur son épaule. Elle la sentit tomber en arrière sur les oreillers.

 **\- Je m'en occupe** , murmura Emma. Elle traina sa langue sur toute la longueur des lèvres de Régina, avalant toute l'humidité. **Je vais te lécher jusqu'à ce que tu sois toute propre.**

Régina gémit en entremêlant sa main dans les cheveux blonds. Elle ondula des hanches, se frottant contre le nez d'Emma.

 **\- C'est vraiment la meilleure chose au monde.**

Emma grogna de félicité, glissant sa langue sur la chair lisse et parfumée. Pour elle aussi c'était la meilleure chose au monde. Surtout avec Régina qui faisait les bruits les plus excitants qu'elle n'ait jamais entendus.

Au moment où les cuisses de Régina se mirent à trembler et que ses hanches commençaient à se heurter plus durement contre la bouche d'Emma, l'air se remplissait de gémissement et encore de gémissements. Emma était même sur le point de jouir rien qu'en l'entendant. Elle taquina son ouverture, puis remonta sucer son clitoris. Elle caressa la boule de chair gonflée avec sa bouche, puis la titilla avec sa langue.

Régina se mit à jouir dans un cri époustouflant. Son dos s'arqua et ses talons se creusèrent dans le matelas, délogeant presque Emma de sa place entre ses cuisses. Emma s'accrocha à elle et la lécha jusqu'à ce que Régina se calme, se détende, retombant sur le matelas.

 **\- Bon sang,** dit Régina, au bout d'un moment. Elle repoussa le visage d'Emma d'une douce main. **Chérie, tu vas me tuer avant que je puisse réaliser ton fantasme.**

 **\- Hors de question,** déclara Emma. Elle attrapa le double gode et couvrit le bout le plus rond d'un préservatif, puis le pressa contre Régina, qui était aussi humide que détendue. **Tu es prête ?**

 **\- Définitivement** , murmura Régina. **Allons-y.**

Elle prit le jouet facilement. Emma fut un peu surprise par la douceur avec laquelle elle se le mit en elle et aussi en voyant Régina écarter les cuisses et l'accepter avec plaisir. Elle se le positionna de manière à ce que le bout plus fin mais plus long soit entre ses cuisses.

 **\- Parfait** , dit Emma en caressant le jouet, **comment tu te sens ?**

Régina lui fit un beau sourire.

 **\- Très bien, je peux te faire l'amour une minute ?**

Emma se leva et se positionna de manière à se coucher à côté de Régina, puis écarta les jambes. Jouer avec de nouveaux jouets la rendait toujours un peu étourdie.

 **\- J'aime quand tu prends des initiatives.**

Régina établit un record du monde en enfilant le préservatif sur le gode et en se mettant entre les cuisses d'Emma. Le phallus se pressait contre les lèvres de la blonde, elle planta ses pieds contre le matelas puis se frotta contre de haut en bas. Savoir que l'autre bout était en Régina et qu'elles allaient bientôt se rejoindre aussi intimement la rendait folle. Et chaude. Si chaude qu'elle pouvait à peine le supporter.

 **\- Viens en moi,** dit Emma, **je veux te sentir en moi.**

Régina mit le gode à l'entrée d'Emma.

 **\- Tu es tellement sexy, j'ai tellement envie de toi.**

 **\- Alors prends-moi** , dit Emma. Elle enroula une jambe autour de la hanche de Régina et son bras sur son épaule. En donnant un coup de pression avec sa hanche, elle aida Régina à la pénétrer. **S'il te plaît.**

Silencieusement, Régina entra en elle, puis planta ses deux mains sur l'oreiller de chaque côté de la tête d'Emma. Ses hanches bougeaient lentement et régulièrement, centimètre par centimètre. Le processus était lent. Régina posa une main sur la hanche d'Emma, la serrant contre son aine.

 **\- Oh, c'est bon**. Souffla Régina. Elle embrassa le cou de la blonde, expirant avec un gémissement.

Emma se mouvait sous elle, sifflant de plaisir à la manière dont leurs seins se pressaient ensemble. Les hanches de Régina se pressaient lentement contre elle, puis plus vite, puis plus fort, la remplissant de coups ardents. Emma enroula ses bras autour de Régina, la serrant très fortement. Elle rencontra des poussées enthousiastes, sa peau suintant de sueur, glissant contre celle de Régina alors qu'elles bougeaient dans un rythme effréné.

 **\- J'adore te baiser comme ça,** murmura Régina à son oreille. Elle écrasa son bassin contre celui d'Emma, enfoncée jusqu'à la garde. **J'adore sentir ce que je ressens quand je te baise. Je le sens au fond de moi…** Elle s'arrêta de parler, gémit, frissonna de plaisir.

Emma serra Régina fermement, passant ses mains dans son dos jusqu'à saisir ses fesses.

 **\- Tu penses que tu pourrais jouir encore ?**

 **\- Oui,** dit Régina, les dents serrées.

Emma était sûre qu'elle pourrait jouir aussi, mais elle voulait tenir bon et laisser Régina la sodomiser pendant qu'elle était aussi excitée que possible. Pourtant elle voulait encore sentir Régina entrer en elle et ressortir comme le faisait. Elle resserra ses jambes autour des hanches de Régina et passa ses ongles dans le dos de la brune.

 **\- Alors jouis, mon cœur,** murmura Emma. Elle s'accrocha au cou de Régina avec sa bouche, la suçant fortement, les dents mordillant sa peau de porcelaine. **Je veux te sentir jouir.**

Se laissant tomber sur les mains, Régina bougea les hanches plus rapidement, les baisant toutes les deux et faisant grincer de manière désinvolte la jonction entre les deux godes. Emma ferma les yeux alors que le plaisir montait dans le creux de son ventre et entre ses jambes, essayant de ne pas céder tout de même. Elles gémissaient, grognaient, haletaient, laissant entendre l'une à l'autre à quel point c'était bon. Mais Emma essaya quand même de garder le contrôle, elle n'était pas prête à lâcher prise.

Son contrôle était d'ailleurs presque à bout quand elle sentit Régina se raidir, lever la tête, trembler et jouir explosivement. De la sueur coulait le long du visage de Régina, serpentant des traînées paresseuses sur sa peau. Son visage était contorsionné par une libération extatique. Au bout d'un moment, elle se détendit et se laissa tomber sur le corps d'Emma, lourde et repue, couvrant sa poitrine de baisers passionnés.

 **\- Oh Emma, Seigneur… Emma…**

Emma n'en pouvait plus d'excitation.

 **\- Je veux essayer maintenant.**

Régina hocha la tête et sortit d'Emma.

 **\- Je sais.**

 **\- Tu m'as tellement excitée que j'en peux plus.**

Plutôt que de faire des suggestions, Régina se contenta de l'embrasser sur tout le corps tout en descendant. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive sur son sexe totalement trempé et qu'elle la recouvre avec sa bouche. Emma grogna d'appréciation et écarta les jambes, se sentant prête pour tout ce que Régina pouvait lui donner. Elle devint folle quand la langue de Régina commença à lécher à nouveau son anus.

 **\- Bordel, Régina…** Emma se tortilla sur sa langue, impatiente. **S'il te plaît… S'il te plaît. S'il te plaît… S'il te plaît.**

Régina recula et enfonça un doigt lourdement recouvert de lubrifiant dans son anus.

Emma cligna des yeux de surprise. Elle ne l'avait même pas vue aller chercher la bouteille de lubrifiant. Son anus avala le doigt d'une facilité déconcertante. La tendre pénétration était une sensation absolument délicieuse.

 **\- Oui…** Siffla Emma. Elle serra les dents et se tordit sur la main de Régina, le visage tordu de plaisir. **Oui… Oui…**

 **\- ça fait du bien** , dit Régina. C'était plus une déclaration de faits qu'une question. Elle bougea son doigt, pénétrant l'ouverture.

Emma acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

 **\- Essaie un autre,** haleta-t-elle.

Elle s'attendait à ce que ce soit plus difficile avec deux doigts, mais ils glissèrent à l'intérieur et s'enfoncèrent profondément sans résistance dans l'orifice serré.

Gémissant de plaisir à cette sensation, Emma se décida à se détendre enfin pour qu'elle puisse éprouver l'incroyable satisfaction d'être complètement remplie. C'était la première fois qu'elle prenait plus d'un doigt. Elle regarda les yeux chocolat de Régina et elles sourirent d'émotion.

 **\- Ça va toujours ?** Demanda Régina, arborant un sourire idiot.

 **\- Très bien,** déclara Emma. **Mais je veux plus.**

Régina bougeait en elle dans un doux rythme. Emma sentait comment Régina entrait et sortait dans le but de l'ouvrir encore plus, pour la préparer pour le gode. Elle ferma les yeux et sourit de contentement.

 **\- Oh mon Dieu, Régina** , murmura Emma.

 **\- On va le faire dans cette position,** dit Régina sans arrêter les vas et viens qu'elle faisait avec ses doigts. Ses poussées étaient lentes et profondes. **Ce site Web dit que c'est la position la plus confortable.**

Emma regarda Régina et gémit de reconnaissance.

 **\- Parfait. Je veux voir tes yeux.**

Régina retira ses doigts et plaça le bout du gode devant l'anus détendu d'Emma. Elle pouvait sentir Régina verser le lubrifiant sur le gode. Il dégoulinait le long de ses fesses alors que la main de Régina travaillait le long du gode.

 **\- On va à ton rythme, d'accord ? Je vais pousser mais je veux que tu me guides.**

Emma se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête, essayant désespérément de ne pas se crisper maintenant que le moment était arrivé.

 **\- Je suis prête.**

Régina se pencha légèrement en avant, poussant contre l'anus d'Emma avec la pointe du gode.

 **\- Caresse-toi le clitoris, chérie, et quand tu seras prête, pousse-toi contre moi.**

 **\- Me pousser contre toi ?** Répéta Emma.

 **\- Comme si tu essayais de… expulser,** expliqua Régina **. Je l'ai lu.**

 **\- Eh bien, si tu as lu ça sur internet, ça doit être vrai.** Emma commença à se caresser le clitoris en faisant des cercles. Gémissant, elle ajouta affectueusement : **geek.**

Régina tenait la base du jouet d'une main et utilisait l'autre pour pincer le téton gauche d'Emma, puis le droit.

 **\- Tu adores ce geek.**

 **\- Oh oui !** Ajouta Emma.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, se relaxa, puis poussa contre le gode. Ses muscles se tendirent face à l'intrusion. Quand soudain, ils cédèrent et acceptèrent le premier centimètre. Emma expira tout l'air de ses poumons.

 **\- Oh…**

Régina continuait de pincer légèrement ses tétons.

 **\- Continue de te caresser, chérie. Détends-toi et ouvre-toi pour moi.**

Emma hocha la tête avec détermination.

 **\- Viens un peu plus en moi.**

Régina posa sa main sur le lit pour maintenir l'équilibre et poussa un peu plus. Emma sentit son anus se détendre et accepter toute la tête du gode. Ses muscles se resserrèrent autour et Emma leva une main tremblante pour arrêter l'avancée de Régina.

 **\- Pas plus ?** Demanda Régina. Ses cuisses étaient tendues, prêtes à reculer.

 **\- Juste… laisse-moi m'y habituer une minute.**

Régina hocha la tête et resta immobile pendant qu'Emma se caressait encore. La brune taquinait encore les tétons roses, puis posa sa main sur le bras d'Emma qui travaillait. Elle la descendit jusqu'à arriver à son ouverture. Puis sans préambule, elle enfonça un doigt dans le sexe de la blonde.

Emma ouvrit la bouche dans un cri silencieux. Elle se sentait si remplie, si possédée… Mais elle voulait plus. Elle leva les genoux, planta ses pieds sur le lit et s'enfonça plus loin sur le gode de Régina.

Un autre centimètre. Puis un autre. Puis s'arrêta à nouveau.

Régina gardait un rythme régulier avec son doigt.

 **\- Comment tu te sens ? Tu aimes ?**

Serrant les dents, Emma faisait glisser ses doigts en cercles autour de son clitoris. Maintenant que l'inconfort du début était passé, les sensations qu'elle ressentait avec ce gode étaient plus qu'incroyables. Elle voulait s'enfoncer jusqu'au bout, puis que Régina la prenne comme ça.

 **\- Oui, ça va. Donne-moi juste une minute encore…**

 **\- Prends tout le temps dont tu as besoin,** déclara Régina en continuant ses pénétrations avec son doigt.

Emma ferma les yeux et expira par le nez en sentant une onde de plaisir traverser son corps jusque dans ses entrailles. Ses cuisses tremblaient alors qu'elle essayait de retenir l'inévitable. Elle allait jouir si elle ne faisait pas plus attention.

Et elle ne voulait pas jouir avant que Régina soit enfoncée tout entière dans son anus.

 **\- Plus,** murmura-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux pour regarder Régina. **Mets tout le reste Régina.**

Alors elle le fit. Lentement, prudemment, glissant doucement et profondément, dans un mouvement régulier qui laissa Emma haletante de plaisir. Quand Régina se retrouva complètement à l'intérieur, elle arrêta de bouger les hanches et resta immobile.

 **\- Dis-moi quand je pourrai bouger** , murmura Régina. Ses yeux étaient plein de désir et de besoin. **Et n'arrête surtout pas de te caresser.**

La main d'Emma, qu'elle avait calmée pour l'étape du gode, recommença à travailler au commandement de Régina. Puis le doigt de Régina recommença à travailler aussi dans son sexe. Emma ne supportait plus d'attendre.

 **\- Bouge,** gémit-elle. **Baise-moi, lentement au début.**

Régina fit des mouvements précis, entrant et sortant avec le gode avec des poussées prudentes. Elle était douce, lente et ses yeux ne quittaient jamais Emma, cherchant ostensiblement tout signe de mécontentement sur son visage.

Mais elle ne vit rien de tel.

Les yeux d'Emma roulèrent en arrière. Chaque partie d'elle avait l'impression d'être en feu. Son clitoris palpitait et gonflait sous ses doigts, tellement hypersensible qu'elle pouvait à peine le toucher sans crier. Le doigt de Régina glissait aussi. A l'intérieur puis à l'extérieur d'Emma. Il explorait toutes les parties sensibles. Et son cul. Elle se sentait totalement remplie et son anus se contractait de plaisir, brûlant, autour du gode qui la pénétrait.

Régina accéléra le rythme. Et allait plus profondément aussi. Emma pouvait sentir le doigt de Régina caresser la mince paroi qui le séparait du jouet. Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale.

Elle essaya de prévenir Régina.

 **\- Je vais…**

Mais c'était trop tard.

L'orgasme déchira le corps d'Emma, emportant avec lui tous ses mots. Elle poussa un grand cri, la voix craquante, la tête projetée en arrière. Ses doigts faisaient des mouvement saccadés et spasmodiques sur son clitoris. Régina resta en elle, ralentissant le mouvement de ses hanches mais continuant de la pénétrer avec sa main.

 **\- C'est bien, mon cœur, jouis pour moi, donne-moi tout.**

La voix d'Emma devint rauque alors qu'elle gémissait, riait, tremblait, frissonnait… Des spasmes la secouaient, se répercutant dans tout son corps après qu'elle eut atteint son apogée. Pendant un bref moment vertigineux, elle pensa même qu'elle ne se sentirait plus jamais normale. Puis son corps s'affaiblit et s'effondra sur le lit. Elle n'avait plus rien à donner.

 **\- Wow,** murmura Emma. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à dire dans ces cas-là, mais son vocabulaire était sévèrement limité après tout ça. **Juste : Wow.**

 **\- Wow** , fit écho Régina. Elle portait un regard de respect. Mais aussi de prudence. **Ton orgasme avait l'air violent.**

Emma frissonna, se contractant autour du doigt de Régina et autour du gode.

 **\- Bon sang, oui.** Elle caressa le côté du visage de Régina. **Tu as été formidable.**

 **\- TOI, tu as été formidable,** dit Régina. **Tu es formidable.**

 **\- Je t'aime.** Emma cligna des yeux, sentant ses larmes monter. Les mots n'étaient pas suffisants, rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ne serait assez pour faire comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait à Régina **. Je…**

 **\- Je sais, chérie,** lui dit Régina en capturant ses lèvres dans un doux baiser. **Je sais. Je t'aime aussi, tellement.** Elle recula et mit la main entre elles. **Je vais me retirer maintenant, d'accord ?**

 **\- D'accord,** dit Emma. Elle ferma les yeux et aida Régina à expulser le gode, gémissant alors qu'elle sentait chaque centimètre se retirer. Puis le doigt de Régina partit aussi, elle se sentait maintenant vide. Elle attrapa la cuisse de Régina tandis que son amante retirait sa propre partie du gode.

 **\- J'ai envie de toi.**

 **\- Encore ?** Demanda Régina avec un sourire espiègle.

 **\- Je te veux sur moi** , dit Emma, **je veux que tu m'enlaces.**

Régina laissa tomber le jouet à côté du lit.

 **\- Deal,** dit-elle en étreignant Emma tout en lui murmurant des mots sans aucun sens.

Et Emma tomba encore plus amoureuse d'elle.


	19. Une mauvaise journée

_Coucou les loulous !_

 _J'espère que vous allez bien en ce dimanche où il fait bon ... ne rien foutre :)_

 _Bon, désolée pour la semaine dernière mais j'avais trop trop de boulot, je n'ai pas eu le temps de publier. Mais j'ai repris un peu d'avance alors je devrais publier régulièrement pour les 5 derniers chapitres._

 _Merci à vous de rester fidèle à cette traduction :) Je vous laisse avec un chapitre court... mais fluffy :) Vous l'aurez compris, soit c'est hard, soit c'est fluffy !_

 _Allez, bonne lecture à vous et à la semaine prochaine ^^_

* * *

Une mauvaise journée :

Emma était assise dans le canapé quand Régina rentra du travail, serrant Iris dans ses bras et la berçant d'avant en arrière. Ses yeux étaient endoloris par les larmes qu'elle n'avait pas pu retenir et elle sentit une vague de soulagement quand elle entendit Régina ouvrir la porte. Regardant l'horloge, Emma fut surprise de constater qu'il était déjà six heures du soir. Cela signifiait qu'elle pleurait depuis presque une heure.

Le sourire ensoleillé de Régina s'évanouit alors qu'elle entrait dans l'appartement et se trouvait face à Emma.

\- Emma ? Elle se dirigea vers le canapé, visiblement inquiète. Mon amour ?

Presque contre sa volonté, Emma sentit sa lèvre inférieure sortir et de nouvelles larmes rejaillirent dans ses yeux brûlants.

 **\- J'ai passé une mauvaise journée** , murmura-t-elle.

Immédiatement, Régina laissa tomber son porte-document et s'assit sur le canapé près d'elle.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?** Elle haussa les sourcils, la regardant fixement. **Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelée ?**

 **\- J'ai… J'ai perdu mon premier patient aujourd'hui** , murmura Emma. Son visage se gonfla de douleur et elle détourna les yeux du regard de son amante. **Je ne t'ai pas appelée parce que tu travaillais. Je savais que tu serais là ce soir, alors…**

 **\- Oh, non….** Dit Régina avec empathie et Emma sentit un léger soulagement à son chagrin face à sa réaction. Enlaçant son bras autour de l'épaule d'Emma, Régina la rapprocha d'elle. **Tu veux en parler ?**

Emma secoua la tête, mais commença à parler quand même.

 **\- Je peux euthanasier un animal tu sais… Quand il a mal, qu'il est malade, qu'il est vieux ou qu'il souffre, il y a une raison à ça, et je peux m'en occuper. Mais aujourd'hui…** Elle rapprocha Isis d'elle, enfouissant son visage dans sa fourrure soyeuse., I **ls ont emmené un chat tout noir. Trois ans.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé ?**

Emma sentit un sanglot menacer de lui arracher la gorge.

 **\- Je ne suis pas sûre. Elle a été empoisonnée en quelque sorte. Nous… Ne savons pas exactement…**

 **\- Empoisonnée ?** Régina baissa les yeux vers Iris, puis leva les yeux vers Emma. **Comment ?**

 **\- Ses propriétaires ont dit que c'était un chat d'extérieur. Elle était sortie durant toute une journée et quand elle est rentrée, elle avait du mal à respirer. Ils nous l'ont amenée et on n'a pu que lui administrer des anti-douleurs pendant qu'on regardait le poison se frayer un chemin dans tout son corps.**

Emma laissa échapper un sanglot, faisant peur à Isis qui sursauta avant de s'en aller de sur ses genoux. Après lui avoir jeté un coup d'œil, Isis sortit même de la pièce. Régina se rapprocha et attira Emma dans ses bras. La blonde s'y blottit dans une étreinte désespérée.

 **\- Tu n'as rien pu faire ?**

Emma secoua la tête, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Régina.

 **\- Je viens de la regarder mourir. Rien de tout ce que nous lui avons fait semblait avoir un effet. Elle a souffert d'insuffisance respiratoire, elle avait d'horribles crises.** Elle frissonna. **C'était la chose la plus horrible que j'ai jamais vue.**

Régina commença à la bercer, apaisant Emma avec de douces caresses dans son dos.

 **\- Je suis tellement désolée, chérie.**

Reniflant, Emma marmonna :

 **\- Je sais que je suis une professionnelle et que je devrais être capable de gérer ça, mais…**

 **\- Gérer ça ?** Régina arqua un sourcil. **Tu as dû regarder un animal mourir d'une mort atroce aujourd'hui. Pourquoi devrais-tu être capable de gérer ça ?**

 **\- Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Isis,** murmura Emma. Des larmes fraîches coulaient de ses yeux piquants. **C'est tout ce dont à quoi je pensais tout ce temps. A quel point elle ressemblait à Isis.**

Régina s'allongea sur le canapé et installa Emma sur elle.

 **\- Isis va bien, mon amour. Elle est ici et en sécurité.**

Emma renifla à nouveau et posa son oreille sur la poitrine de Régina. Elle ferma les yeux, bercée par les battements de cœur de son amante.

 **\- Je suis tellement en colère quand je vois les choses horribles qui arrivent aux chats parce qu'ils sortent. Je sais que certaines personnes pensent que les chats sont faits pour être dehors mais je ne peux même pas imaginer…** Elle regarda le couloir où Isis avait disparu, espérant l'avoir en vue. **Elle est mon petit bébé et je ne peux même pas imaginer la laisser sortir en la laissant à la merci de la nature, qu'elle soit humaine ou pas.**

 **\- Je comprends** , murmura Régina. Elle caressa le dos d'Emma. **Tu aurais dû m'appeler, chérie. Tu n'as pas à souffrir seule, j'aurais pu essayer de partir plus tôt…**

 **\- Je ne voulais pas te déranger.**

Régina s'assit, délogeant Emma de sa place dans ses bras.

 **\- Me déranger ?**

Emma se retourna au son de la détresse dans la voix de Régina et son estomac se retourna face à l'expression déconfite qui la regardait.

 **\- Je ne voulais pas dire…**

 **\- Tu pensais que ça m'ennuierait si tu m'appelais et que tu me disais que tu passais une mauvaise journée ?** Régina garda ses mains sur les hanches d'Emma, mais il sembla qu'une certaine distance s'était creusée entre elles. **Je veux être celle qui te fera te sentir mieux quand tu seras triste. Je veux que la première chose à laquelle tu penses quand tu ne vas pas bien, c'est de m'appeler. J'ai pensé…**

 **\- Régina** , l'interrompit-elle. **S'il te plaît**. Elle haussa les épaules. **Je suis désolée. Ce n'est pas que je pensais que tu ne serais pas là pour moi, c'est juste que je me sentais bête.**

 **\- Rien de ce qui a de l'importance pour toi n'est idiot,** déclara Régina. **Peu importe ce que c'est.**

 **\- Mais…**

 **\- Et tu n'as pas à te sentir bête avec moi. Je t'aime, Emma. Quand tu souffres, j'ai mal. Et savoir que tu préfères souffrir seule me donne envie de pleurer.**

 **\- Tu as absolument raison,** dit Emma après quelques secondes. **Je voudrais que tu m'appelles aussi si quelque chose te contrariait. Normal que tu veuilles la même chose.**

 **\- Et je le ferais.** Régina pressa ses lèvres contre celles d'Emma, tenant un contact doux pendant un certains nombres de respirations. En reculant, elle demanda : **Est-ce que je ne te le dis pas assez, ce que je voudrais ?**

 **\- Si tu le fais. Peut-être que je n'écoute pas assez.**

 **\- Peut-être que je dois te le dire plus.** Régina la serra fort contre elle, la caressant. **Emma, tu es ce qui est le plus important à mes yeux et je veux être avec toi quand tu es triste, je veux être celle qui te fais te sentir mieux.**

 **\- Tu me fais me sentir mieux** , chuchota Emma. A partir du moment où Régina avait franchi la porte, son cœur avait ressenti un soulagement à sa journée stressante. **Crois-moi, tu le fais.**

 **\- Et comment est-ce que je pourrais te faire te sentir mieux ce soir ?**

L'humeur d'Emma se modifia presque immédiatement et elle sourit. Puis réfléchit. Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'avoir des relations sexuelles.

 **\- Nous pourrions commander une pizza et regarder un film sur le canapé.** Essuyant une larme, elle dit : **tu pourrais me laisser choisir le film. Quelque chose de gentil, de joyeux et de romantique.**

 **\- Deal.** Régina sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche. **Même endroit ?**

 **\- Oui.** Emma se pencha en arrière sur l'accoudoir et la regarda. **Je suis heureuse que tu sois venue ce soir.**

 **\- Moi aussi,** dit Régina en composant le numéro. **Même chose ? Petite pizza avec des poivrons verts, des oignons, des tomates et pas de fromage ?** Emma lui fit un signe de tête enthousiaste. Elle ressentait tellement de réconfort à l'idée que quelqu'un connaisse sa pizza préférée par cœur. D'un point de vue réaliste, c'était la raison la plus en bas de la liste qui faisait qu'elle adorait Régina, mais néanmoins, ça lui réchauffait tout de même le cœur.

 **\- Tu es bizarre, tu sais. Pizza sans fromage ? Blasphème.**

Emma fronça le nez.

 **\- J'ai commencé à la manger comme ça quand je faisais des strip-teases. C'était ma façon de justifier ma passion pour la pizza. Je pouvais manger des pizzas aussi longtemps que la forme de mon corps déterminait la taille de mon salaire. Il s'avère que c'était un bon compromis.**

Alors que Régina récitait leur commande habituelle par téléphone, Emma alla se changer dans la chambre. Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elles ne sortaient pas, elle pouvait se mettre à l'aise. Quand elle retourna dans la pièce de vie dans son pantalon de pyjama et un débardeur, elle trouva Régina sur le canapé avec Isis couchée sur ses genoux. Même de là où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait voir Isis pétrir de ses pates surdimensionnées de contentement alors que Régina caressait sa fourrure. Surprise, elle s'arrêta sur le seuil et regarda la scène dans un silence amusé. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Régina câliner son chat.

 **\- Merci d'avoir pris soin d'elle avant mon arrivée dans votre vie** , murmura Régina à Isis qui se prélassait. **Et je te le dis tout de suite, tu ne seras jamais, jamais autorisée à sortir. Je me fous de combien tu pourras me supplier quand je vivrai avec toi, je serai ferme de ce côté-là.**

Emma porta la main à sa bouche et essaya de retenir son sourire. Que Régina tienne une conversation aussi sérieuse avec son chat rendait tout son corps chaud ; que son amante ait simplement mentionné l'idée de vivre ensemble – à Isis, de tous les auditoires possibles, c'était elle qu'elle avait choisi – apporta des larmes de joie à ses yeux.

Elle était déterminée à aller au rythme de Régina, mais dans ce cas, elle ne pouvait pas résister à lui donner un petit coup de pouce. Entrant dans la pièce, elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

 **\- Tu sais, Isis m'a posé la question.**

Régina sursauta, apparemment surprise de l'entrée silencieuse d'Emma.

 **\- Te demander quoi ?**

 **\- Quand est-ce que tu allais arrêter de partir d'ici.**

Emma traversa la pièce et tendit à la brune son pantalon de pyjama et son t-shirt qu'elle gardait chez Emma pour les soirées chez elle. S'asseyant à côté d'elle, elle dit :

 **\- J'ai essayé de lui expliquer que tu as ta propre maison mais elle trouve que c'est idiot. On passe quasiment toutes nos nuits ensemble et avoir deux lieux d'habitations différents signifie qu'elle reste parfois seule à la maison.**

 **\- Et elle n'aime pas être seule** , dit Régina. **Je suppose que c'est effectivement idiot, surtout dit de cette manière-là.**

 **\- Eh bien, c'est Isis qui le pense.**

Régina baissa les yeux sur le chat noir, gratouillant l'arrière de son oreille.

 **\- Tu partagerais vraiment ta mère avec moi ?**

Isis ne répondit pas.

 **\- Isis,** déclara Emma, d'une voix dont elle savait qu'elle allait obtenir une réponse de son chat bavard. **Qu'en dis-tu ?**

Clignant des yeux endormis, Isis leva la tête et miaula.

Régina regarda tour à tour Emma et Isis, puis demanda en arquant un sourcil :

 **\- Qu'a-t-elle demandé ?**

 **\- Je pense que ça voulait dire « Si tu manges de la pizza, moi je veux du thon »** , Emma se rapprocha de Régina, passant un bras autour de ses épaules. **Soit ça soit « Arrête de m'anthropomorphiser »…**

Régina pencha la tête en arrière puis éclata de rire, ce qui fit de nouveau sortir Isis de la pièce. Emma en profita pour prendre la place du chat sur les genoux de la brune.

 **\- J'adore ton sens de l'humour** , dit Régina, gloussant encore. **Je veux dire, je t'aime, juste.**

 **\- Aimerais-tu vivre avec moi ?**

Les yeux de Régina s'illuminèrent et elle n'hésita même pas. Pas même un battement de cœur.

 **\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi nous avons attendu si longtemps, ça fait quoi… Huit mois ?**

 **\- Les meilleurs huit mois de toutes ma vie,** déclara Emma.

Régina garda son sourire sur ses lèvres, comme enivrée par une pensée secrète.

 **\- Je pense que le meilleur reste à venir** , déclara-t-elle.

 **\- Sans aucun doute** , dit Emma, **chez toi ou chez moi ?**

 **\- Et chez nous ?** Dit Régina. **Cela ne me dérangerait pas de trouver un endroit plus grand que nos chez nous. Et… Je suppose que j'aimerais un endroit où nous pourrions nous installer, ensemble.**

Avant qu'elle ne puisse être trop excitée, Emma se sentit obligée de lui donner un avertissement approprié.

 **\- Tu n'as jamais vécu avec quelqu'un avant. J'ai probablement de très mauvaises habitudes.**

 **\- Tu en as de très bonnes aussi. Comme m'aimer.** Serrant Emma dans ses bras, elle lui murmura à l'oreille : **Et me lécher.**

 **\- C'est ça ? L'étendue de mes grandes habitudes ?** Plaisanta Emma.

 **\- J'en doute. Mais ce sont deux de mes préférées.**

 **\- Tu te sens prête pour ça, mon amour ? Je veux dire, je sais que je donne l'impression que cette demande sort de nulle part, je veux pas avoir l'impression de faire pression…**

 **\- Tu plaisantes ?** Demanda Régina. **Je déteste ça, chaque fois que tu pars. Ou que je pars. Je déteste être loin de toi.** Elle regarda Emma plus que sérieusement. **Si je n'avais pas prévu de venir ce soir, est-ce que tu m'aurais appelée pour me dire que tu n'étais pas bien et que tu avais besoin de moi ?**

Emma ne pouvait pas mentir.

 **\- Je ne sais pas, probablement.**

 **\- Si nous vivons ensemble, tu me promets que tu m'appelleras chaque fois que quelque chose te contrarie ? Ou que quelque chose t'arrive ? Ou que tu es malheureuse ?**

 **\- Que je vive avec toi ou non, oui,** dit Emma. **Je te le promets**. Elle posa sa tête dans le cou de Régina et respira son odeur. **J'ai appris la leçon. Je me sens cent pour cent mieux maintenant que tu es là.**

Régina la serra contre elle, en passant une douce main sur le côté de sa poitrine.

 **\- Tu veux qu'on commence à chercher des appartements ce week-end ?**

Emma cligna des yeux de surprise. La journée venait de prendre un virage à 180 degrés.

 **\- Absolument. Et il y a autre chose aussi que je veux faire rapidement. Peut-être quand nous aurons déménagé. Je veux me concentrer dessus.**

 **\- ça parait intéressant,** Régina grignota le lobe d'oreille d'Emma et se blottit dans son cou. **Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

 **\- Mon troisième fantasme.**

Régina lâcha un bruit sourd et rauque.

 **\- J'espérais que tu dises ça.**

* * *

 **Un gros merci à C. pour sa relecture et sa bienveillance... & à J. pour son aide envers et contre tout... Même de loin. Toujours de loin.**


	20. Un problème technique

_Coucou les loulous !_

 _Après le fluffy... Ben... Le quotidien qui annonce sa couleur ^^_

 _Petit chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira quand même._

 _Il reste 3 chapitres après celui-ci, autant dire que c'est bientôt la fin !_

 _Je vous souhaite une très belle journée en ce dimanche et vous dis, à la semaine prochaine ! Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Régina sortit rapidement de la chambre en grognant et arquant un sourcil. Bien que magnifique dans son tailleur gris foncé, elle n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur. Emma était dans la cuisine en train de préparer les repas du midi des deux qu'elles emmèneraient au travail. Elle regarda Régina fixement tout en mettant de la moutarde dans un des sandwichs à la dinde.

Est-ce que Régina allait finir par briser la glace ou est-ce qu'elle allait devoir le faire ?

Elles s'étaient disputées après que Régina avait trouvé une serviette trempée et dégoulinante pendue sur la porte de la douche. Elle détestait le désordre et apparemment, l'eau sur le sol de la salle de bain était un crime. Les premiers mots envers Emma étaient vifs :

 **\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Est-ce qu'on vit dans une porcherie ?**

Emma avait répondu - parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le droit à son baiser ni à son étreinte du matin dont elle était habituée-.

 **\- Eh bien, je vois que tu es de bonne humeur, mon petit rayon de soleil.**

Et c'était la dernière fois qu'elles avaient échangé un mot avant que Régina ne referme la porte de la salle de bain et qu'Emma aille dans la cuisine. Dix-sept minutes exactement, s'étaient écoulées. Emma le savait parce qu'elle avait compté et son estomac faisait des bons face à l'humeur ambiante.

Elle écoutait mais garda la tête baissée quand Régina entra dans la cuisine pour se préparer un autre café riche en senteurs. Régina ne dit rien pendant ce temps-là. Emma non plus, laissant leur routine du matin s'effectuer dans une efficacité silencieuse.

C'était la fin de leur deuxième semaine dans leur nouvel appartement, et à mesure que les cartons se défaisaient, elles prenaient peu à peu leurs habitudes ensemble. Régina était une obsédée de la propreté et du rangement, exactement comme Emma l'avait imaginé. Emma était plus douce et plus laxiste même si Régina la qualifiait plus de « désordonnée » qu'autre chose. Elle avait essayé de faire un peu plus attention à son environnement, et jusqu'à ce matin, Régina avait semblé faire preuve de bonne humeur à chacun de ses manquements.

Apprendre toutes les bêtes noires de Régina n'était pas une tâche facile, et Emma pensait qu'elle méritait plus de reconnaissance que cette scène dans la salle de bain.

 **\- Où est mon porte-document ?** La voix de Régina était tendue. Elle se tenait de l'autre côté du comptoir de la cuisine, dans la partie salle à manger. **Je l'avais laissée près de la porte mais il n'y est pas.**

 **\- Je l'ai rangé dans le placard,** dit Emma en levant les yeux.

 **\- Le placard de l'entrée. Bien sûr** , marmonna Régina inaudiblement en s'éloignant.

Luttant contre les larmes, Emma mit une banane dans l'un des sacs à repas et roula le haut pour le fermer au moment où Régina entra à nouveau dans la pièce. Gérant un demi-sourire douloureux, elle le lui offrit.

 **\- Voici ton déjeuner.**

Le visage de Régina s'adoucit un peu, elle posa son porte-document sur le sol et prit le sac, évitant soigneusement le regard et les doigts d'Emma.

 **\- Oh, merci.**

 **\- Pas de problème.** Emma planta son regard dans le sien avec méfiance. Elle avait envie de toucher sa main mais elle se retint, pas sûre que le contact serait apprécié. **C'est juste un sandwich à la dinde.**

Régina expira un profond soupire et posa le sac sur le comptoir.

 **\- Excuse-moi, mon amour.**

Malgré la douleur qu'elle avait toujours à l'estomac, Emma n'était pas tout à fait prête à céder aussi facilement.

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Pour avoir provoqué notre première dispute.**

En voyant le regard de chien battu sur le visage de Régina, Emma réussit à esquisser un léger sourire.

 **\- Trop tard, tu t'étais déjà excusée pour ça.**

Régina pencha la tête, visiblement confuse.

 **\- Ah bon ?**

 **\- Ce n'était pas notre première dispute. Je ne suis même pas sûre que c'était la deuxième. La première, si tu t'en rappelles, a eu lieu dans ton bureau, dans le couloir et dans l'ascenseur. Et ça a duré beaucoup plus longtemps que ça.**

Hochant la tête, Régina dit :

 **\- Ah oui.** **Donc je suppose que je suis désolée d'avoir provoqué toutes nos disputes**. Son expression devint sombre et elle ne put lever les yeux pour regarder Emma.

Celle-ci fit le tour du comptoir de la cuisine et enroula ses bras autour des épaules de Régina.

 **\- Nous ne nous disputons pas.**

 **\- Non ? Un petit peu quand même.**

 **\- Nous nous querellons.** Corrigea Emma. **C'est ce que font les couples parfois.**

 **\- N'excuse pas mon humeur de chien,** marmonna Régina.

 **\- C'est pas grave, c'est oublié, d'accord ? Je te pardonne.** Elle embrassa Régina sur les lèvres, puis sur le bout du nez. **Ça arrive. Et je suis désolée aussi.**

 **\- Alors, c'est fini ?**

Emma posa son visage sur la poitrine de Régina.

 **\- Oui, c'est fini. Maintenant nous allons à nouveau être un jeune couple totalement fou l'une de l'autre.**

 **\- Merci,** dit Régina en soupirant de soulagement.

 **\- Je suis pas sûre qu'on ait vraiment cessé de le faire, honnêtement**. Elle pouvait entendre le battement de cœur de Régina contre son oreille, stable et rassurant. **Enfin de mon côté du moins. Je t'aime même quand on se querelle. J'espère que tu le sais.**

 **\- Je le sais. Et moi aussi.** Régina posa une main dans le dos d'Emma et la serra contre elle. **Je peux être horrible le matin parfois. Je suppose que maintenant tu le sais.**

 **\- Oui et je crois que je pourrai le gérer.**

 **\- Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de me regarder avec tes yeux plein de tristesse et c'est bon. Je dirai la même chose, tu peux le gérer.** Régina embrassa le haut de son crâne. **Comment est-ce que j'ai pu avoir cette chance là ? De rencontrer une personne qui peut me supporter ?**

 **\- Tu as un ami qui a payé pour qu'une femme danse pour toi, c'est comme ça,** murmura Emma.

 **\- Ça me rappelle,** dit Régina, les lèvres froncées dans un sourire, **je dois emmener Kilian dîner un de ces jours. Encore. Je le lui dois.**

Emma rigola. Jusque-là, Kilian avait déjà eu un cadeau de Noël très onéreux et plusieurs déjeuners dans ses restaurant préférés offerts par Régina. C'était presque un peu embarrassant de savoir à quel point son amante était reconnaissante pour ce lap-dance.

 **\- Alors, tu veux me dire ce qui ne va pas ce matin ?** Demanda Emma. **Qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi nerveuse ?**

 **\- Ce n'est rien,** vraiment. Régina haussa les épaules, embrassant le cou d'Emma **. Je suis juste grognon, je ne veux pas aller au travail.**

Emma recula, clignant des yeux de surprise.

 **\- Pardon ? ça ne ressemble pas du tout à ma Régina, ça !**

Régina arqua un sourcil.

 **\- La semaine a été longue. Nous venons de lancer un grand projet et il ne se passera pas grand-chose aujourd'hui. Et honnêtement…** Elle s'arrêta en regardant ailleurs. **Je veux passer du temps avec toi. Je ne veux pas partir d'ici.**

Emma luta contre son envie de s'évanouir.

 **\- Je t'aime, mon amour. Je suis désolée.**

 **\- Ouais, eh bien, je suis une idiote.** Régina secoua la tête de dégoût. **Je suis contrariée parce que tu vas me manquer aujourd'hui et moi je me comporte comme une idiote pour te le montrer. Brillant.**

 **\- Eh, on va dire qu'il n'y a rien de grave. Tout comme le fait de laisser égoutter une serviette sur la porte de la douche.**

 **\- Je m'en fiche de la serviette.** Régina se détacha doucement de leur étreinte. Elle semblait agitée. **Je suis désolée d'être idiote à ce point.**

 **\- Arrête ça.** En l'observant, elle détecta un non-dit. **Quelque chose d'autre te dérange, c'est à propos de tes parents ?**

Les Mills venaient dîner le week-end suivant. Régina n'avait rien dit quand Emma avait suggéré aux parents de Régina de venir dîner dans leur nouvel appartement, mais depuis, elle était de mauvaise humeur.

 **\- Eh bien, je ne suis pas spécialement ravie,** déclara Régina.

Emma réfléchit attentivement avant de parler. Elle avait toujours senti qu'il fallait marcher sur la pointe des pieds quand il s'agissait des parents de Régina.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe le plus ?**

Le regard de Régina vacilla comme si elle regardait en elle sans ne rien voir.

 **\- Les choses ont changé,** dit-elle **. C'est comme si je ne savais plus comment agir quand ils sont là. Ils t'adorent je le sais et c'est compréhensible. Mais parfois j'ai l'impression qu'ils nous regardent de haut. Papa me pose toujours des questions sur le travail et la conversation tourne toujours aussi sur l'achat d'une maison et d'investissements à 40 000 dollars et maman n'arrête pas d'envoyer des espèces d'indices sur les bébés. Et l'autre soir, son commentaire à propos de ta féminité était…**

 **\- Est-ce que tu insinues que je n'ai pas assez de hanches pour porter des enfants ?** Dit Emma en simulant un regard mécontent. Régina s'étrangla de rire. Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Emma ajouta : **Mon cœur, écoute-moi. Tes parents ont été exclu de ta vie pendant des années et maintenant tu les laisses entrer petit à petit. Ils en sont excités, c'est tout. Ils te tendent juste la main.** Elle hésita, espérant que ces mots ne feraient pas fuir Régina. **Et moi je fais tout pour bien m'entendre avec eux. Pour nous deux.**

Régina resta silencieuse pendant si longtemps qu'Emma se prépara à son départ. Mais son amante resta où elle était. Quelque chose passa sur son visage. Elle ressemblait à une femme perdue dans une foule et qui avait soudainement vu un ami.

D'une voix aussi sérieuse qu'Emma n'avait jamais entendue, elle dit :

 **\- Jusqu'à ce que tu arrives dans ma vie, je ne savais pas comment faire ce genre de choses. Je pensais que je ne pourrais jamais être proche d'eux. Sortir de cette habitude est étrange, mais la vérité, c'est que j'adore ça.** Elle rougit.

Emma s'approcha d'elle et l'enferma à nouveau dans ses bras.

 **\- Tu vas t'y habituer, je te le promets.**

Régina la serra fermement aussi, la soulevant même légèrement du sol. Emma rit et attrapa ses épaules jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit remise sur pieds.

 **\- Emma, tu me rends tellement heureuse que parfois, je n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il m'arrive. Et je suppose que j'ai peur de tout leur montrer, peur que tout devienne réel et que tout s'évapore d'un coup.**

Se doutant de ce qu'il fallait faire pour enlever cette insécurité, Emma plaça sa main sur le cœur de Régina et la regarda profondément dans les yeux.

 **\- Je t'aime et tu m'aimes.**

Riant, Régina pressa son nez contre ses cheveux et Emma inspira.

 **\- Tu vas vraiment me manquer aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Je termine à midi,** lui rappela Emma. **Mi-temps aujourd'hui, tu te souviens ?** C'était sa récompense pour avoir fait le double de travail la veille.

Régina soupira.

 **\- Peut-être que je pourrais sortir du bureau plus tôt ?**

 **\- Ou que je pourrais venir déjeuner avec toi.**

Ça fit sourire Régina.

 **\- Vraiment ? Tu veux sortir quelque part ?**

 **\- Oui, vraiment. J'adorerais revoir ton bureau.** Emma entra soudainement dans un grondement. Trouvant de l'inspiration osée. **Ohhhhh…**

 **\- Ohhh** , la coupa Régina avait qu'elle n'ait pu faire partager son idée fantastique. **Non, je connais ce regard. A quoi est-ce que tu penses, vilaine fille ?**

Emma lâcha un bruit rauque, quelque part entre le rire et un gémissement, en entendant Régina l'appeler Vilaine Fille. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être amusée de voir que certaines phrases de Régina la mettaient dans de tels états. Elle pouvait déjà sentir sa culotte s'humidifier, et elle savait que la matinée allait être longue.

 **\- Mon troisième fantasme** , dit-elle, **peut-être que je vais le mettre en pratique aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Oh, vraiment ?** Régina glissa une main sous le débardeur d'Emma et la fit glisser dans son dos. **Et moi qui pensait que ça t'était sorti de la tête.**

 **\- Crois-moi, notre programme en chambre m'a tenue plutôt très occupée. Mais pourquoi se contenter d'un sexe fantastique alors que je pourrais réaliser un de mes fantasmes que j'ai depuis longtemps ?**

 **\- Es-tu en train d'essayer de stimuler mon égo ou de me faire angoisser ?**

Si Régina essayait de cacher sa joie, c'était plutôt raté.

 **\- J'essaie juste de te rappeler que tu m'as accordé mes 3 fantasmes**. **Parfois, quand j'ai un moment de répit au travail, je ferme les yeux et je pense au bien que tu as fait à mon cul.**

Régina était rayonnante.

 **\- Quelle belle façon de terminer une longue semaine.**

 **\- Est-ce que c'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour améliorer ton humeur ?** Emma plongea ses doigts dans les cheveux de Régina, grattant son cuir chevelu avec ses ongles. Elle sourit quand Régina frissonna. **Tu es si facile à satisfaire.**

 **\- Non,** gronda Régina, **tu me connais bien, c'est différent.**

 **\- Oui, aussi.**

 **\- Alors, à quoi est-ce que tu penses ?** Demanda Régina. Ses mains trouvèrent les fesses d'Emma, les glissant doucement dans son pantalon d'uniforme. Elle souriait d'excitation. **Je me demande bien ce que tu as trouvé, je suis pas sûre que ça arrive à la taille des deux premiers.**

 **\- Ah… J'ai une idée.**

 **\- Je meurs de curiosité.**

 **\- C'était cruel de ma part de te faire attendre jusqu'à ce que nous ayons déménagé,** dit Emma sans trace de remords. **Pardon.**

 **\- Non, tu n'es pas désolée.**

Emma jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge numérique du micro-ondes.

 **\- Il est temps pour toi d'aller travailler.** Elle ne voulait pas en dire trop mais plutôt la surprendre. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait faire mais elle n'était pas entièrement certaine de ce que penserait Régina à ce sujet. **Tu me fais confiance ?** Demanda-t-elle.

 **\- Les yeux fermés.** La réponse fut rapide, immédiate. Irréfléchie. Emma sourit en voyant l'excitation dans les yeux de Régina. **Oh bon sang, on va être de vilaines filles, n'est-ce pas ?**

Emma passa lentement un doigt sur la poitrine de Régina, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la ceinture de son pantalon.

 **\- Très.**

* * *

 **Merci à mon binôme (Je remets binôme parce que sinon je me fais engueuler...:p) pour sa relecture et sa correction toujours instructive :) Et merci à Mama J qui veille au grain derrière... ^^  
**


	21. Là où tout à commencé

_Salut les loulous !_

 _Oui je sais, nous sommes mardi et non dimanche... Veuillez m'excuser pour cet affront de ne pas avoir publié en temps et en heure ! J'ai de très bonnes excuses cependant, je révisais pour mes partiels !  
_

 _J'espère que vous allez bien et surtout, couvrez-vous bien pour cette journée super froide !_

 _Je vous laisse avec l'avant-avant dernier chapitre... à ne surtout pas lire dans un endroit public ou à côté de quelqu'un qui ne soit pas un partenaire... sexuel... Hum... Bref, c'est M !_

* * *

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, un bon mardi et à dimanche prochain :)

Quand Emma atteignit le vingt-neuvième étage, elle pouvait déjà sentir sa propre humidité couler entre ses cuisses. Ses tétons se pressaient contre le tissu de son soutien-gorge, ils étaient lourds, gonflés. Elle était certaine que son visage était rouge et que ses pupilles étaient dilatées. Et cela l'excitait de penser que quiconque la voyait maintenant remarquerait sûrement l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil affectueux à l'ascenseur en sortant. C'était ici qu'elles s'étaient embrassées pour la première fois. Où elles avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois. Elle gardait beaucoup de souvenirs très spéciaux de cet endroit et ils ne faisaient qu'attiser son excitation déjà bien présente.

Avec un large sourire sur son visage, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Régina. Un jeune homme barbu se dirigea vers elle, s'arrêtant à la dernière seconde quand il réalisa qu'il allait la bousculer. Il lui fit un hochement de tête alors qu'ils hésitaient tous les deux à savoir de quel côté ils allaient passer pour ne pas se percuter. Emma réprima son rire.

Les programmeurs de Régina n'avaient jamais été très subtils quand il fallait dissimuler leur excitation face à une femme dans le milieu. Son plus grand défi de la journée était de traverser les deux grandes rangées de bureaux pour se rendre dans celui de Régina tout en ayant de nombreuses paires d'yeux fixés sur elle tout du long.

Ces bureaux peuplés de geeks qui regardaient ses fesses, ses seins, son visage.

 _Essaie d'agir naturellement, Emma, tu sais ce que tu es sur le point de faire, mais ne le montre pas._

Chaude, mouillée, nue sous sa jupe qui lui arrivait aux genoux, les jambes affaiblies par son désir sexuel, elle rassembla son courage et avala sa salive.

 **\- Vous déjeunez avec Madame Mills, ce midi ?** Lui demanda un de ces fameux geeks devant l'évidence de la réponse.

Emma fit un signe de tête amical.

 _Non, je vais seulement me la faire._

Les yeux du jeune homme ne se décollèrent jamais de la chemise d'Emma qui était assez déboutonnée pour montrer un soupçon de décolleté. Elle s'était arrêtée à la maison pour changer son uniforme de vétérinaire pour quelque chose d'un peu plus sexy avant son rendez-vous. Y laissant aussi sa culotte, après tout, elle n'allait pas en avoir besoin.

 **\- Est-ce que Régina est dans son bureau ?** Demanda-t-elle.

Cette question complexe fut accueillie avec plusieurs secondes de silence avant que la seule femme programmatrice de Régina ne réponde.

 **\- Oui, elle y est. Bon appétit.**

 _Oh, compte sur moi_. Le sexe d'Emma se crispa d'anticipation. Elle sentit tous les yeux se diriger sur ses fesses alors qu'elle avançait devant la porte fermée du bureau de Régina.

Emma frappa et entra avec un sourire lumineux quand elle vit Régina assise derrière son grand bureau en chêne.

 **\- Hey, mon cœur,** dit Régina à voix basse. Son regard parcourut lentement le corps d'Emma. **Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne fermerais pas cette porte derrière toi ?**

Emma entra et s'appuya contre la porte après l'avoir fermée.

 **\- Tu m'as manquée** , murmura-t-elle. La vérité absolue, peu importe qu'elle se soient vues six heures avant.

Son corps brûlait devant la façon dont la regardait son amante. Elle pouvait aussi la voir en train de serrer les poings sur son bureau.

 **\- Tu m'as manquée aussi,** dit Régina.

 **\- As-tu pensé à moi ?**

 **\- Tu sais que je ne fais rien d'autre que ça.**

Emma s'avança.

 **\- Oh, vraiment ?**

La voix de Régina devint rauque.

 **\- Je passe la journée imbriquée avec toi par la pensée, c'est compliqué de te sortir de ma tête.**

Emma déglutit et contourna le bureau de Régina pour pouvoir voir ses genoux. Le fait qu'elle soit assise avait pour effet de tirer sur le pantalon noir, révélant la protubérance entre ses jambes.

 **\- Et qu'est-ce que tu penses de t'imbriquer un peu plus avec moi ?**

 **\- Très bien.** Régina s'humidifia les lèvres. **Excellent.**

S'appuyant contre le bord du bureau, Emma s'inclina pour parler dans l'oreille de Régina :

 **\- Tu es mouillée sous ce gode ?**

Régina expira. Chaude et tremblante, elle avait même la chair de poule.

Emma ferma les yeux un instant, luttant contre son désir. Elle n'avait pourtant pas fini de jouer cette scène de séduction, qui était une partie tout aussi importante de son fantasme que le sexe en lui-même.

 **\- Tu l'es ?** Demanda-t-elle encore quand elle n'entendit pas Régina répondre.

 **\- Oui.** La voix de son amante était calme mais rauque de désir.

Emma se redressa et se leva pour s'assoir sur le bureau de Régina, à sa gauche. Elle souleva légèrement l'ourlet de sa jupe en écartant les jambes.

 **\- Moi aussi, regarde.**

Régina lâcha un léger gémissement en retombant en arrière dans le fauteuil en cuir puis elle tendit le cou pour regarder la jupe d'Emma. La blonde sentit un nouveau flot d'humidité quand le regard de Régina se dirigea sur son sexe gonflé et y rester. Tendant la main, Régina caressa de son doigt la peau douce derrière le genou d'Emma.

Alors qu'elle se rapprochait dangereusement près de son entre-jambe, un bruit sourd retentit à l'extérieur de la porte du bureau et Emma resserra les cuisses automatiquement.

 **\- Livraison de papier pour l'imprimante** , expliqua Régina. **Il y a un placard de fourniture à côté du bureau.**

Riant doucement de ses propres nerfs à vifs, Emma se laissa glisser du bureau et se dirigea vers la porte.

 **\- C'est pourquoi celui qui a inventé les verrous, a inventé les verrous.**

 **\- Comme c'était génial de sa part.** Répondit Régina avec un sourire. Elle fit une pause en se rendant compte de ce qu'il était sur le point de se passer. **Attends… Ici ?**

Emma lui sourit, ferma la porte à clé puis retourna vers Régina _. Je suppose que je n'étais pas assez claire sur le fait que je voulais la baiser sur le bureau._ Elle se laissa tomber à genoux sur le tapis puis tira la chaise de Régina. Elle déboutonna son pantalon, abaissa sa fermeture éclair puis lui sourit malicieusement.

 **\- Ose me dire que tu n'y avais jamais pensé.**

 **\- Dans mon bureau ?**

 **\- Oui, ose me le dire.** Emma tendit la main vers le pantalon de Régina et sortit le gode ceinture, le mettant à la verticale alors qu'elle s'en léchait les babines. **Je ne te croirai pas.**

 **\- Si, j'y ai déjà pensé.** Régina gémit profondément quand Emma se pencha en avant et enroula ses lèvres autour de la tête du gode, puis se recula pour faire tournoyer sa langue autour. **Plusieurs fois.**

Emma engloutit le gode dans sa bouche. Comme elle l'avait espéré, elles réalisaient encore un fantasme mutuel. Elle bougea sa tête de haut en bas, léchant toute la longueur du gode avec ses lèvres, appréciant pleinement le spectacle qu'elle donnait à Régina. Tout ça n'était que mental, mais à la façon dont Régina bougeait ses hanches doucement sous elle en enfilant ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds, elle s'en sortait visiblement très bien.

 **\- Oh oui, mon amour** , grogna Régina dans un murmure. **Suce-moi.**

Emma continua, enroulant ses bras autour des cuisses de Régina. La main ferme resta dans ses cheveux, ne forçant pas son mouvement mais la gardant proche et concentrée sur sa tâche.

Quand le téléphone se mit à sonner.

 **\- Merde !** Régina s'affaissa à nouveau dans son fauteuil en soupirant. **Bon sang !**

Emma sortit le gode de sa bouche dans un bruit qui voulait tout dire.

 **\- Réponds** , murmura-t-elle, puis recommença à lécher le bout du gode. **Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.** Dit-elle avant que le téléphone ne se remette à sonner.

 **\- Je ne peux pas répondre dans ces conditions** , siffla Régina, puis haletant alors qu'Emma empoignait la base du gode et passait sa langue sur la longueur du jouet. **Il n'y a pas moyen que je sois normale pendant que tu …**

 **\- Tu le feras bien,** la rassura-t-elle alors qu'elle masturbait le gode en la regardait d'un air plein de séduction. **Tu es une pro.**

Elle prit de nouveau le jouet dans sa bouche ne rompant jamais le contact visuel.

Régina prit le téléphone puis salua l'interlocuteur avec une autorité froide. Rien dans son attitude ne laissait supposer que son amante faisait une fougueuse fellation au gode, agenouillée. Emma aimait la regarder pendant qu'elle parlait avec quelqu'un qui était visiblement un client. Son visage parlait pour elle-même. Le défi de garder son calme alluma de chaleur les yeux d'Emma. Il lui fallut toute sa concentration pour ne pas gémir à haute voix quand l'odeur musquée du sexe de Régina s'approcha de ses narines. Elle inspira profondément, suçant et léchant comme si Régina pouvait sentir chaque coup de langue et aspiration de ses lèvres. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent derrière les cuisses de Régina, exprimant son besoin. Elle savait que Régina comprenait quand sa main commençait à trembler ou s'agiter. Elles se regardaient alors qu'Emma prenait la totalité du phallus dans sa bouche.

Les cuisses de Régina se tendirent.

 **\- Merci, Wayne. Je te vois lundi à 10h.** Elle attendit un moment puis lâcha un léger rire. **Tu paries ? Ciao.**

Le téléphone retomba sur le bureau et Régina resserra sa prise dans les cheveux d'Emma jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche le gode et lève la tête.

 **\- Tout va bien ?** Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire un peu sadique. **L'appel s'est bien passé ?**

 **\- Allumeuse. Lève-toi et assieds-toi sur mes genoux.**

Emma rampa puis chevaucha les cuisses de Régina, faisant glisser sa jupe le plus haut possible pour que le gode soit fermement appuyé contre ses lèvres glissantes. Elle se pencha à l'oreille de Régina.

 **\- Est-ce que vous allez me baiser dans votre bureau, Madame Mills ?**

Les mains de Régina se frayèrent un chemin sous sa jupe et agrippèrent ses fesses nues. Elle avança Emma encore plus contre la dureté entre ses jambes, bougeant ses hanches d'avant en arrière lentement.

 **\- Je pense que je le pourrais** , murmura-t-elle.

 **\- En es-tu sûre ?** Emma pressa le visage de la brune contre son décolleté pour qu'elle ne la voit pas sourire. **Tu semblais un peu incertaine tout à l'heure.**

Une main désespérée se tendit entre leur corps et Emma sentit le bout du gode s'approcher de son entrée humide.

 **\- On va faire vite** , chuchota Régina. **Et ensuite, nous sortirons.**

Emma sourit. Il avait été trop facile de briser les inhibitions de Régina. Oh oui, elle avait déjà fantasmé dessus avant.

Léchant le bout du lobe d'oreille de Régina, elle inspira.

 **\- Madame Mills, S'il vous plaît.**

Le bout glissa à l'intérieur. Emma s'enfila autour lentement, tenant le regard de Régina.

 **\- Comme ça ?**

Emma hocha la tête et haleta.

 **\- Oui.** Elle agrippa le dossier de la chaise par-dessus les épaules de Régina, enroulant ses hanches. **C'est parfait.**

Régina caressait le clitoris gonflé d'Emma en même temps.

 **\- Bouge pour moi, mon cœur.** Ses yeux regardèrent par-dessus les épaules d'Emma, vers la porte. **Et ne fais pas de bruit.**

Emma fit un signe de tête solennel et commença à chevaucher le gode qui entrait facilement et profondément dans son sexe. La merveilleuse plénitude qu'elle ressentait faisait qu'elle bougeait les hanches de plaisir. Les caresses de Régina, l'attention de ses doigts sur sa peau lisse, lui donnèrent envie de crier. Elle se pencha en avant et plongea sa langue dans la bouche de Régina pour étouffer l'impulsion.

Les doigts de Régina prirent de la vitesse, glissant rapidement sur le capuchon du clitoris. Leurs lèvres restèrent écrasées ensemble et Emma secoua les hanches contre le corps de Régina alors qu'elle cherchait à se libérer. Elle était déjà si proche, et tout fonctionnait pour aller en ce sens. Le besoin de garder silence, sentir le bureau derrière son dos quand elle ondulait, le fait que la seule chose qui les séparait d'une pièce pleine de monde n'était qu'une porte de bureau verrouillée.

Régina arracha sa bouche de leur baiser dans un gémissement.

 **\- Jouis pour moi, mon cœur.**

Emma hocha la tête, craignant que si elle ouvrait sa bouche, elle ne pourrait se retenir de crier sa joie. Elle s'empala sur le gode jusqu'au bout et haleta silencieusement entre ses dents. Ses hanches tremblaient à mesure que le plaisir montait. Elle sentit une main serrer convulsivement ses fesses, l'aider à bouger sur le gode, encore et encore. La forçant à prendre tout ce que Régina pouvait lui donner.

Emma renversa la tête, ouvrit la bouche et poussa un cri silencieux vers le plafond. Son orgasme la traversait.

 **\- C'était rapide** , murmura Régina. De la fierté résonnait dans sa voix.

Emma tendit le bras pour lui donner trois tapes fermes dans le dos.

 **\- J'espérais que tu fasses plutôt sonner un cor à la place.**

Emma sourit.

 **\- Ça peut s'arranger.**

 **\- Tu veux qu'on sorte d'ici ?**

 **\- Désespérément.**

Ses mains sur les épaules de Régina, Emma se releva lentement sur ses jambes instables, se libérant du gode. Jetant un coup d'œil, elle haleta.

 **\- Chérie, je suis tellement désolée.**

Les yeux de Régina tombèrent sur ses genoux et elle sourit alors que son visage rougissait.

 **\- Oh mon Dieu.** Une tâche sombre de l'humidité d'Emma avait taché son pantalon. **Je n'avais pas réfléchi à ça.**

La lèvre supérieure d'Emma se crispa et un éclat de rire s'échappa.

 **\- Moi non plus. Oh chérie, je suis tellement désolée.**

Régina secoua la tête, le visage devenant incroyablement plus rouge.

 **\- Je pense, techniquement, que c'est de ma faute.** Elle se leva et remit le gode dans son pantalon, ajustant quelques mouvements avant de le refermer. Puis elle enfila sa veste. Jetant un regard plein d'espoir sur le haut de ses cuisses, elle fronça les sourcils face à la tache humide qui était toujours visible.

 **\- Génial.**

 **\- On la voit à peine,** déclara Emma en voyant Régina tirer sur sa veste pour tenter de cacher la tache. **Personne ne la remarquera.**

 **\- Bon sang, personne ne le remarquera…** Régina s'éloigna de son bureau, ramassant ses clés de voiture dans un coin. **Tu marcheras devant moi.**

 **\- C'est le moins que je puisse faire** , déclara Emma. **Agis simplement, avec nonchalance.**

 **\- Nonchalance, d'accord**. Régina leva les mains vers son visage puis inspira. **Aucun problème.**

* * *

Quand elles arrivèrent finalement à l'ascenseur, Emma avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon et Régina souriait comme une idiote.

Régina appuya sur le bouton du bas et se pencha à l'oreille de la blonde.

 **\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tout ça m'a encore plus excité.**

Les jambes d'Emma se mirent à trembler, elle tourna la tête pour lécher le lobe d'oreille de Régina.

 **\- Moi aussi, j'ai envie de mettre le gode-ceinture et te baiser jusqu'à ce que tu jouisses.**

 _Ding_

Emma entra dans l'ascenseur dès que la porte s'ouvrit, puis elle se retourna et se pencha vers Régina.

 **\- On descend ?** Demanda-t-elle. Une fois les portes refermées, Emma se tourna vers la brune d'un air enjoué. **Tu sais, je pourrais juste appuyer sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgences…**

 **\- N'y penses même pas.** Régina passa ses mains devant la trace toujours sombre du pantalon. **Je ne suis pas prête à repayer Leroy pour une autre cassette de surveillance.**

 **\- Je suis juste nostalgique** , dit Emma. **Tu as réalisé un de mes fantasmes la nuit où nous nous sommes rencontrées. Faire l'amour dans un ascenseur.**

 **\- Et tu as réalisé un des miens,** déclara Régina. Elle prit la main d'Emma dans la sienne. **Rencontrer une belle femme et en tomber amoureuse.**

Emma cligna des yeux, incapable de former la moindre réponse cohérente. A un moment donné, sans même qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, Régina était devenue très expressive. Les yeux remplis de larmes, elle murmura :

 **\- Moi aussi.**

La tête de Leroy surgit quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et qu'elles en sortirent. Il leur fit un clin d'œil, comme s'ils partageaient un secret.

 **\- A la prochaine, Leroy.**

Chaque fois qu'Emma le voyait, elle se demandait s'il avait regardé la cassette avant de la leur donner. Elle ne voulait pourtant pas trop y penser. Elle attendit qu'elles soient dehors sur le trottoir pour en parler.

 **\- Belle performance, mon cœur. Tout était parfait.**

Les mains entrelacées, Régina arborait un sourire rayonnant.

 **\- Il m'a semblé aussi.**

Elle s'approcha et attrapa les hanches d'Emma.

 **\- Et maintenant, il se passe quoi ?**

 **\- Le Hilton. Six minutes si tu conduis. Quatre si c'est moi.**

Régina lui remit les clés de voiture.

 **\- Allons-y.**

Il leur fallut exactement trois minutes et cinquante-six secondes pour atteindre le Hilton où Emma avait réservé une chambre le matin même. Elle escorta Régina de devant l'ascenseur du hall jusqu'à la cage d'escalier.

 **\- J'ai une amie qui travaillait ici** , expliqua-t-elle en réponse à un regard perplexe. **Je connais un autre chemin.**

Elles gravirent un demi-escalier qui débouchait dans un couloir désert. Emma ouvrit la marche vers une large porte d'ascenseur industrielle grise située au fond et appuya sur le bouton carré contre le mur.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, révélant une grande cage vide avec un rail métallique attaché au mur du fond.

 **\- Monte-charge** , expliqua-t-elle.

 **\- Et pourquoi veux-tu prendre cet ascenseur ?**

Emma attrapa Régina par le devant de sa chemise et l'attira à l'intérieur.

 **\- Pas de caméras.**

 **\- Tu es sûre ?** Demanda Régina, jetant un regard soupçonneux à l'intérieur.

 **\- De source sûre** , affirma Emma. Elle remercia intérieurement Ruby, qui avait dansé avec elle au club et qui travaillait maintenant dans les cuisines du Hilton, pour le tuyau. **Je lui ai téléphoné ce matin, aies confiance en moi.**

 **\- Toujours.**

Emma appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgences dès que l'ascenseur démarra. Plaquant Régina contre le mur, elle se pressa contre elle et l'embrassa passionnément. La main de Régina se fraya un chemin vers sa tête, elle entremêla ses doigts dans ses cheveux, et elle serra Emma contre elle pour lui rendre ce baiser passionné.

 **\- Je veux le gode-ceinture** , murmura Emma contre ses lèvres.

 **\- Encore ?** Régina embrassa Emma de sa bouche à sa gorge. **Tu es insatiable.**

Emma laissa tomber ses mains devant le pantalon de Régina. Déboutonnant et le libérant de ses mains tremblantes, elle dit :

 **\- Non. Je le veux. Je veux le porter et je veux te faire l'amour avec.**

Régina commença immédiatement à l'aider, faisant descendre son pantalon autour de ses chevilles.

 **\- Et tu devrais obtenir tout ce que tu veux.**

 **\- Souviens-toi de ce que tu viens de dire, ma chérie, dans le futur.**

Régina sourit alors qu'Emma débouclait le harnais.

 **\- Pourquoi, Dr Swan, j'ai l'impression que vous profitez de moi pendant un moment de faiblesse ?**

 **\- Et moi j'ai surtout l'impression que ça te plaît** , répliqua Emma, remontant sa jupe pour attacher la sangle autour de ses hanches. **Nous avons la chambre pour la nuit, tu sais.** Elle lui fit un sourire reconnaissant lorsque Régina l'aida à l'attacher. **Qu'est-ce que tu en penses si on se retrouve ici après le travail ?**

Le gode dépassait maintenant d'entre ses cuisses jusque devant sa jupe. Emma finit de serrer les sangles.

 **\- Je ne peux pas penser à une meilleure façon de commencer le week-end.**

 **\- Techniquement, mon week-end a déjà commencé. Et je pense aussi à un excellent moyen de l'entamer.**

Régina frissonna.

 **\- Comment me veux-tu ?**

 _De toutes le façons que tu me laisseras t'avoir._

Emma lorgna, tirant un rire inhabituel de son amante.

 **\- Tant de choix… Je suis sûre que tu as déjà une idée de ce que je veux vraiment.**

Quelque chose à propos de l'inflexion de la voix de Régina tordit le ventre d'Emma. Elle sentit son désir aller tout droit entre ses cuisses. Elle positionna Régina face au mur du fond et contre le rail en métal.

 **\- Accroche-toi d'une main, touche-toi de l'autre, et penche-toi pour que je puisse tout voir.**

Régina gémit à la demande grossière. Pantalon autour des chevilles, elle planta ses pieds écartés et pliés à la taille. Agrippant la balustrade de la main gauche, elle hésita un instant avant d'atteindre son entre-jambe.

 **\- Comme ça ?**

Régina gémit et caressa ses lèvres gonflées. Elle exposa les plis roses et luisants, les lèvres ouvertes et invitantes.

 **\- Tu veux que je te baise, pas vrai ?**

 **\- Oui.** La main de Régina travaillait déjà entre ses jambes et Emma voyait son humidité s'amplifier. **S'il te plaît, Emma.**

Expirant à la vue de son amante totalement offerte, Emma prit la base du gode dans sa main. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et fit glisser le bout du phallus sur le sexe de Régina, puis elle se baissa légèrement, essayant de trouver le bon angle de pénétration.

La position était un peu gênante et inconfortable, mais rien qui dissuadait Emma. C'était un fantasme, et elle était déterminée à le réaliser.

Comme si elle sentait ce dont elle avait besoin, Régina écarta les jambes et se cambra en arrière. Le bout du gode glissa sur ses lèvres et s'immobilisa à son entrée. Emma sourit de triomphe et déplaça sa main libre pour donner une légère pression sur l'épaule de Régina.

 **\- Tu es prête, ma chérie ?**

Régina s'impatientait.

 **\- Arrête de jouer avec moi.**

Emma fit glisser le gode de long en large sur tout le sexe excité de Régina.

 **\- Je ne suis pas sûre que vous soyez en mesure de donner des ordres pour le moment, Madame Mills.** Elle bougea les hanches pour entrer en Régina. **Qu'est-ce que vous disiez ?**

Régina se cambra un peu plus pour pousser en arrière, mais Emma bougea avec elle, ne lui permettant pas de prendre le gode plus profondément. Un moment d'hésitation, puis un soupire frustré.

 **\- Non,** marmonna Régina.

 **\- Non quoi ?**

 **\- Non, je ne suis pas en mesure de donner des ordres** , continua-t-elle.

Emma s'applaudissait silencieusement. Elle était plus que contente de voir son amante -toujours dans le contrôle, sauf dans ces rares moments avec elle – de la voir si dépourvue et dans le besoin, si désireuse de déposer les armes comme ça, elle était à couper le souffle. Elle fit glisser sa main de ses épaules pour l'enrouler autour de son cou et lui murmura :

 **\- Ça n'arrive pas souvent, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Non** , répondit Régina en frissonnant.

 **\- Et tu aimes ça.** Emma agrippa le jouet dans sa main et le fit tournoyer, jouant lentement avec l'entrée de Régina. **N'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Oui,** répondit Régina.

 **\- Demande le moi** , ordonna Emma, incapable de résister à l'opportunité de se livrer à un autre fantasme : soumettre Régina. **Et ne jouis pas tant que je ne suis pas en toi.**

 **\- Baise-moi** , dit Régina sans hésitation. Sa main ralentit, presque à l'arrêt. **S'il te plaît, vite**. Elle rit légèrement, puis ajouta : **avant que quelqu'un réalise que l'ascenseur est à l'arrêt.**

Emma poussa lentement ses hanches, les yeux fixés sur le jouet en silicone qui disparaissait en Régina. Elle l'écoutait expirer puis la regardait se cambrer toujours un peu plus.

 **\- Tu ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un nous trouve ici** , demanda-t-elle. **Tu veux que je te baise vite pour que personne ne sache comment la femme ultra-professionnelle aime être prise ?**

Régina lâcha un gémissement explosif.

 **\- Bon sang, Emma, s'il te plaît ! Je vais bientôt jouir**. Sans main travaillait férocement. **Je veux te sentir bouger en moi.**

 **\- Dis-le encore une fois.**

 **\- S'il te plaît, Emma, s'il te plaît.**

Les hanches d'Emma prenaient un rythme régulier. Elle déplaça ses deux mains vers les fesses de Régina, la tenant en place pendant qu'elle la pénétrait fermement. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le jouet qui entrait et qui sortait. Ses cuisses tremblaient, faibles de désir.

 **\- Tu vas jouir pour moi ?** Haleta-t-elle, martelant Régina plus fort, consciente de la proximité de son amante. **Jouis pour moi, mon cœur.**

Avec un son aigu, Régina se raidit et se laissa aller contre Emma et jeta la tête en arrière et haleta de plaisir. Emma regarda Régina se caresser encore pour soulager son orgasme. C'était tellement beau à voir qu'Emma en avait le tournis.

 **\- Stop,** souffla Régina après quelques vas-et-viens supplémentaires. Sa main humide passa derrière pour agripper la hanche d'Emma, la bloquant. **S'il te plaît, pas plus.**

Emma s'arrêta après une lente poussée vers l'avant, enfouie au plus profond de Régina. Elle tenait une fesse dans chacune de ses mains. Régina contre elle. Son souffle s'échappa en de minuscules expirations.

 **\- C'était génial** , murmura Régina après un moment de silence partagé.

Emma se retira lentement, puis aidé Régina à se redresser par la taille.

Enroulant ses bras autour d'elle, Emma tendit la main et prit ses seins dans ses mains.

 **\- Mon cœur, tu es incroyable.**

Régina se retourna dans ses bras et l'enlaça.

 **\- Merci, c'est toi qui me rends comme ça.**

Emma l'embrassa langoureusement.

 **\- Allons dans la chambre quelques minutes avant de repartir.**

 **\- Tu penses qu'on a le temps ?** Régina jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

 **\- Nous le prendrons**. Emma sourit.

Elles s'habillèrent en silence et Emma redonna le gode à Régina pour le reste de leur trajet jusque dans la chambre du 9ème étage. Elle n'allait pas se pavaner dans l'hôtel avec cette chose qui sortait de sous sa jupe. Régina avait de longue manche, et la gauche pouvait parfaitement le dissimuler. Le harnais était resté attaché autour des hanches d'Emma.

 **\- Ça nous rappelle de bons souvenirs.** Elle jeta un coup d'œil discret à Régina alors que l'ascenseur commençait son ascension. **Quelle belle façon de mettre fin à ce cadeau d'anniversaire.**

 **\- Qui a dit que ça devait finir ?** Régina prit Emma par la taille et l'attira vers elle **. Je prévois de satisfaire tous tes fantasmes pendant très longtemps.**

Emma embrassa son amante avec tendresse.

 **\- Tu devras m'en raconter aussi.**

 **\- Compte sur moi.**

Elles trouvèrent leur chambre au bout du couloir et se précipitèrent à l'intérieur.

Emma ferma la porte derrière elles et y plaqua Régina, puis captura sa bouche dans un baiser étourdissant.

Emma sentit sa jupe se faire arracher, le harnais, enlevé par des mains impatientes, il tomba au sol. Régina attrapa le bas de la chemise d'Emma, la passa rapidement au-dessus de sa tête puis la jeta par terre aussi. Une seconde plus tard, son soutien-gorge avait subi le même traitement.

Régina était encore entièrement vêtue. Elle embrassa l'oreille d'Emma.

 **\- Je dois bientôt retourner au bureau,** murmura-t-elle. **Mais je veux te manger avant de partir. Je veux pouvoir te goûter sur mes lèvres tout le reste de l'après-midi.**

Emma passa ses bras autour du cou de Régina.

 **\- Oui.**

Dans un mouvement qui la surprit complètement, Régina la souleva et la porta jusqu'au lit. Après l'avoir jetée sur le matelas, elle se mit à genoux sur le tapis.

 **\- C'est beaucoup plus amusant que cette proposition sur laquelle je travaillais.**

 **\- Tu as beaucoup changé, mon cœur.**

 **\- J'ai eu un bon maître.**

Régina posa ses mains à plat contre les cuisses d'Emma et les écarta. Arrivant sous ses fesses d'Emma, elle l'attira plus près du bord du matelas.

 **\- Tu es délicieuse, chérie. Tellement mouillée, tu sens si bon.**

Les yeux verts d'Emma étincelaient.

 **\- Il est temps d'arrêter de parler, mon cœur et d'utiliser cette bouche pour autre chose.**

Régina se lécha les babines et commença à siffler.

Emma prit une poignée de cheveux de Régina, forçant son visage entre ses cuisses.

 **\- Lèche, ne siffle pas.**

Régina s'installa entre ses cuisses, traînant le plat de sa langue sur la peau de ses lèvres humides. Elle fredonna, envoyant une vibration agréable dans l'abdomen d'Emma.

 **\- J'aime le goût de ta peau** , murmura-t-elle.

Emma glissa ses doigts sur son sexe excité, à quelques centimètres de la bouche de Régina et tapota dessus.

 **\- J'ai encore meilleur goût ici** , dit-elle.

Régina leva les yeux :

 **\- Vraiment ?**

Hochant la tête, Emma passa ses doigts sur son clitoris, le titilla, puis leva les doigts vers son visage. Les yeux fermés, elle se goûta.

 **\- Oui, vraiment.**

 **\- Je suppose qu'il va falloir que je goûte moi-même** , déclara Régina. Elle utilisa ses doigts pour ouvrir Emma, puis baissa son visage pour faire un long mouvement sur sa chair lisse et mouillée, du bout de sa langue. **Tu as raison** , souffla-t-elle. **Mhhhh…** Puis elle reposa sa bouche sur Emma pour ne plus se retirer.

Emma ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la magie qu'opérait la langue de Régina sur son sexe. Elle était léchée comme si elles avaient tout le temps du monde. La seule chose qu'elle avait en tête, c'était de lui donner beaucoup de plaisir. Et Emma avait la sensation que tous ses muscles se transformaient en de la gelée. Les cheveux de Régina étaient doux et soyeux dans la poignée d'Emma, son visage chaud contre son sexe.

Emma gémit et plia ses doigts de pied, déjà proche de l'orgasme après seulement quelques secondes.

 **\- Tu es trop bonne.**

 **\- Trop bonne ?** Régina leva la tête lui fit un sourire espiègle. **Est-ce possible ?**

 **\- Tout ce que je voudrais, c'est faire durer ce moment encore et encore, mais tu es sur le point de me faire jouir. Déjà.**

 **\- Tu veux que je m'arrête ?** Régina se redressa sur ses chevilles.

Emma se hissa sur ses coudes, secouant la tête avec fermeté. Elle pouvait sentir l'air frais qui soufflait sur son clitoris exposé, et son sexe palpitait en l'absence de contact de Régina.

 **\- Non. Je disais juste…**

 **\- Tu veux que je sois moins bonne ?** Demanda Régina. Elle ramena ses lèvres sur le sexe d'Emma, elle recommença à la lécher mais de manière totalement désordonnée. **Comme ça ?**

Elle la léchait de haut en bas, ne restant jamais assez longtemps au même endroit pour provoquer l'orgasme, mais l'explorant à fond, chaque pli et chaque centimètre.

Emma bougeait ses hanches désespérément, essayant de forcer le contact entre son sexe et la langue de Régina. Elle sentait le tranchant de son plaisir s'évanouir, devenir plus terne, tandis qu'un feu brûlant montait dans son bas ventre. Cela ne l'excitait pas moins, mais ça la frustrait plus.

 **\- Attends** , haleta Emma, **s'il te plaît.**

 **\- Tu veux que je m'arrête complètement ?** Régina recula. **Je t'avoue que ça me surprend mais si tu veux pas …**

Emma secoua la tête d'avant en arrière, étourdie, très frustrée.

 **\- Non ! Non ! N'arrête surtout pas !**

 **\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** La voix de Régina était calme, autoritaire. **Dis-moi ce que tu veux et je le ferai. Toujours tout pour toi.**

Emma eut un moment d'hésitation. Des désirs contradictoires. Elle voulait prendre son temps. Mais elle voulait aussi jouir maintenant, elle était si mouillée, si gonflée et dure. Les traces de l'orgasme se creusaient déjà profondément dans son ventre.

 _Je pourrais lui demander de me faire jouir vite et d'aller plus doucement quand elle reviendra du travail._

 **\- Fais-moi jouir. Maintenant.**

Régina lui fit un signe de la tête puis pressa les paumes de ses mains contre l'intérieur des cuisses d'Emma, la forçant à les écarter plus. Son sexe brillait, et pendant que Régina regardait, son ouverture se contractait, comme si elle anticipait l'orgasme que Régina allait provoquer.

Emma dû fermer les yeux. Parce que l'expression intense et sincère qui se trouvait dans les yeux de Régina juste avant de la manger l'émut beaucoup. Quand elle jouit, elle laissa échapper un cri de plaisir. Quand ses spasmes commencèrent à se calmer, elle souhaitait déjà être à nouveau au bord du gouffre.

Régina se leva et l'embrassa, partageant le goût d'Emma. Elle l'attira dans une tendre étreinte, berçant son corps nu contre le sien tout habillé.

 **\- Je déteste dire ça** , murmura-t-elle après que la respiration d'Emma se soit calmée, **mais je dois y aller. Plus tôt je partirai, plus tôt je reviendrai.**

Emma réussit un hochement de tête réticent.

 **\- Je sais.** Elle entoura les épaules de Régina de ses bras, l'embrassant sur la joue. **Tu vas me manquer.**

 **\- Tu vas me manquer aussi** , murmura Régina. Une boule s'était formée dans le creux de sa gorge. Ces mots lui venaient du plus profond de son cœur. Emma sentit une main bouger entre ses jambes, le bout des doigts glissant sur ses lèvres, tourbillonnant près de son entrée. Régina porta ses doigts près de son nez, inspirant. **Même si j'emmène quelque chose de toi avec moi pour tenir jusqu'à ce soir.**

Emma rougit devant le geste érotique.

 **\- Reviens vite. Je t'aime.**

 **\- Je t'aime aussi.** Régina la quitta dans un dernier baiser, émue et souriante. **Toujours.**

* * *

 **Un GRROOOOOOOOS merci à mon binôme pour sa relecture, ses conseils et sa présence indéfectible. Loin, toujours loin, mais toujours là.  
**

 **Un autre gros merci à Mama J qui veille dans l'ombre et qui ose sortir son Bescherelle quand Binôme et moi sommes pas d'accord ^^  
**

 **Muchas Gracias - Hasta Siempre :3**


	22. 12 mois plus tard

_Coucou les loulous !_

 _J'espère que vous allez bien ?_

 _Oui, je suis encore à la bourre dans la publication et en plus, je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews... j'en suis désolée, cette semaine, ça passera à la trappe mais je promets de reprendre mes bonnes habitudes si vous m'en laissez cette semaine..._

 _Voici l'avant dernier chapitre..._

 _Du fluff, du fluff et du fluff !_

 _Profitez bien les loulous !_

* * *

Régina se redressa sur le canapé en souriant, observant Isis fixer du regard un chiot Dog Allemand noir et blanc, qui faisait déjà cinq fois sa taille. La queue du chiot remuait frénétiquement alors qu'il reniflait Isis. Il baissa sa poitrine au sol l'air de dire « joue avec moi ». Régina regarda Emma, qui observait la scène, totalement ravie.

 **\- Je ne me suis pas rendue compte quand on s'est mise ensemble que je prenais un orphelinat pour chiots aussi** , dit Régina d'un air bon enfant.

Elle gloussa quand Isis frappa le nez du chien avec sa patte surdimensionnée, le faisant trébucher en arrière avant de chercher refuge dans les jambes d'Emma. A 14 kilos, il était tout bébé, mais beaucoup trop gros pour se blottir contre Emma comme une petite souris effrayée.

 **\- Pas d'orphelinat** , dit Emma alors que le chiot lui couvrait le visage de baisers. **Juste une maman adoptive.**

Régina regarda la joie d'Emma alors qu'elle jouait avec son chat bien aimé et le chiot sans-abri qu'elle venait de diagnostiquer d'une dysplasie du coude.

Il y a un an, elle n'aurait jamais deviné qu'elle aurait pu aussi facilement et si rapidement tomber amoureuse, et encore plus de quelqu'un comme Emma. Elle avait le plus grand cœur que Régina n'ait jamais connu, surtout avec les animaux. Régina s'était elle aussi prise de passion pour les animaux, juste parce que l'enthousiasme d'Emma pour eux était contagieux.

Emma aimait aussi les enfants. Et bien que Régina se soit toujours sentie intimidée par les bébés, de plus en plus, elle se rendait compte qu'elle jetait souvent des coups d'œil aux femmes qui tenaient de petites créatures chauves, se demandant si son avenir pourrait lui réserver encore plus de surprises. Elle dut admettre que l'idée de fonder une famille avec Emma l'attirait beaucoup. Et sa mère en serait plus que ravie.

 **\- Eh bien, tu es une merveilleuse maman adoptive** , murmura Régina. Elle rencontra le sourire conquis d'Emma et lui répondit du même sourire tendre. **Hamlet semble le penser, du moins.**

 **\- Isis n'en est pas si sûr. Elle n'est jamais ravie quand il faut me partager.**

Régina se cala contre les coussins du canapé dans un soupir de contentement. Elle était certaine que ce moment ferait partie des préférés de sa vie.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait pas profité d'un nombre incalculable d'autres moments heureux depuis sa première nuit dans l'ascenseur avec Emma.

Et ce n'était pas non plus comme si ce moment en particulier était spécifiquement plus heureux que l'importe lequel autre avec elle. C'était juste que depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Emma, chaque jour était meilleur que le précédent, et chaque fois qu'elles étaient ensemble, Régina sentait grandir encore son espoir et son enthousiasme envers l'avenir. Demain, elle serait encore plus heureuse qu'aujourd'hui et encore plus amoureuse.

Après tout ce qu'elles avaient vécu ensemble, elle avait plus de confiance en Emma qu'en qui que soit d'autre au monde. Et elle savait qu'elle ressentait la même chose, ce qui était encore plus merveilleux aux yeux de Régina. Pourtant, elle aspirait à quelque chose de plus.

Elle regarda Isis faire des cercles autour des pieds d'Emma, agitant sa queue en ce qui ressemblait être de l'irritation. Elle miaula tandis qu'Hamlet se tortillait sur les genoux d'Emma. Avec un sourire, Régina dit :

 **\- Je suis contente qu'Isis ait bien voulu te partager avec moi.**

 **\- Ouais, elle dit que tu fais partie de la famille maintenant.**

Régina ressentit une émotion inattendue en entendant ça. Elle avait l'impression qu'elles étaient une famille. C'était incroyable à quel point elle était dépendante de sa nouvelle vie. Sachant depuis Emma, à quel point il était merveilleux de faire confiance à quelqu'un, elle s'extasiait de savoir qu'elle avait gâché de nombreuses années à vivre seule. Elle aurait pu trouver ça déprimant, sauf que tout ça l'avait amenée à rencontrer Emma. Et elle ne pouvait pas imaginer vouloir être avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Réfléchir à la possibilité de fonder une famille avec Emma un jour lui faisait penser à sa sœur et ses parents. Elle était proche d'eux avant. Et tous les récents changements dans sa vie l'avaient rendue désireuse de réparer certains dommages causés dans leur relation après l'université. Une grande partie de son envie de renouer avec eux était dû au fait que la famille était importante pour Emma, et aussi de voir à quel point ça la rendait heureuse quand elle faisait un pas dans ce sens.

D'ailleurs, si un jour elles faisaient quelque chose de fou comme avoir des enfants, ces bébés méritaient d'avoir des grands-parents.

La rêverie de Régina s'interrompit quand Hamlet bondit sur le canapé et grimpa sur ses genoux. De grosses pattes maladroites s'agrippèrent à ses cuisses et un nez humide se pressa contre sa joue. Elle pouvait sentir la vibration de l'agitation de sa queue.

 **\- Hamlet !** Dit Emma avant de se précipiter vers le canapé pour l'en descendre. **Descends !**

Régina n'arrivait plus à imaginer quelle réaction elle aurait eu face à l'enthousiasme du chiot avant de connaître Emma. Maintenant, elle riait instinctivement, même quand il piétina son estomac sans faire exprès. Hamlet était arrivé avec Emma la semaine précédente et il était évident qu'il avait déjà décidé d'être proche de Régina. Elle ne savait pas trop comment se comporter avec lui, mais, à sa grande surprise, elle était heureuse qu'il soit là.

 **\- Je suis désolée,** dit Emma, **il a vraiment besoin d'apprendre les bonnes manières.**

 **\- C'est bon** , dit Régina alors qu'Hamlet descendait pour s'allonger à ses pieds. Elle tendit le bras pour lui caresser les oreilles et la tête. **Je comprends, moi aussi j'étais socialement un désastre avant de te connaître.**

 **\- Et regarde-toi maintenant,** Emma se pencha et l'embrassa en souriant contre ses lèvres.

Régina repensa à sa vie : Elle était une ex bourreau de travail désespérément amoureuse d'une ex strip-teaseuse sexy devenue vétérinaire qui avait un chiot et une chatte. Elle pensait à fonder sa propre famille un mercredi après-midi. Souriant, elle acquiesça :

 **\- Eh oui, regarde-moi maintenant.**

* * *

Ce week-end, Régina testait sa nouvelle résolution. Elles dînaient chez ses parents, un évènement qui devenait régulier ces derniers temps. Quand son père ouvrit la porte, Régina s'efforça de se détendre et de profiter de sa famille. Elle salua son père dans une étreinte, puis donna un baiser à sa mère sur la joue.

Zelena eut une petite étreinte aussi. Régina lui sourit, puis elle put s'apaiser un petit peu. A sa grande surprise, sa sœur lui rendit son chaleureux sourire.

 **\- Vous avez vraiment adopté un chiot ?** Lui demanda Zelena.

Régina rougit. De toute évidence, sa mère avait dû lui faire part de leur conversation de la veille.

 **\- Nous l'avons adopté en attendant de lui trouver une bonne maison.**

 **\- Super ! Peut-être que je pourrais le rencontrer ? Je voulais justement un chien.**

 **\- Tu pourras penser à ça une fois que tu seras partie d'ici pour de bon** , dit son père en fermant la porte derrière eux. **D'ici là, tu pourras toujours aller le voir chez Régina.**

 **\- Eh bien, il n'est pas vraiment…** Protesta Régina mais elle s'arrêta de parler quand elle s'aperçut que personne ne l'écoutait.

Emma la regardait alors qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel avant d'avancer.

 **\- Je peux vous aider à faire quelque chose pour le dîner, Cora ?** Demanda Emma.

La mère de Régina s'éclaira à la suggestion et prit Emma par le bras.

 **\- J'ai des pommes de terre à éplucher, si ça t'intéresse.**

 **\- J'étais éplucheuse officielle de pommes de terre pour ma mère aussi.**

Régina pouvait entendre sa mère poser des questions à Emma, mais elle ne les suivit pas. Elle regarda son amante partir, surprise de constater à quel point ils l'avaient vite adoptée.

Comme s'il savait à quoi elle pensait, son père s'approcha d'elle et enroula un bras autour de ses épaules :

 **\- Tu as l'air heureuse.**

 **\- Je le suis** , dit honnêtement Régina. **Les choses vont vraiment bien.**

 **\- Et je pense que nous devons remercier Emma pour ça.**

Zelena lui lança un sourire plein d'insinuations mais elle garda ses commentaires graveleux pour elle. Régina sentait qu'elle essayait de faire des efforts, sûrement parce que sa sœur se rendait compte qu'elle-même essayait d'en faire. Elle lui sourit et dit :

 **\- Nous devons la remercier pour ça, oui.**

 **\- Dis-moi, est-ce qu'Emma aime jouer au Scrabble ?**

Régina éclata de rire quand son père mentionna son jeu préféré.

 **\- Je ne sais pas du tout ce que pense Emma du Scrabble.**

Son père ouvrit grands les yeux alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le salon.

 **\- Vous n'y avez jamais joué ?**

Régina arqua un sourcil en fixant Zelena, comme pour la prévenir de ne pas relever à ce commentaire, puis elle dit à son père :

 **\- Non, jamais.**

 **\- Eh bien, Régina,** dit son père d'une voix sérieuse, **elle doit jouer au Scrabble si elle veut faire partie de cette famille. Je cherche toujours quelqu'un pour me détrôner.**

Le cœur de Régina se gonfla en comprenant que son père acceptait Emma dans leur vie. Elle sentait que le trouble de sa sexualité était bien loin maintenant. Et elle en lui était reconnaissante.

 **\- J'ai encore une chance de prendre ce titre ?**

 **\- Bien-sûr que oui** , dit son père. Il n'avait pas l'air extraordinairement satisfait et Régina se dit qu'elle aurait pu l'inviter à jouer au Scrabble plus tôt. Ils jouaient tout le temps quand elle était adolescente et elle adorait ça. Pourquoi avaient-ils arrêté ?

 **\- Est-ce que j'ai le droit de jouer aussi ?** Demanda Zelena.

 **\- Seulement si tu es prête à te faire botter le cul** , dit Régina. Elle s'assit à la table ronde en chêne du salon, fixant Zelena alors que son père attrapait la boîte usée dans le fond de l'armoire.

 **\- On verra** , répondit sa sœur. Elle se fit craquer les doigts, ce qui fit grimacer Régina, elle savait pourtant qu'elle détestait ça.

 **\- C'est adorable de vous voir vous battre pour la deuxième place** , déclara le père de Régina avant d'ouvrir la boîte.

Régina leva les yeux pour voir Emma les observer depuis la cuisine, regardant par-dessus le bar pour planter ses yeux dans ceux de Régina. Elle riait de ce que disait sa mère et son visage brillait de bonheur. Elle irradiait jusque de l'autre côté de la pièce.

 ** _\- Je t'aime_** , dit Emma silencieusement, juste pour le dessiner avec ses lèvres, de manière à ce qu'il n'y ait qu'Emma qui le voit, ou le comprenne.

 ** _\- Je t'aime_** , imita Régina silencieusement.

Elle aperçut sa sœur qui la regardait, mais elle lui sourit sincèrement et Régina ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi. Quand elle voulu retrouver le regard d'Emma, elle était occupée dans la cuisine avec sa mère.

Elle était radieuse.

Régina était remplie d'une joie qu'elle n'avait jamais connue auparavant. Elle se sentait complète, heureuse, entourée de personnes qu'elle aimait et qui l'aimait en retour.

Alors qu'Henry installait le jeu sur la table et distribuait les crayons et le papier, Régina prit une décision importante. Elle ne pouvait plus imaginer sa vie sans Emma. Et elle allait faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour s'assurer que ça reste comme ça.

* * *

Emma s'allongea de son côté dans le lit, regardant la peau de l'épaule de Régina éclairée par le clair de lune. La lumière éthérée la faisait briller, ce qui semblait approprié, étant donné la super soirée qu'elles avaient passé chez les parents de Régina. Contrairement à leur première soirée là-bas où Régina avait été mal à l'aise et que tout le monde avait semblé fermé, ce soir, ça avait été comme si elles faisaient partie de la même famille.

Emma avait adoré regarder Régina et Zelena taquiner leur père pour gagner une autre partie de Scrabble. Elle avait aussi adoré aider Cora en cuisine. Elle en avait entendu des histoires sur Régina, des histoires que Régina aurait préféré ne jamais dévoiler, d'ailleurs. Elle aussi en avait raconté, parce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire partie de cette famille encore longtemps.

Régina marmonna, un petit son endormi, et se retourna légèrement, faisant glisser la couette et dévoilant son corps nu. Emma lui frôla doucement le dos. Ne voulant pas la réveiller mais désireuse de la toucher. Sa peau était douce et chaude. Elle s'avança doucement pour déposer un baiser dans son cou. Aussi incroyable que ça pouvait paraître, quand Régina dormait, elle lui manquait.

Tant de choses avaient changé depuis leur rencontre. Danser au club était un souvenir lointain. Elle était finalement vétérinaire et adorait son métier. Elle était profondément amoureuse et avait envie d'elle tout le temps. Personne ne lui avait fait se sentir comme ça avant, ni au lit ni nulle part. A un certain moment, au cours de ces derniers mois, Emma avait même arrêté d'attendre la chute. Elle se sentait capable d'apprécier la vie qu'elles menaient. Et même si la peur de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime ne disparaît jamais vraiment, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de s'accrocher et de laisser faire les choses. Régina avait montré tant de courage qu'Emma savait qu'elle devait en faire de même.

Régina. Si Emma se sentait différente, ce n'était rien comparé à Régina qui était devenue une nouvelle personne. Emma l'avait regardée évoluer ces derniers mois. Elle était passée d'un bourreau de travail maniaque du contrôle en une compagne chaleureuse et passionnée qui la faisait se sentir en sécurité. Vivre ce changement à ses côtés lui coupait le souffle.

En plus de tout ce qu'elles avaient vécu jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Emma restait convaincue que ce n'était que le commencement de leur histoire et qu'elle avait encore beaucoup de choses à vivre.

Sans doute même beaucoup plus qu'aucune des deux n'aurait pu espérer un jour.

* * *

 **Encore un gros merci à mon binôme pour son aide pour ce chapitre, binôme qui a dû s'arracher les cheveux car chapitre pas évident ! Mais bon, le résultat en valait la peine, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **Et merci à Mama J qui a encore une fois sorti le Bescherelle !**


	23. Et elles vécurent heureuses

_Hey ! Salut les loulous !_

 _J'espère que vous allez bien ?_

 _Eh voilà, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin ! Dernier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 _Je voudrais vous remercier de m'avoir accompagnée durant cette aventure. C'était enrichissant à souhait ! Et ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien de renouer avec mon espagnol perdu... Bref, merci pour vos reviews, vos lectures silencieuses et vos encouragements._

 _Petite pause pour moi sur FF, je vais tenter de privilégier un peu mes cours mais je reviendrai pour d'autres aventures. Ma plume ne reste jamais inactive. Mais cette fois, ce sera écrit et non traduit._

 _Je me suis un peu beaucoup désintéressée de la série, même si je continue de regarder, c'est plus pareil et quand je vois le taux de désertion sur FF, je me dis que je suis pas la seule. Mais bon, SQ est toujours aussi canon, alors je reviendrai vous faire part de mon imagination. Et aussi (un de ces 4, promis), un chapitre pour "Happy's" !_

 _Allez, profitez de ce dernier chapitre et prenez soin de vous :)_

* * *

 **Un énoooooooooooorme merci à mon binôme qui m'a soutenue jusqu'au bout pour cette fic. Ses relectures, ses conseils, ses heures à se creuser la tête pour m'aider à éclaircir mon inattention et hispanisme ! Merci beaucoup mon amie :)  
**

 **Et même si je risque de me faire engueuler, merci Mama J, d'être, tout simplement.**

* * *

Régina retourna dans leur chambre d'hôtel avec un bouquet de roses à la main. Quand elle entra dans la salle de bain, elle arborait un large sourire.

 **\- Le meilleur vendredi de ma vie** , dit-elle lentement.

Emma émergea d'une couche de mousse et s'assit dans la grande baignoire. La vue des roses – rouges, roses et blanches – la fit sourire, et elle tendit la main.

 **\- Elles sont magnifique, mon cœur.**

Régina s'agenouilla près de la baignoire et l'embrassa passionnément.

 **\- Toi aussi, mon amour.**

Emma entremêla ses doigts dans les cheveux de Régina et l'approcha d'elle pour lui rendre son baiser. Leur rencontre mensuelle à l'heure du déjeuner l'avait incroyablement excitée. Maintenant que son corps s'était rétabli et qu'elle avait passé les quatre dernières heures à penser à quel point elle était amoureuse et à quel point elle ne se lassait jamais de la toucher.

Régina déposa les roses sur la lunette des toilettes et caressa la peau savonneuse d'Emma, jusque dans les bulles parfumées. Ses doigts trouvèrent le téton d'Emma, qui durcit malgré la chaleur de l'eau. Quand elle le pinça doucement, Emma haleta et chuchota, avec une douce voix :

 **\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?** **\- Excellente**. Régina caressa la courbe de son autre sein. **Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi de l'après-midi.**

 **\- Je connais cette sensation**. Emma sentit le bout des doigts de Régina faire le tour de son nombril.

 **\- Je me suis arrêtée à l'appart pour faire le sac puis j'ai déposé Hamlet chez Zelena. Et j'ai apporté de la nourriture Chinoise.** Vraiment, même si elle essayait, Régina ne pourrait pas être plus parfaite.

 **\- Je savais que je te gardais pour une raison** , murmura Emma d'un amour absolu. **Poulet à la noix de cajou ?**

 **\- Bien-sûr. Je sais ce que tu aimes, mon amour. Et j'essaie toujours de te donner ce que tu veux.** Régina se faufila plus bas pour caresser le sexe d'Emma.

 **\- Tu es en train de mouiller ta chemise** , dit Emma.

Régina regarda sa manche qui était complètement immergée dans l'eau.

 **\- En effet.**

Emma cligna des yeux en entendant la douce voix de son amante. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, Régina aurait fait une crise pour moins que ça.

 **\- Je t'aime** , dit-elle, essayant de mettre dans sa voix tous les sentiments qu'elle voulait faire passer. **Tellement.** Quelque chose vacilla sur le visage de Régina, un bonheur qui éclairait ses yeux et semblait étirer les coins de sa bouche.

 **\- Je t'aime aussi.**

 **\- Tu veux dîner ?**

Régina hocha la tête mais posa sa main sur la poitrine d'Emma quand elle voulu se lever de la baignoire.

 **\- Attends.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **\- J'aimerais que tu réalises un de mes fantasmes.**

Emma sourit.

 **\- Oh, ça m'a l'air amusant**. Elle se demanda quelle était cette émotion soudaine qui brillait dans les yeux de Régina, tellement plus complexe que de la luxure pure et simple. Son cœur commença à battre vite et fort et sentit que quelque chose d'important était en train de se passer. Tout était écrit sur le visage de Régina – espoir, peur et anticipation nerveuse. **Quel fantasme ?**

Régina commença à fouiller dans ses poches.

 **\- Je voulais attendre un peu, mais…**

Emma se redressa dans la baignoire. Son souffle se coinça quand Régina sortit une petite boîte noire de la poche de son pantalon.

Se raclant la gorge, Régina dit :

 **\- Je voudrais te donner ça.** Les yeux d'Emma se mirent à fixer le rubis rouge foncé sur l'anneau d'or blanc quand Régina ouvrit la boite. La bague était magnifique et parfaite.

 **\- Régina…** Elle pouvait à peine parler. Si Régina était sur le point de faire ce qu'elle pensait qu'elle faisait, Emma était certaine de ne pouvoir s'empêcher de pleurer.

 **\- Mon fantasme est de me réveiller à tes côtés tous les matins.** Régina pris l'anneau de l'écrin de velours. **M'endormir à tes côtés tous les soir et être avec toi pour le restant de notre vie. C'est ce que je veux plus que tout.** Elle glissa l'anneau autour de l'annulaire d'Emma. **Tu veux bien le réaliser ?**

Emma fixa ses yeux.

 **\- Oui** , dit-elle sans hésitation. Il n'y avait rien à réfléchir. Elle aussi le voulait. Des larmes de bonheur jaillirent de ses yeux. **Oui, Régina.**

Régina tremblait alors qu'elle prenait Emma dans le creux de ses bras.

 **\- Tu aimes la bague ?**

 **\- Presque autant que je t'aime** , souffla Emma dans l'oreille de Régina. **Ce qui est énorme.**

Elle savait qu'elle avait trempée encore plus la chemise de Régina entre l'eau savonneuse et ses larmes, mais elle s'en fichait.

Régina resserra son étreinte.

 **\- Parfait, fantasme réalisé.** Emma plaça sa main dans le dos de Régina.

 **\- Il était facile à réaliser.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas difficile à satisfaire** , dit Régina dans une profonde tendresse.

Emma baissa les yeux sur le tout premier anneau qu'elle portait par amour. Tout à coup, chaque partie de sa vie sembla s'imbriquer.

Elle se sentait entièrement complète. Elle leva les yeux vers Régna.

 **\- Tu aurais d'autres fantasmes à réaliser ce soir ?** Lui demanda-t-elle dans un sourire espiègle. Elle ajouta : **Je pense pas qu'il soit juste de le compter celui-là, il faisait partie des miens aussi.**

Le visage de Régina prit une expression familière de concupiscence, rendu d'autant plus intense par le moment qu'elles venaient de partager.

 **\- Eh bien… Il y a bien celui de la Reine Guerrière et de sa petite esclave…**

Emma sentit une soudaine vague d'humidité entre ses jambes, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec son bain.

 **\- Je pense que ça peut s'arranger, ma Reine.**

* * *

 **Thanks Binôme et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ^^  
**


End file.
